The Importance of Being Kept
by LianaLyn
Summary: Kagome transfers to a prestigous university filled with powerful youkai and unwillingly becomes a "kept" woman along with her roommates. Rin struggles with being more than just a pet to Sesshoumaru. Sango tries to tame Miroku.
1. Kagome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I just like to write about them! I have a few of my own characters added for fun. **

**Please read author's profile for a detailed summary of the story. Thanks!**

_"Forget everything you knew about normal college life. Their rules don't apply at this university. The youkai here are gods. They are big, they are strong and they are very powerful."_

Kagome stood on the top steps of her new home, Westwoods Hall. It was the biggest dormitory on campus and the most prestigious. She couldn't believe that her mother had actually saved enough money for her to live here her junior and senior year. Kagome had been excited just to get an academic scholarship at Westwoods State University. The scholarship had only covered her tuition for the next two years. She hadn't cared about moving into an expensive apartment-style dormitory.

Kagome thought she was going to a regular university after she graduated from community college. Her mother had told her to apply for a scholarship for Westwoods State University just to see if she'd be accepted. To Kagome's astonishment, she had. Her mother had surprised her again by showing her the huge sum of cash she'd been saving up for years for this moment. It seemed her mother had it all planned out and it worked perfectly.

However, Kagome looked around, standing here in the midst of a super ritzy college with everyone walking around looking like supermodels and driving very, very nice sports cars and other cars she hadn't known existed, she couldn't help but feel out of place. She wasn't rich, she didn't consider herself hot or good-looking, but just normal enough not to be called ugly. In other words, she was just plain working class Kagome who found herself in a world that she only saw on television. Everything was different when she found herself living on campus instead of dreaming about it.

"Hey! Where do you want this couch?" A guy yelled at her from below. Kagome blushed at being caught daydreaming. For a moment, she wished she hadn't sent her family away. She'd gotten embarrassed when her mother and younger brother tried to stay to help her move in. She was a junior, she didn't need them to help her anymore. She was grown enough to do this on her own, so she'd thought.

Kagome stared down at the young man's sweaty red face and felt sorry for the guys who were helping the students move in. Westwoods dormitory was located on top of a big hill overlooking the campus. There were twenty steps leading up to the entrance. That was a lot of walking and a lot of work. One of the guys holding the couch stumbled as he came up the steps and let it go. The other guys lost their balance from the sudden extra weight and also let go of the couch in fear of falling down the steps. Kagome gasped and stared in horror as her furniture went tumbling down the steps. People screamed and ran out of the way, except one guy who had his back turned.

"Hey watch out!" Kagome found herself screaming. 'Oh my god,' she thought. Her first day on campus and she was about to kill a student!

She covered her eyes with her hands and waited for the disaster to happen. After awhile, when she didn't hear any screams or commotion, she peeped through her fingers to see what happened, then dropped her hands in shock at what she saw. The guy who she thought would be dead in a few seconds had caught the couch with one hand. He was staring up at her with a frown on his face.

"Hey bitch! You trying to kill me?" He yelled up at her.

Kagome's face turned bright red as she quickly ran down the steps. "No, I'm so sorry. The guys who were carrying it dropped it." She stopped and turned to the guys who were helping her and discovered they'd split.

"Cowards," she mumbled.

Turning back to the one holding her couch, she gave him a nervous smile. "I'm really very sorry." She continued to walk down the steps. The closer she got, the more she realized how incredibly good-looking this guy was. She began to get nervous with each step that brought her closer to him.

The first thing she noticed was his hair which was long, thick, and white as snow. It hung down his back from under a red baseball cap he wore on top of his head. The second thing she noticed was his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of gold and glittered in the sunlight. His face was rather boyish, despite the way he was frowning at her. He wore a white tank top that showed off the strong muscular arm that held the couch and blue jeans. He was tall, masculine, and looked capable of anything. Was the guy superhuman or what?

Inuyasha gave the girl a skeptical look as she walked down to him. She looked very familiar, although he didn't remember seeing her face on campus, ever, neither was her scent familiar. She wore gray sweats and plain white t-shirt. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Inuyasha noticed she was the only girl on campus that was actually dressed for move in day. The other girls were too busy trying to dress fashionably and look cute to be bothered by such things, especially when they had guys to help them. Despite the plainness of her clothes and hair, Inuyasha had to admit she was rather cute. Beautiful brown eyes that held an innocence about them, something he hadn't seen since he came to college, stared at him with a mixture of nervousness, amazement and fright. When she stood beside him, her head only came to the top of his shoulders and he had to look down at her. Her scent mixed with the light saltiness of sweat was unlike any he'd ever smelled, vanilla and almonds drifted to his nose making it twitch.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked after gawking up at him for several minutes.

"You need to watch what you're doing. You could have hurt someone."

"It wasn't my fault!" Kagome said. "Does it look like I can carry a couch all by myself?"  
She hadn't expected him to answer and was slightly annoyed when he replied, "nah, you're too scrawny."

"Inuyasha!" A voice called from behind them. Both turned to see Kikyo running up the steps. She grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's free arm and wrapped her arms around it possessively. "Kagome! I didn't know you were coming today. When my mom told me, you'd be living on campus I was so thrilled!"

Kagome stared at the fakeness that was Kikyo. Before Kagome's first day on campus, Kikyo had warned her two days ago to pretend they didn't know each other. She had a reputation to protect and didn't want people to know she had a poor relative on campus. They were related, but Kagome had never liked Kikyo's attitude. It wasn't Kikyo's bitchiness that bothered Kagome, it was the way she tried to cover it up by pretending to be nice.

"You two know each other?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. He turned to Kagome, his frown disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "I thought she looked familiar."

"This is my little cousin, Kagome," Kikyo told him. "She transferred here from a community college. The poor thing has never been on huge campus before. She's probably scared to death here, aren't you sweetie?"

Kagome resisted the urge to get angry at Kikyo for talking down to her in front of Inuyasha. Her face turned a light shade of red. "I'm dealing."

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend," Inuyasha corrected. "Remember, we're seeing other people now," he said in a sour tone.

"Oh Inu, you're still angry at me about that? You know you can have me anytime you want. I just refuse to limit myself to one person."

Kagome's mouth nearly dropped open at hearing that.

"I don't fucking share, Kikyo. You know that." Inuyasha stated seriously.

Kagome didn't want to hear anymore from the two so she cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. "Um…what are you going to do with my couch?" She asked when they turned to her.

Inuyasha picked it up and handed it to her. "Here, take your damn couch."

Kagome blinked and backed away. Was he serious?

Kikyo burst out laughing. "Inu, stop messing with her and take the thing inside the dorm."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a lopsided grin and threw the couch over his shoulder. "Where ya staying, Kagome?"

"The fifth floor room 510."

"Really now? Well, what do you know, I live across from you," Inuyasha smiled and began walking up the steps

"How is he doing that?" Kagome asked Kikyo as they followed behind him.

"Doing what?" Kikyo looked at her blankly.

"He's carrying a huge couch on one shoulder as if it's nothing!"

Kikyo laughed. "Oh Kagome, you really are so naïve. He's a youkai. Didn't they have youkai at your little community college?"

"Not many, one or two at the least."

"You've lived such a sheltered life. Maybe your Mom did you a big favor letting you come here. Okay, I'm about to give you a short lesson about living at this university. This is the real thing, Kagome. You are about to enter a whole new world you never thought existed. Forget everything you knew about normal college life. Their rules don't apply here. The youkai here are gods. They are big, they are strong and they are very powerful, but they can also be very dangerous. You'd best not get involved with one because once you do there is no turning back. Why do you think I hold Inuyasha at bay? He's okay for now but..."

Kikyo suddenly stopped and stared at a handsome man passing by. He had long wavy violet hair and seductive eyes that stared at Kikyo intensely. A tiny knowing smiled crept across his face as he continued on his way. Kagome raised her eyebrows as she watched the two stare at each other. There was definitely some chemistry between the two.

Kikyo seemed to shiver. She ran a shaky hand through her long hair. "I want the best." She turned to Kagome, finally getting her composure back. "Most humans don't survive their first year, if you know what I mean. I hope you make it."

Was Kikyo trying to scare her? "I'll manage," Kagome said dryly. "Why are you even talking to me? What happened to the speech about us pretending not to know each other?"

"Oh, well that was before I saw you talking to Inuyasha. Let's get something straight. Inuyasha and I have been together since freshman year. It was my decision that we see other people, but Inuyasha is too stubborn to continue to be in a relationship with me while we do it. He thinks we've broken up, but in reality, everyone knows he's still mine regardless of who I date."

Kagome looked at Kikyo in confusion. Why would Kikyo say that to her? Even Kagome knew she was nothing compared to Kikyo when it came to looks. "Am I so much of a threat to you that you have to warn me to stay away from your boyfriend?"

"What? Of course not!" Kikyo snapped back. "Don't make me laugh. I'm just telling you to not get any ideas. Every girl I know falls for him, not that I blame them. He's not only super hot, but rich too, and one of the most popular guys on campus. They simply can't help themselves."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well you don't have to worry about that. A guy like Inuyasha would never be interested in me," Kagome admitted.

Kikyo smiled. "I like that you're such an honest person, Kagome. You know where you stand in this world and that's a good thing believe me. So many people get hurt by trying to go for things that are way out of their league." A faraway look came into Kikyo's eyes. "You don't know how many times I've had to put them back into their place." She sighed and shook her head before turning back to Kagome. "But you know better, you always were the sensible one in the family."

Kagome gritted her teeth determined to keep her cool. She wasn't going to let Kikyo upset her on her first day.

She wasn't the only one gritting her teeth. Even though he had a baseball cap covering his ears, his sensitive hearing could still pick up on everything. He'd just heard the entire conversation between Kikyo and Kagome and was disgusted by it. What had he ever seen in Kikyo? He'd asked himself that question a hundred times over the summer. Sure, he'd thought she was perfect for him his freshman year. She was gorgeous, exciting, spontaneous, and looked good on his arm. He'd been honored to have her as his girlfriend and everyone thought they made a great couple. He'd thought he was in love with her. However, during his sophomore year, he realized Kikyo couldn't give him what he really wanted from her. She was only good for appearances and shallow crap that he didn't care about anymore. He found out they really had nothing in common besides sex and having a good time. When she told him she wanted to see other people a month before school started, he hadn't been heartbroken at all. In fact, he'd been a little relieved to get rid of her. At least he thought he'd gotten rid of her, by the way she was hanging on to him now and the crap she was telling Kagome, he realized he was going to have to put his foot down. Kikyo didn't own him and if she thought she did, then things were going to get ugly.

The couch was the last thing Kagome had to bring to her dorm room. She was grateful she didn't have to go back outside after such an embarrassing and dangerous incident.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the big room and looked around. "Where do you want this?"

"Just sit it in the middle of the floor," Kagome told him with a smile.

He plopped the couch down and glanced around again. "Not bad. I see you got roommates," he said after seeing the two doors on each side of the living room.

"You share your apartment?" Kikyo asked as if that was the worst thing someone could do.

Kagome nodded. "I thought it would be fun to have a roommate since I didn't live on campus at the community college."

"Ugh, most people have their own private apartments here. I couldn't imagine sharing my apartment with another female. Besides, this is the smaller cheaper style. I guess your mom couldn't afford to give you a better place."

Inuyasha frowned at Kikyo and crossed his arms. The way she was treating her own cousin was disgusting to him.

"I'm just glad to be here," Kagome said ignoring Kikyo. "If someone told me I'd be going to Westwoods University and living in their most prestigious dormitory after community college, I would have never believed them." She turned around in the room and swung out her arms in wonder. "Look at me now. I can't believe it!" She said excitedly.

Inuyasha smiled.

Kikyo only shook her head. "I can't believe it either."

"What the hell is your problem Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked finally losing his patience with her.

She gave him an innocent look. "What?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock. She'd assumed since he was Kikyo's boyfriend that he didn't care that Kikyo was constantly trying to put her down. After all, anyone who dated Kikyo had to be like just like her, didn't they?

"Why are you being so mean to your cousin? She seems like a nice girl so what's your problem with her?"

Kagome couldn't resist telling him. "I don't have money, Inuyasha. Yes, I am poor. My mother actually works for a living. She's the assistant manager of a small restaurant and while we're not in poverty, we're not rich either. I like to say we live comfortably, but saying that only means you're poor in Kikyo's world. Oh the horror of it all," Kagome fell on the couch with a dramatic sigh, "that I should come here and cause her such embarrassment, such shame. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. We must keep this a secret from everyone unless we want to destroy her good name at this upstanding college."

Inuyasha walked around the couch and stared down at her highly amused. He laughed softly and stretched out a hand to help her up. She smiled shyly and took it watching his fingers curl around hers as he pulled her up. Kagome looked up at him when she stood on her feet and for a second, she was sure she felt something pass between them, an intense fleeting emotion that she couldn't identify, as they stared into each other eyes.

Inuyasha felt it too, but was too busy getting lost in those soft lovely brown eyes to analyze it. Maybe later, when he was alone, he'd think about the strange feeling. The longer he stared at her, the more attractive she seem to become. "You are nothing like her, are you?" He asked softly.

"I will never be like Kikyo," Kagome said.

"That's right Kagome. You will never be like me," Kikyo said coming around the couch and pulling Inuyasha's hand away from Kagome's.

Kagome blushed, she hadn't realized he was still holding her hand.

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha in complete confusion. Was that attraction she saw in his eyes? Kagome was the most ordinary girl in the world. There was nothing special about her physically. She was standing here in sweats! Nobody wore sweats at this college. She was boring and naïve and the biggest nerd Kikyo had ever met, even her mother had agreed with her.

"Do you need any more help?" Inuyasha asked not taking his eyes off Kagome, despite Kikyo trying to get between them.

Kagome shook her head. "No, the couch was the last thing I had to bring in."

"Well, if you need any help around campus," Inuyasha reached into his pocket pulling out a small notepad and pen. He wrote down his number and gave it to her. "Don't be afraid to call me. I know where everything's at. You can always knock on my door too."

Kagome couldn't believe it. She took the paper and thanked him. Inuyasha took off his cap and wiped his brow. Kagome gasped out loud when she saw two triangular cat ears twitching slightly on top of his head. She covered her mouth as she stared in amazement.

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously and began to back away as she stepped closer. "Don't even think about it!" He warned. What was it about his ears that cause every girl he met to want to touch them?

Kagome blushed and forced her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry, they are just so cute."

Inuyasha frowned in distaste, his lips turning into a thin line across his face as if he'd bitten something bad. "Feh," he spat out, not liking the word "cute" at all.

Kagome giggled.

"Well I hate to break up this sweet little moment, but you still have work to do Inuyasha," Kikyo reminded him. "He's part of the team that's helps people move in."

"Oh," Kagome said wishing he didn't have to leave.

Inuyasha wanted to smile at her disappointment. It was easy to see her emotions. She didn't hide them like Kikyo.

"I'll see you around, Kagome," He told her as he turned to leave.

Kagome watched him leave the room followed by Kikyo and sighed. Wow…She stared into space for a few seconds before shaking her head. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. "There's no way I can have a guy like that. Don't be stupid Kagome. Just because some hunky guy was nice to you don't mean you have a chance with him." She scolded herself. "Right, now let's get to unpacking." She began to pull open one of her suitcases. "Hmm, I wonder if my roommates are coming today?" She had no idea who would be staying with her.


	2. Roommates and Scary Youkai

Kagome looked around her new home. She was amazed at the way the dormitory was built. It was exactly like an apartment. The living room was wide and spacey with modern style furniture. Since it already had furniture and a very nice couch it caused a problem for her couch. What were they going to do with an extra couch? She decided to worry about that later. The kitchen was the most important room she wanted to check out. Kagome's major was in culinary arts. She loved to cook and wanted to be a famous chef one day and run her own restaurant.

The kitchen had all the latest equipment that she never expected to be in a dormitory, a microwave, a high tech refrigerator, a sleek double door oven, a huge dishwasher and lots of cabins. She squealed in excitement, this was better than her kitchen at home. She began thinking of all the delicious meals she could whip up when the living room door suddenly opened. Kagome walked out of the kitchen to see who it was.

A petite girl stood in the middle of the room. She gave Kagome a shy smile when she saw her. Kagome smiled back. She had never seen a human doll before, but that's exactly what the girl looked like. She couldn't have been any bigger than 5'4. She had long hair that came down to her knees and curled in ringlets at the tips. Her skin was very white as if she never saw the sun light. It was a stark contrast against her raven black hair. When Kagome got closer she could see a sprinkle of freckles across her small nose which she thought was adorable, but it was eyes that caught most of her attention. Vivid grey eyes, the color of a rainy sky stared back into hers. She had to be the prettiest and the most fragile little thing Kagome had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Rin," she spoke softly and stretched out her small hand to shake hers.

Kagome shook it and smiled. "I'm Kagome."

"Are you a new student here?" Rin asked looking at her clothing.

"It's that obvious?" Kagome asked shaking her head.

Rin giggled.

"Does no one wear sweats here?" She stared at Rin's pretty purple summer dress and sandals.

"The guys do," Rin said.

"Figures," Kagome said. She looked around. "Do you have anything? I wanted to wait before I picked a room."

"I've already moved in," Rin said. "Actually, I think you're our new roommate. Sango and I have known each other since our freshman year, but this is our first time living in this dormitory. It's only for juniors and seniors. Isn't this place nice? All the rooms are identical to each other so that's why we went on and moved in. I hope you didn't mind. We saw you had already moved your things in one of them."

"No, I didn't mind, I was just waiting to see if anyone had wanted it before I started unpacking," Kagome said when someone else suddenly entered the room.

She found herself staring at the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She was an inch taller than Kagome's 5'7 height. She had flawless golden skin and long thick black hair which she had in a ponytail. Her dark eyes twinkled with liveliness as she smiled at Kagome.

"You must be our new roomie. I'm Sango!"

"Kagome," she said. She couldn't believe it, both of her roommates were gorgeous in their own way. She felt like a plain Jane standing between them.

"Welcome Kagome. I hope you like it here. I'm more than willing to show you around if you need help."

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"Be right back!" Sango said and walked into the hallway. "Hey be careful with that!" She yelled.

"She has that affect on everyone," Rin said as she watched Kagome stare at Sango. "She's one of the lead singers at the club here and she's very popular.

"There's a club on campus?" Kagome asked surprised.

Rin nodded. "She'll probably ask you to go tonight."

They watched as Sango came back in directing two guys who were hauling a 44 inch flat screen tv into the room. "Sit it right over here," Sango pointed to the wall in front of them.

Kagome's mouth dropped open.

Sango turned to the two girls noticing their surprised expressions. "What do you think…too much?"

"I think it's perfect," Rin said clasping her hands together in excitement. "We can have movie night twice a month and invite all our friends."

Kagome wasn't sure about the idea since she didn't have friends to invite. She hoped it wouldn't be awkward for her.

"What's this?" Sango asked as she watched the guys try to maneuver the tv around Kagome's couch.

"Sorry, I didn't know if they gave us furniture for the living room so I brought my own to contribute," Kagome said still feeling out of place around the two beautiful girls.

"Aww how cute," Sango said. Rin nodded in agreement. "Well, perhaps we can put it in your room. We'll have a place to sit when we hang out with you."

Kagome smiled as Sango turned around and ordered the guys to move the couch. Kagome ran to her room and quickly opened the door.

She spent the next three hours with her new roommates getting to know them as they helped her unpack her things. Apparently they had already moved in the day before. She found out that they were all juniors. Sango was majoring in youkai archeology and history. Her family had been archeologists and she wanted to follow in their footsteps. She had extensive knowledge that Kagome thought would be helpful since she didn't know much about youkai. Sango was energetic, full of life and had a smile that was contagious. Kagome didn't know if she'd be able to keep up with her. Rin was quiet, a little shy, but started to warm up to Kagome as the hours passed. Rin majored in Music and from Sango's bragging she was quite good with the violin and piano. When Kagome told them she majored in culinary arts both girls grinned and started to ask her questions about cooking meals on Sunday. "If you can cook, then you're going to be the most popular girl in this dormitory," Sango told her. "The guys are always hungry around here."

Rin volunteered to help Kagome put up her drapes when Sango stepped out the room to get them sodas. Kagome was a little hesitant because of Rin's size, but Rin didn't let that stop her. They got the drapes up right before Rin lost her balance on the stool she was standing, Kagome tried to catch her but lost her balance also and grabbed the curtain. There was a loud rip and both went tumbling to the floor with the curtain falling down on top of them. Sango came back to find two laughing lumps moving underneath the drapes. She shook her head and laughed.

Luckily Kagome had an extra pair of drapes in which Sango volunteered to hang up herself. Kagome left an hour later to buy books for her classes. She was happy she had registered online for them, the thought of spending most of the day standing in line made her gag. The campus was far too beautiful to not want to explore as soon as she got her books. She walked down the long steps outside and wondered how she was going to build the stamina to tackle those stairs coming and going every day. When she finally got to the bottom, she looked up. Yep, her dormitory was definitely sitting on a very high hill. She was going to be climbing Mount Everest every day. Smiling at her own joke, she turned around to walk away and ran smack into a very hard chest. Caught off guard she fell backwards on her butt. The sound of snickering struck her ears and she looked up completely offended by the rude behavior. What she saw made her anger disappear and be replaced by fear.

A very tall and extremely gorgeous youkai stood over her body peering down at her. She could tell he was not human by the strange color of his eyes and the pointed tips of his ears. There were marking on his face and forehead, three streaks of purple and gold. He stood as if he was made from royalty and he looked down his nose at her as if she was nothing but a bug he was about to step on. Those golden eyes were the same as Inuyasha's except they were cold as ice. There was a certain danger about this youkai that made Kagome shiver slightly. He didn't bother to help her up. Instead he watched her with deadly silence as she stood up and stumbled to get out of his way. Those eyes never left her as she slowly moved around him. His hair was white as snow, just like Inuyasha's. It hung down to his waist and blew softly in the wind. If Kagome hadn't been so frightened of him, she would have blushed after bumping into such a handsome youkai, but the way he was watching her as if he was trying to make up his mind if he should kill her or not made her forget all about being attracted to him. There were two other guys with him standing behind him, just as handsome, just as regal and very quiet. They were also staring at her, but not as harshly as their leader. One had long black hair with black and blue streaks on his cheeks. He stared at Kagome with beautiful blue eyes. The other one had golden hair the color of the sun and light blue eyes. There were gold and light blue streaks on his cheeks. He looked like a bronze god. They all looked like gods standing before her.

Kagome thought she would be able to escape in one piece as she finally made it around them when one of them spoke to her in a soft yet deadly voice. "Where is Rin?" The question was more of a demand.

She jumped and froze, his voice seemed to slice through the wind and cut through her body. She turned around slowly to look at the one who had spoke to her, but they were all staring at her. She stared at the one that was once again in front of the other two and assumed it had been the dangerous one that looked like Inuyasha.

"How do you know I was with Rin?" She asked noticing her voice shook slightly.

"Her scent is all over you," the one with the black hair spoke. He stared at her suspiciously.

"I'm her roommate," Kagome said quickly hoping that would stop whatever they were thinking she had done to Rin. "She's in the dormitory!"

Both the guys turned to the one in front of them.

"She also has your brother's scent on her," the one with the golden hair said.

"She looks like Kikyo," the one with the black hair said.

The white hair god stared at her for a few minutes longer then turned around and walked away. The others followed. The golden-haired one turn to look back at her and winked giving her a flirtatious smile.

Kagome sighed with relief and watched them practically float up the steps. So, the white-haired one was Inuyasha's brother, after all, wow what a difference, Kagome thought. They were the most intimidating youkai she'd ever met and the rudest. "Assholes," she mumbled.

They all stopped at once. Kagome gasped and took off running as fast as she could.

She didn't stop until she reached the student union and was safely inside the building. She turned around to see if they had followed her and sighed in relief when she didn't see them. She realized she would have to be very careful here. The student union was huge and packed with students. Kagome was grateful that the bookstore was located at the front; otherwise, she would have gotten lost roaming around the building alone. Her mother had given her $600 for books, from her previous experience at community college it had to be more than enough money to get the books she needed. It wasn't. After she'd gotten her books, stood in line and had them rung up at the cash register, her total came to $1200.

Kagome stared at the cashier in shock. She had already handed the cashier the $600 her mother had given her.

The cashier stared back at her. "Would you like the rest charged to your credit card?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, this is all I have."

"You don't have enough?" The cashier looked at her with disdain. It was as if Kagome had suddenly stopped being a human in her eyes.

Kagome could hear whispers and mocking laughter behind her. She had never been so embarrassed in her life as she watched the cashier take off half the books she had rung up.

"What's wrong, financial aid stop giving them enough money to buy their books?" She heard someone say.

"Really, why do they even waste our time if they can't afford to go this school?" Someone else said.

Kagome held her head up high even as tears began to form in her eyes. The people behind her were getting restless and the cashier was giving her angry looks as she took the books off one by one.

"There you are! Sorry I'm late Kagome. I got held back helping a certain person with a couch," Inuyasha suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He walked up to her and winked at her.

Kagome stared at him in complete shock as he looked at the total, dug into his pockets, pulled out his wallet and started counting out hundred dollar bills. "Thanks for letting me borrow the money. I couldn't make it to the ATM machine in time when I asked for it."

Kagome could only stare at him not knowing what to say. It had suddenly gotten very quiet in the room.

"You know each other?" The cashier asked.

"Ofcourse, she's Kikyo's cousin," Inuyasha said.

There was a loud gasp in the room and whispers began again. "Oh god, I hope she didn't hear us," someone said.

"Let's hope Kikyo doesn't find out, it was an honest mistake."

The cashier smiled at Kagome as she took Inuyasha's money. "I apologize for my behavior, Kagome. Please, why don't you pick out a book for free. It's on me."

"Three books would be nice," Inuyasha said.

"Three books, ofcourse. They're yours for free. Here's three hundred back, keep your money and this won't be mentioned around Kikyo okay?" The cashier stared at Kagome looking slightly pale.

"Sure, I'll let it pass," Kagome finally said.

The cashier looked relieved. Inuyasha took the book bag Kagome had been carrying and stuffed her books in it. He swung it over his shoulder and took Kagome's hand. Everyone watched them walk out together.

Kagome waited until they were outside the building to thank Inuyasha. "How did you? Where did you? Never mind, thank you so much."

Inuyasha laughed. "I was with some friends when I saw you run into the building. You looked like someone was chasing after you. I was watching you to make sure everything was okay. Besides, don't thank me, I enjoyed making a fool out of them. I can't stand snobby rich bitches," Inuyasha laughed. "They think the entire world revolves around them, believe me I dated your cousin so I know what I'm talking about."

Kagome laughed.

"Hey," Inuyasha said becoming serious. He stopped walking and stared into Kagome's eyes. "Don't ever let any of these snobs make you cry. It just gives them more power over you."

Kagome nodded wondering how he knew she was about to cry. She reached into her pocket and handed him the three hundred dollars.

"Keep it," he said.

She blinked. "I'm not a charity case," she said becoming slightly angry. "You don't have to feel sorry for me."

Inuyasha grinned. "I like you, but consider it your money."

"I'm not taking your money, you've done enough for me," Kagome stuffed it in his pocket before he could stop her.

Inuyasha only grinned. It was rare that a girl ever refused money from him. Kagome was definitely not like the girls here.

"And I'll figure out a way to pay you back the rest, I know I'll get a job!"

"Kagome, just take it as a gift," Inuyasha said. "Six hundred dollars is just change to me it's like spending a dollar in a vending machine. I don't need it and I won't miss it and I really think you may need it more than I do."

"I don't need your help!" Kagome shouted back stubbornly. She suddenly realized what she did and looked down. She didn't see Inuyasha slip the money in her backpack. "I'm sorry, you've been so nice to me and all I can do is be a jerk. I just hate it when people think I can't make it on my own. I guess they really did get to me back there."

"Don't worry. I get it," Inuyasha said. "I don't like people to help me either. It's all about independence, but don't feel you have to prove anything around me, Kagome."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome asked looking back up at him.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't know, you seem like a nice girl and that's very rare here. Plus, you're new and alone here and after seeing the way Kikyo treated you, I think I'll stick around just to make sure you're okay."

Kagome blushed and looked away. Inuyasha watched her for a few minutes. He wondered why he felt the need to protect her, he didn't even know the girl, but the little he did know he liked very much. She was so different from Kikyo and any other girl he'd met. Well, no there were two other girls he liked as friends.

"Have you met your roommates, yet?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned back to him. "Yeah, they're really nice."

"I know," Inuyasha said. "Sango and Rin right?"

"How did you know?"

"Kikyo told me. I'm happy you're staying with them. They're good people."

"I also met your brother and his friends when I was leaving the dormitory. Actually, they were the ones I was running away from," Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean you met Sesshoumaru and why were you running from them? Did he threaten you?"

Kagome was taken aback by the anger in Inuyasha's voice. She hadn't expected him to be concern. "Well not really, they're just…scary. He wanted to know where Rin was."

"My brother is an arrogant asshole. He tends to scare everyone except me. He thinks he owns this place just like Kikyo."

"That's why I was running, I called him an asshole."

Inuyasha stared at her and suddenly burst out laughing. People stopped walking and watched them curiously.

"You know Kagome, I think I'm going to keep you."

Kagome blinked wondering what exactly did he mean by "keep" her...


	3. The Definition of Being Kept

Are you sure that's what he said?" Sango asked. She and Rin gathered around Kagome as Kagome sat at her desk and took her books out of her bag.

Inuyasha had escorted her back to the front of her dormitory and told her he'd pick her up around 8:00pm to take her to The HangOut which was the name of the campus club. She didn't get a chance to ask he what he meant by the statement because they kept getting interrupted by his friends. Inuyasha was obviously very popular on campus. Kagome had walked into the living room completely flustered and asked the girls what he meant. To her surprise the girls had jumped up excitedly and asked her to tell her everything that happened which Kagome did.

"And he gave you money?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but I gave it back to him," Kagome said taking out the last book. She noticed something green hanging out between the pages and gasped. "Well, I thought I did," she said holding the three hundred dollars. "Sneaky isn't he?"

"Kagome, if Inuyasha says he's going to keep you, then prepare to be a kept woman," Sango said smiling.

"Well he said he thinks he wants to keep me. Besides, what exactly is a kept woman?" Kagome turned to look at her.

Sango glanced at Rin who blushed. "I think I'll test out the new tv." She quickly left.

Kagome watched her walk away and raised her eyebrow.

"It's quite popular here on campus with youkai and human women. If a youkai has affection for a human girl, but doesn't make her his girlfriend, they become kept. There are some very good sides to it and some annoyingly bad sides also. The good side is that a human female will always be under the youkai's protection which is very important living on this campus and he will always take care of her meaning she will never be without anything she needs or want. Basically, she practically got all the benefits of a girlfriend without actually being one. The bad thing is that if she falls in love with the youkai she can't do anything about it until he decides to make her his girlfriend, which means they are free to be with anyone they want. However, the human girls can't be with anyone they want. The youkai will think of them as one of their possessions and they don't like to share. Rin is a perfect example of a kept woman. Sesshoumaru spoils her ridiculously and he's very possessive towards her. Most dog youkai are and if Inyasha wants to keep you, then say good bye to dating."

"That is the silliest thing I've ever heard of and very unfair for the girl. I'm sure Inuyasha was just joking when he said that, I mean he doesn't even know me."

"Youkai are different from humans, they have this uncanny ability to know your personality with only a few hours of meeting you. It's very freaky."

"Well let's say he does mean it, I don't have to agree with him. He can't force me to be his "kept" woman."

Sango sighed. "It's complicated. Saying no to a youkai doesn't stop them, you end up being theirs whether you want to or not."

"That doesn't sound very legal," Kagome said.

"Legal doesn't mean anything around here. You should be lucky Inuyasha's likes you. It may not look like it, but this campus is dangerous. You will need his protection."

"What about you Sango, are you a kept woman?"

"Unfortunately, as much as I try to deny it, yes and to the biggest letch on campus. I mean seriously, it's just my luck that he would be the lead singer of the band I joined last year." Sango shook her head and sighed. "Well, at least there's one thing I can say that makes me happy. A kept woman do have rights, a youkai can't force her to sleep with him if she doesn't want to. And as many women as I've seen that letch with, I'm not giving him jack!"

Kagome almost laughed at the furious look that blazed in Sango's eyes.

"Anyway, I have to prepare for the show tonight. You have to come. We always throw a big party at the club to celebrate the beginning of fall semester."

"Inuyasha already invited me. Actually, he didn't really ask if I wanted to go, he just said he'll pick me up at eight."

Sango laughed. "That's Inuyasha for you."

"I'm a little worried about Kikyo," Kagome said. "She'll probably have a fit if she see me with Inuyasha."

"Kikyo? They aren't together anymore, she left Inuyasha to become's Naraku's kept woman. Isn't that crazy? Naraku is totally evil. If you ever see a good-looking guy with long violet hair, stay away from him!"

Kagome thought about the violet hair guy Kikyo seemed to swoon over on the steps.

"I better go, see ya at the club!" Sango waved and walked out the room.

Kagome stared at the three hundred dollars in her hands. What was she going to do about Inuyasha? It wasn't everyday that a random youkai gave her money and said he wanted to keep her? Well, he was "thinking" about keeping her. So it wasn't official. Good. She doubt she would enjoy being part of such nonsense.

She left her room to look for Rin and saw her sitting in the living room flipping through the channels on Sango's huge tv. She smiled when she saw Kagome. Kagome sat beside her.

"Is everything okay? You left pretty quickly." Kagome asked.

Rin blushed. "I don't like to refer to myself as a "kept" woman, but everyone on campus knows me as that. They call me Sesshoumaru's pet."

"Wow, that's harsh," Kagome said. "Why do you put up with it?"

"Sesshoumaru has done a lot for me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be going to this school. You might as well know, I use to be his maid."

Kagome blinked. "What? But you look …"

"Rich?" Rin finished for her.

"Well I was going to say like a person of high status," Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru likes me to look like this, but in reality, I don't have any money," Rin admitted as she fiddled with the gold and purple jeweled bracelet on her wrist. "I've been poor my entire life, this is why I'm "kept" as they say. I could never actually be with Sesshoumaru, I'm not of royal blood and I don't have the status and most importantly, I'm not a youkai. His mother wants him to marry someone that fits him."

"I met Sesshoumaru outside. He's so different from Inuyasha."

"They are different," Rin said. "Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's half-brother. Sesshoumaru's mother is a full-blooded youkai from a royal line. Inuyasha's mother is human. I heard their father was very much in love with Inuyasha's mother and planned to marry her, but he was murdered before he could. That was ten years ago and until this day no one knows who did it."

"Whoa, that's pretty deep," Kagome said feeling sympathy for Inuyasha.

Rin nodded in agreement. "They don't like each other very much. The only thing they have in common are their looks and their money. Inuyasha has his own group of friends and so does Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't seem like the nice type," Kagome admitted.

"Most people are scared of him, he does have that aura about him," Rin giggled. "I was terrified of him when I first met him too, but over the years he became affectionate towards me. I don't know what it is that he likes about me," Rin shrugged.

"Well for one thing you're absolutely, gorgeous," Kagome said standing up. "And you seem very sweet, too sweet for a guy like that."

Rin blushed. "Thank you."

"I guess I better get ready for the club. Are you going?"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't like me to go to the club."

"Are you kidding me? I would think you're a free person regardless of being his "kept" woman."

"If I go, someone may get hurt," Rin said quietly.

"What?" Kagome asked not sure if she heard her correctly.

"The last time I went a guy got too flirtatious with me. He grabbed me when I tried to walk away from him and tried to make me dance with him. When Sesshoumaru heard what happened, he found the guy and chopped off his arm as a warning to never touch me again."

"What?!"

Rin stood up. "Don't worry about me. He's taking me out to dinner tonight. You go and have fun. I'm sure you will with Inuyasha," Rin smiled at Kagome and walked into her room leaving Kagome to stand there in shock.

Inuyasha was true to his word and arrived exactly at 8:00pm. Kagome had expected him to be late like guys usually were; she was pleasantly surprised when he wasn't. She had washed and styled her hair until it fell in soft curls down her back. She put on a little make up just enough to enhance her features and picked out a short pleated skirt and a satin short sleeve top. She had to admit she did look nice and she wanted to show Inuyasha a different version of herself instead of the girl in sweats and a ponytail he'd met earlier.

It worked.

Inuyasha looked stunned when she opened the door. For a moment, he just stood there staring at her as if he forgot how to speak. Kagome smiled. Mission accomplished, she thought.

Inuyasha was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. His long white hair hung loosely around his shoulders. He grinned at Kagome. "Wow, you look hot. I see I'm going to have to do this sooner than I thought."

Kagome tilted her head in curiosity as he grabbed her hand and slipped a red and white bracelet around her wrist.

"It's pretty, but why are you giving me a bracelet?"

"Those are my colors," Inuyasha said. "I said I was going to keep you and I meant it." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. He'd just put her in the most awkward situation. How could she tell him that she didn't want to be kept by him or anyone else? It would probably ruin their date together. Wait, was this a date or just two friends hanging out? Now she was confused about everything. Perhaps, she should wait until the end of their date or whatever it was to give him back the bracelet.

"Come on, let's go have some fun," Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and grinned down at her as they walked away.

Kagome swallowed. This was moving way too fast for her liking.


	4. The Beginning Of A Kept Woman

**A/N: I'm very happy everyone's enjoying the story! I hope you like this next chapter. **

The club on campus was a distance away from the dorm. It took quite a walk to get there, but Kagome was enjoying it. She could see all sort of people and youkai dressed in colorful clothing and holding sparklers in the night running pass her and Inuyasha. She stopped walking when a big orange balloon with a huge smiley face on it floated in front of them. It stopped in front of Kagome. She grabbed it and stared into its face smiling. Suddenly, it burst into sparkling lights and she found herself holding the sides of the face of a young man. He grinned goofily. "Hi ya!"

Kagome screamed and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Shippou stop terrorizing my date!" Inuyasha yelled. He pulled Kagome from behind him and smiled. "I'm sorry Kagome, Shippou tends to be a brat at times."

"Sorry," the young man named Shippou said. He took a step to Kagome and sniffed her. "You look like Kikyo, but you don't smell like her, thank goodness!"

Kagome giggled at the statement. "We're cousins."

Shippou gasped when he saw Inuyasha's bracelet. "She's yours?"

Inuyasha nodded . Kagome swallowed. Just wait until after the club, she thought to herself.

"I think she's much prettier than Kikyo," Shippou said.

Kagome grinned, she was going to like this kid. He definitely was a cute one. He was an inch shorter than Kagome, and a little on the stocky side. He had the cutest bushy orange tail that twitched when he talked and beautiful green eyes.

"For once I agree with you squirt," Inuyasha said smiling down at Kagome. "Shippou is a sophomore. He's a fox youkai. I rescued him last year from a group of youkai beating up on him. They like to pick on the freshman, especially the weaker ones."

"I am not weak, take that back!" Shippou yelled highly embarrassed.

Kagome smiled. "I don't think you're weak at all. That was really cool trick you did," Kagome said trying to make him feel better.

"Most girls know it me, you must be new here," Shippou smiled at her and began to walk with them.

"Yes, I transferred from community college."

"Eww," Shippou cringed.

Kagome laughed.

"Go pester someone else Shippou, I doubt Kagome's in the mood to start listening to your chattering." Inuyasha said wanted to spend time alone with Kagome.

"Oh look it's Shippou, he's so cute! Let's get him!" A group of girls charged towards Shippou who yelled and ran away. "Aww come on!"

Kagome watched them chase him in amusement. "What was that about?"

"Human girls adore him. He has a fan club," Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome laughed. "Well he certainly is cute."

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed.

They stopped in front of a big building. Kagome could hear the music from outside. There were crowds of people hanging around outside and going in and out.

"This is it!" Inuyasha said grinning at her and taking her hand. "Prepare to have the time of your life!"

He led her into the big building through a crowd of people into a huge room looked like an auditorium. Colorful lights flashed through the room lighting it up and giving Kagome a glance at the faces on the dance floor. She held onto Inuyasha's hand tight as he maneuvered them through the crowd to the front of the stage where the band was playing.

"See someone you know?" He leaned over to say in her ear since the music was so loud.

Kagome stared at the stage and then gasped. "Oh my gosh, Sango!" She had never known anyone that gave a live performance. Sango was a professional. She looked so glamorous and beautiful on stage. Her voice was amazing and the way she moved to the music with such ease and grace made Kagome acutely aware of how she, herself, was not a good dancer. The young man she was singing with looked like a model off a cover of a magazine.

"Who's the guy she's with?" she asked Inuyasha curiously.

"That's Miroku, he's the lead singer of the band. Watch out for him, he's a huge letch."

He certainly was a handsome devil dressed in those black leather pants and white shirt. His shoulder length straight black hair swung wildly as he performed with Sango. They were a perfect match together, they looked good together and was certainly in sync with each other. Kagome could only watched, mesmerized at their performance. When they finished, the people in the club went crazy applauding them. Miroku introduced himself, Sango, and the rest of the band members before bowing and leaving the stage amidst the loud applauding and declaration of love to both of them. Kagome giggled, wow, they were very popular people and the crowd seem to love them.

Miroku was the first to notice Inuyasha and Kagome. He raised his eyebrows. "Kikyo?"

Kagome was getting a little annoyed from everyone thinking she was Kikyo, if they looked harder, they would see she looked nothing like her.

"I'm her cousin, Kagome," she said with a smile.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who stared back at him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Nope," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed in excitement. "You came! I"m so happy!"

"Oh my gosh, Sango. You look beautiful up there. You should make a career out of singing!"

Miroku looked from one girl to the next. Sango sighed. "This is Miroku, the one I was telling you about," she said.

Kagome suddenly found herself swept off her feet. Miroku grabbed her and dramatically bent her backwards. "You are simply adorable." He stared deeply into her eyes.

Kagome's heart began to race. Oh my, she thought.

"Let her go you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled vastly annoyed. "I knew you were going to try that crap with Kagome that's why I didn't bother to introduce you."

Sango smacked Miroku upside the head and Inuyasha caught Kagome when Miroku let her go. Miroku winced in pain and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dumb ass, can you behave like a gentleman at least once in your lifetime," Sango scolded him.

"Isn't she gorgeous when she's angry?" Miroku pointed out laughing in good humor. He was as tall as Inuyasha with a lean muscular built to him. He pulled Sango in his arms and nuzzled her neck affectionately. She pushed him away, blushing slightly.

"Come on Kagome, let's get something to drink," Sango grabbed her before Inuyasha could stop them.

"Hey this isn't girls night out, you know!" Inuyasha yelled after them.

Kagome giggled.

"Soo!" Sango asked after they sat down at the bar and ordered a daiquiri.

Kagome blinked. "What?"

She held up Kagome's arm with the bracelet on it.

"Oh that...he sort of sneaked it on me. "

"Really? So you haven't told him?"

"I don't want to ruin our night, I'm waiting to after."

"I don't know Kagome. The longer you wait the more people are going to see this", she pointed at the bracelet , "and think that you belong to him whether you have it on or not by the next day."

"So, what if they think it, it doesn't change anything."

"Well, if you want to date other guys, no one is going to ask you."

"Date? I'll probably be studying too much to think about dating."

"Then leave it on if you don't plan to date," Sango said. "Like I said, it's good protection."

"Miroku doesn't look like a youkai," Kagome commented changing the subject.

"I know, everyone thinks he's human until he does something crazy like lift a car with one hand or leap on top of a building. Miroku does have one distinguishing trait that makes him very dangerous. You've heard of the Black Hole right, in space? Well he's the living version of it. There's a hole in his hand that appears when he's angry that sucks up everything in its path."

Kagome looked at her in disbelief. "No way, that's impossible!"

"I thought so too until I saw proof for myself. It's the most horrifying thing I've ever witnessed. Believe me, Kagome, when I say Inuyasha and Miroku maybe friendly and laid back, but both of them can be very ruthless. They have another side to them and it's very scary."

Kagome stiffened. "What exactly can Inuyasha do?"

"Well for one thing, Inuyasha can extract very long, sharp claws that can cut anything in half. He also has a very bad temper. He's fast, he's strong, and he's a badass when it comes to fighting. He never loses, believe me."

"Okay, now you're scaring me," Kagome shivered.

"Sorry," Sango said. "That's the last thing I want to do. Don't worry, let's just have fun and pretend I never said those things."

"Said what things?" Inuyasha asked popping up behind Kagome.

"Nothing, just girl talk," Sango grinned.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. "She's mine tonight, you live with her, you can talk to her later," he told Sango and pulled Kagome on the dance floor.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Let's dance."

"I'm not very good at this."

Inuyasha grinned. "We'll see."

The song that was playing was fast. Kagome started off awkwardly and stepped on Inuyasha's toes a couple of times. She blushed furiously and decided to give up, but he laughed and pulled her against him, at that moment a slow song began to play.

"I told you I was bad at this," Kagome mumbled totally embarrassed. She was glad her back was against him so he couldn't see how red her face had become.

Inuyasha chuckled, "just relax and move with me." His lips were very close to her ear causing her to shiver a little. He wrapped his arms her waist and pulled her body tightly against his. Kagome began to move with him as he swung his hips from side to side.

"Okay, I can do this, this is simple," she whispered.

"Told you so," Inuyasha whispered back.

For a moment they dance to the slow rhythm quietly getting lost in the beat. Kagome began to get very comfortable with Inuyasha. His chest was hard and warm against her back. She leaned into it liking the way it felt.

Inuyasha knew he should have been a gentleman and stopped as soon as he began to get turned on, but for some reason, he couldn't. Holding Kagome felt so right, it was as if she belonged in his arms. Everyone else in the club was forgotten, nothing existed except Kagome. Her soft warm body molded against his perfectly and her scent, he could drown in such tantalizing aroma. He bent down and ran his nose along the side of her neck inhaling deeply.

Kagome shivered as she felt Inuyasha nose rubbing gently against her neck. Her hand automatically came up behind her. She ran her fingers through his long hair. It felt like corn silk, white corn silk. Her hand ended up resting on the back of his neck.

Sango sat at the bar watching them in shock. Miroku came over and sat beside her.

"Umm...How long have Inuyasha known Kagome?" He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the couple either.

"He just met her today..." Sango answered.

Silence...tension...

"She's human," Miroku said intrigued by the possibility.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" Sango asked.

"Have you ever seen another youkai display so much intimate affection to someone he just met?"

Sango thought for a second he was joking since it was exactly what he had done the first day he met her, but she wanted to know where he was going with this so she said nothing.

"Besides, " Miroku continued. "That's so not Inuyasha's style...if he's acting like this...it could mean...

Sango gasped..."She's his mate?"

"Ditto!"

"Oh my gosh!"

They continued to watch.

Kagome had no clue what had come over her. She was dimly aware they were in a crowded club surrounded by people, but nothing mattered except Inuyasha. She wanted him to go on holding her forever. A long tremble ran through her body when he began to place warm, tentative kisses against her neck. "Kagome," he whispered hotly in her ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" A loud shrewd voice screamed in front of them causing Kagome to jump in fright.

She opened her eyes finally coming back to reality and saw Kikyo standing in front of them. Two other females were standing behind her looking at them disapprovingly.

Kikyo grabbed Kagome and yanked her out of Inuyasha's arms. "You bitch! You really are trying to steal my man!"

Kagome stared back at her in confusion.

"Don't try to act all innocent with me. I saw what you were doing. You were all over him, you little hussy!" Kikyo slapped Kagome hard.

They both heard a low threatening growl and turned to Inuyasha at the same time. Kagome gulped. Inuyasha was furious. The muscles in his body strained against the shirt he wore and his long white hair crackled and stood up at the tips as if surrounded by electricity. Kagome could actually feel the power coming off of him. What was most terrifying was those beautiful golden eyes, sparks of red were shooting off in them. He moved so fast, Kagome had barely time to get out of the way.

Kikyo found herself shivering in pure terror as she laid on her back on the floor. Inuyasha had sprung on top of her and leaned over her threateningly. "If you ever touch Kagome again, I will rip your fucking throat out! "

In the next second, he was gently escorting a stunned Kagome out of the club as Kikyo watched them leave. "Inuyasha!" She called after him crying from fright and humiliation. "Inuyasha, why!?"" Why would he treat her so cruelly? He had never been so angry with her and had never ever threatened her until now. Her friends tried to help her up, but she pushed them away in anger and got up on her own. How dare he humiliate her this way in front of everyone!

"Wow..." Miroku said.

"This is bad..." Sango replied. "Kagome doesn't know what's going on."

"Perhaps, Inuyasha doesn't either, after all, who has experience in finding their life mate?" Miroku said.

"Yes," Sango said backing away from him slowly. "I suppose it's a learning process. I mean it's not like it happens all the time like falling in love right?"

"Exactly," Miroku said, "It only happens once after all, although, I have heard that when a youkai does find his mate, deep down, he'll know it even if he doesn't ."

Sango laughed nervously. "Which is why I'm glad I'm human, who wants to go through so much trouble," she continued to ease away from him.

Miroku suddenly turned to her. "Where the hell you're going?"

Sango ran out of the club as fast as possible. She didn't need to deal with Miroku right now especially when she got the most frightening feeling that she could be his mate!

Inuyasha carried a stunned Kagome back to the dormitory. She hadn't noticed that he had picked her up until the wind started blowing through her hair. She looked around and gasped loudly. Inuyasha was running faster than a car. He zipped through the crowded campus as if it was nothing and flew up the steps as if he rode the wind. She remembered what Sango had told her. _'"He also has a very bad temper. He's fast, he's strong, and he's a badass when it comes to fighting."_

Inuyasha sat her down in front of her door. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her in concern. He gently stroked the cheek Kikyo had hit. "Did she hurt you?"

Kagome's heart began to beat a little faster. If he didn't stop, she would end up having feelings for this guy and that was something she did not want. "I'm okay, just a little stunned over what happened. I've never known my cousin to be the violent type."

Inuyasha snorted. "You don't know her very well."

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, I don't know what happened back there between you and me, but I think I need to put a stop to it before it gets any further."

Inuyasha watched her take off the bracelet he gave her. A vast amount of emotions overwhelmed him that he didn't understand, what he did understand was that he did not want to see his bracelet come off her. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"I'm giving your bracelet back. I know I'm new to all of this and I really don't understand all the rules, but I do know that I don't want to be anyone's "kept" woman. I'm too independent for that."

"Independence around here will get a human girl killed," Inuyasha said. "Kagome, I know we don't know each other, but you can't say you didn't feel something back there too."

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha, you and I will never work. You're a youkai and I'm a human and I don't know a damn thing about youkai or the rules on this campus, so if I did anything to mislead you into thinking I wanted something from you, I'm sorry. I..." she stopped because he suddenly grabbed her wrist and held her hand in front of them. He gently touched her fingertips with his, a static of electricity snapped between them sending a sharp zap up Kagome's arm. She gasped.

Inuyasha closed her fingers between his and used his other hand to slip the bracelet back on her arm. He stared down into her eyes. "Did you feel that? I felt it too. I also felt it this morning when we touched."

Kagome bit her lip in uncertainty. "It's just static between our bodies, it happens all the time."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow showing he didn't believe her and gently began to run his fingers up and down her arm. Every time he touched her, she felt a strange shock zap through her. Kagome began to tremble visibly. Inuyasha began to look at her as if really seeing her for the first time. His beautiful golden eyes studied her face closely. He ran his fingers over her cheek noticing how smooth and soft it felt. Then buried his fingers deep into her hair feeling each silky raven black strand. Suddenly he dipped his head down, his nose brushed against the swell of her breast as he inhaled deeply. "Gods, your scent is addicting," he mumbled.

What on earth was he doing to her? Kagome panicked and tried to push him away. She froze when he began to growl softly as if to warn her to be still. She gulped loudly. What had she gotten herself into?

Inuyasha finally lifted his head and stared deeply into her eyes. "You're pure," he whispered staring at her in wonder.

Kagome frowned. Could he tell she was a virgin just by smelling her? She watched a slow grin appear on his face and wondered just what in the hell was he thinking? "If you're finished man handling me, I'd like to go in my apartment now."

"Do not take my bracelet off, Kagome. Make sure you wear it when you wake up in the mornings, if you don't, I'll have to find another way to let people know you're mine." Inuyasha said in a serious tone that made Kagome slightly afraid.

"I just met you today and you are taking ownership of me already? This is one human who will not let a youkai boss her around. I'm not afraid of you."

Inuyasha acted as if he didn't hear her. "Good night, Kagome." He began to walk away.

"What the hell is so special about me anyway? We just met. You don't even know me!"

Inuyasha stopped, turned around, and smiled. "I know you, Kagome. You're sweet, you're innocent, you have never been with another man in your life, but you can be damn sexy without even knowing it, you're naturally beautiful and you're the only person on this campus that isn't "taken" that acts like a real person. Do you know how refreshing that is to me when I'm constantly surrounded by shallow girls who's only concern is how I look, how much money I have to give them, and what kind of car I drive? You don't expect a damn thing from me. I'd be a fool not to keep you."

Kagome blushed heavily at his description of her. Wow, no one had ever said such things about her or described her so...charmingly. Yet, she still felt the need to fight him.

"What if I don't want to be kept?" she asked defiantly.

"You're awfully cute when you're stubborn," Inuyasha said. "But, sorry, that's not your decision to make. Your family must not have been aware of how dangerous this campus can get. I can't always be around to watch you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you while you're wandering around by yourself. Besides, I've got no doubt everyone who was at the club already thinks you're mine, by tomorrow afternoon, rumor will have spread that you belong to me. You should still wear the bracelet, just in case there are those who don't know." he winked." Good night, Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome watched him walk to his room and close his door. The audacity of that dog! How dare he have the nerves to tell her she don't have a choice with her own life and then so casually dismiss her. She went into her apartment and slammed the door shut. She stared down at the bracelet on her arm, snatched it off and threw it on the floor.


	5. The Wolves

**A/N: My goodness, I had no idea my story would become so popular. I certainly fell in love with writing it. I'm so happy everyone loves it, by popular demand, I will try to get a chapter out every day. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

It was the first day of class and Kagome really wished she had taken the time to study the campus map. She figured finding her class couldn't be that bad, sure the campus was big, but how hard could it be? Thirty minutes later she found herself standing somewhere in a wooded area of the campus completely and utterly lost. Worst there wasn't any students walking around in this direction. She took out the map again from her back pack and stared at it hard, then gave an annoyed sighed as she realized her mistake. She had been looking at it upside down.

"Oh great," she said out loud. "It's going to take me exactly thirty minutes to get to class! I'm going to be so late!"

"Late for what, my lovely little human?" A voice from the woods made her jump and look around quickly. She dropped her map forgetting all about it. The wind blew it away.

"Who's there?" She asked squinting to see who was hiding in the trees.

"Looks like little red riding hood has lost her way."

Okay, that was definitely a male's voice, but she still couldn't see who it was from beyond the thick trees. Did they build this campus in the middle of the woods she wondered?

"Over and under and through the woods to grandmother's house we go," another male's voice began to sing.

Malicious laughter suddenly began to spread through the woods in all directions and still Kagome couldn't see a thing. She was beginning to get the creeps. "Who's there?" She yelled taking a step back and preparing to run.

"The big bad wolf or should I say wolves!" Another set of laughter.

Kagome saw a pair of red eyes staring at her from deep into the woods. She swallowed and turned to run, but stopped when she saw three of the roughest looking guys blocking her path.

"Where ya going beautiful?" The one in the middle asked.

She could tell they weren't human. Their ears were pointed and when they smiled large fangs appeared. Their hair was wild and tangled as if they never bothered to comb it. They wore cut off jeans, tattered shorts, dirty t-shirts and leather jackets. One of them wasn't wearing shoes.

"I'm new here and I was trying to find the building for my classes. I must have went in the wrong direction." Kagome said as politely as she could.

"You must be new to come on our territory," the one in the middle looked at the other two beside him. They began to walk towards her.

Kagome began to back away. "Please just let me pass and I'll be on my way. I'm so sorry for stumbling on your territory, really it was an honest mistake!"

"She looks tasty," one of them said. "I want her."

"I saw her first, she should be mine!"

Kagome looked at all three, her face turning pale with fright. Just what were they planning to do to her? Perhaps, Inuyasha had been right, perhaps...she should have worn his bracelet.

"Look guys, I don't know what you're thinking, but I belong to Inuyasha!" She heard herself saying. No need to be ashamed for saying that now, this was a life and death situation.

They stopped for a moment and looked at each other in surprise. The one in the middle narrowed his eyes. "If you belong to Inuyasha, where is his token of ownership?"

"You mean the bracelet? Oh," Kagome laughed nervously. "I forgot to put it on."

"She's lying. A kept human would never forget to wear their owner's bracelet."

"Wait a damn minute, nobody owns me!" Kagome yelled indignantly, then covered her mouth when she realized what she had said and what that meant to them. She just couldn't let go of the" independent woman" pride to save her life.

"Told ya she was lying."

"You want to know what we do to fresh little human girls that get lost in our woods?" the middle one asked with cynical grin.

Kagome began to bite her nails nervously as she looked around for a way to escape. "No, not really!"

"Anything we want with them!"

Before she could run, all three came at her with blinding speed. She closed her eyes prepared for the worse. Nothing happened.

"What the hell do you three think you're doing?" A strong masculine and angry voice spoke in front of her.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a tall body standing in between her and the three guys that had tried to attack her.

"Aww, Koga, we were just having a little fun!" It was the middle's one voice.

"They're such troublemakers, I don't know why Koga bothers to keep them in the pack," someone said beside Kagome. She jumped and turned to see another strange looking guy who looked a lot cleaner than the guys that were harassing her.

"Where are they going to go if he does send them away? They won't do anything but cause more trouble, besides its best they're here, Koga can at least keep an eye on them." Kagome whirled around to the second voice standing on her other side and saw another strange guy. This was turned and smiled at her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied staring up at him blankly.

"Leave the girl along and go back to your dormitory. You are not allowed to harm any humans unless they threaten you, that's the rule," her attention was brought back to the one shielding her with his body.

"But she came on our territory!" Kagome heard the bad ones protest.

"I'm the Alpha of this pack. I'll decide what to do! Now go home before I get angry."

Kagome watched the three men walk away with their heads hanging down and their tails between their legs. Tails?

As a matter of fact, the one standing in front of her also had a tail, a long thick one with brown fur that kept moving up around her legs. She quickly took a step back. He turned around and smiled at her. The one named Koga was the same height as Inuyasha and had the same muscular built, but that's where it ended. From what she heard, this youkai was a wolf, an Alpha wolf at that. He had long dark brown hair which he had pulled behind him in a thick ponytail. A wide brown band circled around the top of his head. He wore a leather jacket, a white t-shirt with the picture of a ferocious wolf on it, black jeans and black tennis shoes. His looked wild and dangerous, yet his rough features seemed to enhance his good looks. Kagome couldn't help but stare back at the wickedly handsome youkai as he peered down at her with vivid green eyes. He grinned, showing fangs she did not want to see.

"Well, it's not every day a little cutie wanders into our woods."

Kagome blinked. Was he flirting with her?

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Koga and the ones beside you are Ginta and Hakkaku."

Kagome gave them a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you. Thank you so much for saving me, I was looking for my building and I got lost."

"Tell us your name and I might help you," Koga said giving her a flirtatious smile.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she told him watching him closely as he began to circle around her, looking her up and down.

"You are just too cute, Kagome. I have a thing for girls who wear short pleated skirts and cute little backpacks."

His friends Ginta and Hakkaku chuckled.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll just be on my way," Kagome said suddenly not feeling too safe with him.

"What's the name of this building you're looking for?"

"Goen Hall," Kagome said. "I'm already very late."

"I'll give you a ride," the wolf youkai told her standing in front of her again.

Kagome looked around. "I don't think I have time to walk with you to your car. There's no parking lot close by."

"Who said anything about a car?"

Kagome screamed when he suddenly picked her up in his arms and took off in a full run.

"Hold on tight, beautiful. Close your eyes if you have to, we're about to go very, very fast!"

Kagome screamed again when her surroundings began to turn into a blur. How fast was this wolf going? Was this possible? She held onto him tight and buried her face in his chest so the wind wouldn't snatch away her breath.

"We're here," Koga said after five seconds. Kagome had a death grip on him. He laughed and slowly lowered her legs to the ground. "You feel pretty good in my arms," he sniffed her hair. "And you smell good too."

Kagome felt dizzy and held on to him until the world stop swimming around. Koga seemed happy to let her take her time. "I've never been this close to a human girl before," Koga stated. "I like it."

Kagome pulled away from him. The last thing she needed was another youkai trying to claim her. She turned around and saw Goen hall in front of them. "We really are here? That was crazy fast!"

"It's all in the legs, cutie," Koga told her with a grin.

Kagome looked at her watch. She had enough time to find her class. "Thank you so much, Koga!"

"Can I see you again?" Koga asked.

"Umm..." Oh gosh, what to do? Kagome thought. It would be rude of her to say no, after all, he had just possibly saved her life and gave her a 'ride' as he called it to her class. "Sure!" She finally told him and ran away. "Thanks again," she waved. He would never find her. She hadn't told him which dorm she stayed in or when they would meet.

The rest of her day went pretty normal. Most of her classes were in Goen Hall which she was grateful for. She didn't want to get lost again. She sat through three classes each lasted an hour and was relieved to finally leave for the day. Kagome lifted her back pack on her shoulders and headed out the building intending to walk back to the dormitory. She stopped when realized, she had lost her map and didn't know how to get back to her dorm.

"Dang it!" She yelled frustrated.

"Hey cutie," a familiar voice said beside her. She turned around. Koga grinned down at her.

"You've been here all this time?" Kagome asked giving him a strange look.

"Yep, I wanted to see you again."

"Why?" Kagome gulped. Was the wolf stalking its prey?

"I like you and I was wondering if you knew the way back home."

"Really? That's kind of sweet," Kagome said relaxing a little.

"Well...do you?" Koga asked waiting for her reply.

Kagome sighed.."No."

Koga laughed. "Where do you stay?"

"I live in Westwoods Hall."

He started to pick her up again, but Kagome stopped him. "Why don't we just walk back this time!" She said quickly.

Koga laughed again. "Fine, it will give me a chance to get to know you."

They walked together for a moment not saying anything. Kagome glanced up at the tall handsome young man. He is kind of cute, in a bad boy sort of way, she thought.

"So what brings a sweet girl like you to a place like this?" Koga asked.

"Well, they have excellent culinary classes that no other university offers," Kagome said.

"You're a cook?" Koga eyes lit up. "That's a huge bonus point for me! I'm always hungry."

Saying he was always hungry made Kagome shiver a little. A hungry wolf...walking her home. She hoped he didn't turn bad like the ones she met in the woods. She looked around her. There were a lot of students walking around, she was safe. Besides, if he had wanted to harm her, he would have in the woods.

"What else do you do, Kagome besides cook and get lost?" He grinned showing those fangs again.

"I don't know, I'm not that interesting," Kagome said. She didn't want to tell him too much about herself.

"I think you're very interesting," Koga told her.

"What about you? Why do you stay in the back woods of the campus?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"It's where the wolf youkai prefer to stay. It reminds us of home. Plus, we're not rich enough to stay in a fancy place like Westwood Halls."

Kagome laughed. "I'm not rich either, my mother saved up enough money for me to stay there."

"She must love you very much," Koga said in admiration.

"Yes, I guess she does," Kagome smiled.

"That's the first real smile I've seen since I met you. You have the cutest dimples."

Kagome blushed.

"Kagome, how would you like to be my woman?"

Kagome stopped walking. Silence. "What did you say?"

"I want to keep you."

Kagome lowered her head, her hands became fists. "You...don't...even...know...me!"

"I know enough," Koga said. "You are the sweetest girl I've ever met."

"No, I'm not, really, I'm not." Kagome said angrily as she imagined hitting him over the head with a very large wooden mallet.

"Really? Most people, human and youkai alike, don't like my kind. They look down on us, they think we're wild, barbaric, and low class. You haven't turned your nose up at me not once."

"You did save my life and took me to my classes," Kagome said. "And now you're helping me find my dormitory, why would I not like you?"

"Are those the only reasons why you're talking to me?"

Kagome could feel her anger fading. "No, I could have told you to leave me alone and asked a student for direction."

Koga grinned. "Exactly, I expected you to run away when you saw me, but you didn't!"

"But Koga, I..."

"Kagome, I don't really need to get to know you like another human would. I can tell everything about you by your scent, the way you carry yourself, the way you talk."

So that's how they do it, Kagome thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Koga someone else has already laid claim on me," she hated herself for using something she detested to her advantage, but youkai men didn't seem to understand the word "no".

Koga frowned. She could tell he didn't like to hear that at all.

"Kagome!" Someone called her name. She turned around to see Shippou jogging towards them. "What are you doing with him?" He asked staring at Koga warily.

"We're talking," Kagome said.

"She's Inuyasha's you know," Shippou told Koga.

"I don't see his bracelet on her and I can't smell his scent," Koga said defiantly.

Shippou gasped when he looked at Kagome's arm. "You're not wearing his bracelet! No wonder Koga is with you."

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Koga turned to Kagome. "Is this true?"

"Inuyasha wants me for his, but I don't believe in being a kept woman and that goes for you too, Koga. Nobody, youkai or human, is going to make me their "kept" woman!"

Koga stared at her and began to laugh out loud. "I can't stand it!" He laughed louder. "Dog face must be going through a really hard time. This is priceless! For once the spoiled brat can't have what he wants."

"Hey don't talk that way about Inuyasha! Kagome is his, she just doesn't understand, yet."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Shippou.

"You know, Shippou, I'm still hungry." Koga leaned in the fox youkai direction.

Shippou backed away quickly. "Kagome, get away from him. He's really dangerous. He tried to eat me when we first met!"

Koga grinned."He wandered into my woods just like you did Kagome, but I was hungry that day and little foxes are my favorite."

Kagome watched Koga terrorize Shippou and wondered if he was teasing or for real. Koga sniffed the air. "Damn, I would stay, but I don't feel like fighting today," Koga said. He turned to Kagome and kissed the back of her hand. "Until next time, beautiful and you're right, don't let dog breath make you his kept woman. I find your independence very sexy."

Kagome watched him disappear. "Wow," she said liking Koga a little more.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha's voice and turned to him. He ran up to her and grinned. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. I came to get you today to walk you to class, but Sango told me you had already left. Did you find everything okay?" He suddenly stopped talking. His golden eyes narrowed into two slits as he leaned forward and sniffed her. He sneezed and glared at her.

"WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE A FUCKING WOLF?"


	6. Rules Of A Kept Woman

Kagome swore her hair flew back when Inuyasha shouted at her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. He glared back.

"She got lost and ended up in Koga's woods," Shippou said. "Just like I did my freshman year."

"Koga was nice enough to take me to my classes after saving me from a bunch of riff raffs," Kagome said casually.

"Who would bother you if you're wearing my..." Inuyasha looked down. She wasn't wearing his bracelet. His left eye twitched irritably. "Kagome..." he said intensely annoyed. "If you were wearing my bracelet no one would have dared to come near you. What if Koga hadn't been around? Then what?"

Kagome knew he was right. Those guys would have done a lot of bad things to her, she was sure of it. She sighed.

"Didn't I tell you not to take off my damn bracelet? What is wrong with you woman? I'm only concerned about your protection, how am I suppose to protect you if you won't let me?" Inuyasha continued to scold her.

Kagome bit her lip. "Is the campus that dangerous?" Perhaps, she should wear his bracelet, after all, he'd been here longer than she and what she'd just experienced was a good example of what everyone had tried to warn her. She certainly didn't mind telling them about Inuyasha when she was in trouble. She was such a hypocrite.

"Hell yes! What are you, dumb or something?" Inuyasha glared at her. He grabbed her hand and began to drag her to the dorm." Take a damn shower when you get to your room. You smell like that dirty wolf. Fucking idiot's scent all over my girl. Just what did he do to make you smell exactly like him? He had to be close to you, touching you. Did he hug you? Try to kiss you? What did that asshole do!"

Kagome blinked as he ranted and rave. No one had gotten this angry or possessive about her before, especially since they'd only met yesterday. "He picked me up to take to my classes. Apparently, he can run really fast."

"He picked you up!" Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. The image of that wolf holding Kagome in his arms was too much. The skirt she was wearing was rather short that meant his arms were touching her bare thighs. "I'll kill him," he mumbled and proceeded to drag Kagome along with him again.

"Is he always like this?" Kagome asked Shippou who walked beside them trying not to laugh at Inuyasha.

"Not really, he wasn't like this with Kikyo and she was his girlfriend!" Shippou wanted to see just how irritated Inuyasha could get. "Hey Inuyasha, I also heard Koga asked Kagome to be his woman."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. How long had the fox been following she and Koga?

"WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed. Shippou stared up at him with wide eyes. Inuyasha turned to Kagome again. "Is that true?"

"I told him the exact same thing I told you. I don't belong to anyone!" Kagome said quickly. She had no clue Inuyasha had such a temper.

"Shippou take Kagome home," Inuyasha growled.

"You're such a little instigator!" Kagome told Shippou who was still watching Inuyasha in fascination. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm with both hands. "Please don't start anything. It was my fault really! You're right, about everything! I should have listened to you. Koga was nice to me and I don't want you to get into a fight with him."

"Okay, Kagome. I won't go after Koga under one condition," Inuyasha said bending down to stare into her lovely brown eyes.

"What's that?"

"You wear my bracelet, today. I won't you to go back to your dorm, take a damn shower cause you stink, and put on my bracelet and then I want you to walk around campus with me so everyone will see you're mine."

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome stared up at him in complete shock.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What's it going to be?"

"Okay, I'll do it," Kagome gave up. There was no way she could win this fight. Inuyasha was even more stubborn than she was.

Inuyasha frowned.

"What? What is it now? I agreed to what you wanted!" Kagome asked exasperated.

"You like him that much? I never thought you'd be the type to fall for the "bad boy" types."

"I never said I liked him. I'm just repaying the favor he did for me which was save my life and help me get to class on time. The last thing he needs is for you to go after him and fight him for trying to help me out!"

"Stay away from that damn wolf, Kagome. He's nothing but trouble," Inuyasha warned her. This time he picked her up in his arms. "I can run just as fast as he can," he lied. "Walking back to the dorm is taking too long." He jerked his nose away from her. "I feel very disrespected having another's youkai scent, especially one I don't like, on something that belongs to me."

Shippou didn't bother to follow them as he watched Inuyasha shoot off with Kagome. "That was fun," he said with a grin.

Kagome never thought in a million years, she would end up at such a prestigious college, living in a prestigious dorm, and having a very agitated dog youkai barking demands at her. " Just grin and bare it, Kagome. Grin and bare it..." She said to herself after taking a shower and changing clothes. Someone had been kind enough to place the bracelet on a table in the living room. Inuyasha had yanked it up when he saw it and gave Kagome a pissed look. Now he sat in the living waiting for her to come out. The thought of sneaking out through the bedroom door made Kagome giggle, but she knew she would have to behave today. After all, she was the reason for his bad mood.

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch staring at the huge flat screen TV when she walked into the living room. He stood up when he saw her and walked towards her taking the bracelet out of his pocket. Kagome had changed into Capri pants and a red tank top. Her long black hair, still slightly wet from the shower was pulled up into a ponytail. Inuyasha smiled at her. "Don't you look pretty," Inuyasha said nodding in approval.

Kagome had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She gasped when he pulled her against him and lowered his nose into the crook of her neck. Why was he always doing that? She wondered as he inhaled deeply.

"My Kagome," Inuyasha said, happy that her naturally sweet scent had returned. He grabbed her arm and once again slid the bracelet onto it.

Kagome stared at it and held her arm up to examine it, noticing something for the first time. "Wait..I thought...are these real rubies and diamonds?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was simple. "Ofcourse, we don't just put anything on our "kept" women. This isn't a game to us. Did you think you were wearing cheap beads?" Inuyasha laughed.

"I can't.." she stopped when she saw him frown. "It's beautiful, Inuyasha," she said.

"It's beautiful on you and it matches what you're wearing. My colors are red and white, Kagome. It would make me happy to see you in them."

'Grin and bare it, grin and bare it', Kagome thought to herself. She smiled.

"Have you eaten yet?" Inuyasha asked staring at her admiringly. Kagome felt like she was being judged for the next supermodel.

"No, I haven't."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Come on then, let's feed you. They got some great food at the student union."

The student union was a gigantic building. It had three floors. The first floor was where the students hung out. There was a large tv in the lobby and a little cafe on the side. In the hallway was the mail room. Further down was another more formal lobby with a grand piano and down from that was a bowling alley and a game room. On the second floor was the food court and the third floor let out onto a huge patio where students could eat outside under little decorative tables with umbrellas. Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said the student union had great food. Kagome found herself surrounded by every type of restaurant she could think of, from fast food to sushi to Italian, it went on and on. She also flipped out when she saw the prices. She suppose they were so high because the campus was located outside the city and students would have to drive an hour just to get their favorite meal.

"This is a rip-off," Kagome said. "They are completely taking advantage of us. I have a cafeteria card. We could eat there, won't have to pay a dime."

Inuyasha frowned. "I haven't been in the cafeteria since my freshman year," he laughed. "The food taste much better here."

Kagome stared at the prices worriedly. She was completely broke except the three hundred dollars he'd given her which she was trying to save for emergencies. She watched him order three gourmet hamburgers, large fries and a large coke, then waited patiently for her.

Kagome blushed. "I'm not really that hungry."

Inuyasha stared at her as if trying to figure out something. Then sighed loudly when he realized what she was doing. "Order whatever, you want, Kagome. It's on me."

She blushed again. Inuyasha was not the most patient man in the world. "Will you stop wasting time and pick something out?"

"I'd rather have sushi," she said with a smile.

"Sushi it is, then," Inuyasha said.

After they'd gotten their food, he insisted they go to the third floor to eat so they could sit outside and enjoy the view. He was right once again. Kagome could see how beautiful the huge campus was surrounded by trees and full of green grass and flowers. She could see a hint of the ocean sparkling blue in the sunlight in the background.

"Okay, we need to go over a few things since you're new to this," Inuyasha said after taking a big bite out of his first hamburger.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked eating her sushi with chopsticks.

"Rules of being a "kept" woman."

'Grin and bare it, grin and bare it,' Kagome thought. She smiled.

"Rules no 1. I will always pay. Do you understand. I will always take care of you, that means whenever we're out at a restaurant, I pay. We go out to the movies or any other event, I pay. If you want to go shopping or need something, you don't go to your friends, you ask me. A youkai, especially a wealthy youkai will never allow anyone to take care of his woman except himself. Get it?"

Kagome nodded. "Can I have five hundred dollars?"

"Sure, " Inuyasha reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

Kagome's mouth fell open. "I was just kidding!"

Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look. "This is serious, Kagome. Quit fucking around."

Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha reframed himself from leaning over the table and kissing her. She looked so cute eating her sushi and giving him that dimpled smile. He cleared his throat.

"Rule no 2." He continued. "I wasn't kidding about wearing my colors. You will wear red and white as much as you possibly can and of course the bracelet never comes off in public. As a matter of fact, I think I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

"You will not tell me what color of clothes to wear, you macho freak," Kagome snapped at him. "I'm not a damn slave!"

"Most women would be honored to wear my colors," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kagome shook her head. "Just continue with your silly rules."

"Kagome, if you can't respect what I'm doing here, perhaps I'll just take my bracelet back and let you roam around freely on your own. You wouldn't last a day and by the way your financial situation looks, you're going to need me to help you out a lot."

Kagome stopped eating and stared at him angrily. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Just shut up and listen," Inuyasha told her. He was beginning to feel like he was making a huge mistake. He knew she was new here, but what girl didn't want to be taken care of? If he didn't want her so badly, he would have given up on her yesterday.

"Rule no 3. You have to obey my wishes."

Kagome had just put another tasty morsel of sushi in her mouth when he said that. She nearly choked. "Okay, enough, no more of these ridiculous rules."

"I'm not saying you have to obey everything I say, just when I feel the need to protect you. For example, I forbid you to go anywhere near Koga's woods again."

"Like that would ever happen," Kagome said.

"Rule no 4. You cannot date any guys. You can't have male friends either unless they are my friends, then it's okay, like Shippou or Miroku, wait...maybe not Miroku."

Kagome stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "And what about you? Are you going to date other girls and have female friends?"

"I already do, Kagome."

"Well that's not fair! You're acting as if I'm your girlfriend. We're not even in a relationship."

"Youkai never share their kept women. Deal with it!"

"No, I won't deal with it! All you're really saying to me is that, you want me to be your girlfriend, but you 're not ready for a serious relationship."

"I didn't ask for you to be my girlfriend yet, didn't think you were ready for that," Inuyasha said smoothly. "However," he leaned over the table so that his face was close to hers, "if you want to speed up the process, we can go jump in bed together right now. I swear once we make love it's going to be hot, passionate and completely dominating. You think wearing my colors are bad? Try wearing a permanent symbol on your neck that will never come off. You think being "kept" is bad, try being my girlfriend, Kagome. Your life would literally be mine," he whispered hotly.

Kagome's swallowed a large lump in her throat. Goosebumps began to rise on her arms and not because she was cold. The look in Inuyasha's eyes promised her things, dark, delicious, erotic, euphoric things. She move uncomfortably in her seat. Okay, she had to admit there was definitely an intense chemistry going on between them if he could turn her on so quickly. She also had to admit she was just as attracted to him if not even more. Hadn't she dreamed of him last night? A dream she tried hard to forget this morning because she was too ashamed to remember it. Her cheeks began to turn red. Who could blame her, Inuyasha was beyond hot. She listened to him through half closed lids as he continued.

" You see, even though Kikyo was my girlfriend at one time, I've never wanted her as much as I want you. There's something about you that makes me need you. Isn't that crazy? When I left last night, all I could think of was you, Kagome, and the only person I wanted to see the next day was you! I feel I have to have you around me or else I feel very empty. I don't know what this is. Maybe it's some sort of intense infatuation or obsession, but you're the first girl I've ever felt this way about and I intend to find out what is it about you that's got me so fucking sprung! So think twice about being my girlfriend, Kagome because I really do find you extremely and utterly attractive and I don't think you can handle me once we get that serious. You're not ready for that, not yet."

They stared at each other for a very long time. Kagome finally broke the spell and dipped her head to stare at the food in front of her. "I didn't say I wanted to be your girlfriend," her voice shook.

"Then please don't even bring up the word "girlfriend." You don't want me to start thinking that way, not now, Kagome. You're still so innocent."

Kagome slowly looked up at him. "You're the only male I've known that can speak so freely of their feelings and not think twice about it."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I've never been the one to hold much in."

Kagome looked down at her plate again, blushing hard.


	7. Sesshoumaru's Pet

**A/N: I've noticed a lot of people are asking how I manage to update so quickly? Here's my secret. I have a very overactive imagination, I can type 60 words a minute, and I can proofread as I go along, one of the good things about majoring in English in college, although I still do make the occasional grammar mistakes. **

**So happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter. LOL! It's great to see so many reviews. Thank you!**

Rin played the grand piano in Sesshoumaru's elaborate apartment as gracefully as she could for the past hour. She had built a certain stamina when playing for Sesshoumaru. It seemed to be the only way he could relax and she wanted nothing more than to please him. Sesshoumaru lived on the very top floor of the expensive dormitory. He had been the only one rich enough to rent an entire floor for himself and his friends who lived down the hall from him. Rin was always amazed how quiet it was when she got off the elevator and walked down the hall to his room. She glanced at him as she played his favorite classical musical. He was relaxing in his a huge lounge chair that almost looked like a golden throne. His eyes were closed and there was a peaceful expression on his face. His snow white hair hung loosely around his shoulders and flowed down his back. To Rin, he looked between an angel and a powerful god. He wore dress pants and a white silk shirt that was open halfway showing his muscular chest. In his hand, he drunk a glass of wine. Something he didn't allow her to drink. He'd once given her a glass full and it had went straight to her head. Rin's pinky finger suddenly cramped. She hit the wrong note causing Sesshoumaru to wince. He opened his golden eyes to look at her. She was holding her finger up trying to wiggle it around to work out the stiffness.

"Come here, Rin," he called out to her in that smooth masculine ultra sexy voice that always sent shivers down Rin's spine whenever he first spoke to her.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk towards him loving the way she floated so gracefully over his carpet. Rin was extremely beautiful to him and he, Sesshoumaru, took pride in surrounding himself with beautiful things. She, ofcourse, was his favorite possession. He had trained her to entertain him, serve him, respond immediately to all his needs. He adored her as much as she adored him. She knelt on the carpet beside his chair and gazed up at him. Sesshomaru lifted up her small hand to look at the awkward finger which had shaped itself into a curve. He gently tried to straighten it out, but to no avail. He suppose the cramp would go away on it's on, but he could not stand not one imperfection on his perfect little Rin. He brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly causing Rin to blush.

"You should tell me when you are tired of playing for me, Rin. We've talked about this before."

"I know, but you looked so peaceful today."

"I am always at peace when you come to visit me," Sesshoumaru said and ran his lips over the back of her hand admiring her soft warm skin.

Rin tried not to show how much he was affecting her. If he only knew how head over heels in love with him she was, but she was afraid to tell him. Mostly because she knew her feelings wouldn't be returned, at least not the way she wanted them too. She knew Sesshoumaru cared about her a great deal, but did he love her? No, that would be impossible.

"Did you enjoy your first day of class today?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ran his fingers through her soft black curls.

"Yes, I am happy to finally be in the junior level. Now I can concentrate only on music."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am also pleased to finally become a senior. "

"Sesshoumaru, when you graduate this year. Will I still be able to be with you?"

Sesshoumaru took a sip of wine and sat the glass on the table. He hadn't thought about it. He'd gotten so use to Rin following him around like his own little shadow. She was right. He would have to leave campus and she wouldn't be able to stay at his mother's house anymore once he moved out. Usually, during the summer, Rin had stayed with him at his home and still acted as his personal maid. The thought of parting with her for any amount of time disturbed him greatly.

"When I graduate, you will come to live with me in my new home," he said happy with his own answer.

"But, I like living on campus," Rin said.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her not liking what he heard. "Do you really think I'd leave you here, alone without my constant care, Rin?"

Rin smiled. "I can take care of myself when you're not around."

"No you cannot!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "There are new students constantly arriving on campus every semester. There are also visitors that don't go to this university that have friends and family here. Not everyone knows you belong to me, Rin, I would be very displeased if someone dared to touch you. If I could, I would lock you away in a mansion and throw away the key. I would never have to worry about you again."

Rin bit her bottom lip. Sometimes, Sesshoumaru's possessive nature tended to get a little scary. "Sesshoumaru, I don't have many friends as it is because you terrorize anyone that comes near me. Besides Sango, Kagome is the only new friend I've made and that's only because she lives with me. Am I not allowed to have my own life at one point?"

"Are you not happy with me, my Rin?"

"Yes, yes, I am!" Rin said quickly. "I love you...I mean love what you do for me. I've never been happier, but lately I've wondered about my future. You can't take care of me forever."

"Oh, I see," Sesshoumaru smiled. "I understand what you're worried about. There's no need, Rin. I have you in my will. If anything should happen to me which I seriously doubt, you have a certain amount of funds that will last you until you leave this world."

Rin gasped. "Sesshoumaru, I hadn't meant it that way! I was just saying that I need to learn how to be independent, you know, get my own job, make my own money, socialize with other people, other than my roommates and your friends."

A slight frown graced Sesshoumaru's beautiful face. "Why would you want those things? "

"Because I'm scared, you have always been there for me, but I know one day, you won't. This is your senior year, things between us won't be the same for long, even if I do come to live with you after you graduate, you will eventually get married to one of those rich gorgeous women your mother is always setting you up with and I highly doubt your wife would want me to be around. I will probably never see you again when that happens and then what? I need to learn to move on without you." Rin felt something running down her cheeks and realized it was her own tears. She quickly wiped them away.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru spoke her name so tenderly that it hurt.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me, I'm just not myself today."

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru called after her when she suddenly got up and ran out the room. Sesshoumaru stared at the door left open from her abrupt departure. He stood up and walked towards the huge wall window and stared down at the entire campus below him. Rin had made a valid point. Despite her quiet, passive nature, she had always been very intelligent. Her words had disturbed him more than he wanted them too. Not once had he ever imagined his life without his Rin.

They had met his freshman year at the university. He had come home during spring break to find a human girl cleaning his room. His mother had hired her while he was away to help her with the large mansion. Sesshoumaru, who usually didn't acknowledge "the help" unless he needed them to do something for him had been immediately drawn to her. She had been standing on top of his dresser to clean the cob wells from the corner of his ceiling and lost her balance when he suddenly walked in the room. Sesshoumaru smiled at the memory. He had caught her to keep her from crashing to the floor and had never let go after that day. Even then, she had been beautiful to him in her ordinary clothes and dirty little apron. It had only taken a day of watching her for him to decide that he wanted her. Ofcourse, his parents didn't know about his infatuation with her until he decided to bring her to the university wit h him. His mother had gotten angry and told him that she was his problem and that she wanted nothing to do with Rin. His mother thought Rin was a waste of Sesshoumaru's time and money and had nastily referred to her as Sesshoumaru's pet. However, Sesshoumaru had liked the name and often saw her as his pet, his object of affection. But now, now...she was no longer a pet to him. She had become so much more. He had never expected to get so attached to her or have the feelings he did when she was in his presence. How many times had he gotten into heavy arguments with his mother who claimed Rin was a huge distraction to the women she was trying to set him up with? Far too many. But his mother was also right, Rin was the perfect female in his life, he hadn't felt the need for another one. But he was concerned over how much his thoughts of Rin had changed. There had been times, he had wanted to kiss her, there had been times he had wanted to take her to his bed, he had tried to tell himself that it was just lust, nothing more, after all Rin was a very beautiful and desirable young woman, who wouldn't want her? Plus, he Sesshoumaru, could have any woman he wanted to satisfy his lustful needs in which he did, but he had often imagined they were Rin.

"I am not my father," Sesshoumaru growled angrily to himself. "She's just a human girl, that's all." Yet, deep down, his heart felt a different way.

Rin took the steps to her floor, highly ashamed that she had cried in front of Sesshoumaru. He had always frowned on her tears, telling her they were a human weakness that he didn't care much for. She went into her apartment not seeing Kagome sitting on the couch and ran into her room slamming the door. Why did she have to fall in love with the one person, she knew she could never have? She was sure his mother would want to marry him off as soon as he graduated and she would once again be alone.

Kagome wondered if she should check on Rin or give her, her space. She had been home reading through her books as she sat on the couch. Inuyasha had forgotten he had football practice and insisted on taking her back to the dorm. Kagome was still in shock over the passionate speech he'd given her and hadn't given him any problems since. She kept replaying his words over and over in her head. Had he really meant what he said. Ofcourse he did, he had looked straight into her eyes and told her with so much passion that...gosh, if she wasn't careful, she could really fall for him. She decided to give Rin a few minutes alone before she went to check on her. A knock at the door stopped her from studying ten minutes later. She got up to open it and wished she hadn't.

Inuyasha's brother towered over her blocking the entire doorway. He stared down at her with the same cold expression he'd worn yesterday. Kagome watched his golden eyes go to the bracelet Inuyasha had given her.

"My brother's scent still clings to you," he finally said.

"Inuyasha have decided to keep me. I feel so strange saying that. I've never been with a youkai before," Kagome knew she was babbling, but the tall, intimidating man made her nervous.

"Inuyasha is not a youkai, he is a hanyou, his mother is human, like you. Do not confuse him with me. I carry pure youkai blood in my veins."

"Well excuse me your royal highness," Kagome said sarcastically. She didn't like the tone of Sesshoumaru's voice when he spoke about Inuyasha.

"He would do good to train you in addressing me before you lose your tongue."

Was that a threat? Was he threatening her?

Sesshoumaru's attention moved to Rin's room. He walked passed Kagome and went in. The door slammed behind him.

No wonder the poor girl was crying. She would too if she had to be with Sesshoumaru, Kagome thought. Inuyasha was aggressive and bossy, but at least he wasn't a snob.

Rin jumped when the door slammed and looked up in surprise when she saw Sesshoumaru watching her. She wiped her tears away and waited for him to say something. Instead he went to her bed, lifted her in his arms and sat down on it cradling her against him.

"You have brought up a very important issue that, I, Sesshoumaru, did not see. Rin, you should not shed tears unless I have given you an answer."

"What is your answer, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. She snuggled up to him, loving it when he held so close.

"That, we will never part," Sesshoumaru told her.

"But what about your mother, she wants you to marry."

"My mother does not control my life. We will not talk of this again, Rin."

Rin wanted to tell Sesshoumaru that she loved him and that she could not be around him if he decided to become serious with another woman. She knew that Sesshoumaru still went out occasionally and he had his little rendezvous whenever the need hit him. At first she hadn't minded, she was just happy with being a kept human, but now she could not stand it when he left and didn't return until the next day. Now, she hated to see women brazen enough to throw themselves at him when they were together. Now, she wanted to be the only woman in his life. She wanted him to love her as his mate. It was wishful thinking on her part, but she could dream, couldn't she?


	8. Miroku's Love

**A/N: Warning, mild lemony lime in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Sango stood on the side of the stage as she watched Miroku flirt shamelessly with a group of fans that wanted his autograph. She crossed her arms and jerked her head away from his direction. It was the same as it was last year when she had become his "kept" woman. Miroku treated her very well, she couldn't complain ;however, having to stand back and watch while women, young and old, fought for his attention was something she could do without. Why did she have to end up with most suave, sexy, playboy on campus? She had fallen for his good-looks and smooth talking just like every other girl and when he wrote a song just for her and song it in front of the entire school during a concert, she had been swept away by his over the top romantic gesture. She sighed, practice was over anyway, why was she sticking around to see this? She turned to leave and was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. With one gentle jerk she found herself in Miroku's arms. She looked up into his handsome face admiring the way his dark hair fell around his shoulders. He began to dance around the stage playfully with her while the band members continued to rehearse.

"Y ou weren't going to leave without saying good bye were you?" Miroku teased and bent her backwards before pulling her back up and twirling her around gracefully.

"Will you stop it," Sango said irritably and pulled away from him.

Miroku stood there watching her for a moment, then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the stage into a cozy little room that had been set up as a studio. Miroku had spent plenty of nights here when he was too busy rehearsing to walk back to his dormitory. Sango had also caught him with a girl or three lounging around half dressed.

He closed the door for privacy blocking out the sound of the band playing and turned to face Sango. "You've been acting weird with me every since last night when you ran out of the club. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

Sango shrugged, "nothing's wrong, I guess I'm just getting tired of the popular and glamorous lifestyle you have."

Miroku tilted his head to the side and gave her one of his most charming grins. "Look who's talking. You are just as popular and glamorous as I am, if not more, my little siren."

"But I'm not allowed to have guys fighting for my attention," Sango said.

Miroku sighed. "No you aren't allowed to, but they do it anyway, perverts."

"You should know since you're the king of perversion."

"Ouch," Miroku said not affected by her remark at all. "Are you jealous again?" He winked at her.

Sango rolled her eyes. "As if, I knew when I agreed to be your "kept" girl that you would still be living your lecherous lifestyle."

Miroku chuckled and walked over to the bar. "Then what is it, my dear?" He opened a bottle of champagne and began to pour a glass for her and himself.

"Oh no you don't, every time I try to have a serious discussion with you, you try to get me drunk. No more avoiding what I have to say, Miroku."

He took a sip from his glass and smiled at her. "Okay, what does my beautiful Sango have to tell me."

"I want to start seeing other guys," Sango said.

She only had a moment to register what happened. She heard the glass he was holding shatter and suddenly found her back against the wall. Miroku towered over her his body press tightly against hers, those charming dark eyes now had a dangerous glint in them.

"What the hell did you just say?" He was angry, very angry and getting Miroku angry was a very rare thing. He was usually the laid back, not a care in the world, type.

Sango faced him bravely, it was the first time she had ever brought up the subject. She knew it was forbidden for a kept woman to date other guys, but she had to make him realize that she wouldn't play along with his game forever, especially if she had the feeling she was his true mate.

"I said I want to date other guys," she said as calmly as she could.

"Is it another guy? Have you been seeing someone behind my back?" Miroku asked his word cut through the air sharply.

That's when she felt it, a small vibrating wave that started from her neck and grew deeper and larger as it began to cover her entire body. Sango clenched her teeth as her body began to spiral out of control from the erotic sensations he was forcing on her. She hated it when Miroku scanned her, although her body seemed to love it. It felt like a huge vibrator plunging inside of her and shaking her entire body.

Unlike, Inuyasha who's ultra sensitive nose could smell everything that went on with a person, one of Miroku's special abilities came from touching. Every once in awhile when he thought one of Sango's male fans had gotten too close to her, Miroku would performed a sensory examination of her body to see if anyone had touched her or worse. He knew Sango would never tell in fear for the unfortunate's man life. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but he knew men had a way of making passes at Sango before she could stop them.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped almost on the verge of an orgasm. She didn't want this, not now. "Stop!"

Miroku, satisfied that she hadn't been touched, smiled slightly. "Are you sure you want me to," he whispered hotly in her ear.

He could smell her arousal. He slowly dipped a finger under her skirt into her panties, scooped her delicate juices on his finger and tasted her. "Ummm," he groaned. She tasted sweet, fresh as always. It was the closest he had ever came to having sex with Sango. It was as far as he would ever allow himself to go. A sharp pain stung the side of his face breaking his sexual haze. Miroku pulled away from her knowing he had went too far. He massaged the spot Sango had slapped.

"Perverted youkai!" Sango yelled at him as she tried to get herself together. She waited for her breathing to slow down and the erotic sparks to fade away.

"I'm sorry sometimes you're just too irresistible not to taste."

Sango blushed at his words. " Miroku, I have been yours from the very beginning, but now I feel as if I'm missing out on something. I watch you go out and date whoever you want, I watch you explore your options. Well, I want those options too! It was fun in the beginning, I mean who wouldn't want to be "kept" by the famous Miroku, but I've outgrown this. I'm a junior now. I want control over my own life."

"You know I cannot give you what you want as long as I take care of you."

"Then perhaps it's time to release you of your duty," Sango said.

Miroku looked at her in pure confusion. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! Have you lost your mind? Do you really think I'd release you so you can go out there and get attacked by a bunch perverts who's had hard- ons for you since your freshman year? Don't think I don't notice. You're a beautiful woman, Sango too beautiful to be on your own. Human males and youkai alike tend to lose their minds over someone like you. I should know... And I don't really want to kill every male on campus once they find out you don't belong to me. I'm sorry, I cannot let you go. You are mine, you have always been mine since the first day I laid eyes on you. To me you're the greatest treasure on campus and you're asking me to let you go," Miroku shook his head and laughed dryly. "You might as well ask me to stop breathing."

Sango watched him walk away. He genuinely looked hurt by her request. He stood there dejectedly with his hands in his pocket and his shoulders slumped over. She had no clue that he would get so upset, she only thought he'd be annoyed. Miroku barely ever showed his true feelings. He was too busy being mr. cool.

"Miroku, how do you feel about me?" Sango wanted to know.

"You know how I feel about you, Sango," Miroku said softly, his back still turned to her.

"Tell me," Sango urged.

"I care about you, very deeply."

"How deep?"

"Why are you asking me these questions woman? Are you trying to put me in a bad mood?"

"I just want to know where we stand, where we truly stand with each other. I've been kept by you for two years now. I thought during my sophomore year, you would tire of me and let me go, but you didn't. I know you care for me, but I want to know if there's more."

"I told you once, Sango, that I wanted you, but that I would never be able to give you the love that you're asking for now," he turned to face her. "You want me to tell you I love you, I've always have, and that I'll stop fucking around with other girls and be completely committed to you, right?"

Sango nodded. He spoke to her so coldly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Perhaps, she had been wrong about being his mate.

"You thought if you gave me time, I'd come to realize that's it you I truly loved all along, after all it's been two years, right?"

"I didn't ask you to mock me, Miroku, just answer the question."

"I already have. I told you that I'm completely incapable of loving anyone, especially a human even if you are the most wonderful creature I've ever met."

"Then let me go, you fool!" Sango yelled at him. This time she was crying. "Let me go so I can find someone that can love me."

"I'm sorry. I cannot."

"You are the most selfish person I've ever met!" She screamed at him.

"I know," Miroku agreed.

She turned to leave. Miroku caught her before she could reach the door and pulled her against his body tightly. "Stop, let go of me!"Sango yelled at him as she struggled to get away from him.

"Stop fighting me before you hurt yourself. You know I'm a lot stronger than you are, relax my Sango," Miroku demanded.

"I hate you!" She murmured as he cradled her head against his chest.

"I know you do, baby. I know," Miroku whispered. He held her while her hot tears soaked his shirt, his heart breaking. He knew the day would come when she would want more from him. He already knew she loved him. As much as he wanted Sango, he knew he couldn't have her, she was human after all and he was a very dangerous youkai. She had no clue of what he truly was and that was why he couldn't allow himself to love her. Then again, who was he fooling? He truly did love her, but she would never know. If she did, he had a feeling they would both be doomed.

He knew it was wrong to keep her with him when he couldn't possibly have a future with her. When they graduated, he would have to let her go to find her place in the world and he would have to go back to his real home, they only had one more year together. When that time came, could he let her go so easily? He held her tighter.


	9. Kagome's Acceptance

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short, but I had to write it to prepare for the next chapter that's longer. I love the reviews I'm getting. Thanks so much! **

Kagome wondered if Sesshoumaru would spend the night in Rin's room. They'd been in there together for two hours. Sango had returned with Miroku an hour ago. She had watched him kiss her forehead at the door before saying good night. She had went into her room with red eyes and slammed the door. Miroku had nodded in Kagome's direction and quietly walked away. Kagome wondered what the youkai men were doing to the girls. She was determined to find out tomorrow. Sesshoumaru finally came out of Rin's room and carefully closed the door behind him. He turned his golden eyes to Kagome who stared back at him in wonder. Why did she feel the need to kneel before him whenever he gave her his full attention?

"Rin is asleep. Make sure you do not disturb her," he said in a low voice.

Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru glided out of the room leaving the door open as he left. The guy still walked like he was born from royalty.

Kagome got up to close the door and heard Inuyasha's unmistakably loud voice in the hallway.

"Yo Sesshoumaru, it's got to be painful to walk around with that wooden stick stuck up your ass everyday! How do you do it?"

Snickering from people in the hallway.

Kagome suddenly hears the sound of a whip lashing out. She hears it strike flesh and a loud sizzling sound afterwards. A body falls to the floor with a loud thud and a painful groan follows after it.

"You asshole!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome ran out the door to see what was going on. Inuyasha was laying in the middle of the floor in the hallway. His shirt had been split open sideways and a burn mark sizzled on his bare flesh. "Inuyasha!" She ran towards him and fell to her knees. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Do I need to call 911?"

"Stop freaking out, I'm fine," Inuyasha said as if nothing had happened. "I just bought this shirt!"

"But...you're...hurt?" Kagome slowly said as she began to watch the burn heal right before her eyes. Within five seconds it was gone, the only evidence left was his ripped t-shirt.

"I told you, I'm fine. I was on my way to see you when I saw his royal pain in the ass leaving," he grinned up at her. "Aww my little Kagome was worried about me. Isn't that cute."

Kagome blushed and pulled away from him.

"She sure is cute," Inuyasha a guy she didn't know passed by them. "Is she yours?"

"Yep," Inuyasha said proudly getting up.

"She's one lucky girl," a girl said stopping to look at them. "Not everyone gets to be 'kept' by the star quarterback."

"Funny, I thought he'd always end up with one of the cheerleaders after, Kikyo. Amy has been throwing herself at him for the longest. She's not going to like this..."

Kagome blinked. Who was Amy? She felt Inuyasha grab her wrist. He pulled her into his room before she could stop him. "What are you doing?" She asked when he closed the door.

"You want to hang out for a while?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, it's getting late," Kagome said feeling a little nervous about being in his apartment.

"It's only 9:00pm. Relax, make yourself comfortable. You're free to come over whenever you want, you know. This can be your home too."

Kagome blushed again. She looked around the place. Inuyasha's apartment was huge. It didn't look like it belonged in a dorm at all. The walls were neutral tone and the floor had beige carpet. There were columns placed here and there. His furniture and decorations were contemporary design. "Wow," Kagome said. "Very nice!" She could definitely tell he had money.

Inuyasha smiled and led her to the kitchen. She sat down on a bar stool. He opened a can of orange soda for her and slid it across the counter. She caught it.

"I bought a few things for you while I was gone," Inuyasha said. He walked into another room she assumed was his bedroom and brought out a small bag and sat it in front of her.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"Just a few things I thought you could use."

Kagome looked at him curious and opened the bag. The first thing she pulled out was an Iphone. She gasped.

"It's already activated and ready to go," Inuyasha told her.

"Why would you give me this?" Kagome asked. She had always wanted one but never had the money to get it.

"I need to be able to contact you when we're not together. Who knows what trouble you'll get into. After the incident with Koga, I'm not taking any chances."

"But I can't accept this, it's too expensive..."

"Kagome, remember what I said earlier? Use it as much as you like, I'm paying for it, just don't call any guys on it."

Kagome shook her head and reached into the bag again. She pulled out a key chain with the words Inuyasha in red and gold hanging from it, on it was a gold key.

"What's this for?"

"Key to my apartment. I told you, you're welcomed anytime."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. No one had ever given her the key to their apartment. "You trust me that much?"

Inuyasha laughed. "What are you going to do, rob me? You're a "good" girl Kagome so yes, I trust you."

She reached into the bag again and this time brought out a credit card. She gasped.

"There's five thousand dollars on there. Don't go spending it all at once. It's just something for you to use when I'm not around."

"Inuyasha! I can't take..." He held a finger against her lips.

"Sshhh..." he gave her a smile that sent her heart beat into overdrive. Inuyasha's golden eyes moved to her lips. He slowly rubbed his finger over her bottom lip. His eyes turned into smoldering gold. "You've got the softest lips I've ever touched..." he whispered. He suddenly cleared his throat and backed away from her. He didn't want her to think he wanted something in return for his gifts, although he did want her, badly by the way his jeans began to bulge. Shit. He thought not wanting to move from behind the counter until he calmed down.

"Inuyasha I don't know what to say," Kagome said, her cheeks pink.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "Why are you always blushing? You're so freaking innocent it's rather cute and funny. Haven't a guy did anything for you Kagome?"

"Well not like this, this is way beyond what I'm use too," Kagome admitted.

"And what are you use to?"

Kagome shrugged. "Flowers maybe and a night at the movies or dinner."

Inuyasha snorted.

"It's not like they were overflowing with money like you," Kagome said. "Besides, I like flowers."

"You do?" Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "What about jewelry, you like jewelry?"

"I like flowers more," Kagome said.

"I could buy you diamonds, gold, pearls whatever you like, Kagome. Sesshoumaru loves to give Rin little trinkets and decorate her up like a Christmas tree."

"I like flowers more," Kagome said again.

"You are so different, so simple, Kagome," Inuyasha stared in her eyes in complete fascination. "I've never met anyone like you."

"And I've never met anyone like you," Kagome said smiling at him. "Why are you being so ultra nice to me?"

"Ultra nice? I'm not being nice. I'm taking care of you, you are mine aren't you?" Inuyasha lifted her hand and looked at his bracelet on her arm before staring into her eyes. He wanted to hear her say the word. He needed to hear her say it. "Aren't you?" He asked again placing soft kisses on each small finger.

Kagome bit her bottom lip trying to stop the shivers going down her spine. "Yes!" She finally shouted when it got to be too much. She couldn't believe what she had just agreed to. It was like he had some sort of control over her.

Inuyasha stopped and smiled. "You damn right, you are," he said in a confident arrogant voice that Kagome found disturbingly sexy.

'Oh god, what did I get myself into,' Kagome thought. By the possessive look in Inuyasha's eyes, she knew there would be no turning back.


	10. The Youkai, Part One

**A/N: Hi everyone, I've been busy lately, but I've still found time to write the next chapter. Warning: One sided lemon in this one...Enjoy the chapter!**

Inuyasha had finally let Kagome return to her room after making her stay to watch Shrek with him. She had been amused at his choice of movie, but it had been nice, even if he did laugh loud enough to wake up the entire dorm. They had ate popcorn together and drunk orange soda and got into a popcorn food fight when Kagome teased him about having the same personality as Shrek. He had walked her to her door and kissed her cheek before saying good night. Kagome went to bed thinking that maybe Inuyasha wasn't as bad as she thought, there was definitely a sweet side to him.

Someone had rudely awaken her the next morning by banging on her bedroom door at six am. She'd gotten out of bed and snatched open the door angry at being awake and totally prepared to take it out on whoever it was when she saw Inuyasha standing there frowning at her.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked up at him, her anger quickly leaving her as she stared at his bare upper body. He was wearing red sweats and tennis shoes, but no shirt. His long white hair hung loosely over his shoulders and very large muscular arms. Kagome watched the muscles ripple under his tanned skin as he folded them in front of him covering the muscular pecks on his broad chest. Her eyes wondered down to a very flat muscular six pack torso that begged for her to run her small hands down them. 'I could wash my clothes on abs like that," Kagome thought nearly drooling. 'Am I dreaming? ' She thought again. There's no way such a good-looking finely sculptured male would be standing in her doorway at six in the morning...

Inuyasha stared down at the Kagome angrily for the fact that she'd just whipped open the door without even bother to see who it was in her night clothes. She wore a white tank top that was thin enough to expose the outline and shape of her breasts which he couldn't help but notice was full and perky and tight pink shorts that barely covered her thighs. Damn, she looked sexy, which made him angrier.

"Are you crazy, answering the door without even seeing who I was and standing in front of it like this?" He looked around to make sure no one saw her and pushed her into the room closing the door. "Are you trying to give every guy in the hall way an erection?"

Kagome cringed. Nope this was not a dream. Inuyasha was still being his rude outspoken self. "You're the one that woke me up banging on my door at six am. I do not like to be woke up before it's time for me to actually get up! I had one more hour of sleep! What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"I'm walking you to class today. When is your first one?"

"Eight," Kagome said walking to her bed and falling face down on top of it.

Inuyasha swallowed when she gave him an ample view of her buttocks in the tight shorts.' She isn't wearing any underwear,' he thought. She turned on her back to look at him sleepily. She looked so beautiful laying there with her long black hair spread wildly over the covers and her tight little perfect body begging him to take her. 'I got to get out of here,' Inuyasha thought in panic. 'Before I do something, she's not ready for.'

"I'll return when I'm finished with my morning jog," Inuyasha told her suddenly losing his voice. Being a gentleman around Kagome was hard work, but he knew he had to because she was still innocent. If she knew what she was doing to him right now, she'd probably be mortified. Damn sexy and don't have a clue, he thought with a smile. It was one of the things that made her so attractive to him. So many women had thrown themselves at him and tried to play innocent, but knew exactly what they were doing. "Don't answer the damn door again without seeing who it is first and put a damn robe on before you answer it!" He snapped at her and forced himself to turn around to leave. If he stayed any longer, he probably would have ravished her.

Kagome watched him walk out and slam the door shut. She looked at the clock and scrambled back under the covers.

"Whoa, you work fast!," Miroku said as he came out of his room which was down the hall from Kagome.

"It's not like that, I was just coming by to let her know I'd walk her to class today," Inuyasha said.

"You sure? No need of protecting Kagome's honor, you and I both know women find us irresistible," Miroku winked.

"Hey don't talk like that about, Kagome! She's still a virgin!" Inuyasha yelled. There weren't many people in the hallway, but a couple of them stop to stare. "Great! Now look what you made me do," Inuyasha said irritably.

Miroku grinned. "I'm not the one yelling about my girl's virtue for everyone to hear." He wore a white tank top and black sweats. His hair was pulled behind him in a ponytail. He and Inuyasha met up three times a week to take a morning jog together. Both men liked to keep in shape and work out, Inuyasha did it for football, Miroku did it for the ladies.

"Let's just go," Inuyasha said.

A few minutes later after jogging together around the campus, they decided to stop to catch their breaths. Inuyasha stared at his best friend since freshman year suspiciously as Miroku chugged down a bottle of water. Miroku had been unusually quiet. "Hey, what's up with you today? You're usually telling me about you latest conquest by now. "

Miroku sat down on a bench and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. Inuyasha joined him. "Sango finally asked me the dreaded question."

"Oh damn," Inuyasha said. "What did you tell her?"

"What do you think?" Miroku snapped angrily. "I knew she would want more, I just hoped she never confronted me about it."

"We knew this day would come," Inuyasha said with sympathy . "I'm sorry, man. How did she take it?"

"I broke her heart," Miroku said sadly.

Inuyasha nodded. "You did what you had to do. I know you're going to miss her," Inuyasha gave him a pat on the back.

"I didn't let her go," Miroku said.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and stared at him in shock. "What? You can't tell a girl you don't love her and still keep her, that's plain torture and selfish, Miroku."

"But that's the ironic part about it, I do love her," Miroku sighed. "But I had to tell her that I couldn't. I lied to her Inuyasha. I feel lower than dirt."

Inuyasha stared at his best friend, he had a feeling Miroku loved Sango, but wasn't sure of it until now, with Miroku, one never knew about his true feelings. He let out a low whistle. "I would not want to be in your shoes right now. So, what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Miroku looked at him helplessly.

"You could try telling her the truth about yourself," Inuyasha said cautiously.

"Yeah, sure Yash, just walk up to her and say hey Sango I'm sorry I lied to you, I really do love you and the only reason why I told you we can't be together is because I'm an incubus. Yeah, see all those women you see me with are just food for me. I drain their energy while having sex so I can live. I feed off their sexual energy and if we're together I'll feed off yours too!" Miroku stood up and began to pace around. "I'm an abomination to the human species, no better than a vampire. Do you think Sango would still want me after I told her who I really am? She'd run from me screaming, I would disgust her. "

"Miroku, if Sango really loves you, she'd accept who you are."

"Yash, you're a good guy, but we both know this isn't Walt Disney, this won't end with a happy ending."

"Well it can't get any worse than now. You're making a girl that's in love with you, stay with you after telling her you can't love her in return. You either tell her the truth or let her go! Sango's my friend too. You don't have the right to hurt her like that."

"I can't let her go..." Miroku said stubbornly.

"Then tell her the truth! Let her make the damn decision."

"What type of relationship would I have with Sango even if she did decide to be with me? I'm not going to drain her energy, yet I need to live. Do you think she's going to sit back and watch me sleep with other women if she's my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, you guys will work it out. Hell, she's practically use to it already as your "kept" girl. She just thinks you're a big letch. Maybe she'll be more understanding when you tell her it's the only way you can live." Inuyasha was the only person on campus that knew what Miroku's true identity, besides Sesshoumaru who seemed to know everything about everyone.

"What about you and Kagome?" Miroku asked changing the subject. His life was too depressing right now to continue to talk about.

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha gave him a threatening look." You know I would have to kill you if tried that shit with Kagome! Don't get any ideas. I know you love virgins," he warned.

"Why Inuyasha, I'm seriously offended over what you just said. We are like brothers, why would I disrespect you in such a way?" Miroku asked dramatically with his hand over his chest.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha said at his friend's fake acting. "I mean it!"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I would never do that to you," Miroku said seriously. "Besides, I'm sensing a change in your aura since you've met her. This girl is not like the others to you. She's special, very special."

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"I saw how you were with her at the club and I saw you two together at the student union. Your auras connect and merge whenever you two are together. I've never seen that happen with any other girl you've been with, not even Kikyo."

"So?" Inuyasha said still not getting it.

Miroku sighed in defeat. It wasn't his place to tell Inuyasha Kagome was probably his mate. Inuyasha would have to find out on his own. He had hoped he could at least give him a hint, but it didn't work. " I don't get it, how can you be so perceptive with my relationship with Sango, but not with your own?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"There are moments when your brain decides to stop working for you, doesn't it?" Miroku said dryly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked wearing a blank expression on his face.

Miroku sighed.

"Look, let's just get back before it gets too late. I have to shower and walk Kagome to class." Inuyasha stood up and stretched. "Race ya back!" He said with a smirk and took off before Miroku could get ready.

"You never did play fair!" Miroku ran after him.

Inuyasha stood in his shower trying to get the images of Kagome out of his head. His mind would not let him forget how sexy she looked this morning and his imagination was beginning to run wild. Visions of those long gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly pulled off her tank top exposing the most perfect breasts he'd ever seen kept popping his head. He moaned and leaned his head against the wall letting the cold water soak through his hair. He glanced down at his massive erection. The cold shower was not working. He wanted her too badly. He was about to do something he hadn't done in years. Usually, he could have any girl he wanted whenever he got the urge, but this was one girl he couldn't. He didn't just want to have casual sex with Kagome, she meant more to him than that, which was why he was about to do something he was totally embarrassed about, but it was either this or walk her to class with a raging hard on that would embarrass the hell out of both of them. He chuckled at the image. So, he let his imagination run wild and thought about all the erotic things he would do to her. He let his hand do all the work as he imagined he was with her. His breathing became harsh, his heart beat began to speed up. His hand began to move faster. This feels good, too good,'he thought to himself, 'all because of Kagome.' Damn!' He moaned as the pressure began to build up inside of him. He was imagining he was deep inside of her thrusting against her over and over until they came at the same time. He yelled out when he came, the first blast of his semen hit the wall with a loud splat. Inuyasha fell against the wall using one arm to hold himself up. His entire body shook and convulsed as he tried to catch his breath. Thick gobs of semen continue to hit the wall and run down into the shower drain. He'd never come so hard in his life just by masturbating. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing to me?" He groaned.

Sesshoumaru stood on the roof of Westwoods Halls overlooking the campus. From up here, he could see a clear view of the entire campus. His perfect vision along with his youkai powers gave him the ability to zoom in on anyone that was starting trouble. He had been chosen as the next security guard for the youkai on campus his junior year. The humans had their police and campus guards to watch out for them, but Sesshoumaru was the law and order for the youkai. He was the biggest, baddest, youkai on campus, of course they would choose him.

He had finished most of his classes over the summer and could have left early, but the campus security and the president of the university had begged him to stay, offering him free meals, room and board, and the ability to go anywhere he wanted on campus without question. Sesshoumaru had only stayed because of Rin, plus his mother wanted to see him graduate. He wondered who would be the next guard to take his place after he graduated this year? He knew they wouldn't be able to find anyone better than Sesshoumaru. Rin would be a senior next year, if she wanted to stay on campus, Sesshoumaru suppose he would continue to keep his job as their campus watchmen, but he doubt he would be able to do it full-time. He had other business to attend to. Already, he had begun to build several luxury hotels using his major in architecture. His father would have been proud of him.

He turned towards his two assistants and most trusted friends, Galieo and Jinko. They were friends Sesshoumaru had grown up with in high school; both rich, both arrogant and both very loyal to Sesshoumaru. Galieo had long black hair and blue and black marking on his cheeks. He was reserved, quiet and tended to be very cold-hearted at times. He was a sea-serpent youkai, but passed as a human. He had the special ability to turn his fingers and hair into very long snakes. Unlike Sesshoumaru, who could strike a victim down with his poisonous claw and watch them die a slow painful death, Galieo victims never knew what hit them. When he struck, it was fast and swift and they died quickly from his venom. He could also control water and breathe under it. Jinko was the most social of the group and somewhat of a flirt. He was quick to smile and considered the most friendly, if you could call a dangerous youkai friendly. Jinko was a lion youkai. He relied on his brute strength and sharp fangs to rip anyone into shreds. He was a "hands on" youkai who liked the feel of his enemy's blood on his skin. Jinko could climb walls, leap very high buildings and trees, and was known to throw himself in the midst of a fight whether it was two youkai or ten. He would rip them into pieces before they had a chance to defend themselves. His roar was his trademark for battle and when people heard it, they shivered in terror knowing someone had just died a horrible death. Sesshomaru, Galieo, and Jinko were the most beautiful and deadly youkai on campus.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to the change in the wind. It began to blow stronger, but only in one direction. He knew who it was before she appeared. Kagura. The beautiful wind youkai slowly rose up to him on a gigantic white feather. She wore a red silk kimono that blew apart wildly in the wind showing off her slim legs. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun, but a few strands came loose to whip around her pretty face. She smiled at him with her full ruby red lips and devoured him with her blood red eyes. "Hello Sesshie," she spoke in a voice meant to turn on anyone that heard it, "on patrol today?"

Sesshoumaru watched the exotic beauty gracefully hover in front of him, blocking his view of the campus. At one time, he had been enticed by her body. They had slept together many times during his sophomore and junior year. She had been his favorite sexual partner, but lately at the end of his junior year, he began to tire of her. "This, Sesshoumaru, is busy, Kagura."

"Sesshie, you never have time for me anymore." She floated to his side and whispered in his ear. "I miss you in ways you'll never believe."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare straight ahead of him, his stoic expression never changing.

"Meet me at my place tonight. I know you want me, you always want me," Kagura gave him a saucy smile. She didn't mind that Sesshoumaru was ignoring her, she was use to his ways. She nodded at his friends before flying away.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagura is one of the most beautiful female youkai on campus. Your mother is crazy about her. She's as wealthy as you are and have the status .I'm curious as to why you haven't made her your girlfriend," Jinko wanted to know.

"Mind your own business, Jinko. Sesshoumaru has his reasons," Galieo said.

"Well, if you ever tire of Kagura, I wouldn't mind having a chance with a broad like that." Jinko grinned all ready imagining the different position he would try with Kagura.

Sesshoumaru ignored his friends for the moment and focused his attention on a certain youkai they had been stalking, Jegger, the spider youkai. He was hiding in the dark space between two close buildings across the campus. Five students had been murdered last year. They had been completely drained of their blood. The spider youkai had always gotten away with it until now. This year would be his last.

Kagome walked with Inuyasha as he pointed out the different buildings on campus and what classes were in them. He had kept his word and arrived at her door on time to walk her to class. Now he carried her book bag and pointed out different locations so she wouldn't get lost. She was enjoying her tour and kept glancing up into his handsome face to give him a smile. She kept imagining his shirtless body this morning and was disappointed when he appeared at her door wearing one. She giggled at her silliness.

THUMP!

Something hit her back with a low thud. The next second, she felt herself flying backwards through the air straight into a dark alley.

"That's the quadrangle, you'll like it. It's where most of the students hang out when they don't want to be cooped up in the dormitory. They also have events and fairs on it, there's always something going on every month," Inuyasha looked down to make sure she was paying attention. He also wanted to see that cute smile she kept giving him. He stopped when he realized she wasn't with him.

"What the..." he mumbled looking around for her. "Kagome...KAGOME!"


	11. The Youkai, Part Two

_"The youkai here are gods. They are big, they are strong and they are very powerful."_

Inuyasha looked around frantically for Kagome. She couldn't have just took off with no warning. She was a human, she couldn't run as fast as a youkai. He sniffed the air for her scent. It was faint and fading fast, he followed its direction to a dark space between two buildings.

Kagome struggled to get away from what she could only describe as a web wrapping rapidly around her body. She saw two several beady reds eyes staring at her from the darkness and long spiky black sticks busily working at her body. Wait a minute, those weren't sticks...those were legs! The creature finally showed itself just as the web was about to cover her mouth. Kagome screamed at the gigantic spider, but only a whimper came out, her mouth was completely covered, in a second her face was covered.

Inuyasha stared into the dark alley. Kagome's scent had suddenly disappeared. Instead a much fouler scent scorched his nose. He coughed. What the hell was going on?

Sesshoumaru landed on the ground gracefully followed by Galieo and Jinko. They walked passed a baffled Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru turned to Jinko and nodded Jinko grinned maliciously. He got down on all fours and leaped into the alley like a lion attacking its prey. There was the sound of tearing and then the sound of outraged shrieks. Suddenly, hundreds of spiders began running out of the alley into broad daylight. They headed straight for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. "You bastards are trying to have my girl for breakfast? I'm going to kill everyone of you with my bare hands!" His long claws extracted with a sharp zing. "Kagome, hold on!" He yelled as he ran into the alley.

Sesshoumaru nodded for Galieo to strike. He couldn't be concerned with the little minions of Jegger, he wanted Jegger all to himself. Galieo's long hair began to break into pieces and form long scaly green snakes with the head of a dragon and sharp fangs. He stretched out his hands which also turned into the snakes. Within seconds, the snakes whipped out and killed 50 spiders at once by biting them or squeezing around until they burst into pieces.

Inuyasha fought the spiders bravely in the alley, slicing, dicing, killing them recklessly as he searched for Kagome. He found a body wrapped in webs and assumed it was her. He quickly cut open the webs. Kagome laid in his arms unconscious. He quickly carried her out of the alley and away from the fighting. "Kagome? Wake up!" He yelled at her shaking her frantically.

Kagome opened her eyes and began to scream and kick. "Spider, spider! Get it off me! I'm going to die. Spider!"

"Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha. I got you out of there. You're okay!" Inuyasha held her still and stared deep into her eyes.

She stopped and stared back at him seeing him for the first time. "Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around him and held him tight.

Inuyasha held the shaken girl in his arms torn between comforting her and joining the fight.

"Kagome!" Someone called from behind him. He turned around to see Rin running up to them.

She fell down on her knees beside him. "Is she okay? Did they hurt her?"

"She's fine Rin, just terrified. Here, take her. I gotta a score to settle," Inuyasha handed Kagome to Rin and stood up with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him not wanting him to leave her and definitely not wanting to see him get hurt. She held on to Rin as they watched the most gross battle Kagome had ever seen. She recognized the two youkai fighting the spiders. "Aren't they..."

"Galieo and Jinko, Sesshoumaru's friend," Rin said. She knew she should have left with Kagome, but watching the powerful youkai fight was hypnotizing. "Jinko is the golden haired one, he's a lion youkai, one of the most feared youkai on campus. He's a complete lunatic when it comes to fighting. Galieo is a sea serpent youkai, he scares me even more than Jinko."

Kagome watched Jinko pick up a spider twice his size and rip it into discarding its carcass like garbage. He sunk his fangs into another one he grabbed and ripped a large chunk of flesh from its body. He was covered in blood. Kagome shivered at the terrible sight. Jinko was the one who had the nice smile that had winked at her, it was hard to believe the ruthless creature he'd transformed into. He reared back his head and let out a deafening lion's roar. Kagome covered her ears.

Across from him, stood Galieo, Kagome understood why he scared Rin. She trembled when she saw him and thought for a moment she would turn to stone. He reminded her of Medusa. His beautiful long hair had turned into millions of green scaled snakes that lashed out with vicious loud hissing noises when they attacked their enemy. Kagome watched the snakes bite their victims quickly before moving on to the next. The spiders didn't have time to attack. The snakes struck fast, hard and the spiders withered up and turned black.

Inuyasha came into her vision as one of the spiders ran towards Rin and Kagome. The girls held each other in fear. Inuyasha sliced it open with his claws in mid-air as it sprung towards them. Several other spiders made their way to the girls. Inuyasha swung the blood dripping from his claws at the spiders and Kagome watched in awe as the blood became sharp knives tearing into the spiders bodies.

Sesshoumaru turned around just in time to see his brother save Rin and the girl, Kagome. He flew towards them and landed in front of them. "Rin, you should not be here," he told her coldly showing her his displeasure.

"I'm sorry, I was worried about, Kagome," Rin said.

"Take the girl and leave. Now!"

Rin hopped up. Sesshoumaru rarely raised his voice at her, but when he did, she knew he was furious inside. She pulled Kagome along with her.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha. "Stay out of this, Jegger is mine."

"That fucking bastard tried to eat Kagome! He's mine!"

Sesshoumaru sighed in irritation. He knew he would have to let Inuyasha fight with him. There was one thing they both shared in common besides their deceased father and that was vengeance. "Do not get in my way." Sesshoumaru turned back to the battle. Galieo and Jinko had finished off all the spiders. The ground was littered with their dead bodies. His two loyal followers waited patiently for him to destroy the leader of the spiders. Sesshoumaru flew to the opening of the alley. A large whip flew out of his right hand and shot into the alley. Sesshoumaru closed his hand around the whip and pulled. "Show yourself!" He demanded as he continued to drag the spider out.

It did.

Kagome and Rin hadn't went far, they were still too busy trying to see what was happening. When the gigantic hairy black spider appeared with Sesshoumaru's whip around its neck, Kagome let out a scream loud enough to wake the dead. Kagome completely and utterly detested spiders and this one was the size of an elephant. It's long black legs moved heavily towards Sesshoumaru who faced it bravely.

"How dare you destroy my children!" It hissed at Sesshoumaru. "I will slowly suck the blood from your body and watch you die an agonizing death!" Webs shot out of its body toward Sesshoumaru which he easily cut before they could wrap around him.

So the spider was a female, it didn't matter to him, she would die just like her children. He dodged the webs she was shooting out a zillion a second and landed on top of her back. The spider let out a loud screeching sound as Sesshoumaru's poisonous claw extracted and sliced into her back deeply. He dragged it across the rough skin tearing open her flesh. Green poison began to ooze from the wound, it bubbled and burned through it like acid.

The spider began to grow crazy from the pain. Sesshoumaru released it, the whip slipping back into his hand and disappearing. He jumped off it and turned in time to see Inuyasha running towards it laughing insanely. Kagome gagged slightly when he chopped off the spider's head, then it's body in half with his claws.

The spider's body fell over in pieces, its legs jerked around for a moment before it died. Green poison continued to run out of its body and burn the grass around it.

Kagome shivered. "These youkai...are ruthless wild animals that seem to enjoy killing." She turned to Rin for comfort.

Rin stroked her hair. "I know, but at least they are on our side."

Sango followed Miroku after he had returned from his classes. She had thought about the talk they had last night and it just didn't make any sense. Why would Miroku still want her around if he didn't love her and his body language had not matched his words. He had held her as if he loved her. He seemed just as hurt as she did when she looked into his face. He had cared for her, showered her with affection and yet had never let anything go further than just a kiss and an occasional grope. She knew this was not uncommon with "kept" women, but still there was this nagging suspicion that he was keeping a secret from her. How much did she know about Miroku? He had told her the basics about himself, but never went deeper.

She was suppose to be in class right now so he thought. She was going to get to the matter of this if it killed her and then maybe she would be able to have enough confirmation to move on with her life. She was not the one to be left hanging without answers.

She hid behind the stage in a dark corner as Miroku led a pretty red headed girl to the little studio behind it. Sango gritted her teeth, usually she left or pretend she didn't know what he was doing whenever he brought a girl back here, but today she would stay even if it did hurt her. She had to know what was it about these random girls that he craved for more than her. She knew he was attracted to her, she could feel how much he wanted her at times, but not once had he tried to make love to her.

"Ahh, Kelly you are looking absolutely scrumptious today," Miroku turned her around to admire her.

Kelly giggled, "Miroku, you always make me feel so sensual when you look at me like that."

They walked into the studio. The door closed. Sango waited. Ten minutes later she could hear the moans and whimpers of the female. Miroku was obviously a professional. 'Well he'd certainly had more than enough practice at it,' Sango thought sarcastically. The girl groans began to grow louder and more intense. Sango raised an eyebrow. A white glow began to seep from beneath the door. 'What's that?' She thought. She quietly cracked open the door and peeped in. What she saw was something she would never forget. Miroku was locked into a passionate embrace with the girl. She clung to him as he thrust into her hard and fast. The girl's body was surrounded by white light, Miroku opened his mouth and the light began to move into it.

"Oh Miroku, you're so good at this. Oh, oh, I feel so good. I've never felt like this in my life!" Kelly groaned between the hard thrusting Miroku was giving her unaware of what he was doing to her. "I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum!" She yelled and then let out a loud scream.

Sango watched Miroku draw the girl's life-force into his body as she orgasm. He groaned and fell over beside her. She gasped when she saw Kelly's body. Her skin had lost most of its color and had turned grey, there were dark circles under her eyes, her red hair which had been thick and luxurious was now dull and thin. "I'm so weak," she mumbled in ecstasy. "You are the best I've ever had Miroku."

Miroku stood up naked and glowing with the girl's energy. He stared down at her and placed his hand on her arm. Her skin began to get its color back and her hair grew to its natural state. "Rest," he told her softly.

Sango nearly stumbled over, she caught herself, but not in time to push the door slightly open. Miroku turned. She gasped and turned to run away, but it was too late. Miroku was just as fast as any youkai. She felt his strong hand wrap around her wrist. She turned towards him slowly. They stared at each other. His dark eyes showed so many emotions at once that her heart went out to him. Fear, shock, guilt, anger, confusion, shame...

"Miroku, sweetheart, what are you doing?" The girl name Kelly called to him, she was obviously feeling much better.

Sango tried to pull away from him. "Let me go," she whispered.

"Miroku? Are you ignoring me?" Kelly called to him.

Miroku let Sango go. She ran away without looking back. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Miroku was an incubus. She had studied them before in her classes, but never believed they had actually existed until now. Miroku was an incubus! She couldn't believe it, yet there he was. The man she loved was an incubus...no wonder he felt he couldn't be with her, he was trying to protect her from himself. It explained so much.


	12. Don't Fall Inlove

**A/N: Hi everyone. This chapter was pretty long which was why it took me almost two days to write it. I think I'll stick with my shorter chapters, it's easier to give them a title. I wanted to thank all the reviewers that have been with me since the beginning of the story. The list is too long to write on here, but you know who you are! Thanks everyone! Enjoy the chapter! Please excuse any grammar mistakes that I might have missed, I was so excited about getting this next chapter out, two days is too long to wait!**

Despite what happened to her, Kagome still went to class. There was no way any of these creatures were going to keep her from graduating. Her mother, who she managed to talk to on the phone every evening before she went to bed, was proud of Kagome for going to Westwoods; she would not disappoint her. She had worked too hard and spent way too much money for Kagome to be here. However, she did have a very hard time concentrating on what the professor was teaching. She kept thinking about the youkai and the immense amount of knowledge she had learned about them in the short time she'd met them. They were magnificent and beautiful every one of them, she had never been around so many gorgeous masculine males in her life. She found them exciting, fascinating and yet feral and beyond dangerous.

She thought about the way Inuyasha had fought to protect her and smiled dreamily. He was all testosterone and male wrapped in a body that was made to be worshipped and admired. Inuyasha was perfect for her personality, she hadn't realized that until now. She never did like shy, submissive guys since her own strong personality seem to threaten them, but not Inuyasha. He was aggressive, protective and charming at the same time. He was someone she could fall in love with. The problem was he wasn't hers, not truly, she was his, he was not hers, perhaps falling in love with Inuyasha would only bring her heartbreak the same way Rin and Sango seemed to suffer from.

The cell phone rung Inuyasha had given her began to vibrate in her purse. Since she was sitting at the very back of the class, she opened it and whispered. "Inuyasha, I'm still in class. I told you I'd call you when I got out. Yes, I'm fine. I told you I'd be okay when you walked me here. Yes, aww thanks, I never considered myself as brave. Well, I guess most girls would be crying and in hysterics after what happened. Yes, I'm fine, really. No, I'm not in shock! No I won't go into shock later on. Okay, we'll spend the evening together, that's fine. I admire you too, especially for saving my life. Okay...wait, what did you say? Shippou's walking me home?" Kagome giggled. "Well, no I wasn't laughing cause I didn't think he could protect me. I just fine him utterly cute. No Inuyasha's he's not cuter than you," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh well why are you making him walk me home if you don't think he could protect me as well as you? Oh, he has a shield? Interesting. I know you're stuck in class, it's okay, really, you said it yourself you can't be there for me all the time. Okay, yes I'll let you know as soon as I leave. Bye Inuyasha." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. Yep she could really fall for him.

Shippou was standing in front of the building waiting for her just like Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and waved at him. He waved back enthusiastically and waited for her to approach him.

"Kagome!" Someone called her name. She stopped and turned around. A cute guy ran towards her with a big smile on his face. "You're Kagome right?" He asked when he stood in front of her.

She stared at him curiously. He was definitely human and very cute. He had dark hair and brown eyes. "Yes, that's my name."

"We're in the same class, I'm Jake."

"Hi Jake," Kagome reached out to shake his hand. He stopped when he saw the bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh, you're...are you "kept?"

"Yes, she is," Shippou said suddenly standing beside her. "She's Inuyasha's girl."

"Shit! I mean...sorry! Please, I'm so sorry." The guy stammered in fear.

Kagome watched him run away. She turned to Shippou. "What the heck? I wondered what he wanted?"

"Probably wanted to ask you out," Shippou said.

"Oh," Kagome said and looked down at her bracelet.

"Don't worry, that's going to happen a lot," Shippou said.

"What? Guys asking me out?" Kagome grinned at the idea of becoming so popular.

"Nope, guys running away in fear," Shippou said.

Kagome's face fell. "Ohh...kay."

"Inuyasha told me what happened this morning. I hate I missed the fight!"

"That sort of thing thrills you?" Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah! "

"What did they do with all the dead spiders?"

"They let the human security guards clean them up," Shippou said.

"Great..." Kagome said dryly.

They walked together side by side. Shippou's cell phone suddenly rung. He opened it.

"Oh hi, Inuyasha. Yeah I got her, she's right here beside me. I don't know her phone must have been off. Oh well she must have been distracted by this guy trying to talk to her. Don't worry he's gone. Yeah, took one look at your bracelet and ran."

Kagome listened to the guys talk about her like she wasn't there.

"Uh huh, yeah...I KNOW! HAHAHAHA!

She didn't know what Inuyasha said, but Shippou thought it was hell of funny.

"That's it!" She snatched the phone from Shippou. "Inuyasha what are you doing calling Shippou to check up on me. I told you I would call you when I got out of class!" She yelled highly annoyed. The phone suddenly went dead. "Why that..."

Shippou laughed. "Don't be so hard on him, Kagome. I think Inuyasha really likes you, I've never seen him this way."

Kagome sighed and handed Shippou his phone. "He certainly is a handful," she mumbled.

"He said the same thing about you!"

"What? I am not!"

"He says you attract trouble like a magnet, like the spider incident, he said you two were just walking to class and you nearly became spider food."

"I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Kagome said, a cold shiver ran down her spine. "Ugh! Spider.."

"I wish I could fight like Inuyasha," Shippou said.

Kagome smiled. "You two are close?"

Shippou shrugged, "I guess he's the closest thing I've come to having an older brother."

"Oh are you an only child?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Shippou said suddenly looking uncomfortable.

Kagome had the feeling she should stop asking questions. They continued to walk together in silence. "Hey let's hang out together and go bowling in the student union." She turned to him giving him a big smile.

Shippou looked at her in surprise. "Really? You want to hang out with me?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course, silly."

"But what about your roommates, Sango and Rin?"

"I'm asking you. Why is it so hard to believe I want to hang out with you? Besides don't you have a fan club, girls probably love to be around you."

Shippou blushed. " Actually they just like to pet me like I'm a puppy or something until I growl at them to leave me alone."

Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha female friends don't usually associate with me."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I'm not Inuyasha..."

"No you're not, you're Shippou, a sweet and cute fox youkai who I'd like to be friends with, if you let me."

Shippou stared at her as if she was the most amazing creature he'd ever seen. "Okay..."

Rin made her way to the dormitory carrying only on book with her. Most of her classes required her to play different instruments. It had been a long day for her and her hands and arms were tired. Maybe I was too excited about the music classes. I shouldn't have scheduled them back to back in one day, she thought. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the guy playing touch football heading straight towards her. He was running to catch the ball and wasn't paying attention. He crashed into her sending both to the ground.

"Oww.." Rin moaned as the hard sweaty body of the male on top of her pressed her into the ground.

"I'm sorry!" The guy apologized quickly. "Are you okay?" He started to get up and stopped to look at her. "My gods, you're beautiful," he murmured.

"Thank you," Rin said in that soft voice of hers that sounded so sweet and innocent to any guy that was lucky enough to hear it. "But could you please get up, you're crushing me," she asked politely as she could under the circumstance.

"Oh sure!" The jock quickly stood up and reached down to grab Rin's small hand to help her up. He never got the chance to grab it. His entire body was suddenly lifted in the air. He found himself staring into the cold golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. He nearly peed in his pants. "Please don't hurt me," he begged. "It was an accident really!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled, but it was too late. With a flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru sent the poor human boy flying through the air a mile away from his buddies playing football. They stared at Sesshoumaru in horror and ran off to find their friend, hoping he was still alive.

Sesshoumaru bent over and scooped Rin in his arms. "Are you hurt, Rin?"

"No, but I'm sure that poor boy is..."

"You bruise very easily," Sesshoumaru said. "If there are bruises on your body. I will go after him."

"If he isn't already dead, Sesshoumaru you don't have to be so mean all the time."

"I can smell his scent on you," Sesshoumaru turned up his nose. "You will shower at my place."

"Your place?" Rin blinked...

"I will check for bruises."

"Sesshoumaru..."

"I am displeased with your behavior today, Rin." He began to carry her up the steps of the dormitory. "You did not obey me when I told you to leave with Kagome this morning and now you ignore my instructions to wait for Galieo or Jinko to walk you home."

"I'm sorry, I well, I couldn't stop watching you fight and I worry about you..."

"You disgrace me when you worry. You should always have confidence that I will win."

"I do have confidence in you, no one can bring the great Sesshoumaru down, but still I do care about you which is why I can't help but worry."

"Why did you not wait for Galieo or Jinko?"

"I need my personal space sometimes, not every girl walks around with a youkai for a bodyguard."

"You are not every girl, you are mine, Rin. Did you know that Inuyasha's human was pulled from his side within a second by the spider youkai? This campus becomes more dangerous every year. I do not want you to walk alone."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." Rin said not wanting to make him angry, although she was a little angry herself. Sometimes, Sesshoumaru made her feel as if she was his prisoner. She knew he meant well, but his overprotective attitude tended to lean towards the extreme.

Rin took a very relaxing long bath in Sesshoumaru's enormous bathtub. She had no clue how long she had been in there, but Sesshoumaru had not disturbed her. She finally decided to get out before she withered like a prune. Wrapping a large white towel around her body, she walked out into the living room. One of the perks about being a "kept" woman was that she could come and go as she pleased and was free to use anything in Sesshoumaru's apartment without asking. His bathtub that also turned into a hot tub was her favorite, there had been many times she'd come over to soak and every time Sesshoumaru had been a complete gentleman which was why she was so comfortable parading around with just a towel wrapped around her wet body.

Sesshoumaru was busy looking at one of his blue prints when she walked in. He didn't turn around when he spoke. "Rin, come here."

She walked over to him and stood beside him knowing what he wanted. He turned around and began to examine her arms and legs. He turned her around to look behind her that's when she heard the soft growl. "There are bruises on your shoulder, they are light now, but they will be darker tomorrow."

Rin turned around quickly hoping she could calm him. "Sesshoumaru, it was just an accident. Please don't go after him," she begged.

"He needs to be taught a lesson."

"You sent him flying half way across the campus, I think he's learned his lesson," Rin commented. He stared down at her for awhile to her surprise Sesshoumaru chuckled softly.

"You amuse me, my Rin, but I do not like to see you hurt."

"I'm not in pain, Sesshoumaru, I don't even feel sore, although that could be from the wonderful tub you have. I do enjoy it so."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her thinking how much he enjoyed seeing her after she got out of it. He never let Rin know it, but he loved the way seeing her lovely body wrapped in a towel all moist and soft and. He stopped himself. He should not be thinking this with her standing right in front of him. Rin was innocent enough to think he wasn't affected by her, silly girl. She was an extremely beautiful woman prancing around his apartment half naked, how could he not be?

The door swung open catching them both off guard. Sesshoumaru stood in front of Rin to shelter her from whoever had so rudely came in.

Kagura stood in the door way wearing a shock expression which slowly turned to anger. "I see! Don't bother hiding her Sesshoumaru, now I understand why you've lost interest in me. I was wondering why you stood me up tonight and now I know why, you're fucking that goddamn pet!"

Sesshoumaru heard Rin gasp behind him. His golden eyes turned deadly cold. "You will not address Rin in such a belittling way. "

"Now you're standing up for her against me? Sesshoumaru you have really sunk low. She use to be your maid, she can offer you nothing!"

"If you do not leave my home, now, Kagura I will slice open your face and watch it burn with acid. No one will want you and you will truly know what it feels like to offer nothing."

Kagura knew he meant it she let out a frustrated scream and slammed the door shut.

Sesshoumaru could feel Rin trembling behind him. Her hands had grabbed the back of his shirt in fright. He turned around and embraced her in his arms. She had always been afraid of the youkai woman.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble by being here," she apologized. "I'll leave immediately."

"You will not go anywhere, Rin." Sesshoumaru told her. "This is your home, not hers."

"She's right, I don't have anything to offer you, Sesshoumaru. You won't benefit in anyway by taking care of me." Rin's cheeks began to turn red at her next words. "The only thing I can offer you is my heart..."

She tried to stand on her toes to kiss him. It was a brave daring effort on her part; instead, her towel fell from her body when she moved against him. She didn't know if Sesshoumaru understood what she was trying to do, but exposing herself in front of him was not it! They stared at each other as the tension in the air grew thick. Rin's face was completely red.

Sesshoumaru felt himself harden. There were things even he couldn't control , holding Rin's soft naked warm body against his had pushed him to his limit. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest tantalizingly. He willed his hands not to move over her body to explore her soft curves. Her tantalizing scent made him dizzy. He closed his eyes. He couldn't look at her. If he did, he would surely take her tonight, probably against her will.

"You must leave Rin," he said in a strained voice.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru, I'm so embarrassed." Rin quickly picked up the towel and wrapped it around her almost in tears.

Sesshoumaru growled and pushed her against the wall. "It isn't because you have embarrassed me, Rin. Do you feel how much I want you?"

Rin stared up at him with big eyes. Yes, she could definitely feel how much he wanted her. His massive organ pushed into her stomach rock hard. It was hot, swollen and pulsing. "If you do not leave, I will be forced to take you to my bed."

Rin swallowed. "Sesshoumaru...I...lov..."

The door slammed open again. "I don't care if you do threaten me! I won't let you go without a fight. I know you couldn't possibly love that human, she's just a toy that you play with, I understand. Sesshie, I love you!" Kagura yelled desperately.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as if trying to keep it together then opened them to look at Rin. He leaned his head against her forehead, his long silver hair falling around her shoulders. "Consider yourself lucky," he whispered in her ear.

Rin watched him disappear in a blur taking Kagura with him. She stared at the empty doorway for a moment, then fell to her knees crying. She would have gladly given herself to him tonight. Sesshoumaru wanted to protect her. He didn't want to spoil her reputation which was why he told her to leave, but he didn't understand...he didn't understand that ...she loved him too.

Inuyasha stood in the background watching Kagome and Shippou bowl. It hadn't been hard to find them since he had a tracking device on Kagome's phone, something he would never tell her. They seemed to be having the time of their life. He had never seen Shippou have so much fun before. His heart skipped a beat as he watched them.' Kagome, why are you so fucking nice?' he thought. 'You're going to make me fall for you, aren't you?' No one had ever spent much time with the orphaned fox Inuyasha had taken under his wing. He, himself, had always been so busy. He watched Shippou give Kagome a high five and then laughed when they did a little victory dance together after winning against another team.

Shippou saw him and waved happily. He grabbed Kagome's hand and ran towards him dragging her with him. "Did you see that, Inuyasha?"

"It was amazing, Shippou knocked down the very last peg standing and it was in a difficult position." Kagome said proudly.

"I'm hungry," Shippou said. "All that bowling worked up an appetite."

"Let's get something to eat," Kagome said. "My treat!"

Shippou eyes lit up. "Cool, thanks!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and grabbed his hand pulling him with them. As Inuyasha smiled back into her beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't help thinking how badly he wanted to kiss her, right here, right now in front of everyone, but he couldn't, not now. Youkai didn't kiss their "kept" women, neither did they sleep with them. They gave their women affectionate kisses on the cheek, on the forehead, even flirtatiously on the neck, but never on the lips. Youkai respected their 'kept' women and never tried to take it any further unless they wanted to make her their girlfriend or mate. If a youkai did sleep with his 'kept' woman along with other women at the same time, she became his mistress instead which was way down the scale from being kept and being a girlfriend.

There were rules Kagome didn't know about being 'kept' and he wasn't about to do something neither one of them were ready for, so instead he pulled her in his arms and held her close to him. He gave her neck an affectionate nuzzle, inhaled her wonderful scent, and kissed her forehead.

Kagome was surprised by the sudden affection and blushed heavily when he let her go. "What...what was that for?" She asked quite flustered.

"For being you," Inuyasha said.

He wouldn't let her pay for dinner like she promised, Shippou instead bought it himself. They hung out together in the student union stuffing themselves and telling funny stories about themselves. Shippou had Kagome laughing so hard she nearly choked. It was late when they left. Shippou gave Kagome a hug before he left and grinned at Inuyasha. Inuyasha winked at him and grinned back. When Kagome asked what the wink and smile was about, Inuyasha told her that Shippou liked her and wanted him to continue to keep her and the wink meant he would. Kagome shook her head at their silliness.

That night as she tried to sleep, she kept having nightmares about the spider attack. It got so bad that she fell out of bed trying to fight them away in her sleep. She was afraid.

Inuyasha was snoring heavily when his cell phone began to ring. He stared at it angrily until he saw the number was Kagome's. Grabbing it off his desk, he quickly answered it. "Kagome?"

A soft vulnerable voice spoke on the other line. "I can't sleep..."

"What's wrong sweetie?" Inuyasha asked sitting up.

"Spiders..."

"I'll be right there," Inuyasha hung up the phone and got out of bed. He pulled on pajamas bottoms over his shorts and left to get Kagome. He knew she wasn't over the incidence. She had put on a brave face and he was proud of her, but she was only human.

Kagome opened the door immediately after he knocked. She expected him to come in, but instead he picked her up and took her to his room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're sleeping with me tonight."

Kagome blushed, but didn't try to stop him. At the moment, she was so terrified, that sleeping with the youkai who had saved her life was not a bad idea.

Inuyasha took her to his room, dropped her on his bed and got in with her. He pulled her back against his bare chest, pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Go to sleep, Kagome. I'll keep the spiders away," he whispered softy in her ear.

The king size bed was very comfortable and she was very warm snuggled against Inuyasha's body. Kagome found herself sinking back into a deep sleep. Inuyasha kept his promise. He kept the spiders away.


	13. Girls Day Out

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling so comfortable that she didn't want to get out of bed. For a moment, she'd forgotten she was with Inuyasha until she tried to move and couldn't because of the heavy muscular arm draped over her chest. She look down at a large hand covering her right breast and quickly turned to Inuyasha who was still sleeping and snoring softly. For a second she admired the gorgeous youkai sleeping on his stomach. His long white hair covered half his back and contrasted beautifully against his tanned skin. His face wore a peaceful expression on it. She smiled as his ears twitched in his sleep. Kagome let out a small" eek" when his hand squeezed her breast firmly.' Okay, time to go,' she thought. She was not about to be felt up by a perverted sleeping youkai. Easing his arm off her as gently as she could, she managed to free herself without waking him up. Slowly, she sat up trying not to cause too much movement on the bed. She'd almost made it when a strong arm wrapped around her and sent sprawling back into the covers. Kagome struggled helplessly as her body was dragged across the bed and back against the warm muscular body she was trying to get away from.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha's voice was heavy with sleep.

"I was trying not to wake you up. I have to go to class," Kagome said.

Inuyasha didn't seem to be paying her much attention he was too busy running his hands down her back and pulling her closer against him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You smell good in the mornings and feel good too."

Kagome gasped when she felt his lips raking over her sensitive skin and stiffened when he began to place soft hot kisses down her neck. 'Oh my,' she thought. 'This can't be right. I can't let him do this..oh..that's my spot, oh gosh.' Inuyasha had began to teasingly flick his tongue against her skin between kisses.

"Umm, you taste good too," he mumbled.

'I will not get turned on by this, I will not get'...Kagome stopped when he raised up her pajama top and grabbed her bare breast.' Okay, too far and too soon.' She pulled away from him.

"Come on honey, let's have a quickie before we get up," Inuyasha mumbled.

It was then Kagome realized he was still half-sleep. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. She grabbed one of his oversize pillows and began to beat him furiously upside the head. "You asshole! Do you even know who you're with?"

Inuyasha woke up. "Kagome? Ow..OW...OW! Stop it, why are you beating me with a pillow! What's wrong with you woman?" He held up his arms to defend himself.

Kagome smacked him hard with the pillow one last time. It burst open sending feathers everywhere. "I get it! You're use to having girls in your bed and you thought I was one of them. Well, I'm not! Keep your wandering hands off me!"

Inuyasha could see that she was hurt. What the hell did he do? Did he try to sleep with her?Oh no...he must have or she wouldn't be so angry. "Kagome," he tried to grab her but this time she escaped him and he ended falling off the bed and landing on his face. He heard the door slam before he could sit up. He sat on the floor covered in feathers and sighed.."Damn..."

Kagome ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. She leaned against it heavily willing herself not to cry. How could she let herself get so carried away with a guy who didn't even know who was in bed with him? The jerk! He had been so charming to her yesterday and so sweet last night. He had held her and comforted her during her most vulnerable moment and she had felt safe in his arms. He had made her feel as if nothing could harm her as long as she was with him. She wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek. She hated the intense mixed emotions he was causing her to feel." Forget it, forget it and forget him," she said out loud. She and Sango had hung out in the living room before she went to bed that night. Sango had warned her not to fall in love as a kept woman because she and Rin had made that dreadful mistake and was now paying dearly for it. She had told Kagome she didn't want to see her hurt. It was too late. Inuyasha was slowly melting the wall she'd built around her. Damn these youkai and their craziness. She decided to take a shower and start the day pretending she'd never spent the night snuggled against Inuyasha.

Sango knocked on Kagome's door ten minutes later. Kagome was just getting ready to leave. She opened it and smiled at the beautiful girl.

"Kagome, would you like to walk to class together?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Yes, I thought you were Inuyasha," Kagome said with relief. "I don't feel like dealing with him today."

"I don't feel like seeing Miroku today," Sango said. She had managed to avoid him all day yesterday and last night after discovering his secret.

"And I do not want to face Sesshoumaru either," Rin joined in as she came out of her room.

"Okay, we've got to get together and have lunch, somewhere where they won't find us," Kagome said.

"I have a car," Sango said. "As soon as we're finished with our classes, let's get out of here."

"That's a great idea," Rin said. "I need to get off campus for awhile and explore the real world."

Kagome nodded. "Without crazy, possessive youkai following us around all the time."

"Or having other youkai to do it," Rin said.

"Amen to that," Kagome said.

The girls laughed.

"You know what's even better," Kagome said. "We should have a girls day out!"

Rin clapped her hands excitedly. "That would be so fun!"

"Let's do it!" Sango said seriously.

For the first time all three girls were excited and happy to have something to look forward to that didn't involve their youkai men. They met in the parking lot in front of Sango's black convertible.

"Whoa," Kagome said looking at Sango's shiny expensive car. "Is this a gift from Miroku?"

Sango laughed. "No, I don't need Miroku's money."

"She's loaded," Rin said. "I don't even know why you're kept when you're as rich as Miroku," Rin joked.

Kagome stared at her in surprise. "Well it explains the fashionable way you dress," Kagome grinned. She'd noticed that Sango had a huge wardrobe that was filled with clothes and accessories from expensive name brand designers.

They jumped into the car and took off. "There's this nice restaurant on the coast perfect for lunch!" Sango said. "I love California, but I'm originally from New York and believe me there is a world of difference. When I first got here, my freshman year, I made sure I learned every road, every club, every scenery and bar. I was pretty much into the social scene. I was living free and loving it."

"What happened?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Miroku," Sango said.

"Oh," Kagome nodded understandingly. "I may be new to this, but I'm beginning to see that we don't have much freedom."

"Not at all," Rin sighed.

They road in silence for awhile enjoying the scenery until Sango turned on the radio. The girls began to sing to their favorite songs as they made their way through the steep hills into the city.

Inuyasha stared at his cell phone. The tracking device showed she had spent half the day in her room. Did she not have classes today, had he upset her that much that she had to stay in her room? He looked at his watch. Had she eaten? Upset or not, he still felt the need to take care of her. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. Kagome's cell phone had been left on a table by her bed. It vibrated furiously across the table and fell to the floor as Inuyasha dialed her number over and over.

"This place is beautiful!" Kagome said as they sat outside a quaint little restaurant overlooking the ocean.

Rin nodded in agreement. "Sesshoumaru took me to a place like this when you guys went to club."

"I think it's so unfair he doesn't allow you to go the campus club. I mean, come on you're still on school grounds, it's not like you're in the city where he can't watch you." Sango said.

Rin grinned at her with a glint in her pretty grey eyes. "You want to go a club tonight?"

Sango laughed. "Why Rin I've never seen this side of you. You're usually so submissive to Sesshoumaru."

"He's had it too good for too long," Rin said still feeling sore from Sesshoumaru running out on her last night. "Why not give him trouble for once."

"I like this new you," Sango said with a huge smile.

"What exactly did he do to make you rebel?" Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her grilled salmon.

"You know as long as Rin and I have known each other, we've never really talked about our relationship with our youkai men," Sango said. "Perhaps, we should start, we can't always hold in all the crap they put us through."

"I agree!" Rin said.

"Okay, we have to make a solemn oath to each other that no matter what we say we keep it between each other. No one else is to know," Sango said.

"Agreed," Kagome said.

They shook on it.

"Okay what's the dirt? I've been dying to ask, " Kagome said. "You guys have been so depressed the past few days, you make me think those guys are torturing you."

"I love Sesshoumaru!" Rin blurted out. "There I said it. I love him and I really want to be with him, but he has no clue how I feel and it hurts to see him with someone else. Last night, I almost told him, but Kagura burst into the room and yelled that she loved him and he took off with her!"

"What?" Sango asked. "He left you there?"

Rin nodded and sniffed. "Can you believe my bad luck, the timing was just so off."

"Who cares about luck, I can't believe Sesshoumaru just took off with that hussy and left you," Sango shook her head. "I expected that sort of behavior from Miroku, but not Sesshoumaru."

"Well, we were in a compromising situation," Rin said blushing slightly.

Kagome and Sango leaned forward. "Go on," Kagome said.

"I was using his bath tub, you know the one Sango that I constantly talk about." Sango nodded. "Well, Sesshoumaru is usually such a gentleman that I can walk around with nothing but a bath towel on and he wouldn't try anything."

"Really?" Kagome asked and wondered if she did that with Inuyasha would he be able to be a gentleman also. She snorted the words gentleman and Inuyasha just didn't go together.

"Miroku would so grab my butt if I did that and a lot of other things too," Sango said.

"Well," Rin continued, "Kagura burst into the room the first time yelling something about standing her up, I guess they had planned to...well anyway, Sesshoumaru must have forgotten and she came to get him. When she saw me standing there with just my bath towel on she went crazy. Kagura can be very scary when she's mad. Sesshoumaru sent her away, he turned to comfort me and I don't know what I was thinking at the time, but I actually tried to make the first move and kiss him."

Sango gasped loudly. "NO WAY!"

Rin nodded.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked intrigued.

"Nothing, my towel fell away..."

Kagome and Sango suddenly became quiet and glanced at each other in stunned silence. Rin's face was beet red by now.

"Oh my god..." Kagome said.

"What did Sesshoumaru do?" Sango asked.

"Apparently he got very aroused..."

Sango gasped again and covered her mouth in shock.

"What's so shocking about that? Isn't that what guys do when they're around naked girls?" Kagome asked in bemusement.

"You don't understand, Sesshoumaru has very strict control over his actions. He's never gotten sexually aroused around, Rin." Sango explained.

"It's true," Rin said. "I never thought he'd want me that way. I always thought he found me sexually unattractive until last night."

"Wow," Kagome said.

"But he did want me and he made sure I knew it. I don't know if you've ever experienced such a thing with Miroku, but I got to tell you, youkai men are huge! I mean huge as in that 'thing would never fit in a human female' huge!"

"Oh my," Sango's hand went to her throat.

"That's rather scary," Kagome said looking worried.

"Well now I know why women are so crazy about them," Rin said with a sigh. "Anyway, he actually threatened to take me to his bed if I didn't leave immediately."

"Whoa," Sango said. "You know what that would have turned out very badly if he didn't make you his girlfriend afterwards."

"I know," Rin said shamefully, "but I wanted to be with him so badly that I didn't care. I only knew that I loved him."

"Oh Rin, never sleep with a youkai as a kept woman if you don't know where he stands," Sango told her. "And that goes for you too, Kagome. I don't know if Inuyasha told you, but youkai men cannot sleep with their kept women unless they plan on making her their girlfriend or life mate. Otherwise, she'd just become their whore."

"What..." Kagome said thinking about Inuyasha this morning. She suppose it didn't count if the guy didn't even know who he was with at the time.

"Well, as soon as I opened my mouth to tell him, Kagura bursts in the room again and declares her love for him and he leaves me! He just takes off with her and leaves me!"

"Oh Rin, I'm so sorry," Sango reached over to hold her hand.

"That's horrible," Kagome said.

"You deserve to go out tonight and dance your heart away," Sango told Rin.

Meanwhile back on campus, Sesshoumaru was beginning to worry. He hadn't heard from Rin for most of the day and hadn't seen her go to class. Galieo and Jinko hadn't seen her either. He wondered if she was avoiding him after last night. It was the first time he had shown her how much he had wanted her, but in such an aggressive manner. Perhaps, he had frighten her. It was not like him to react so barbaric with Rin, but then again he'd never been put in a situation where her naked body had been pressed so tightly against his and he had never felt his control slipping with her until last night.

He was relieved that Kagura's psychotic obsession with him brought her back to his room. She had unknowingly rescued Rin from him and given him an outlet for his sexual frustrations. He had taken Kagura that night hard and violently not caring if he had hurt or not. He was angry at her for being so rude to Rin and disobeying his orders to stay away from him, but he also needed release very badly. Kagura seemed to love his harsh treatment of her. She begged for more and yelled words of love to him which he ignored. Instead, he pretended she was Rin and when he came inside of her hard and fast, it was Rin's name he moaned out loud. Kagura's love turned to hate and she yelled and screamed at him calling him all sorts of obscene names. He left her on her bed as she cried and asked him why he would love a nobody like Rin?

Love...

Was it truly love that he felt for Rin? Had he been denying himself this emotion all along? He needed to be with Rin to find out. Where was she?

"Inuyasha tried to sleep with you and he didn't even know who you were?" Rin asked.

"I know, bad huh? And, he had been so sweet to me last night. Why do guys have to mess everything up?" Kagome asked frustrated.

"You're not falling for him are you?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed hopelessly. "I don't know. I have all these mix feelings for him now."

"I understand," Sango said. "It's hard not to fall in love with a guy that treats you like a queen. I mean think about it. They do a lot of stuff for us other girls in normal relationships could only dream about. We have the best of everything. A doting man, a wealthy man, a man that showers us with presents and takes care of us. They watche over us like we're the most important thing in their lives. Who wouldn't fall in love with that sort of treatment? I mean isn't that every girl's dream to have a man like that?"

Kagome and Rin nodded.

" And yet, they don't love us, at least not in the way we want them to. I find myself thinking I'd give up all the royal treatment just to hear Miroku tell me he loves me."

"I think he loves you," Rin said. "I know it's hard to believe because of all the girls he sleeps with, but I notice the way he watches you when he doesn't think you're paying attention. He gets this look in his eyes as if someone has stolen his happiness and tortures him by dangling it in front of his face. He looks at you as if you're untouchable, like you're something he wants so very badly, but can't have. It breaks my heart to see him watch you that way."

"Rin...why didn't you tell me this before?" Sango asked.

"Because I knew you loved him and telling you that would have only made things worse. You would have confronted him about it and I didn't want to see you hurt. I figured there had to be a very good reason why Miroku didn't want to make you his girlfriend."

Sango hesitated about telling the girls the truth at first, but the secret was too big for her to handle alone and she had no one else to talk to. "If I tell you this, do you swear you won't tell anyone else?" She asked the two gravely.

Kagome and Rin looked at each other and nodded.

"I know his reason. I didn't before and it drove me crazy, but yesterday morning, I found out."

"What is it?" Rin wanted to know.

"Miroku is an incubus..."

Rin stared at Sango in complete shock. Kagome stared at her in confusion. "What's an incubus?"

"It's a youkai that survives by feeding off a woman's sexual energy."

"Oh...OHHH! Whoa..." Kagome said.

"That explains it!" Rin suddenly shouted. A group of people turned to look at them. She lowered her voice. "Sango do you know what this means?"

"Maybe, I don't know! I hope it means that he really does love me and he's trying to protect me from himself."

"That's exactly what it means!" Rin said.

"But what if I'm wrong about his feelings? It's so confusing," Sango dropped her head down.

"You know what we need to do," Kagome said taking out Inuyasha's credit card and holding it up.

"Take out our frustrations on their credit accounts?" Rin asked. She'd done it once before with Sesshoumaru.

"Yep, I got a five thousand credit limit on this baby and Inuyasha is going to pay in more ways than one."

The girls giggled loudly.

"And afterwards, the clubs!" Kagome said.

As the girls were shopping in one of the city malls, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku were about to lose their minds looking for them. Sesshoumaru had never felt panic in his life, but he was feeling it now. Rin was nowhere to be found. She had always been there for him, always! This was the very first time she wasn't. Inuyasha had kicked the girls apartment door open when he thought Kagome was in her room and wouldn't answer the phone. Miroku had followed him in to look for Sango. Sesshoumaru had appeared also. Each youkai went into the girls rooms and found things they could not believe. The girls had left their cell phones and had taken off their bracelets.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha yelled when he walked back into the living carrying Kagome's phone.

"It seems as if they've ran away," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"This was planned," Sesshoumaru said.

"Why would they leave campus without telling us? Kagome, maybe because she's new, but it's so unlike Sango and Rin," Inuyasha said.

"I think I know why Sango would leave," Miroku said looking slightly guilty. He looked at the other two who suddenly wore the same expression. "Okay then it's obvious that we've all done something to upset them."

"They should know better than to leave from under our protection. No one knows who they are out there." Sesshoumaru said a frown appearing on his usually stoic face.

"They should be okay," Miroku said. Sango had always been a social person.

"Rin doesn't know much about the world, I've taken care of her for years," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"She's with Sango and Kagome who does know about the world. They wouldn't let anything happen to her," Miroku tried to reason.

"I don't like Kagome being anywhere without me," Inuyasha mumbled. A horrible thought suddenly came to mind. "Wait a minute, what if...what if they're on dates?"

This time Miroku looked worried.

"Rin would never date. She wouldn't know the first thing about dating," Sesshoumaru scoffed. He was more concern about Rin's safety than being with another guy.

"Kagome just might go out with another guy," Inuyasha said with fear in his voice.

"Sango too.." Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "I'm going to find them."

"I'm going with you," Inuyasha said.

"I have connections in the city," Sesshoumaru said. "People who know and see everything. I'll make a call and return with information. We shouldn't waste our time running around the streets of Los Angeles with no direction as to where to find the girls."

"So what did you do to cause Kagome to run away?" Miroku asked Inuyasha curiously.

"I tried to have sex with her by accident. She was having nightmares so I took her to my bed to sleep with me and woke up thinking she was, well you know."

"Amy?" Miroku asked.

"Amy, Bree, Telsa whoever, I forgot it was Kagome in bed with me! I was half sleep. I didn't know what I was doing!"

"That's bad," Miroku shook his head. "But I don't know if it's as bad as my problem. Sango found out my secret yesterday, apparently she skipped class to watch my extracurricular activities and saw me feeding."

"Damn!" Inuyasha said. "We're so screwed..."


	14. Party Poopers

"I think I maxed out the credit card," Kagome said when she tried to pay for a pair of shoes that cost $800 and the card didn't go through.

"Me too," Rin said looking at her platinum credit card.

They looked at each other and grinned. "Oh well," they said at the same time and laughed.

"What are we going to do with all this stuff?" Sango asked. "It can't fit in my car."

"We'll have it delivered of course and thank you Sango for hooking me up with the latest fashions. I'm going to look just as good as the girls on campus!" Kagome gave her a hug.

Sango laughed and looked at her watch. "It's 8:00pm already? There's got to be some clubs that open early, come on girls we're on a mission!"

"Whoo hoo!" Rin let out excitedly surprising Sango and Kagome. They laughed again.

They found a club ten minutes later located in the midst of the city that played trance/hip hop music. It was an interesting combination. Sango walked into the dark smoky place as if she owned it. Rin and Kagome followed after her looking around cautiously.

"This place is already bumping," Sango said. She turned to the other two girls who stood in the middle of the floor close to each other looking lost.

"You guys really don't get out much, do you?" She laughed and grabbed their hands dragging them on the dance floor. She began to dance urging them to do the same. "First thing you have to do is dance. It's the only way to break the ice and get comfortable. Come on girls, let's see what you got!"

Kagome started to dance forgetting that she wasn't very good at it and ended up back slapping a guy when she threw her arms up. "Oops! Sorry! It's a little crowded in here," she said highly embarrassed.

Rin giggled at her and began to dance. She got into the rhythm of the music and began to move almost as smoothly as Sango.

"Go Rin! I didn't know you had it in you, girl!" Sango smiled impressed.

Rin laughed in pure joy. "Me either! This is fun!"

A cute Latino guy grabbed Kagome by the waist just as the club began to play the song "Shut Up" by Black Eyed Peas. "I think you need a little help, my lovely," he told her in his thick Latin accent.

Kagome gave Sango a surprised excited look as he led her away. Sango gave her two thumbs up and a wink.

"Those drinks at the bar look really pretty," Rin said as she stared wistfully at the colorful beverages being served. "I think I'll try a few."

"Don't get carried away, Rin. You know how you get after one glass."

"Oh nonsense, you try being around Sesshoumaru all day and see how long you can go without drinking!"

Sango laughed and went back to dancing as Rin made her way to the bar.

Thirty minutes later the girls had become completely relaxed at the club and each was doing their own thing that attracted a vast amount of attention from the men and women. This is how Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku found them after following their trail over the city.

Sesshoumaru could not believe what he was seeing. His sweet innocent Rin was sashaying down the counter of the bar as if she was a supermodel and holding a champagne glass in her hand right hand. Her left hand was on her hip, Sesshoumaru watched those hip sway gracefully from side to side as she stomped to the end of the counter, did a sexy little squat, turned around and sashayed to the other side. The guys sitting on the counter watching her, hooted and hollered as they stared at her as if she was the most beautiful creature they'd ever seen.

Rin was completely and utterly enjoying all the attention, it was so nice to be admired freely without being in fear of someone's life. "What do you think guys? I use to want to be a model. I think I still got what it takes," she said dancing to the music. The men clapped and agreed with her. She paused to take a sip of her drink and saw Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away towering above most of the guys in the club. The look on his face told her she was in deep shit.

"Oh gracious," she said softly and wondered if this would be a good time to start praying. She didn't get the chance. She disappeared before the eyes of her adoring crowd leaving them in a state of confusion. The only thing they saw was the champagne glass crashing to the floor and shattering loudly.

"Am I drunk or did we just see an angel dance in front of us and disappear?" A guy asked another one that was sitting beside him.

"Hell I don't know what I saw, but it was a vision I'll never forget," said the other guy.

Miroku could feel his every muscles in his body tensing into stone as he watched Sango with anger and jealousy flowing through him. She was in the middle of the floor dancing with two guys. One was behind her grinding his pelvic against her buttocks and the other one was in front with his body plastered against her and moving with her to the music. Sango seemed to be enjoying their lustful attention as she danced against them and ran her hand through her long black hair looking extremely sexy in the process. Miroku lost it. He couldn't stand to see those jerks touching his Sango, covering her body with their sweat, and blending their lustful auras with hers. No one touched her! She was his!

Sango stopped dancing when her partners disappeared. She looked around and cringed when she saw them. One had somehow crashed into the wall with his head. She stared in horror as a trickle of blood fell from his skull. The other one that had been grinding against her laid on the floor holding his crotch and moaning loudly. Sango gagged when she saw blood soaking through his jeans from where his fingers were holding his crotch. The poor guy was never going to be the same again.

Her eyes widen when Miroku appeared in front of her. The fury she saw in his dark eyes made her want to run from him. He grabbed her shoulders roughly pulling her against him. They disappeared in the crowd.

"Fucking youkai!" Someone screamed after witnessing the attack.

Kagome was still dancing with the Latino guy when Inuyasha found her. Raoul taught her well and she was beginning to become a pro. She laughed ecstatically as he twirled her around, caught her and then smoothly lifted her leg on his shoulder and bent her backwards. 'What a rush!' Kagome thought as her long black hair fell to the floor.

She felt Raoul place a soft kiss on her inner thigh. "Kagome you are the sexiest American woman I have ever met," he told her.

She giggled insanely. No one had ever called her "sexy" before except Inuyasha. A pair of jean clad legs stood in front of her upside down vision. She looked up those tall legs and saw Inuyasha staring down at her.

Raoul didn't know what hit him.

One minute he was gazing down at his beautiful lady friend and the next something hard as a rock had punched into his jaw and sent his entire body flying through the crowd. Inuyasha caught Kagome before she hit the floor. Kagome watched him breathe heavily. It was as if he was trying to hold himself together.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing.."

"Don't you say a damn word to me, Kagome or I swear I'll rip your "boyfriend" into a million pieces."

Kagome clamped her mouth shut. She felt him lift her up in his strong arms. The crowd backed away quickly as he made his way outside with her. Kagome thought he'd came in a car. He hadn't. She screamed and held on to him as he suddenly flew into the air with no warning. She could feel the cold wind blowing on her body and peeped out between her fingers to see what he was doing. What she saw made her gasp and hold on to him tighter. Inuyasha was leaping from one building to the next as he made his way out of the city. He was going so fast she could only see flashes of light blurring in front of her from the signs on the buildings. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest trusting him not to kill both of them. She had a feeling Inuyasha hadn't come alone. She didn't know about the other girls, but she knew this was about to be the best and worse night of her life.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but it's the holiday weekend so I wanted to get this one out before tomorrow. I enjoyed writing this chapter as much as I did the last one. I laughed at everyone's response to the girls going out. You guys make writing so fun! I will try to get the next one out Monday since tommorrow is the Fourth. Happy Fourth of July everyone!**


	15. Confessions

**A/N: My usual warning of the limes and lemons in the chapter. Enjoy!**

Sesshoumaru sat Rin on her feet once they were in his apartment. She tried to walk to the couch but tilted over. He caught her and turned her to look at him.

"You're drunk..."

"No shit, Sherlock," Rin said then giggled. "Where have I heard that statement before?"

"Rin, what has gotten into you? This is not the Rin I know."

"No it isn't. It's about time you get introduced to the other side of Rin. The one that don't give a crap!" Rin pulled away from him and walked unsteadily to the couch. She flopped down on it and turned to look at a confused Sesshoumaru.

"Your disobedience is intolerable, Rin. What possessed you to leave this campus without my permission?"

Rin laughed. "Your permission!" She laughed again wildly as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "You dare to mock me, this Sesshoumaru, your owner?" He spoke harshly. "After tonight, I will make sure you never get the chance to disgrace me by prancing on top of bar counters again. You will stay in my apartment and only leave when you go to class in which Galieo and Jinko will escort you."

Rin stared up at him quietly with a serious look on her face. Sesshoumaru let her go thinking he'd finally got through to her. She began to walk to the door.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To my room," Rin said continuing to walk.

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Yes, I heard what you said," Rin continued to walk. She had nearly reached the door when Sesshoumaru flew in front of her and slammed it shut.

"Rin, do not make me lose my temper. I am trying very hard to be in control right now."

Rin stared up at the man who she had loved forever it seemed. She didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system that was making her so courageous with the most dangerous youkai on campus or perhaps she was just fed up, but for once she spoke exactly what was in her heart.

"Sesshoumaru...I'm in love with you."

She saw a flicker of some type of emotion pass briefly in Sesshoumaru golden eyes. Maybe it was shock, she could care less at the moment.

"I've been in love with you for a very long time. Do you know what it feels like to be so happy when you're in the presence of the one you love that it feels like you're floating on air and at the same time, feels like you're dying a slow death when you watch the one you love go to another? I felt that way last night. I tried to tell you that I loved you, but Kagura beat me to it and then you left with her. You left me on the floor crying my heart out until all the tears dried and I couldn't cry anymore. Do you know what that did to me, Sesshoumaru? It almost broke me. I can't allow myself to be broken by you or anyone else which is why I'm telling you this now. I can't stand back and watch the man I love continue to turn away from me and sleep with other women. I have been obedient, I have tried so hard to please you in hope that you would love me in return someday, but now the waiting is over. I'm going to walk out of this room and you're not going to stop me. I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight and tomorrow when I wake up, I'm going to give you two choices."

"First choice, If you think you might love me, if there's any hint that you might love me, then you will come to me and tell me and I will stay with you forever. Second choice, If you don't love me and only want to continue to" keep" me after I've expressed my feelings to you, then you will have to let me go. I will not stay with you as your "kept" human now that you know the truth. To ask me, would be wrong in so many ways. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru to put you in a situation like this, but hey if I can watch the man I love be with everyone but me, I'm sure you'll be strong enough to handle your decision," she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Sleep on it."

Sesshoumaru watched her open the door and leave, too stunned to stop her. Rin made it halfway down the hallway before she felt his strong hand grab her wrist and pull her back into the room. "Well at least I got the illusion I was in control," was her last thought she had before the door slammed loudly.

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard a door open and close. She found herself in Inuyasha's apartment. He dropped her on the couch and went to the kitchen to drink a bottle of water. She watched him as he gulped the thing down in two seconds. She supposed running all over the city had made him thirsty. He wiped his mouth when he finished and stared at her piercingly with those golden eyes. Kagome began to get nervous. He had told her to not talk to him so she wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Inuyasha finally yelled.

"I had a good time?" Kagome said. Her answer only seem to make him angrier.

"That's not what I meant, Kagome! I know you're new to all of this which is why I'm trying to be patient tonight. As a "kept" woman, you do not run off campus without letting me know where you're going and you sure as hell don't dance with pretty boys that kiss your thigh at a fucking club! I could have killed the guy for what he did."

"What does it matter to you who I'm with? You didn't even know who I was this morning and you had your hands all over me."

Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of her. "You damn right I did and I'm going to be the _only_ one to have my hands all over you, you got that!" He grabbed her arms and lifted her to her feet. "Now go take a fucking shower. You smell like that jerk."

"You can't tell me what to do. You can't boss me around like this!" Kagome pushed him away and tried to escape out the apartment, but Inuyasha caught her and carried her to the guest bathroom in the living room.

"Kagome, do not piss me off! You are really pushing it. Let's get something straight that you seem to be forgetting. You are mine! Mine! I don't fucking share, remember? The next time you dance with another guy you will be responsible for his death. I swear you don't want me to go psycho, it's not a pretty sight! Now get your ass in the shower before I rip your fucking clothes off for you!"

Kagome stared up at him for the first time with fear in her eyes. She had never seen Inuyasha this way and she never imagined he would speak to her so harshly. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she slammed the door shut and began to undress.

Inuyasha regretted his actions as soon as she closed the door. The look she'd given him made him feel like shit. What was wrong with him? He'd never been so insanely jealous before, not even with Kikyo and she had constantly flirted with other guys while she was with him. He sunk down on the couch with a loud sigh and ran his hands over his face out of frustration.

Kagome took a very long shower trying to buy time before she faced Inuyasha again. Standing up to the possessive youkai took a lot of energy out of her, but she had to be strong. She had to tell him how she truly felt and she had to prepare to have her heart broken if he didn't agree with her. Heart broken? Had she really fallen for Inuyasha in such a short amount of time?

Inuyasha was waiting for her when she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. He grabbed her and embraced her tightly.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, really I am. I don't know what's come over me. I know you were hurt this morning from what I did and that's why you left, but it was never my intention to treat you that way. I wasn't use to you being in my bed, my befuddled mind acted out of instincts. I swear it will never happen again."

"Inuyasha, I can't breathe!" Kagome said coughing.

He loosened his hold on her, but didn't let her go. "I'm also sorry I yelled at you, that was disrespectful of me, you don't deserve it. It's just that when I saw the way that guy was holding you and kissing your thigh, I felt violated somehow. You are mine and this asshole was all over you as if he owned you. I lost it. I can't stand to see another man touch you, I can't! And this jerk definitely went too far. Pretty boy won't be so pretty in the morning. I broke his jaw. Do you see why you can't do stuff like that? You're going to get someone killed."

Kagome pulled back to look up at him. "Then you know how I felt this morning when you thought I was one of your bimbos."

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, I really like you. I mean, really, really, really like you and it hurts me to think of you with someone else. I don't think I can be a "kept" woman and know that you're sleeping with other girls. I tried to give it a chance, but it's just not me. I guess I'm just as possessive as you are."

"What are you saying, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm saying, I'm finished playing this game! I want the whole package. You either treat me like you're actually dating me or leave me the hell alone, cause guess what Inuyasha, I don't fucking share either!"

"I love it when you're feisty. Gods you're turning me on!" Inuyasha said breathlessly.

Kagome let out a small squeak when he pulled her to him and kissed her. His warm lips pressed against hers exploring their softness. Inuyasha kissed her possessively, not giving her much time to respond. He parted her lips with his tongue and invaded her mouth exploring her intimately. He'd caught her completely off guard. Her brain was screaming at her to push him away, but she couldn't. She was enjoying it too much. She'd never been kissed so thoroughly in her life. She felt herself melting in his arms and completely forgetting what they were arguing about.

Inuyasha growled softly and twisted his her silky hair around his fist holding her in place. Gods, he wanted her. He had never wanted anyone so much in his life. He couldn't stop himself from tasting her and when he did, he was automatically addicted. Already he could smell her sweet essence as her body began to respond to his. His senses were overwhelmed with the taste of her, the smell of her, the feel of her soft warm body pressed against his. The only thing separating them was a towel and his clothes.

Kagome gasped when he pulled away and began to place tender erotic kisses down her neck. His hands moved down her back and squeezed her buttocks through the towel. He moaned in her mouth and scooped his arm under her hips. Kagome suddenly found her back against the floor. Inuyasha straddled her and began to take off his shirt, his lips still attached to her neck. She knew they should stop. They really should stop. She let out a little moan when his tongue struck a sensitive spot on her neck and bit her lip when he began to suck tenderly. Her hands began to trace the smooth skin of his back noticing how the muscles scrunched and moved underneath her fingers.

He sat up lifting her completely off the floor and sat her in his lap. Her legs rested around his hips. Inuyasha continued to plant kisses on her skin, sucking here, nibbling there as his strong arms supported her back and held her steady against him. Kagome was lost in the sensual feelings he was giving her. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew she needed to stop him. He was getting dangerously close to her breasts and the towel was slowly sliding down lower and lower. Everything came crashing back down to reality when he moved her hips and placed her right over his throbbing monstrous erection. The thing strained against the denim jeans he was wearing ,even the heavy material couldn't hide the heat coming off of it or the way it pulsed right against her...Oh no! Kagome thought suddenly feeling very self conscious. She groaned when he pushed into her and felt her moisture began to seep through his jeans. Oh god, she was mortified. How had he managed to get her body to respond to him so quickly? She was totally turned on, little sparks of electricity was flowing through every part of her body, especially down there.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "I want you so badly. I know you want me too. I could drown in your scent." The towel slid down and his lips stroked over the top of her breast. He traced over it with his tongue leaving a long wet mark and bit her lightly.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled grabbing a handful of his hair when he pushed into her hard. His arousal pressing tightly against her. She felt herself tremble against him. He bit down on her skin slightly harder and pushed against her again. Kagome lost it. Her head fell against his shoulder as her body began to convulse in a huge orgasm that took her completely by surprise. Inuyasha held her tightly against him as she gasped and tried to catch her breath. His large hands rubbed up and down her small back lovingly as he continued to rock against her wanting to extend her pleasure. However, he found out he was not in complete control of himself like he thought. Feeling her wetness sinking through his jean and covering him like warm liquid and smelling how the room filled sharply with her scent, he also lost control.

"Kagome," he groaned loudly and held her in a death grip.

Kagome felt his organ throb wildly against her, he let out a soft groan and a long trembled shook his entire body. She closed her eyes, her face turning fiery red as she felt his hot semen explode against her, drenching his jeans and her at the same time. This had definitely gotten out of hand...

Inuyasha brought her head down to capture her lips in a long passionate kiss. Kagome felt herself melting against him again, but this time she was able to stop herself. There was no way she was going to let this youkai seduce her again and go even further than they did just now. Somehow she managed to pull away from him. She pushed him off of her hard and got up.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to grab her, but she quickly dodged him and ran into his room slamming the door shut.

He heard the door lock. Frowning, he got up and tried to turn the knob. "What the hell, Kagome? How the hell are you going to lock me out of my own bedroom!"

"Easy, just as easily as you seduced me on your living room floor!" She yelled.

"Kagome, don't turn this into something bad. What we did was very special to me."

Kagome sunk against the door, her heart pounding, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She had been so afraid he was using her just to get off, like he probably did with any girl, but he hadn't. She needed to hear those words, he had no idea how badly she needed to hear him say that right now. She sighed with relief.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said through the locked door. "I don't know what it is about you, but I can't stop thinking about you, I want to be with you all the time. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Every since I've met you, I've lost all interest in other girls, they don't do a thing for me anymore, only you can turn me on so much that I can't control myself. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or hurt you again in some way, but I'm afraid whenever we get close this is going to happen. Sorry, but I can't be any more honest with you than I am now. I want you and I always will. Besides, you can't expect to parade around me in a bath towel and not expect me to ravish you."

Kagome giggled and suddenly thought of Rin. Hadn't she done the exact same thing with Sesshoumaru? Except the only difference was, Sesshoumaru had ran off with another woman and left her weeping on the floor. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't as bad as his brother or Miroku after all. Still, she didn't want Inuyasha to think she was easy. After all, she was still a virgin and had never ever done anything like this with a guy.

" You can sleep on the couch!" She found herself telling him.

"What the...this is my apartment woman not yours!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, it's ours remember?" Kagome said using his words against him.

"Kagome, open this door right now!" Inuyasha banged on it.

"Why so you can ravish me again? No way!"

He suddenly got quiet. Kagome wondered what he was up to. She heard the door knob turn slowly the hinges began to creek under the pressure. "Don't you dare tear off that door knob Inuyasha or I swear I'll never speak to you again!"

He let out a frustrated yell and stomped off. Kagome smiled. Perhaps she was being a little too hard on him, but she just couldn't face him right now, not after what they'd one. She went into the bathroom to take another shower still blushing heavily. All of this just because some guy had kissed her thigh while dancing...


	16. Miroku's Rage

**A/N: Miroku's incubus side comes out with Sango, just a warning! hehe**

Miroku took Sango to his apartment instead of the little studio behind the club. She had tried to get away from him when he landed outside the dorm, but he held her arm and drug her to his place. Now she stood glaring at him defiantly with her arms crossed.

"My car is still there, you know," she said.

"We'll get it later," Miroku paced back and forth in front of her. "What the hell were you thinking dancing with those guys like that?"

"I was thinking about how great of a time I was having with two guys who didn't care about getting close to me!" Sango said.

Miroku snatched his head towards her when she said that a growl ripped from his throat. Sango backed away from the dark look in his eyes. Miroku could be very intimidating when he was angry.

"Is that what you want Sango, someone to be close to you physically? So, you just go out and find some random guy to give you what I can't?" Miroku stalked towards her. Sango continued to back away. "You know what I am now. You found out my secret, I'm in an incubus. For two years I held back from getting too close to you because I knew if I did, I would end up hurting you. Do you know how hard it is to want someone so badly, so constantly, and never be able to touch them the way you want?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, I do," she said quietly.

Miroku paused. "I suppose you do..."

"So I did what you did, I used someone else," Sango said.

"I sleep with other women to keep from hurting you! I'm trying to protect you! Do you want me to drain your life force Sango cause I don't. It would kill me to see you laying there close to death and knowing I was the one who caused it."

"I know what you are and I don't care. I saw what you did, you didn't hurt Kelly, you even gave her some of her energy back. "

Miroku laughed darkly. "That's so sweet, Sango, so heart touching. You know what I am and you still don't care. Well I do, I care very much."

"Then I'll tell you once again what I said a few days ago. Let...me...go! If you don't I'll just find another random guy to give me what you refuse! A girl have needs too and you're aren't satisfying any of them!" Sango realized she'd went too far when Miroku slammed her body against the wall. She was still furious with him for not telling her who he was even after she'd told him she loved him.

"Is this what you want?" He asked his hard muscular body pressed tightly against her. "Do you want to feel a man's body against yours?" His hands began to caress her body feeling her curves, her softness.

Sango let out a soft gasp at the feel of his large hands caressing her body, already she was becoming aroused by just touching her. "Only yours, Miroku," Sango murmured.

Miroku let out a loud agonizing moan knowing he was about to lose control and there was nothing he could do about it. He was furious with her, with himself, with life in general. Why couldn't he be a normal youkai one that didn't have to feed off the life force of others through sexual contact. He had tried so hard to protect Sango. She knew it and didn't care, did she love him that much or was she just too naive to know the danger of loving an incubus. "Then I'll give you what you want!" he heard himself saying and covered her mouth with his own.

Sango let out a small whimper when he began to kiss her. Kissing an incubus was nothing like she'd ever experienced. His kiss wasn't gentle or tender, but passionate and demanding. His tongue was doing things to her mouth she never thought possible and sending tiny little shivers down her spine into the pit of her stomach. Every time his tongue stroked hers she felt as if he was making love to her with his mouth.

Miroku pulled away for a second and Sango watched his clothes dissolved from his body leaving him completely naked in front of her. Sango's mind was blown away by the body that stood in front of her. He was the perfection of every woman's wildest desire. His body was ripped, toned, lean, flawless and not a hair on it except for... She swallowed as she stared at it. Rin was right. They were huge...

Miroku smirked when her eyes got big and stared at him in awe. "Do you like what you see, Sango?" He asked as he bent down to nibble and lick her earlobe causing her breathing to accelerate. "Everything about me was made to be irresistible to women. My body, my looks, my voice, my personality, the way I move, everything, to lure in my prey."

Miroku ripped off her top along with her bra and threw it across the room. He hooked his fingers in the waist of her skirt and ripped it off along with her panties. Sango let out a frightened whimper feeling very exposed and self conscious in front of him. She tried to cover herself, but he wouldn't let her. He held her arms above her head. "I knew you would be beautiful, but not like this. Gods, what the hell have I been missing?" Miroku eyes glazed over from pure lust. He continued to hold her arms above her head as he began to trail hot kisses down neck to her voluptuous breasts.

Sango watched helplessly as his hot wet tongue stroked over a very aroused nipple. She let out a small moan. He continued to tease her, biting, sucking lightly on her breasts and nipples until Sango couldn't take it anymore.

"Miroku!" She yelled desperately.

"This is what you wanted right, to feel me against you, to give you physical pleasure?" Miroku whispered looking up in her eyes. He didn't give her a chance to answer instead he began to place hot kisses down her belly. His hands slid down her arms and grabbed both her breasts, kneading them softly. "You are mine, Sango. I will never let you go to another man. Your body is mine to worship, to take as much as I please. I'll make sure you never want another man's touch again."

Too lost in the erotic sensations he was forcing on her Sango didn't realize what he was about to do until it was too late. Her eyes shot open at the first swipe of his tongue against her.

"Miroku!" she yelled and grabbed his hair to pull him away, but it was too late. His hot wet tongue stroked her over and over again expertly finding the little nub that brought her so much pleasure. Her fingers tightened in his hair threatening to pull it out at the roots, but that didn't bother Miroku. He was addicted to her, lost in the taste of her and greedily wanting more. He thrust into her deeply feeling her slick walls tightly squeezing his tongue. He could feel her body trembling on the verge of an orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her hips and drew her tightly against his mouth thrusting deeply inside of her. His tongue extending just enough to rub against her g-spot.

Sango exploded into a phenomenon orgasm. She let out a loud scream that was sure enough to wake up the entire dormitory and the dead. Stars danced happily in front of her eyes before they rolled into the back of her head.

Miroku held onto her tightly as she came in his mouth, his tongue lapping and drinking the sweet juices that gushed from her body. He swallowed greedily loving the fact that he was the only one to taste her, to love her so intimately. Her body went limp and fell over his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He was not finished with her.

Sango learned from Miroku there were many ways to make love and have mind blowing orgasms without actually having intercourse. Miroku pleasured her with his fingers, with his tongue, and with that strange vibrating technique he'd used on her before except this time it was a lot more intense and he didn't stop when she begged him too. Tiny sparkles of light would rise from her body every time she had an orgasm. She would watch them absorb into Miroku 's body. It was never as brightly as she had seen with Kelly. She realized Miroku was holding back. He was only taking very tiny amounts of her life force. She could see the strain on his face of keeping himself under control. At one time she'd gotten carried away and begged for him to take her. Miroku shook his head giving her a strained smile and told her if he had intercourse with her he wouldn't be able to stop himself from draining her completely.

After two hours of nonstop pleasure, her body going into sensory overload, and her brain turning to mush before she lost conscious, her last thoughts were that she had gotten in over her head with this one and was a damn fool to provoke an angry possessive incubus that was set on teaching her a lesson. He kept his promise, after spending a night with Miroku, Sango knew she would never want the touch of another man again. Who could possibly live up to an incubus?

Rin slept deeply dreaming she was in Sesshoumaru's enormous bed and that the handsome powerful youkai was holding her in his arms as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. She smiled in her sleep and sighed happily. What a wonderful dream. Sesshoumaru ran his hands down Rin's back marveling at her soft delicate skin and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she slept on top of him...naked.

**Next Chapter: The Morning After- the girls want answers after finding themselves in very complicated situations...**


	17. The Morning After

**A/N: Whew! This chapter was twelve pages long. You see how much I go out for you guys? LOL! I have to say that this has been the best summer for me too, not with just writing the story, but reading all the comments I receive for my efforts. You guys are the best! **

Kagome loved Inuyasha's bed, it was so big and soft that it literally swallowed her up. She yawned loudly and stretched. Her arm hit a warm muscular chest. Turning around quickly, she saw Inuyasha laying in bed behind her. His large body curved protectively around hers and his arm wrapped around her waist. 'How the hell did he get in here?' She wondered.' That sneak!' She thought, but she wasn't really angry. He had changed into his pajamas and was laying with the covers half on and half off his body. She moved slightly trying to get away from him before he woke up. She had made it half way off the bed when his arm flew around her waist and snatched her back against his body. 'Oh great, here we go again,' Kagome thought wondering if he would mistake her for another girl again.

"Don't worry Kagome I know it's you," Inuyasha said with a soft chuckle when she froze in his arms. He rolled her on her back and began to nuzzle her neck playfully.

"Inuyasha, I thought I locked you outside. What are you doing in here?"

"You can't lock me out of my own bedroom woman. I waited until you were asleep and came in through the window."

"The window? But we're on the fifth floor!"

"Kagome, last night I was leaping over skyscrapers with you in my arms. I think I can handle a fifth floor window," Inuyasha snickered.

She let out a cute little squeak when he found an erotic spot on her neck.

"Hmm," Inuyasha said playfully." I'm beginning to learn all your little secrets, Kagome."

She tried to push him away, but it was like trying to move a brick wall.

"I love snuggling with you. Your body feels so good at against mine. I don't think I ever want you out of my bed. From now on, you sleep with me at night."

"Will you stop that! I have to get ready for class," Kagome tried to get away from the overzealous youkai. "Just because things got out of hand last night doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with me."

Inuyasha pulled back and stared down at her. He seemed to be staring at something on neck. He gently ran his fingers over her neck and down her chest. "Oh but it does, Kagome," a slow arrogant grin appeared on his face.

She wondered what had gotten into him now and decided to ignore him. "I have to go to class, let me up you ox!"

"Ox? I'm not an ox youkai, Kagome!" Inuyasha said slightly insulted.

"I know you're not an ox youkai, Inuyasha, but you're heavy like one," Kagome said trying to hide a smile.

Inuyasha rolled off of her. "What? Have you been hanging out with Steve?" He frowned.

Kagome was in the process of climbing out of the huge bed. She stopped and looked at him curiously. "Steve?"

"Steve, the ox youkai."

"There's an ox youkai named Steve!" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laid back in bed. "Go to class, woman." He grinned when he saw her wearing an old jersey of his. "Damn you look sexy in that."

"Yeah sure, it's three times my size," Kagome said nearly tripping in the huge shirt as she walked to the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked at him in confusion. "Wait a minute, aren't you going to walk me to class and be all macho and possessive about letting people know I'm yours?"

Inuyasha grinned as if he was keeping a secret. "Nope, not today."

Kagome looked at him in shock.

"You're going to be late, sweetie." He said and winked at her.

Kagome left confused as ever. She glanced at the clock and ran to her apartment. She was going to be soo late if she didn't hurry! Showing up late to her first week of class would not make a good impression on her professors.

"Dang it, I forgot my keys," she said when she got to her door, she started to go back to Inuyasha's apartment, but stopped when she noticed the door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open. Someone had kicked opened the door! She could see the large footprint on the front. "I bet Inuyasha did this!" she said out loud. "Ugh! That guy!" She ran to her room and threw on the first thing she saw, a cute yellow spaghetti strapped summer dress. She slid her feet in white sandals. Glancing at her hair in the mirror to make sure it didn't look too crazy, she grabbed her books and took off.

As she made her way down the hallway, she noticed a couple of people staring at her, especially the youkai that lived in the building. When she got into the elevator, a couple of youkai told her she smelled exactly like Inuyasha and smiled. She blushed. When she walked down the long steps outside, people were still staring. One guy was looking so hard, he tripped and fell. Kagome watched him roll down the steps and land at the bottom. She ran down them to help him.

"Are you okay? Let me help you up," she said.

"Hell no!" The guy screamed. "I can't get near you, but thanks." He got up and limped off.

"What was that all about?" Kagome thought suddenly feeling like something was very off.

She noticed people staring as she walked to class. Everyone seemed to turn their heads in her direction. She lowered her head and ran to the building feeling ultra self conscious. Had something changed about her? It was her first time being in such a heated situation with a youkai, what did Inuyasha do to her? Even in class people kept stealing glances at her. Some smiled encouragingly, she wondered why? Others, mostly girls, frown and turned up their noses at her. When class was over Kagome hurried to the nearest restroom to see what was so strange about herself. She looked in the mirror.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" She gasped and covered her mouth. She looked at herself closely. There were huge red and purple bruises on her neck and chest along with indentations of teeth marks that spelled out the initials of Inuyasha's name. I.T. Inuyasha Taisho. She was going to kill him!

Kagome burst out of the building, her hands in fists. Shippou was waiting for her outside. She would have thought it was rather cute how he was beginning to make a habit of waiting for her, but right now she was seeing the entire world in red.

"Hi Kagome!" Shippou said walking beside her and staring up at her neck. "Whoa, Inuyasha marked you good!"

Kagome stopped. "He what?"

"He marked you, it's his way of letting every youkai and human know you're his. You don't even have to wear his bracelet and people will still know you belong to him."

"Why would he do this to me, Shippou?" Kagome whined almost in tears. She sat down on the edge of a water fountain.

"What's wrong, Kagome don't you want to be Inuyasha's girlfriend?" Shippou sat beside her.

She blinked. "His girlfriend?"

"He didn't tell you? You're officially his girlfriend now. No youkai marks a girl like this unless he's really serious about her. I can't believe he didn't explain!" Shippou frowned.

"No he didn't explain because he knew he was going to catch hell once I discovered what he did. Guess he didn't feel like getting beat up this morning."

Shippou laughed. "It's okay, Kagome. Inuyasha really likes you. He never marked Kikyo, I don't think he really cared if people thought she was his girlfriend or not, but I think he really cares for you. I know he cares for you, this is his first time ever doing this to any girl he's been with."

"Okay, I'm beginning to feel better, keep talking, maybe I won't kill him, just hurt him really bad," Kagome sniffed. "So this is what youkai do when they have a girlfriend?"

"Well they all have their own style, but yeah it comes naturally to them to mark her and believe me, the hickies may fade with time, but those engraved initials aren't going anywhere anytime soon. It could be months or a year before they fade. Everyone is going to know you're a youkai's woman even if they don't know what the initals stand for, knowing you belong to a youkai is enough to keep all the guys away. Sorry Kagome, I hoped he didn't trick you into this, cause you're stuck with Inuyasha for a very long time."

Kagome suddenly remembered the last statement Inuyasha had told her when he was going over the rules of a kept woman.

_"__You think wearing my colors are bad? Try wearing a permanent symbol on your neck that will never come off. You think being "kept" is bad, try being my girlfriend, Kagome. Your life would literally be mine."_

"I think I preferred to be "kept"..." Kagome said feeling a little frightened...

Shippou shook his head. "You're not just a "kept" human anymore, you're something much more important to him, now. You know what would be cool?" Shippou said.

"No," Kagome said sighing.

"If you were his life mate!"

"What's that?"

"It's like his soul mate. You two would be joined together in spirit forever and you can never part from each other, it's like marriage but deeper! Every youkai has a life mate, I wonder if you're his."

"Okay, this is getting way too intense for me," Kagome said.

"Well if you were his life mate and you actually, you know...did it...a symbol will appear on your forehead that can never ever come off even in death," Shippou touched her forehead. "It's like wearing a wedding ring on your head where everyone can see. Cheating would be impossible!" Shippou laughed.

Kagome swallowed.

"Oh and you would change, all humans change once they become the life mate of a youkai, you take on their qualities, hey maybe you'll be strong or have his ears!"

Kagome hands flew to the top of her head. Shippou laughed. Kagome knew he meant well, but Shippou had no idea he was scaring the hell out of her. "Did Inuyasha send you pick me up?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope, I wanted to see you," Shippou said blushing slightly.

"Aww, you're too cute," Kagome said finally beginning to smile.

"Can we go bowling again? I had a lot of fun the other day."

"Sure, we can, but I need to talk to Inuyasha. He's got a lot of explaining to do today."

"Is he in trouble?" Shippou wanted to know.

"Oh yes, you have no idea how much trouble he's in." Kagome said her eyes narrowing .

Sango woke up to the most wonderful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something warm and wet was touching her very core giving her the most erotic feeling. She moaned softly, her hands moving over breasts and down her body trying to find the source of her pleasure.

"Gods, you're beautiful," she heard a masculine voice piercing through her sexual haze. "I can't seem to get enough of you," it said.

Her eyes popped open suddenly realizing where she was. She looked down quickly to find Miroku spread out casually beneath her, his head between her thighs, lazily lapping up the drops of moisture that was beginning to form from her arousal.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted and moved to get away from him. She accidently kicked him in the face with her foot as she scrambled to draw up her legs. "Don't you ever stop?"

"Damn! That hurt Sango!" Miroku said rubbing his face." Is that any way to treat a man that gave you multiple orgasms last night?"

"You're not a man, you're an incubus, you made that totally clear last night. You are not about to wear me out again. I'm so sore, I can barely move!"

Miroku crawled towards her in all his naked splendor, his dark eyes staring deeply into hers. He reminded her of a cougar stalking its prey. Sango backed against the wall and pulled the covers over her. He was so totally hot with his long black hair falling wildly around his shoulders and his muscular body glistening in the light. Even now her body was responding to him against her will. "Stop it!" She screamed and scrambled out of bed, the covers wrapped securely around her. She wanted him so badly she began to tremble. "Stop whatever you're doing to me!"

Miroku tilted his head and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not doing anything to you, Sango."

She remembered what he told her last night_..."Everything about me, the way I look, the way I move, my voice lures in my prey." _

"I think I better go," her voice trembled wondering how he could sit there so casually in front of her so naked and confident.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. Things had definitely changed between the two of them, he felt it also. He still wanted her, very badly, but he had a feeling he was making her very uncomfortable with his intensity. 'Tone it down, man. You don't want to scare away the woman you love', he thought to himself.

He stood up noticing how she quickly backed away when he did. "Let me make you a bath," he said. "I'm sorry if I got carried away last night."

"A bath sounds nice," Sango said hesitantly.

"Sango, I promise I'll behave. Relax." Miroku smiled at her and went into the bathroom.

Sango sat down on the edge of the bed when she heard the water running. She began to twist her long hair up in a knot to keep it from getting wet. There was so many thoughts running through her head right now she could barely keep up with them.

Miroku returned and pulled the covers off her before she could stop him. She blushed deeply when he picked up her naked body and took her to the bathtub. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Why are you blushing , my dear. You act as if I haven't touched and tasted every part of your gorgeous body."

"Stop talking like that!" Sango said as he lowered her into the large tub. It was filled with bubbles and smelled of roses. The warm water felt good on her sore muscles. Miroku got in behind her and pulled her back against him.

They quietly enjoyed each other's company for a long while. Miroku washed Sango with a loofa taking his time to circle her breasts teasingly with it before rubbing it down her stomach. He placed soft kisses on her shoulder and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Miroku, has anything changed between us?" Sango wanted to know.

"I feel closer to you than I ever have before," Miroku said. "Do you know you're the first girl I've kissed in a very long time? I never kiss the others, I don't care about them the way I do you."

Sango smiled. "But nothing's changed has it, when we part you'll still have to feed and you won't feed on me."

" It's going to be hard for me to be with other women after experiencing what it's like to be with you. I only crave you," Miroku admitted.

"Then take me," Sango said.

"Are you crazy? I love you too much to hurt you that way, do you know how much effort it took me to hold back last night when all I wanted was to bury myself deep inside of you and make you completely mine."

Sango froze, her heart pounding. Did he even realized what he said? She turned around in the tub to face him, straddling his hips. "Miroku!"

He stared at her in surprise. "Oh no..." he said.

She smiled. "Say it again."

"Sango, I ..."

"Don't you dare tell me you didn't mean to say it," she frowned at him harshly.

"Sango," he moaned miserably.

She stared deeply into his eyes. "Why are you so afraid to tell me how you feel, Miroku? What are you afraid is going to happen?"

"It's easier for me to keep control of myself," Miroku admitted getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes. "I didn't want to tell you how I truly felt because I felt our future together is hopeless."

Sango began to place light teasing kisses on the corners of his mouth. Her soft full lips was so close to his but just out of reach. He tried to kiss her, she pulled away.

"Tell me you love me," she whispered and began to tease him again. She ran her tongue lightly over his bottom lip and sucked it teasingly into her mouth.

Miroku growled and tried to pull her into a passionate kiss. She pulled away before he could. "Nope, tell me you love me," she demanded again.

"Sango you're driving me crazy," Miroku said.

She could feel him hardening between her thighs. She smiled. "Mmm, I can tell." Her hands slid down his chest as her lips began to nibble on his ear the same way he'd done her. "Tell me you love me."

Miroku gritted his teeth when he felt her hand wrap around him and began to stroke him gently. "Baby, you have to stop, you're playing a dangerous game."

Sango giggled. "Tonight's game is called Sango seduces the incubus. How far will he let her go before he tells her he loves her again?" She was beginning to get turned on herself from this new erotic foreplay. She could feel his muscles tensing as she continued to stroke him up and down. He throbbed in her hand and grew so big she could barely wrap her fingers around him.

Miroku groaned as she began to place hot wet kisses down his jaw, making her way slowly to his mouth. He gripped the side of the tub tightly leaving dents on the surface. He could not believe he was being seduced. No human had ever managed to turn him on so strongly like Sango. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but she kept pulling away from him and if she kept stroking him so expertly, he was bound to lose control and all hell would break lose. "I love you!" He finally gave in hoping she would stop torturing him so much. "I love you, Sango. I've always had since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you had to be mine."

"Oh Miroku, that's all I needed to hear," Sango said grabbing the side of his face to kiss him. She leaned forward and lost her balance. Her hips came crashing down on top of him. It took her awhile to realize what happened, to realize why she felt like something was stretching her insides so forcefully. She suddenly stopped breathing. The huge organ inside of her throbbed, stretching her even further. If she had been a virgin, she probably would have died from the pain, instead she felt as if she had been stretched to the max.

She stared into Miroku's shocked face which had suddenly turned pale. "I'm sorry... it was an accident!"

"Get up, GET UP!," he whispered harshly, urgently. He had never been felt anything like her. Her walls were like hot silk that fit around him like a glove. He knew if he let go of the tub, he would not be able to stop what had so innocently started.

Sango scrambled to get off him, she had managed to raise up halfway, before her knees slipped in the slippery tub and sent her plunging back on him again, this time it sunk even deeper causing them both to moan out loud.

Miroku lost control.

He grabbed her hips locking her tightly in place and began to thrust into her. Water splashed over the tub onto the floor creating a small waterfall. Miroku stood up, slamming her back against the cold tile wall and began to pound into her.

Sango nearly screamed from the overwhelming sensations coursing through her body with each hard, deep stroke. She bit down hard on his shoulder to keep from crying out loud. She was somewhere between feeling like she would be ripped apart if he got any bigger and feeling like she would die of intense pleasure if he didn't stop. She knew he wouldn't, he was too far gone to stop. She was scared, yet she trusted him. He loved her, surely he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly letting him take her into the unknown.

Miroku couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to bury himself deep into her and never leave. Out of all the women he'd slept with, it had never been this good, he had never felt so out of control, so lost in another woman's body like he did with Sango. Her body began to glow brightly as he began to greedily suck her life's energy. He moaned out loud, lost in the sensations of her energy filling his body basking in it's warm glow. 'So good, too good,' his thoughts were broken as he continued to pound inside her.

Sango could feel herself tensing around him as each powerful thrust brought her higher and higher to the point of no return. "Oh gods, Miroku," she moaned. She had never felt anything like it. She felt as if some huge force was building higher and higher waiting to explode inside of her. It terrified her and excited her at the same time. "Miroku!" She cried out his name when she couldn't hold on any longer. The world exploded around her sending her into complete oblivion.

Miroku felt her tense. He growled loudly when he felt her walls clenched him tightly and spasm wildly around his throbbing member. He continued to sink into her riding out her orgasm until hers became his. He yelled his release as he shot into her again and again his hot semen drenching her insides and making her his forever. A large blast of light exploded between the both of them before gradually fading away.

Miroku held her, trembles still running through his body from the aftershock of the most intense orgasm he'd ever had in his life. His brain slowly began to work again. He stared at the limp girl in his arms. She was completely unconscious. The healthy glow of her skin was beginning to fade fast.

"No, no, no, NO!" He yelled nearly drowning in terror. He panicked, he couldn't breathe. Sango was fading quickly before his eyes, her life slipping away. He ran to the bed and threw her down on top of it. "Sango, baby, open your eyes! Please, please don't this to me!" He begged. He shook her hard. Her head rolled limply on her shoulders, her skin began to turn grey and wither up like a dried prune. He'd taken too much. He'd lost control and taken too much! He placed his hands on the side of her head and tried to give her back her energy. It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working? Was he too late, was she...dying right in front of his eyes? He stared down at her helplessly experiencing the nightmare he had tried so hard not to make a reality. He had finally made love to the human he loved more than anything in the world and she had suffered the price. Death. Tears fells from his eyes as he pulled her into his arms. She was barely breathing now, her heart beat was slowing.

"No! Why don't you just kill me now so I don't have to watch the woman I love die in my arms from my own selfish greed!" He yelled at the god that created him, that had made him into a incubus and for some twisted reason let him fall in love with a human woman.

Suddenly he realized what he had to do. His natural instincts took over as would any youkai that had mated with a human that was its life mate. Miroku extracted a long sharp claw and cut open the skin on his shoulder. He lifted Sango up and placed her mouth against the open wound letting his blood flow down her throat.

Sango choked on the warm thick salty liquid that wouldn't stop going down her throat. She was forced to swallow it. She had been having the most unusual out of body experience where she floated above Miroku watching everything he did to try to revive her and the next thing she knew she was back in her body drinking his blood. She could feel herself becoming stronger with each large swallow until she was back to herself again. She pulled away from gaping cut and watch it heal in front of her eyes.

"Sango..." Miroku stared down at her noticing something beneath her hair. He brushed back her bangs.

His symbol sparkled brightly on her forehead.

Rin had a hangover the size of a jackhammer pounding in her skull. She groaned in pain and misery and tried to hide from the sun rays shining through the window.

She heard a deep masculine chuckle behind her. "So you're awake," the voice said.

She opened her eyes and slowly turned around. "Sesshoumaru?" Sitting up quickly, she groaned and held her head in her hand regretting her impulsiveness, but she had to know what she was. She looked around. This was his room. This was his bed. She was naked! He was laying beside her also...naked!

She watched Sesshoumaru stand up in all his naked splendor looking like a tall greek god in the sunlight. Her eyes ran over his body taking in the muscled chest, the ripped abs, the strong thighs and his very huge semi aroused member. The only thing on his body that scared her. Sesshoumaru turned around to close the windows giving her a very nice view of buttocks.

He turned to her to see if she was feeling better. She pulled the covers around her body and bit her nails nervously. "Sesshoumaru...what did we do last night?"

"You don't remember?" Sesshoumaru smirked. He knew he shouldn't tease her right now, but she deserved some type of punishment after being so bad.

"NO!" Rin tried to remember through her headache. She remember saying something to him, giving him choices to make, feeling sick and then nothing! 'Oh gods, what did I say? What did I do?' She thought in a panic.

"You were a very bad girl last night, Rin," Sesshoumaru continued to tease her.

Rin's face lit up like fire. She gasped and stared at him with big eyes. "Oh no...did I? Did I ravish you?"

"Ravish me?" Sesshoumaru burst out laughing. He had never laughed so loudly in his life.

Rin stared at him, this was so unlike Sesshoumaru. What had she done to him?

"No, Rin you did not "ravish" me as if you could do such a thing. Perhaps, I ravished you."

She let out a loud gasp and pulled the covers over her tightly. This wasn't how she wanted her first time with Sesshoumaru to be. "I don't remember a thing!" She said.

Sesshoumaru decided to put an end to the game he was enjoying so much when she looked like she was about to cry. "Rin, I did not "ravish" you. "

She looked at him in relief. "Good, because that would have been bad on both our sides. You taking advantage of a drunk girl passed out and me not feeling a thing!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled again and got in bed beside her. He grabbed her, paying no attention to the way she was trying to keep the covers around her, and pulled her naked on top of him. "This is how you slept with me last night," he said.

"Oh goodness," Rin said. "Why? Why am I naked and why did I sleep with you so...intimately."

"When I pulled you back into the apartment, you got sick, threw up on my shoe and all over your clothes, then passed out."

Rin hid her face in his shoulder completely embarrassed. "I'm sorry!"

"I took you to the bath and gave us both a good cleaning," Sesshoumaru said.

Rin skin felt like it was on fire. She could only imagine Sesshoumaru washing her naked body seeing everything about her for the first time. "That's so embarrassing," she whispered.

"There's nothing embarrassing about it, Rin. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. It took a very strong will on my part to not "ravish" you while you were unconscious."

Rin blushed wondering if she was going to spontaneously combust any second. "And that's how I ended up like this with you? You could have put some type of clothing on me and yourself."

"I always sleep in the nude, Rin, but you are right, I could have covered you. I chose not to."

'Arrogant youkai,' Rin thought.

"How are you feeling, Rin?" He asked running his long fingers through her hair.

"Horrible," she murmured.

"This Sesshoumaru can take the pain away. I did not get a chance to heal your bruises the other night."

"Please, do! I never had a hangover. You have always stopped me before I drank too much."

Sesshoumaru ran his hands down her small body. Rin began to feel warm inside as the bright light from his hands covered her body. A few seconds later the light faded and she felt refreshed. The headache was gone and her body felt revitalized. She sat up straddling Sesshoumaru and giving him a very sexy view of her breasts from below.

"Whoa! I feel like I can run a full marathon!" She grinned and looked down in those golden eyes that were slowly turning into hot liquid gold. She felt him swelling beneath her, growing bigger, harder... She quickly moved to get off him, but Sesshoumaru caught her and her small body beneath his. She stared up at the man that resembled a fallen angel. His long silver hair fell around her shoulders like a curtain. He was so beautiful to look at.

"Rin, you gave me two choices last night, do you remember?"

She swallowed, now that she was feeling better, she did remember. "I guess I was a little outspoken," she said.

"You made a valid point even if you were intoxicated." Sesshoumaru said staring down at her so intensely she shyly averted her eyes to stare at his chest.

"Look at me," he demanded.

She slowly looked up at him.

"You will not be "kept" anymore..."

Rin's heart felt like it would break. She could feel the sudden tears stinging her eyes. "I understand..." she said trying hard not to cry in front of him.

Sesshoumaru could smell her tears. "Do you?" He asked softly.

"Yes! Please just let me go. I won't bother you anymore."

Sesshoumaru didn't move. He stared at her for a moment before he opened his mouth exposing two very sharp fangs. Rin stiffened..."What...what are you doing? ...Sesshoumaru!" She screamed in pain as Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs deeply into her neck.


	18. A Hectic Day

**A/N: Okay, I think a lot of people were confused about what happened with Sesshoumaru and Rin, some of you got it right, yay! This chapter will explain what happened and thanks again for being such great fans!**

Miroku stared down at the beautiful girl who had just became his mate. Tears began to run down his face, he felt as if he was given the most precious gift in the world. An incubus rarely ever had a human mate, they usually ended up killing the human before turning them into their mate. Sango had survived.

She reached up wiping his tears away. "Miroku what's wrong, why are you crying? I'm apparently still alive."

"You're much more than alive. You're mine for eternity," Miroku said smiling joyously. He picked her up and stood her in front of a full length mirror.

Sango gasped and touched the circular black and white symbol on her head. "So it's true, I thought I might be your mate that time when we were in the club watching Inuyasha dance with Kagome, but I wasn't sure."

"You knew and you didn't tell me? How could you, a human, know and not me?" Miroku turned her to look at him.

"Because, I thought perhaps I was just wishing it. Humans don't usually become an incubus mate. I have to do more research to find out what this means for both of us!" Sango began to smile. She threw her arms around him happily. "I love you! You went through so much to protect me and all along we belonged together."

"If only I had listened to my heart sooner," Miroku said.

"It's okay, we made it. We're together!" Sango said looking up at him.

Miroku stared down at her, everything hit him at once, Sango rebelling against him, his anger, his "punishment" to her, the accident in the tub, Sango nearly dying and now this. He picked her up. "You have no clue the hell I've went through in such a short amount of time." He threw her on the bed. "I'm going to make love to you so much, you won't be able to get out of bed for a month."

Sango eyes widen as he began to kiss her. Did an incubus ever get tired?

Miroku made love to her with such intense passion she thought she would die again. It was as if he was taking out all his stress in their lovemaking and she of course loved every moment of it. However, one thing happened neither one of them expected. Once they were both on the verge of an impending climax, something happened. Sango began to take Miroku's life energy. She fed and she fed voraciously, as if her body was starved. He had to pull away from her to keep her from sucking him dry.

She stared at him in horror. He stared back at her in shock.

"Oh no!" She whispered.

Miroku could see the panic in her eyes. "Sango..."

She looked at him frightened. "What did I do? What did **you** do to me?"

"Baby.." Miroku tried to reach for her, but she backed away wrapping the covers tightly around her body.

"I have to go," Sango said and ran out the door before he could stop her.

"Sango!" Miroku followed her to the living room. His energy had returned, but he was too late. She'd left. He started to go after her, but instead sat down on the bed to gather his thoughts. He'd just turned his sweet human into a succubus.

Rin awakened in Sesshoumaru's room once again, this time alone. The curtains had been opened again, allowing sunlight to fill the room. She sat up remembering what caused her to faint in the first place. Running to the mirror, she stared at her neck. There it was, Sesshoumaru's mark, two long welts running across the side of her neck, one gold, one purple. They didn't hurt anymore, but she knew they wouldn't disappear for a very long time. She remembered the sharp pain as Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs in her neck and dragged open her delicate skin, his almost sensuous growl at tasting her blood and his hot wet tongue lapping over the wounds to heal them before she fainted. He had made his choice, she was not his "kept" human anymore, she was his girlfriend. Sesshoumaru had never had a girlfriend. She was honored and happy! She had managed to accomplish something not even a female youkai could do! Wow, every female on campus was about to be so jealous! She had no clue where Sesshoumaru disappeared, probably out patrolling like usual, he took his job very seriously. She didn't care! At the moment, she wanted to share her happiness with her roommates.

Kagome had just entered her room, she was fuming because she couldn't find Inuyasha to beat him up. Darn hanyou, disappeared when it was convenient. Sango suddenly ran into the room. Her naked body wrapped in a silk black bed sheet. Kagome's mouth dropped open. Rin entered the room also naked wrapped in a silk white bed sheet. The girls stopped and stared at each other in surprise.

"Did I miss out on something?" Kagome wanted to know looking from one girl to the next.

Both Rin and Sango blushed.

"Apparently," Kagome said dryly. "Well from the looks of it, you both got it on last night," she giggled.

"Actually, I didn't," Rin said softly, still blushing at Kagome's statement. "But, I am Sesshoumaru's girlfriend now!" She pulled back her hair showing Kagome's Sesshoumaru's mark.

Kagome's ran her fingers down her bruised neck. "So am I..."

Rin gasped and stepped closer to see Inuyasha's initials. "Was that painful?"

"No, it felt rather good at the time he was doing it," Kagome blushed this time.

"Were you intimate with him?" Rin asked staring at her with big innocent eyes.

"No, kind of, I don't know!" Kagome blushed deeply. "We made out!" It was as far as she was willing to tell them. "What about you? How can you say nothing happened when you're naked under that sheet?"

"I threw up on Sesshoumaru and myself, passed out, he had to take my clothes off and bathe me, and he apparently likes to sleep naked. I have no idea what he did with my clothes..."

Sango giggled. They turned to her and she stopped, suddenly not wanting their attention on her.

"And what about you?" Kagome asked raising a brow suspiciously. "Why are you naked and what's that symbol on your forehead?"

Rin let out a loud gasped causing both girls to jump in fear. "SANGO! YOU'RE MIROKU'S LIFE MATE!"For such a little thing, she sure could yell pretty loudly.

Sango quickly closed the door so no one would hear and see them. "It all happened so fast. Miroku was angry at me and felt the need to "punish" me," she cleared her throat, "in all types of erotic ways."

Both girls gasped and stared at her with big eyes.

"Oh wow, what's it like to sleep with a incubus?" Rin wanted to know.

"It makes human sex feel weak and boring compared to it." Sango said.

"Wow.." Kagome whispered.

"Anyway, um we ended up being together all night, the guy never stops, such stamina...and then," Sango blushed furiously. "Well, we were in the bath tub together, and I was trying to get him to admit he loved me and I was... um...was playfully straddling him, holding myself up by my knees, and they slipped...and I fell on his...huge...member...by accident..."

Kagome and Rin stared at her silently with frozen comical looks on their faces. Sango was totally embarrassed, she stared down at the carpet waiting for them to say something. A minute passed by.

Kagome was the first to clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, but still a giggle came through.

Rin stared at Sango with a confused look her face. "How is that possible?" She asked.

Kagome couldn't stop herself. She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard her face began to turn red and tears began to flow. She fell on the floor laughing loudly.

"It's not that funny!" Sango yelled.

"Oh that is soo funny! In fact that it's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life. You know the sarcastic saying people say when two people get together and they say they didn't mean to sleep with each other, it just happened ,and someone says sarcastically, "oh sure, you just happen to accidently fall on his dick?" Well, I guess you've actually made it true!"

"That's how you ended up becoming his mate?" Rin wanted to know her eyes also beginning to sparkle with hidden laughter.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth closed!" Sango said, she had a feeling they were never going to let her live this down. "I'm going to my room!"

"Sango wait!" Kagome called after her. Sango's door slammed loudly. She was clearly upset. "I guess I'll have to apologize to her later," Kagome said still giggling.

Rin shook her head. "Every since we went out, nothing has been the same. Youkai men go pretty crazy when their girls stray. I'll have to remember that. I'm going to my room to find some clothes."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Kagome said smiling at her.

Rin stopped and looked at Kagome's neck. "You're lucky it wasn't painful this time. Be careful, Kagome, dog youkais tend to bite really hard when they feel threatened."

Kagome wondered what she meant, but didn't bother to ask, the girl needed to put some clothes on before someone walked in the room. As if to prove she was right, Inuyasha opened the door and strode into the room with a big arrogant grin on his face.

"Hey Kagome, I heard you were looking for me. What are you doing on the floor?"

Inuyasha was not prepared for the leap Kagome made at him. She knocked him to the floor and began to pummel him with her fist.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled trying to stop her from hitting him in the face. "I make you my girlfriend and you beat me up? I thought that's what you wanted!"

"You did it without even asking me? A girl deserves to be asked such important things, not tricked into it!"

"I didn't trick you, it kind of just happened!"

Kagome stopped, thinking of Sango, her anger disappeared and she fell into a fit of giggles again. Inuyasha used this chance to knock her to the floor and straddle her thighs. He pinned her hands to the floor above her head so she wouldn't do any more damage to his face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you going crazy!"

"Kagome?" A female voice coming from the doorway caused them both to stop and look up.

Kagome's mother stood in the doorway with her younger brother Sota watching them with shocked expressions.

"What are you doing to my sister!" Sota yelled and threw his body into Inuyasha to knock him off Kagome.

"Mom!" Kagome quickly stood up and glanced at Sota who was now beating up on Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Friday dear. We were suppose to take you home for the weekend, remember?"

"Oh," Kagome said not sure what to do.

"Kagome what happened to your neck, honey?" Her mother stared at her in concern.

Sota glanced up at Kagome's neck and began to hit Inuyasha even harder. "Did you hurt my sister!"

"Get the hell off me, kid, before I sling you out the window!" Inuyasha pushed him off and stood up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, horrified by his rudeness to her family.

"Well, he started it," Inuyasha said pouting like three year old.

"Kagome what's going on here?" Her mother demanded crossing her arms.

"Mom, it's not what it seems. We were just playing around," Kagome lied feeling guilty about it, but she had to do something.

"And those marks on your neck?" Her mother asked seriously.

"They're mine," Inuyasha admitted.

Her mother turned to him. "Really?" She asked.

"Kagome's mine," Inuyasha said.

"What he means is that we just started dating," Kagome said quickly. "Oh mom, I'm so embarrassed, I was about to put a scarf on."

"You're my girlfriend," Inuyasha said frowning at Kagome.

Kagome could have kicked him.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Kagome?" Her mother said staring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned and wrapped his arm possessively around Kagome's shoulder.

"It was love at first sight," Kagome said trying to fix the confusion Inuyasha kept creating every time he opened his big mouth.

"I see," her mother looked skeptical. "It's a rather fast decision don't you think? You just got here a few days ago, unless you've been seeing him secretly."

"That's it!" Kagome said quickly. "I've been seeing him secretly behind your back, mom. I know it was wrong, but I was just so afraid you wouldn't approve of me dating a youkai."

Mrs. Higurashi blushed, "Kagome, how could you think that of me, you know I'm not like that. Everyone is equal in my eyes."

She couldn't believe her mother bought it, but then again, her mother had always considered herself a fair woman and for Kagome to just tell her she thought she was prejudice against youkai made her mother forget about being suspicious.

Kagome watched her mother take a step to Inuyasha and hold out her hand to shake his. "I'm Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi and you are?"

Inuyasha grinned and shook her hand. "Inuyasha Taisho."

"Taisho? You mean of the Taisho dynasty?" She stared at him in surprise.

"Yep, my brother, Sesshoumaru and I tend the university together."

"Oh my, what an honor!"

Kagome watched as her mother became flustered and giddy in front of Inuyasha.

"And, you're my daughter's boyfriend...oh my," she began to fan herself.

Kagome stared at her a flat expression on her face. She could see the dollar symbols in her mother's eyes.

"Sota, come over here and apologize to Mr. Taisho," she told her brother.

"Please, just call me Inuyasha," Inuyasha smiled sweetly.

Kagome wanted to slap him.

"Yes, of course, Sota apologize now!"

"Sorry," Sota said begrudgingly.

Kagome gave her 14 years old brother a hug. "It's okay, Sota, you were just trying to protect your big sister." She smiled at him and lovingly ruffled his hair.

Sota backed away blushing slightly.

"Excuse me, does Ms. Kagome Higurashi stay here?" A man dressed in a delivery uniform stood in the doorway holding a large package.

"Yes," Kagome said looking at him curiously.

"If you just sign the form maam we'll bring in your packages."

Kagome knew she was in trouble, she had just been caught red handed. "Okay," she said hesitantly and signed the form.

Everyone watched as several men came in carrying packages into the room and sat them on the living room floor. It went on and on.

"My word, Kagome is all of this for you?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, Kagome," Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.

Kagome grinned. "Of course, Inuyasha spoils me ridiculously. He just loves me to death," she gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek paying no attention to how his left eye began to twitch violently.

"Well I guess dating a Taisho has its advantages," her mother said very impressed.

"You have no idea," Kagome said walking away from Inuyasha who looked like he was about to choke her.

Her mother moved out of the way of the men bringing in the packages. "Are you still coming home with us for the weekend sweetie?"

"Yes, god yes!" Kagome said. "I'll go pack right now!"

Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could go into her room. "You're not going anywhere," he said in a low voice so her family couldn't hear her. He turned to her mother. "Kagome promised she would stay home this weekend and help unpack all the stuff I bought her didn't you?"

"Oh of course," her mother said. "Kagome why didn't you tell me? Inuyasha went through so much trouble to get you all these gifts. It would be rude to just run off and leave it unpacked."

Kagome gulped. Her mother walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We can always come back another time, darling. It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha. You take good care of my daughter."

Inuyasha gave her his most charming smile. "I will, Mrs. Higurashi, believe me I will."

Kagome watched her mother and Sota leave. She wanted to run after them, but Inuyasha had a death grip on her arm. She watched as her only means of escaping walked out the door.


	19. The Beginning of A New Life

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back with the newest chapter. I was out with my boyfriend last night. Hope you enjoy the chapter. The next one will be published tomorrow. **

"Kagome...you want to tell me where all this stuff came from?" Inuyasha asked in a patient voice as the last delivery guy sat down the last package and left.

Kagome laughed hesitantly. "Well, I kind of went on a spur of the moment shopping spree with the credit card you gave me."

"How much did you spend?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Oh what does that matter? Money is no object to you right?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha warned.

"I sort of spent all it."

"All of it!"

"Well you said it was mine to get what I wanted," Kagome said.

"All of it! You spent $5,000 in one day?"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Kagome was beginning to feel bad. Perhaps, she had went too far.

Inuyasha started to rip open the packages. There were clothes, jewelry, shoes, all girlie stuff. He turned to Kagome. "Maybe I misjudged you, you're no different from the other girls here. Maybe you were after my money all along!"

"How dare you say that to me? You know it's not true!" Kagome yelled hurt and offended.

"Well your mother's attitude changed as soon as she found out who I was, don't think I didn't notice!"

"I swear I didn't know who you were Inuyasha. I don't care how much money you have, that doesn't matter to me!"

"If you're not a gold digger then why would you spend $5000 in one day? I just gave you that credit card. I wanted you to spend it on something you needed, but not in one day!"

"Did you just call me a gold digger?" Kagome asked her bottom lip trembling.

"Yeah, I did!" Inuyasha said. "What else would you call this?"

Kagome held her head high. "I'll tell you the real reason I did it. I was angry at you for hurting me that morning. I wanted to get revenge, so I spent your credit card on as many things as I could find. I know it was wrong, but I was angry. I'll return everything and you can get your money back. I don't care! I maybe a lot of other things, but I'm not a gold digger!" Kagome ran into her room crying.

Inuyasha followed her and closed the door. He watched her for a moment as she laid face down on the bed crying softly in the pillows. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back. She snatched away from his touch. Inuyasha growled and hauled her into his lap. She was never going to deny him touching her. She was his! If he wanted to comfort her, she was going to damn well be comforted. He held her in his lap and pushed her face in his chest. "I'm sorry. It seems the only thing I've done lately is hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Kagome. I can't stand to see you cry and know I'm the cause of it."

"I'm not a gold digger," Kagome sniffed in his chest.

"I know, I spoke out of anger. Kikyo did that to me once, but she didn't do it because she was mad at me, she did it because she could. Guess I had a flash back."

"I'm not Kikyo!"

"I know you're not."

"I don't usually act like this, really! It's just that every since I've met you my life has been turned upside down. Nothing has been normal!" Kagome said.

"I know," Inuyasha said. "You're not use to youkai."

"It's not just that. I'm not use to all these feelings you're making me have for you. I just met you!"

Inuyasha pulled back and raised her chin to look at him. "You have feelings for me?"

"What are you saying? You made me your girlfriend without even knowing how I felt?"

"Well I knew you liked me, but I didn't know how much. Youkai take what they want. Before you get angry at me for saying that, understand that I wanted you more than anything in the world."

"That doesn't make it right!" Kagome slapped him upside the head.

"OW! Why are you always beating me up?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his head.

"Cause you deserve it!"

Inuyasha gave her a lopsided grin. "Maybe I do," he agreed to her surprise. "You can beat me up all you want if I make you angry," he suddenly turned serious, "but just don't cry, please. I hate to see you cry." He wiped away the stray tears on her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. His fingers gently traced over his initials on the side of her neck. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Kagome whispered. Being so close to Inuyasha always affected her, especially when he was being so gentle and sweet.

"Good," he whispered before he kissed her.

The kiss wasn't demanding and passionate like the one last night. This one was different. It was tender and loving. Kagome's heart began to melt every time his lips brushed again hers, caressing, sampling her softness.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door from the living room. Kagome had forgotten her roommates were still the apartment. She wondered if they'd heard everything.

Inuyasha growled at being interrupted. "Go away!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha," she said giving him a look to behave. She slid out of his lap to his dismay.

"It better be important!" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome opened the door. "Are these your packages or mine?" Sango asked. She'd put on a black leather skirt and a black strapless top. Her long black hair was swept high in a ponytail. Kagome stared down at the six inch heel boots she was wearing. "Whoa, you look great, where you going?"

"Nowhere, just to The HangOut, you want to come with me?" Sango asked. She was feeling very different every since she left Miroku's room. The confusion of what happened in Miroku's room had left her and been replaced with a new confidence. She felt sexy, good, and hungry for something she couldn't explain.

"Later," Inuyasha answered for Kagome. He looked at Sango, his eyes narrowed. "You smell different."

One minute he was sitting on the bed and the next he was sniffing Sango and staring at her forehead. "Miroku made you his mate! That sly incubus!"

Sango blushed under Inuyasha's scrutiny. "Well, I guess I better be going," Sango said suddenly in a hurry to leave."

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha told her. He stepped closer and inhaled. "You're not Sango anymore..."

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha!" She frowned up at him. He watched her walk out the room.

"What was that about?" Kagome looked highly confused.

"She's like Miroku now."

"An incubus?"

"Yes, but a female one, a succubus."

"Is that bad?" Kagome wanted to know.

"I don't know, I've never seen a human turn into one."

Rin came out her room wearing a pretty pink dress and pink sandals and ran to the packages thinking they were hers. "Oh, wait, I had them sent to Sesshoumaru's room." She saw Inuyasha and Kagome staring at her and waved. "Hi there, did you two make up?"

"We were in the process until we were interrupted," Inuyasha said grouchily. He looked at Rin, Kagome and the packages suspiciously. "All of you did this to us?" He finally said. "Women!"

Rin giggled. Inuyasha saw the marks on her neck. "Sesshoumaru finally made you his woman...interesting."

"We can go on double dates," Rin said and laughed at the startled look on Inuyasha's face.

"When hell freezes over," he said and marched back in the room.

"I'm going for a walk, Kagome."

Kagome laughed. "Sure, Rin. You mean you going to flaunt Sesshoumaru's mark around campus."

Rin smiled her eyes sparkling with brightly. "That too."

Kagome shook her head as she watched Rin put on a pretty white hat to keep the sun out of her face. 'All she needs are gloves and she'd be quite the little lady,' Kagome thought with a smile.

Inuyasha's arms suddenly circled her waist and yanked her back into the bedroom. He grinned down at her. Kagome didn't trust the look on his face. He was up to something. "Stay right here!" He ordered. He left the room and came back with all her packages and threw them around her feet. "You can keep everything you want, as long as you do one thing for me," he said still grinning with anticipation.

"What?" Kagome asked carefully.

"Model for me."

"What?"

"You're going to put on everything you bought and model for me."

"You've got to be kidding," Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Nope," Inuyasha slide the couch in front of him so it was facing her bedroom door. "Sango and Rin are gone. We got the place to ourselves. I'm going to sit right here and you're going to go in the bedroom and change into each piece you bought and come out here so I can see."

Kagome laughed. "You're crazy! And so am I," she said when she realized she actually thought it would be fun.

Inuyasha grinned. He locked the living room door and sat down on the couch with his hands behind his head. "I'm waiting!"

Kagome closed the bedroom door. She didn't see any harm in spending the evening modeling beautiful clothes in front of her boyfriend who'd unknowingly bought them for her. It was the least she could do to make up for her impulsive behavior.

Rin had a certain spot she sat on the quadrangle along with the other students when she didn't want to be cooped up inside the dorm. It was usually under a big oak tree that Sesshoumaru had reserved only for her once he found out she liked it so much and it was easy to watch her from where ever he was at during his patrol. She decided to go to the library and pick up a good book and spend the rest of the evening reading until Sesshoumaru finished for the day.

People began to stare at her as she walked down the steps. The wind blew back her long black hair exposing Sesshomaru's mark to anyone that was close enough to see it. Most of the youkai didn't have to see it, they felt Sesshoumaru's presence on her. If they were afraid of her before, they were terrified of her now.

Jinko and Galieo floated appeared on each side of her as soon as she stepped off the last step. They had a habit of appearing before her foot could hit the ground after she'd walked down the steps of the dormitory.

"You look especially lovely today, Rin," Galieo said giving her a warm smile. He was quite fond of Rin. She had grown on him over the years. "Where might you be going today?"

"Don't you guys ever get tired of babysitting me?" Rin asked looking at the two youkai who towered over her like handsome statues.

"Tired of you, Rin? Never," Jinko said. "I always enjoy following a cute girl around."

Rin giggled. "I bet you do. I'm going to the library to find a good book and then to my favorite tree."

"Ah the tree, Rin's tree," Jinko said with a wink. "I get to hang out in the limbs and scare away the guys that try to come up to talk to you. Fun!"

"That's not fun, Jinko. You pounce on those guys and nearly crush them with your weight. I'm not going to be responsible for anymore broken bones."

"Awww come on, you're going to ruin my fun..." Jinko said.

"You should show Rin more respect now that's she's Sesshoumaru's woman," Galieo scolded Jinko.

Jinko grinned. "I knew he had the hots for you a lot more than that Kagura chick," Jinko said.

Rin froze. She'd forgotten about Kagura. The wind demon could be anywhere on campus. She was not going to be happy when she found out.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" She asked suddenly wanting him to see him.

"He's working," Galieo said.

"Bring him to me," Rin said.

"You know he does not like to be disturbed Rin unless it's an emergency." Galieo reminded her gently.

"It is an emergency. I want to see him."

Jinko snickered. "He just marked her and already she's beginning to act like a girlfriend," he teased.

"Rin..." Galieo said not sure what to do. He was under strict orders to not disturb Sesshoumaru unless it was a life and death situation when he worked.

"Oh never mind, I'll do it myself," Rin said impatiently. She took in a deep breath and yelled out his name. "SESSHOUMAURUUUUUU!"

A huge sweat drop appeared on the side of Galieo's head. Jinko lost his balance and fell over, his legs twitching in the air.

Sesshoumaru turned at the sound of Rin's voice. He looked down from his perch on top of a building. He couldn't believe it. There was Rin's small frame standing in the middle of campus bellowing out his name. He should have been angry, her display was far from ladylike. And yet...he found it quite amusing.

Rin watched her silver angel float down to her gracefully from the sky. She smiled.

Sesshoumaru's felt a fluttering feeling in his chest as if he'd swallowed butterflies. The feeling went all the way down to his stomach when she smiled at him. She looked so utterly adorable staring up at him with those beautiful innocent eyes.

Butterflies...

This Sesshoumaru did not get butterflies! His mood darkened at such a weak emotion and he imagined each butterfly dying a slow painful death from his poison claw. The butterflies vanished. Still, he couldn't help feeling rather proud at seeing his mark on Rin. It had healed perfectly.

"What is it, Rin?" He asked once his feet touched the ground in front of her.

"Now why would you mark me and go running off to let me wake up alone. I expected a kiss or something!"

Sesshoumaru tried hard not to smile. He caressed her cheek gently with his long fingers and bent down to kiss her lips. "You wear my mark very well, little one." He whispered in her ear.

Galieo and Jinko stared at Sesshoumaru with their mouths opened. Sesshoumaru had never ever showed affection to Rin in public, not even in front of them. Plus, he'd done exactly what she'd asked him to do. Rin had the most dangerous youkai on campus wrapped around her little finger. Was it because she now wore his mark on her body?

The wind began to pick up. Everyone knew who was coming except Rin. Galieo and Jinko tensed. Sesshoumaru continued to stare down at Rin admiring his mark on her delicate skin. Kagura landed behind him.

"Sesshoumaru, is it true? I could hear the rumors floating on the wind and scorching my ears. Please tell me you did not make this weak human your girlfriend."

Rin tried to peep at Kagura, but Sesshoumaru turned around blocking her view. "Leave Kagura, this doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me! I don't even have to see her to feel your presence on her. Why Sesshoumaru? Did you do this to spite me in some way?"

"You should be so arrogant to assume I would sink so low to play games with you," Sesshoumaru told her sounding like a cold-hearted snob.

"How dare you use that tone with me when you were just in my bed the other day!"

"You have no use for me anymore, Kagura. We will not see each other again."

"I won't be used like this Sesshoumaru! I've given everything to you, my heart, my body, and my soul if you let me and this is how you treat me?"

"Kagura do not pretend as if you did not know we would never be together. You entered the agreement knowing that I would never love you and still you chose to give yourself to me even after I told you there could never be anything more than sex between us."

He heard Rin's soft gasp. The idea of Sesshoumaru and Kagura together made her ill. She knew of it, but to hear him say it...hurt. It made it real.

Kagura heard her gasp and looked around Sesshoumaru to stare at Rin. "You will never be enough for Sesshoumaru little girl. He may have marked you, but he has needs that only I can satisfy. As a human you will never survive being with him. He will always have to hold back. Even now, you are still a virgin, I can smell it. Poor delusional creature, Sesshoumaru will get bored with you and return to me to satisfy himself. No one knows him as well as I do. You maybe his girlfriend, but I will always be his lover."

"Galieo take Rin to my room," Sesshoumaru said with deadly calm.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin called out to him as Galieo picked her up and took off. She watched helplessly wondering if Sesshoumaru would actually go to Kagura again.

"Oh man, it's about to get ugly," Jinko said in anticipation.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said her name in a voice that promised death. "Our agreement is over. From now, you will not come near this Sesshoumaru again or you will die. If I see you within ten feet of Rin, you will die. Do you understand?"

"Agreement! This was not an agreement, this was a fucking relationship, you bastard!" Kagura screamed at him in outrage.

"You are right," Sesshoumaru said and walked away.

Kagura didn't understand what he meant at first, then boiled over with anger, to him it really was just a "fucking" relationship.

"I hate you Sesshoumaru, you won't get away with this, I swear you won't. No one shames me, no one!"

"Hey, " Jinko said.

She turned to him angrily.

"Shut the hell up. You're lucky he only walked away."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm trying to save your life, you dumb broad. You think you know Sesshoumaru just because he fucked you. You got no idea how dangerous that guy is."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are damn sexy and I hate to see such a gorgeous woman go to waste," Jin said looking her up and down.

"Leave me alone," Kagura said. She started to go after Sesshoumaru. Jinko caught her wrist and jerked her back.

"Listen to me, Sesshoumaru loves Rin, not you. Yeah, I said it. He's in love with Rin even if he doesn't know it yet. You'd better leave them alone or that sexy little body of yours is going to be scattered along campus grounds if you know what I mean."

Kagura stared into Jinko's eyes for the first time feeling a rush of terror go through her. The guy was serious, plus she didn't want to get on Jinko's bad side either. Next to Sesshoumaru, Jinko was very powerful and very dangerous. He was a lion youkai. She had seen him fight. She shivered and pulled away from him.

"That's better, now you're being smart," Jinko gave her his flirtatious wink.

Kagura eyed the golden haired youkai and flew away. Jinko watched her leave. If Sesshoumaru didn't want her, he sure did, although it probably wouldn't be a good idea since she hated Rin so much. She'd probably use him to sabotage Rin and Sesshoumaru's relationship. Jinko sighed, why were all the fine ones unavailable to him?

Miroku had just returned from retrieving Sango's car like he promised. The sun was setting when he returned. He parked it into the campus parking lot grateful no one had stolen it at the club downtown.

"Miroku, I'm so glad to see you!" A girl who was just getting out of her car threw herself on him and hugged him tightly.

"Sandy, how are you?" Miroku said giving her a smile, but pushing her away. For some reason he did not want her to touch him.

"Great! Now that I've run into you. How you been? It's been awhile since we last hooked up," she winked at him and twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger.

"Yeah," Miroku said uncomfortably. He stared at the brunette. He was hungry again, but it was a different type of hunger. He didn't crave her body or even wanted to be sexual with her. Strange!

"So, what do you say, tonight? I was going to hang out with some friends, but I can ditch them to spend a night with you. You're such a sex god!" She ran her finger down his chest and plastered her body against his.

Miroku could hear her heart beating loudly in his ears. That was new...

"I'm actually with someone now, Sandy," he said." I have a mate now."

Sandy looked surprise. "I never thought you'd settle down or even find a mate. You're the horniest youkai on campus. Oh Miroku, you're such a playboy. Are you trying to make me jealous? Cause it's only making me want you more." She ran her hands down his chest and grabbed his crotch.

Miroku pushed her away hard and slammed her against her car.

"Umm, I love it when you play rough," she licked her lips.

"Come and get me you sexy beast!" She held her arms out to him.

Miroku couldn't stop himself. He grabbed her and pulled her against him, then sunk his fangs deep into her neck.

Sandy screamed and then moaned as he began to drink her blood. Miroku could smell her sexual arousal mixed with her blood. It made it taste so much sweeter. Her body began to glow her energy flowing into him. He sunk his teeth in deeper losing himself in the moment. The more he drank the more aroused she became until she began to convulse in his arms and gasp loudly. Her heart began to slow down. Reality hit him! He pulled his fangs from her flesh and sealed the wounds with his tongue. Sandy fell to the ground weakly.

"Miroku," she called out to him weakly. "What did you do? I just had the best orgasm in my life. Oh you naughty youkai, you've been holding out on me."

Miroku stared at her feeling confused and slightly scared. She seemed to be okay, so he left her there. What had happened to him? He had changed. He needed to find Sango and he needed to find her fast. An image of her appeared in his head. The connection that merged their spirits together was beginning to work. Miroku watched his beautiful mate once again dancing in a club, this time at The Hangout, their club. She was causing a huge distraction with all the guys surrounding her. They each wanted to dance with her to the point where they got into a fist fight. Soon all the guys in the club was fighting to get near his mate. One lucky guy made it to her. Sango smiled at him as he put his arms around her. Miroku could feel the guy's lust for her. Sango let him lead her into a dark corner of the club. Miroku could feel her hunger. She was starving even after taking most of his energy. He realized she was a newborn succubus she would always be hungry until she learned to control her powers. The guy was human he clearly didn't know she was a youkai's mate. He probably couldn't see the symbol on her forehead in the dark club. Miroku began to run to the club. He could not let this happen! The image continue to play in his head.

The guy began to run his hands over Sango's body. She pressed hers body into his trapping him between her and the wall. Miroku growled as she began to place soft kisses down the man's jaw making her way to his neck. The guy moaned just as Sandy had. "I want you so badly," Miroku heard him whisper. Miroku wanted to kill him. Sango's small tongue came out and licked a spot on the guy's neck. Two fangs suddenly appeared in her mouth. Miroku winced as she sunk them deeply into the guy's flesh. So, she was like him...The guy didn't seem to care what she was doing to him, all he cared about was the intense pleasure he was getting from it. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as she fed. His body began to glow. Miroku ran faster, his body blurring through the campus with inhuman speed. He knew what was about to happen and he was not about to let it. The guy slipped his hands between them and began to unbutton his jeans. Miroku burst through the club knocking over a few bystanders and pulled Sango off the guy. He held her in his arms and glared down at the guy trying to stuff his erection back in his pants.

"You keep your damn dick in your pants before I rip it off!" Miroku told him, his dark eyes had a dangerous fire glowing in them. Miroku knew it was Sango who had caused the guy to behave this way. He was under her influence because she was a succubus. He couldn't kill a guy who didn't know what he was doing, unlike the ones at the club who knew exactly what they were doing when she was a human, still his rage was real. Succubus or not, feeding or not, he was still a very possessive youkai and he'd kill anyone before he purposely let them have sexual intercourse with Sango.

"I suggest you find something to stop that bleeding or else you won't need me to kill you," Miroku warned him. There was no way he was going to let Sango touch the guy again even if it was to heal the wound she created.

The guy must have just noticed the wound when he felt the blood flowing down his neck. He put his hand over it and began to scream in pain and terror. He ran out of the club. Miroku glance down at Sango and looked at the mess she had created. The guys in the club were still fighting. They would have a lot of explaining to do to the women they were with once he left with Sango.

"I should have never let you go. It was too soon to leave you on your own," Miroku said to her as he carried her to the studio behind the club. He sat her on the bed and closed and locked the door. She wiped her mouth and stared down at the blood on her hand.

"What's happening to me?"

"We've both changed," Miroku said.

"I'm so hungry," she whispered.

"I know you are," Miroku said taking off his shirt.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her against his chest. "Listen to me," he shook her slightly wanting her to pay attention. She stared up at him through half closed lids, her full lips slightly parted. 'Gods, she's beautiful,' Miroku thought becoming lost in her spell. He could feel himself hardening. "You will never feed off another male again. I will be the only one to feed you. Do you understand? No one will ever touch you again. Your body will only know mine and mine alone."

She nodded. "Miroku, I never meant to..."

"I know you didn't," Miroku said. "Feed, as much as you want," he whispered and pushed her face to his broad chest. He winced at the sharp pain of her fangs sinking in his flesh and then moaned in ecstasy and staggered back against the wall as she began to suck. His body began to glow as his life force began to absorb into hers. He made love to her as she fed and knew she wouldn't be able to hurt him or drain him because he was her mate and her master. He was stronger than she would ever be.


	20. Love and Complications

Rin was very glad to see Sesshoumaru when he appeared in the apartment. She hugged him tightly.

" I thought you went with Kagura."

"Rin, you will never have to worry about Kagura," Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her long hair. He nodded for Galieo to stand outside in the hallway. Galieo left and shut the door to give them privacy.

"The things she said about us. Are they true? Sesshoumaru will you grow bored with me?"

"Never Rin," Sesshoumaru told her.

"But you're not attracted to me are you? I've slept naked with you in your bed and you haven't touched me."

"Under the circumstances, I did not want to touch you, Rin. You were drunk and unconscious twice."

"Okay, I can understand that..." Rin said hesitantly.

"Do not let Kagura lies affect you. I have always wanted you Rin, but you were kept. I did not want to disgrace you. Now that you are mine, there's nothing to keep me from taking you. The question is are you ready for me?"

Rin pulled back to stare into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I love you," she said honestly.

She could tell she'd taken him by surprise. His body stiffened. He didn't respond. For some reason Rin was not offended. She stared up at him curiously. "Sesshoumaru, have you ever been in love before?"

"No," he said truthfully.

"Would you know it, if you felt it?"

"I wouldn't," he answered again.

"Then the question is, are you ready for me? You've made me your girlfriend so you must have some feelings for me whether you know if it's love or not is for you to figure out. I want to show you what it's like to be loved. I've bet in your entire life no female has ever truly loved you. As long as I've known you, I've seen women fear you and desire you for your looks and money, but never love you. As a kept woman, I couldn't be as opened as I am now with you, but as your girlfriend, I can be." Rin pulled him down and kissed him deeply, lovingly.

Sesshoumaru's heart ,which was usually so cold and calm actually began to skip beats and then accelerate. He suddenly felt warm all over. This was not a kiss he was use too. There was nothing sexual or lustful about it, it was pure, filled with an emotion he wasn't use to feeling and it nearly sent him to his knees. He pulled away from her confused about the new feelings coursing through his body. Was this love? He had vowed never to fall for a human as his father did. Was Rin about to make him break the vow?

"You will stay in my room until I return. You can order food if you're hungry." His voice was slightly hoarse. He cleared his throat and turned away from her.

"Sesshoumaru, I've spent the entire day in here. I'd really like to go outside for awhile. I'll go to the library, get a nice book to read and sit under my favorite tree until you come get me. Is that okay?"

"Galieo and Jinko will be with you," Sesshoumaru said.

"I know," Rin said. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"I love you..."

She watched his body stiffen again, as if some sort of electrical shock zapped through his system. It was amusing to watch. He left the room quickly. She sighed.

Kagome couldn't believe she was letting Inuyasha drag her to a Friday night party. She was sort of a nerd and never was any good at being social, but here she was, all dressed up in the outfit Inuyasha had picked out for her to wear when she was modeling for him. She smiled, at least it had been fun. He was so silly making her pretend she was a supermodel and giving her thumbs up and thumbs down on the clothes he liked and didn't like. Now she was dressed in his colors, red and white, wearing a shockingly red dress that fit her curves and white high heel shoes and carrying a white purse. All she needed was something blue and she'd be the American flag.

"You look so hot, Kagome. Everyone is going to be jealous of me having the best looking girlfriend there," Inuyasha had complimented her after looking her over.

"I don't know about that..." Kagome said blushing. "You're not so bad yourself," she grinned. He wore blue jeans and a red shirt that opened halfway down his chest showing a glimpse of his muscular pecks.

Now they stood at the doorway of a huge mansion. Kagome was beginning to get nervous. The place looked so ritzy. "Whose place is this?" She asked.

Inuyasha grinned down at her. "Mine."

The door opened as if the people inside had been waiting for him. They were swept into a large crowded room before Kagome could get over her shock.

"Inuyasha! There you are! Always fashionably late to your own parties!" A beautiful woman with green cat like eyes greeted them at the door. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the long black tail that moved around behind her. She watched her kiss Inuyasha on both cheeks and turn to Kagome to do the same. She stopped.

"You're not Kikyo!"

Inuyasha laughed at the girl's surprise. "Kikyo and I broke up remember? This is Kagome, my new girlfriend," Inuyasha said proudly. "Kagome, this is Misha. My mother's event planner. She helps me throw the fall semester party every year."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said.

"You marked her," she glanced at Inuyasha in surprise before turning back to Kagome. "You must be really special for Inuyasha to mark you. He's never done that before. Good for you!" Misha said with a smile. "Enjoy yourself , sweetie."

Inuyasha grinned and pulled Kagome down a huge hallway. "Inuyasha, you never told me that you hosted college parties or that your home is a freaking mansion!"

Inuyasha winked at her. "I guess I'm just full of surprises." He stepped into a huge room filled with people socializing, talking with drinks in their hands and snacking on hors d'oeuvre. They seemed to be waiting for something.

A huge light nearly blinded Kagome as she found herself in the spotlight. "Hey everyone, Inuyasha has arrived. Let the party begin!" Someone yelled in a microphone.

The cheer was deafening as people clapped and yelled Inuyasha's name over and over. "Yasha! Yasha! Yasha!" Inuyasha took a bow. Kagome wasn't sure what to do. She was completely overwhelmed. He led her to the front of the stage where the band sat and glanced around. "Hey, where's Miroku and Sango?" He asked one of the band members. They shrugged. "I guess you're on your own guys." Inuyasha told them.

"Don't worry, we got it," one of the guys whispered.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said and turned to the mike. "Wassup everyone!"

Kagome jumped when the crowd responded.

"As you know this is my junior year and I'm going to make it another great year for all of us! The Red Bulls will win another season. We're unstoppable!"

Kagome assumed he was talking about his football team. The crowd hollered and hooted.

"I'd like to introduce you to a new person in my life."

Kagome swallowed. 'Oh no!' She thought as Inuyasha hauled her up against his side. "This is Kagome Higurashi, my girlfriend."

The crowd gasped and suddenly became quiet. Kagome could have died. She heard Kikyo's name mention among the whispering.

"She's new to the university and she's very special to me. I want you to welcome her and make her feel at home."

"Inuyasha you crazy mutt, you've been holding out on us!" A guy said standing in front of the stage. He was wearing a football jersey. People laughed.

Someone suddenly began chanting Kagome's name. Another group joined in and another and soon the entire room was chanting her name.

Inuyasha grinned and kissed Kagome in front of everyone. Loud cheers went up to the rooftop along with a few whistles and catcalls. Inuyasha laughed when he let her go. "They love you," he winked at her.

'Only because I'm your girlfriend,' Kagome thought, but she smiled just the same.

"Have fun guys, stay as late you want, just don't wreck my house like last year!" Inuyasha said. Everyone laughed.

He stepped down from the stage holding Kagome's hand. They were immediately swamped with people. All vying for Inuyasha's attention and asking Kagome a million questions at once.

"Back off people, I want to dance with my girl," Inuyasha told them. They watch him lead Kagome on the dance floor before breaking up to talk amongst themselves.

Inuyasha put Kagome's arms around his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close to him. "Do you remember how to dance?" He teased.

"Yes, Raoul taught me very well," Kagome knew she was pushing it, but she was a little mad at him.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha frowned down at her. "What's the matter with you woman, you trying to ruin my party?"

"Inuyasha, I didn't even know you were having a party until a few minutes ago. Why didn't you tell me earlier so I could prepare!"

"Don't know Kagome, there's been so many distractions with you that I'd almost forgot myself. Maybe if you behave and don't have me chasing after you all the time, I can tell you more about my life."

Kagome sighed. "I knew you were popular, but I didn't know how much until now."

Inuyasha gave her a warm smile. "Does my popularity intimidate you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I mean, I knew you were rich, but it never occurred to me your home was a mansion. I knew you were popular, but not popular enough to host an extravagant party for the entire university. These people worship you!"

"And now they're going to worship you," Inuyasha said spinning her around and pulling her back in his arms. He tilted his head. "You look so pretty."

"I can see why Kikyo wanted to keep hanging around you even after you broke up. She lives for stuff like this."

"She let it go to her head," Inuyasha said. "Kikyo got completely carried away."

"With popularity comes power, she must have abused it greatly."

"You have no idea," Inuyasha said.

"Is there anything else I need to know about you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "I told my mother about you, she's dying to meet you. She's on vacation this week, but she'll be back Sunday. She's invited you to dinner."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stared at him in annoyance. "I'm not ready for all this."

Inuyasha pulled her close. "There's only one thing I know you're not ready for," he whispered in her ear. "You proved that to me the other night when things got a little too hot for you to handle and you locked me out of my bedroom. Everything else, you're ready for."

Kagome blushed from head to toe. Inuyasha laughed and held her close. They danced for awhile until Kagome's stomach began to hurt. She remembered she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Inuyasha, I think I'll get something to eat. I'm feeling a little light headed."

"Kagome, did you eat at all today?" Inuyasha asked looking at in concern.

"I guess I forgot..."

"You cannot forget to eat! Do I have to worry about feeding you all the time? You're studying to become a chef how can you forget about food?" Inuyasha fussed as he led her to the refreshments.

"Whoa," Kagome said when she saw a long table with all types of food on it. "It all looks so good, I don't know what to try first."

"The shrimp is always good start," Inuyasha picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth.

"Yash!"

They turned around to see a group of guys calling him over.

Inuyasha grinned. "Those are my teammates. Will you be okay by yourself for a while?"

"Of course, go chat it up with the guys or something," Kagome said trying to be cool.

Inuyasha smiled. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Eat!" He demanded.

Kagome watched him leave trying to stop herself from begging him to not leave her alone. She turned to the table and began to stuff food into her mouth. At least she looked busy instead of standing there looking lost. After a minute of tasting every little finger food she could eat, she went to the punch bowl and poured herself a drink. She gulped it down, noticing it had a funny taste to it. She poured herself another cup and drunk it again. The second time it tasted very good.

"Hi there," someone said from behind her.

She turned to see a gorgeous blond that was at least three inches taller than her giving her a smile that didn't quite touch her eyes. "You're Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend, right?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes and you are?"

"Amy, head of the cheerleader team. This is Kelly, Jessica and Susan." She introduced the girls standing behind her. They were all quite beautiful. Kagome blinked.

"So how long have you known Inuyasha?" Amy wanted to know as she looked her up and down.

"Oh, we just met this week," Kagome said not liking the way she was looking at her.

"This week?" Amy turned to her friends. They shook their heads. "I've known Inuyasha since freshman year when he was with Kikyo. When he broke up with her, I thought he would end up making me his girlfriend. Do you know how long I've been trying to get Inuyasha to be with me?"

Kagome shook her head.

"A very long time! I did things for that guy I would never do for anyone else. Why didn't he make me his girlfriend?"

Kagome didn't want to ask what she had done, she had a feeling she did not want to know. All the girls were looking at her as if she was suppose to answer. She shrugged. "I don't know..."

"It's because you look like Kikyo," Amy said.

"Totally," said Kelly.

"He's still in love with her," Jessica told her.

"No, he isn't," Kagome said.

"Then how do you explain his sudden interest in you? I mean I've been sleeping with Inuyasha for a very long time, I'm his favorite screw."

'And she's proud of this?' Kagome thought to herself.

"I would have been perfect for Inuyasha. We both love sports, he's the quarterback star, I'm the head cheerleader, we are both very popular and he was getting quite close to me at the end of the semester last year. Then along come you, looking like Kikyo, and he's suddenly all love struck. Please little girl, he's just using you. You remind him of Kikyo and that's all."

Kagome was beginning to wonder if it was true. The things she said did make sense. She had just met Inuyasha and she went from being a kept woman for a day or two and now his girlfriend.

"Awww," Amy said pretending to feel bad for her. "Did I just ruin your little illusion? Did you really think you could have someone like Inuyasha just like that? Every girl on this campus has worked hard to get that man's attention and the only one succeeded was Kikyo and now the girl that looks like Kikyo. Remember, Kikyo broke up with Inuyasha, not the other way around. He still wants her, honey. He's just being prideful."

"Amy, don't be so harsh, she looks like she's about to cry," Susan said.

"Don't cry little Kagome, regardless of how Inuyasha feel about you, you should be happy. You get to have his money, spend time at this gorgeous mansion, drive around in that hot little sports car of his and be the most popular girl on campus. Who needs love when you got all that?" Amy laughed. "See ya later, Kikyo, I mean Kagome."

The girls giggled and walked away.

Kagome suddenly felt hot in the room. There were too many people around. She felt like she would suffocate. She made her way through the crowd trying to escape outside.

"Hey beautiful," a male voice said beside her.

She looked up to see Koga smiling down at her. He let out a low whistle, "That dress is amazing on you."

"I need to get outside, now!" Kagome told him.

He took look one look at her pale face, picked her up and took her outside. Kagome took in deep breaths of fresh air while Koga continued to hold her in his arms. She began to feel a lot better. She gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay now. You can put me down."

"I like holding you," Koga said. "Not every day, I get to hold a beautiful woman in my arms."

Kagome looked around. "Where are we?"

"Inuyasha's backyard." He carried her to a bench and sat her down.

"It looks like a park," Kagome said.

"Hey, what happened back there? I saw a bunch of bimbos talking to you," Koga asked sitting beside her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome said looking sad again.

"Okay," Koga said looking at her in concern, but he didn't push it.

Kagome was glad. Inuyasha probably would have forced it out of her.

She stared at him. He was still as handsome as the last time she saw him. He still wore that strange band around his head. He was dressed in black jeans and a green t-shirt. "What are you doing here? Doesn't Inuyasha kind of hate you?"

Koga grinned. "Yeah, but that don't stop me from crashing his parties."

Kagome smiled.

"Some of my friends spiked his punch," Koga grinned mischievously.

"So that's why it tasted funny," Kagome said. "Koga, I don't drink..."

"Damn, I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't think about you'd be here. I should have known though. You feeling okay?"

"Well yeah, I do now as long as I'm sitting down." She noticed Koga was staring at her neck. "What?"

"He marked you..."

She covered the mark with her hand. "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten it was there."

"So, you're his girlfriend now? That was quick."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it," Kagome said dryly.

"Can't say I blame him. If I had the chance, I'd mark you too. I should have the first day I met you." Koga smiled at her.

"Really?" Kagome asked. He didn't know he was giving her hope that maybe Inuyasha really did like her for herself.

"Heck yeah! Damn dog, gets everything, even the woman I want."

Kagome blushed. "You don't know me..."

"Is that a human thing, saying that?"

"I guess so," Kagome laughed.

"Ah a genuine smile," Koga grinned. "I was hoping I would get a chance to talk to you again. Dog boy is always around you."

"He's very protective," Kagome said.

"You mean possessive," Koga corrected her. "Again, I can't blame him." Koga scooted closer to her. "You know, a mark is just a mark. It fades with time. Unless you're his mate, you're not entirely his."

Kagome found herself staring into his beautiful green eyes. "Are you always so bad?" Kagome asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're at Inuyasha's home flirting outrageously with his girlfriend who's marked!" Kagome laughed. She couldn't be mad at Koga, she suppose it was his nature.

"We're not called wolves for nothing," Koga grinned flashing his fangs.

"How do I know you're not coming on to me cause Inuyasha's your rival? It would really piss him off if I decided to be with you instead, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but remember, I liked before I even knew you belong to Inuyasha."

"You're right. I guess it would be a relief for me to know someone likes me for who I am, not who I resemble."

Koga tilted his head at the comment. "Are things alright between you and dog boy?"

"I don't know...I shouldn't talk to you about it," Kagome said.

"We're friends aren't we?" Koga asked.

"Um..I guess," Kagome said.

"Then talk to me, I've got nothing but time on my hands."

"I shouldn't, I'm not even suppose to be out here with you. Inuyasha just introduced me as his girlfriend to everyone at the party. This isn't right."

Koga eyes sparkled with mischief again. "Why don't you ditch this party and come with me? If he's upset you, this would be a great way to get back at him."

"To be fair, he hasn't done anything yet, until I talk to him."

"It was worth a try," Koga sighed. "You smell like him you know. It hurts my nose and yet, I can't seem to stop myself from wanting to be around you."

"Koga..." Kagome said.

"Hey if you ever need to talk or just get away for awhile, look me up. I'm in the campus directory. Koga Ansen."

"Okay," Kagome said.

Koga lifted her hand to his lips and stared deep into her eyes. "I'm jealous of him..."He kissed the back of her hand and disappeared.

A gust of wind blew Kagome's hair around her face. How on earth could he run so fast? It was like he disappeared in thin air. She stood up and smooth down her dress. The mansion was only a few feet away. She took a step, got dizzy and sat back down. She should have asked Koga to take her back in. She wondered if Inuyasha would find her? Didn't matter, she needed to be alone with her thoughts anyway. She laid down on the bench and stared up at the stars. Did she love Inuyasha? She was beginning to think she did and now people were telling her he was only interested in her because of Kikyo? It had to be a lie and yet, Inuyasha was always talking about Kikyo. She closed her eyes feeling very tired.


	21. Inuyasha's Love

"Kagome!"

Kagome nearly fell off the bench when Inuyasha's loud voice startled her. She sat up quickly and then groaned at the dizziness in her head. She would have fell over if Inuyasha hadn't caught her. He sat beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"What are you doing way out here? I've been looking for you everywhere. You scared me to death disappearing like that. Do you know how hard it is to track down your scent in a room full of people?"

"I needed some air," Kagome said.

Inuyasha sniffed her breath. "Have you been drinking?"

"The punch was spiked," Kagome said.

"Great, no one I know would do that in my house unless it was..." Inuyasha sniffed again. "That mangy wolf! Why is his scent on you Kagome? Did he kidnap you? I'll kill him when I see him! He's always showing up at my parties uninvited!"

"No Koga brought me out here to get some air. I got a little sick after drinking the punch."

Inuyasha sighed and kissed her forehead. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and this happens."

"Sorry, if I'm not as socially confidence as Kikyo, I'm sure she knows how to take care of herself at a party." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Where did that come from? I wasn't comparing you to Kikyo, I just meant you're innocent. I just have to keep a better watch on you."

"Hmph," Kagome said.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you? Did something happen after I left?"

Kagome struggled to get out of his lap. Inuyasha let her. She sat on the bench beside him. "I met your little cheerleader friend, Amy. She introduced herself to me."

Inuyasha winced. This was not going to be good. He knew Amy had been after him for a while. She probably felt slighted after seeing Kagome.

"She told me that the only reason why you're with me is because I look like Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked surprise. "Kagome, you know that's not true."

"I don't know, Inuyasha. What she said made a lot of sense. She said you two were intimate together and that she was your favorite."

Inuyasha winced again not liking where this was going.

"She said that she was sure you would end up with her because you've known each other for a long time, but along come me, looking like Kikyo and suddenly I'm kept and made your girlfriend in a very short amount of time. Why is that Inuyasha? Why do you like me so much?"

"Wow, she really got to you didn't she?" Inuyasha asked. He reached for her hand. She snatched it away.

"Just tell me the truth, I want answers, I have to know. If you are just using me to get back at Kikyo or because I look like her, then it's wrong. You're playing around with my feelings."

"Kagome, I know it seems that way, but it's not. I can't help it if you look like Kikyo and you happen to be her cousin, but I will be honest, since you asked. Deep down, I sort of thought the same thing when I first met you and I had to question my motives for liking you so much. You see, I didn't want to start confusion between us either. I kept asking myself did I only like you because you looked like an innocent version of Kikyo? Was I over Kikyo? Then the truth came out when we were at the club, she hit you, I wanted to kill her. I kind of wish you didn't look like her. I heard how people were comparing your face to her at the party and I felt bad. I wondered how you felt about that. As long as you're at the university, you're always going to walk in her shadow and people are always going to compare our relationship to hers. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that. But you have to understand, Kagome, I'm with you because of you, you are nothing like Kikyo, not even close, you just resemble her."

Kagome thought about what he said. "It's hard being constantly compared to a cousin that hates my guts."

"I know," Inuyasha said. "Kagome, don't let people like Amy turn you against me. Most of the girls here are going to be jealous of our relationship. They will say anything to destroy us so they can have a chance with me. I care about you a lot more than I should, to tell you the truth I've never went this fast with girl before, it's just as new to me as it is to you."

Kagome looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. Inuyasha was always so sure, so confident around her, she never thought their fast developing relationship was new for him also. She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," she hiccupped loudly.

Inuyasha smiled. "Perhaps you're a little drunk..."He said softly.

"I'm sure I am," Kagome giggled. "But I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too," Inuyasha said staring into beautiful brown eyes.

"And I'm glad that you're my boyfriend, it's just that, I'm a little intimidated by you. I don't know if I can live up to your standards as a girlfriend. I mean being "kept" sounded easy enough. You only wanted to take care of me and all I had to do was be around whenever you wanted my company. As a girlfriend, I feel there's so much more responsibility, you're the wealthiest guy I've ever dated, I don't know what you expect of me. Do I have to attend social functions? Do I have to join a country club and talk to other rich people I know nothing about? I mean there's nothing glamorous or extravagant about me, I'm just plain Kagome, no money whatsoever."

"Kagome, slow down!" Inuyasha laughed. "You don't have to do any of those things if you don't feel comfortable, but I do expect you to show up at my games and I do expect you to escort me to some parties, not all, but some. We'll take it one day at a time, okay? I just want you to be yourself, the girl that I fell in love with, I don't want you to change cause of my status."

Kagome gasped. "You fell in love with me..."

Inuyasha looked surprised. "I can't believe I said that so easily."

"Inuyasha..."

He grinned. "Damn, now I know it's official."

"Inuyasha..."

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kagome pulled off of him, but not in time to stop herself from throwing up on his shoes.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she started crying from pure embarrassment. 'The guy tells me he loves me, sort of, and I throw up on his shoe, if he wanted to dump me now, he'd have every right,' she thought to herself. She expected to hear him yell, scream at her, act disgusted, call her a dumb broad like any guy would have done, but he didn't. Instead he took off his shoes and left them there, then picked her up.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked looking at him with genuine concern.

"I don't feel so good, still dizzy," she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'll take you to my room so you can lay down. No more alcohol for you, you certainly don't take well to it."

"I've never had it before," Kagome said.

"Well, damn, that explains why you're so sick." Inuyasha took her to his room which was on the second floor of the huge mansion. The bedroom was bigger than the one at his dormitory. The entire room was decorated in red and white.

Kagome felt sick again. "Bathroom!" She urged trying not to throw up on him again.

Inuyasha hurried took her to the bathroom. He stayed with her, holding her long hair back from her face until she finished. Kagome asked for a tooth brush and mouthwash. He waited until she was finished brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth, then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Kagome watched him kneel and take off her shoes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "You're sick, I'm suppose to take care of you."

"You're not angry or disgusted?"

"It's not your fault you're sick," Inuyasha said lifting her to pull back the covers. "Lay down," he ordered. She did as he told her. He covered her, then went into the bathroom and came back out with a cold wet towel. He knelt down on the side of the bed and laid it gently against her cheeks. Kagome leaned into it, the cold towel felt good against her hot skin. They stared into each other eyes for a long quiet moment as Inuyasha continued to dap her skin with the towel.

Kagome began to get drowsy. She pulled his head down to her lips and whispered in his ear. "I love you..."

Inuyasha's heart pounded loudly at her words. He stared back at her, feeling completely vulnerable. He'd never felt vulnerable, ever! This girl who he'd known for only a short amount of days had managed to do something no other girl had done, not even Kikyo. She held his heart in the palm of her hand.

"Kagome..." he whispered hoarsely, but she had fell asleep. He didn't want to disturb her. "I love you too," he whispered and kissed her lips tenderly. He stayed with her for awhile watching her sleep, before he left to return to the party. He was hoping they hadn't left, Inuyasha smiled darkly when he saw the cheerleaders outside by the pool.

Amy actually smiled when she saw him walking towards them. "Inuyasha! Great party as always," she gave him her brightest smile. A smile that he use to find cute.

He stared at her wondering what had he ever seen in her, she was just as shallow as Kikyo. He had never had any bad thoughts about Amy until now. She was usually cheerful and happy, but she had shown him a different side when she hurt Kagome. "I'm glad you think it's great, Amy since you won't be invited to any of my parties after tonight."

She looked stunned. "What?" The other girls suddenly got quiet and stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"You heard me."

"Why?" She asked looking hurt.

"You have some nerves coming into my house and talking down to my girlfriend. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Amy glanced at her friends. "We didn't mean anything by it Inuyasha. She's Kikyo's cousin and look just like her. Everyone is saying that's why you're with her."

"It's a lie, stupid gossip and rumors, that's all. I'm with her because I love her, Amy. She's mine, get that? No amount of gossip and rumors are going to stop me from being with Kagome. You may have gotten to Kagome because she's innocent and not use to conniving bitches like yourself, but you won't get to me. I will not let you or anyone else destroy our relationship. Even if Kagome believed your lies, did you really think I'd let her go? Never! So stop wasting your time. Stay the fuck away from Kagome or next time I won't be so nice. "

"Inuyasha, please don't. We had some good times together. We belong together. We were happy until she came," Amy begged. "Don't let her destroy our friendship."

"You destroyed our friendship by disrespecting me in my own house and disrespecting my woman. I was never happy with you Amy, not you, not Kikyo, not anyone. I didn't know what true happiness was until I met Kagome. Now get out of my house before I put you out myself."

"Inuyasha!"

"Leave Amy, I won't tell you again," Inuyasha eyes glittered dangerously.

"Let's just go, Amy," Susan said pushing her away.

Inuyasha watched the cheerleaders hurry away. He suppose it would take a while for people to accept Kagome. She was new, she was different. Well, they'd better get used to it because Kagome was in his life to stay, she wasn't going anywhere.

A/N: Okay people I know this chapter was short, but the story is about to get better so prepare for the next few chapters and don't kill me because of the intense drama! LOL


	22. A Mother's Love

Kagome slowly awakened to the gentle sound of someone humming. She smiled thinking she was at home in her room with her mother who sometimes came in to tidy up while she was sleeping. She tried to sit up but something held her down. Turning around, she saw Inuyasha laying beside her, his arm draped over her chest.

"Good morning," a female voice said standing over the bed.

Kagome looked up and saw a beautiful woman staring down at them with a warm smile on her face. She had long black hair that flowed to her waist and beautiful violet eyes. Her face was similar to Inuyasha's. Kagome gasped and began to shake Inuyasha hard while she continued to stare at the person who could only be his mother!

"What! Stop! Let me sleep!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha!" The woman said loudly.

Inuyasha sat straight up this time wide awake. "Shit..."

"Watch your language young man!" The woman scolded.

"Mom, what are you doing here? You weren't suppose to be back until tomorrow," Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and gave his mother that lopsided grin.

Kagome was totally embarrassed. She wanted to pull the covers over her head and pretend that his mother did not catch them in bed together.

"I left early and I'm glad I did. There are a few students sleeping on the lawn outside, I expect you to send them home and clean up the mess they made."

"Yes, maam," Inuyasha said.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" His mother turned back to Kagome.

"Mom this is Kagome, my girlfriend," Inuyasha grinned proudly and hugged Kagome close to him.

"Girlfriend? Well at least you actually have a girlfriend now. I was wondering when you were going to settle down after the last one."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Taisho," Kagome said trying her best to not look embarrassed.

Mrs. Taisho smiled. "At least she has manners. Are you hungry dear? I have a wonderful breakfast prepared in the kitchen."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Mrs. Taisho nodded. "I will meet you there then."

Kagome watched her leave the room and turned to Inuyasha. "That was so embarrassing! Your mother must think I'm a..."

"Very nice girl," Inuyasha cut her off in a warning voice. "My mom isn't like that, she's cool. You'll see."

"She certainly didn't seem shocked to find me in bed with you," Kagome looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. "It's happened before, hasn't it?"

Inuyasha laughed weakly. "That's in the past, don't dwell on it."

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and got out of bed. A strong headache hit her causing her to sit back down.

"Hey take it easy, you had a rough night last night," Inuyasha said. He slid over until he was sitting beside her and smooth back her hair from her face. He wondered if she remembered telling him she loved him.

"I need a shower and a change of clothes," Kagome said.

"I'm sure my mom have something you can wear, you two are about the same size," Inuyasha said.

"I can't wear your mother's clothes!" Kagome looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Will you stop being so shy! You're my girlfriend, she won't mind, believe me, she's been at me for the longest about getting a girlfriend." He grabbed her hand and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Kagome asked.

"To take a shower," Inuyasha said casually.

"With me?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha grinned. Kagome slammed the door in his face. "Well, it was a worth a try," Inuyasha mumbled and walked back to the bed.

Kagome ended up in one of Mrs. Taisho dresses. She felt weird wearing Inuyasha's mother clothes, but neither of them seem to mind. They ate breakfast together and talked about the party. Mrs. Taisho asked Kagome questions about her life after Inuyasha left to get rid of the students that were still on his lawn. Kagome found out Inuyasha's mother was a kind, gentle, woman who adored her son. She teased him mercilessly by showing Kagome his baby pictures and telling her cute stories during his childhood. Kagome watched them together and was happy to see they had such a close relationship. When Inuyasha learned his mother had started seeing a gentleman while she was on vacation, Kagome learned he was just as overprotected with his mother as he was with her. Interesting. She found out that Inuyasha had inherited his eyes and snow white hair from his father along with his stubbornness and demanding nature.

Kagome's phone rung as they were sitting in the living room together. She excused herself to answer it and went into the hallway. Mrs. Taisho watched her leave before turning to Inuyasha.

"I really like her," she told Inuyasha with a warm smile.

"I knew you would," Inuyasha said.

"You are in love with her, I can tell by the way you look at her and watch her every move."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, she's really special."

"I know, you marked her. What exactly does that mean Inuyasha?"

"Mom, you know what it means. Didn't dad mark you?"

"Yes, he did and it led to his death..."

Inuyasha frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I am afraid for Kagome. She seems like a very sweet girl, your marking her was innocent on your part, but you might have unknowingly put her in danger."

"That's crazy! The mark is to protect her from danger!" Inuyasha was getting upset. He didn't like what his mother was trying to tell him.

"Your father thought he was protecting me when he marked me, but it only made matters worse. There were many youkai females that wanted to be with him, their jealousy over him choosing me caused him his death. My life was in danger more than once because of their hatred of me and your father died protecting me. It would have been better that you hadn't marked her, it will bring unwanted attention to both of you."

"No one is crazy enough to threatened Kagome or me," Inuyasha said in denial.

"Are you sure? Have there been any incidents since you've marked Kagome?" His mother asked.

Inuyasha hands balled into fists. He thought about the cheerleader, even Kikyo. "Only minor incidents nothing to worry about."

"Inuyasha, you are just like your father. You are popular and wanted by many, if not for love, then for your money and status. Women, especially youkai women, can be very ruthless. They won't attack you, they will attack Kagome instead. Perhaps, I am making a big deal out of nothing, but still I feel the need to warn you to not follow in your father's footsteps. If Kagome is the one, you should mate with her as soon as possible to protect her. Once she is your mate, no one will ever be able to tear you apart and the danger will disappear. Your father waited too long to make me his mate and we both paid the price. The night I became his mate was the night he died protecting me and the night I became pregnant with you."

"Mom, I thought..."

"No, my son, he never got a chance to see you, I didn't discover I was pregnant until a month after his death."

"Kagome isn't ready, yet. I can't force myself on her," Inuyasha said glancing at the girl talking in the hallway.

"Yes, she is a virgin, so was I which was why I made your father wait. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I do not mean to cause you stress, I just thought I should make you aware of the possibilities that things could get out of hand."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you, mother." He grinned. "Admit it, you like her more than Kikyo."

"I have never liked Kikyo. I felt she was only after you for shallow reason, not love, but I respected her because she was important to you at the time. Your Kagome is a nice girl, I can see the innocence in her eyes. She has a sweetness about her. This one will not betray you, a mother knows such things."

Inuyasha grinned. "Your approval was all I needed to hear." He gave his mother a warm hug and kissed her cheek.

Kagome could not believe what her mother was telling her. When she had told her mother, she was visiting Inuyasha's home, her mother had become very excited on the phone and said something Kagome found very suspicious. "I was hoping my plan would work and it did!" Her mother had said.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing dear," her mother laughed.

"What plan?"

Her mother sighed with giddiness. "Kagome, there was a reason why I worked so hard to get you into that dormitory. I wanted you to meet one of the Taisho brothers. I thought, maybe with a whole lot of luck, one of them would fall for you. I knew it was a long shot, but there was no harm in trying and I can't believe it worked!"

"Mom!" Kagome yelled at her in outrage, then lowered her voice not wanting to get the attention of Inuyasha and his mother. "I can't believe you!" She whispered in the phone.

"Do you know what this means? We're going to be rich! I can finally fix your up your grandfather's old shrine. He loves that shrine!"

"I never thought you could be so cunning," Kagome said dryly.

"Oh Kagome, I love you and only want the best for my little girl," her mother said in defense.

"Whatever mom, I have to go. We'll discuss this later, Inuyasha was right about you!"

"What? Inuyasha? What did he say about me?" Kagome hung up on her mother's questions. She was angry, but she couldn't let it show. If Inuyasha ever found out what her mother had done, he probably would think Kagome was in on it too.

Sesshoumaru's phone would not stop ringing. He had taken Rin out for the day at their favorite little restaurant by the ocean. He was enjoying her company until his phone began to ring non-stop. He almost cut it off, but since it was his mother, he had to respect her and answer it.

He stared into Rin's smiling face as he answered the phone. "Yes, mother..." he said coldly.

"Is that any tone to use with your mother?" His mother's sharp voice coming out of the cell phone. nearly cracked his hearing.

"I am in the middle of something," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Kagura told me that you made Rin your girlfriend. She said that you gave her your mark! Is this true?"

Sesshoumaru watched Rin stare off into the ocean. He chose his words carefully, he didn't want Rin to know his mother was discussing her.

"Yes, it's true."

"Sesshoumaru! What is the matter with you? Of all the stupidest things to do, you go and mark a human girl, your maid! Why would you embarrass me like this?"

"What I do with my personal life is none of your concern, mother," Sesshoumaru said.

"But it is my concern, we have a youkai bloodline to continue. Your father may have messed up by having a hanyou son by that pathetic human woman, but you will not destroy our bloodline, do you understand?"

"I do not take orders from you, mother. I respect your opinion, it is yours to have, but I will not let you control my life."

"Sesshoumaru, end this now! I'm warning you, I will not allow my only son to make the same mistake his father made."

"Are you threatening me, mother?" Sesshoumaru's voice was deadly calm.

"No, I'm not threatening you, son," his mother said quietly.

"I should hope not or you will never see this Sesshoumaru, your only son, again."

"Sesshoumaru, please forgive me, I am just upset. I thought you hated humans."

"Apparently, I do not. Good day, mother." Sesshoumaru closed up the phone.

Rin had turned back to him. She was staring at him worriedly. "The conversation was about me wasn't it?"

"Do not concern yourself, Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

"Your mother hates me..."

"My mother can feel whatever she wants as long as she keeps it to herself," Sesshoumaru took her delicate hand in his and kissed her fingers.

Sesshoumaru's mother, the other Mrs. Taisho threw her phone down in anger. She stared at Kagura who stood beside her weeping.

"There, there, my dear, we will solve this problem together," she comforted her, her long fingers rubbing Kagura's back.

"What can we do?" Kagura asked. "He has marked her and threatened me to stay away from both of them," Kagura asked.

"It is just a mark that shows ownership, Kagura. Sesshoumaru hasn't mated with her, yet. We must hurry to prevent it from happening. You still have a chance with him if he hasn't mated with her." Mrs. Taisho mind began to work, twisting and turning with plans to destroy their relationship. "His father left me to be with a human woman even when he discovered I carried his child. I was nothing to him, just someone he used to fill his lonely nights just as Sesshoumaru used you. He let me carry his last name out of respect and honor for bearing his son and he left me with a large sum of money to raise Sesshoumaru, but it was the human woman he made his mate. I will not let the same fate happen to you, Kagura. You are the one for Sesshoumaru even if he can't see it. His has the same disposition as his father, a lust for a human, but what good will a human be if she doesn't exist?"

Kagura stared at the woman who was Sesshoumaru's mother and finally knew where he got his cold and ruthless behavior from.

**A/N: Hey people, it's been hot and I've been struggling with the heat and slightly brain dead, but still managed to get a chapter out. Glad everyone is still reading the story! Thanks a lot for the reviews, I will continue to write until I'm finished**.


	23. The Festival

Kagome was surprised to see the campus transformed into one big outside festival when they returned later that evening. "What's this?" She asked looking around at all the events and games.

"Our annual festival on the quadrangle. Didn't you see the signs for it?" Inuyasha smiled.

"No, I was too busy arguing with you all the time," Kagome said the same thing he'd told her earlier.

Inuyasha laughed.

"Well no wonder you were so eager to get back on campus. It looks like fun!" Kagome said excitedly. She grabbed his hand and ran towards it.

"Be careful or you'll find yourself suckered into joining a club or sports you don't want to be in," Inuyasha teased.

They walked together hand in hand as they observed people having fun. There were all types of outdoor games, hundreds of booths to sign up for extracurricular activity. Lots of people walked around with big colorful balloons and stuffed animals they'd won from the games. They saw Miroku and Sango standing very close to each other as they watched the activity. Miroku had his arm draped lazily around Sango's shoulders.

Inuyasha stalked towards them dragging Kagome with him. "What the hell happened to you? Your band showed up, but the two lead singers were missing in action!"

Sango gasped. "Inu, we're so sorry, we forgot all about it," she touched his shoulder. "I feel so bad about it, please don't be mad at us!" Sango gave him a pleading look.

"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "Well at least the band showed up and played so it wasn't a complete disaster." She could always get away with that look whenever she got into trouble with him. He glared at Miroku who was grinning. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Miroku laughed. "She gets you every time doesn't she? Don't feel bad, I can't be mad at her either when she looks like that."

Kagome giggled and whispered in Sango's ear. "You'll have to teach me."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nothing!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha's shoulder began to feel funny, he looked down to see Sango's hand still on his shoulder. Her hand was glowing a bright white light. His shoulder began to grow numb. "What the hell are you doing, Sango?" He asked.

Miroku pulled her hand off of him. "Now, now Sango what did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry, it sort of just happened," Sango looked slightly embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Every since Sango became my mate, things have changed between us. I don't have to sleep with other women anymore to feed off their life force, I can just touch them or drink their blood. I've become a vampire overnight. Can you believe that? A vampire incubus... We both have. Sango is having problems controlling herself since this is all new to her. I'm trying to help her which is why you haven't seen us lately. I have to keep her close to me until she can control her urges to feed."

Kagome blinked and stared at them. Sango had her arms wrapped around Miroku's muscular arm as if her life depended on her. She turned to look at Kagome. Kagome felt herself pulled into Sango's dark eyes. She couldn't look away. She suddenly wanted to be near Sango, she even felt attracted to her. If only she could touch her. She wanted to touch her. She needed to touch her. Kagome reached out and caressed Sango's cheek.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock and quickly pulled her away from Sango. He panicked at the blank look in Kagome's eyes. It was almost as if she was hypnotized. He shook her hard. "Snap out of it! What did you do her!" He turned to Sango and glared at her accusingly.

Sango looked up at Miroku helplessly. "I don't know...I..."

Kagome blinked and looked up at Inuyasha. "Whoa that was weird. I swear I'm not a lesbian, seriously!"

"You see what I mean Inuyasha? Sango can't control her powers, yet, although I had no idea it works on women too. Interesting," Miroku grinned as all types of fantasies began to go through his head.

Sango smacked him. "You're still a letch no matter what! " She said in disbelief. "Anyway, if I can attract women to me then that means you can attract guys." She smirked.

Miroku eyes widened and stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned. "Not in this lifetime."

Miroku sighed in relief. "I don't think it works on youkai, thank gods..."

"I don't envy you, Miroku. You're going to have to keep Sango on a tight lease until she learns how to control herself." He narrowed his eyes at Sango. "You stay away from, Kagome."

"Oh brother..." Sango said in exasperation.

Miroku laughed. "I'll make sure Sango stays with me until she can control her powers."

"Does that mean we can't hang out anymore?" Kagome asked frowning.

"No you can't," Inuyasha frowned at her and began to drag her away from them.

"But..." Kagome said.

"No buts, I'm not going to worry about Sango seducing you before I do."

"That just sound so wrong in so many ways..." Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome!" She heard a very feminine voice calling to her. She turned around to see Rin and Sesshoumaru. Rin pulled Sesshoumaru with her to meet them.

"I was wondering where you guys were, I was going to ask you to come here with me, but since you wasn't around, I had to drag Sesshoumaru with me."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. He looked bored and slightly irritated. He was carrying a large set of balloons and an oversize stuff teddy bear.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, you look really cute holding that bear," Inuyasha teased.

Inuyasha suddenly found himself laying flat on his back with the bear laying on top of him. Kagome blinked. Sesshoumaru had thrown the bear at him so fast, she didn't even see it.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched Inuyasha struggle to get the bear off him. "Making out with a stuff animal? Really Inuyasha, it's a shame you have to practice on a toy since you don't know what to do with a real woman."

Kagome 's mouth fell open.

Inuyasha slung the bear off of him and jumped up. "What did you say you overgrown make up wearing mutt?" He mocked referring to the three stripes on each side of Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed into two slits. "I do not wear make- up."

Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru was born with the stripes that marked his heritage and royal bloodline, but he constantly told people that didn't know that Sesshoumaru applied them with makeup.

Sesshoumaru moved into position to fight. He reached behind his back and pulled out a long sword. Inuyasha reached behind him and pulled out a very thick sword. Kagome looked from one youkai to the next and wondered where they got the swords. It looked as if they had been carrying them inside their bodies. Was that possible?

Rin ran between them before they could strike each other. "Stop it!" She yelled. "Seriously, you two need to try to get along, you're brothers whether you want to be or not! Stop trying to kill each other all the time!" She turned to Sesshoumaru and watched her pretty balloons float away and her bear trampled and dirty on the ground. "Ugh!"

"I did not start this," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome watched in fascination as he stuck the sword in his back. Where did it go? She wondered. She watched Inuyasha do the same thing.

"You better be glad your girl stopped us or I would have wiped the campus with your ass," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, stop provoking him!" Rin demanded.

Inuyasha stared at Rin, a sheepish grin on his face. "Yes ma'am..."

Sesshoumaru smirked.

Rin noticed a crowd had gathered around to watch the brothers fight. "Go away, there's nothing to see!" She told them. "You are not going to tear up the festival like you did last year!" Rin whispered to both of them.

"Wow Rin, you're quite demanding, I like this side of you," Inuyasha said.

Rin smiled and showed him the mark on her neck. "Girlfriend..."

Inuyasha burst out laughing, even Sesshoumaru smiled.

She grabbed Kagome's arm. "Come on Kagome, let's go have some fun on our own, I'm tired of being surrounded by testosterone."

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru spoke to her.

She stopped and turned to him. "Do not wander far, I will be near watching."

Rin sighed in relief and smiled. She thought he was about to forbid her from leaving his side.

Kagome waved at Inuyasha as Rin dragged her off. He grinned and blew her a kiss.

"Idiot," Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Pompous poodle," Inuyasha told him.

They walked away from each other in opposite directions.

"Hey Rin, looks like your balloons found their way back to you," Kagome pointed out as she watched the colorful balloons float down to them. She jumped up and grabbed the string.

"Umm...Kagome...why do my balloons have a tail?" Rin said a little freaked out at the orange fluffy tail twitching behind one of the balloons.

"A tail?" Kagome asked.

"TADA!" The balloons exploded into Shippou. Kagome screamed as he fell on top of her.

Rin giggled as she watched the cute fox youkai sit on top of Kagome, his tail twitched excitedly.

"Shippou! I wish you would stop doing that!" Kagome said. "Get off me, you're heavy for a little guy."

Shippou stood up laughing. "But I love to see the look on your face, it's funny!"

"I'm glad you find amusement out of scaring the crap out of me," Kagome said dryly as she dusted herself off.

"Shippou!" Rin grabbed Shippou from behind and gave him a tight hug. "You're so cute!" She nuzzled his cheek.

"Aaah! Get her off me," he screamed for Kagome. He managed to wiggle free and run.

"Nope," Kagome grinned evilly as she watched Rin chase Shippou around in a circle until she caught him again. She laughed as Rin squeezed the life out of him. Shippou's tail twitched nervously. His body froze and he disappeared in Rin's arms in a puff of glitter.

"Hey...no fair," Rin pouted.

Kagome laughed. They walked around the festival together observing the crowd and the activity. Kagome tried out a few games, but never won anything. Rin seemed to beat her at everything. Kagome saw Inuyasha playing touch football with a bunch of other guys. He'd taken off his shirt. She watched him run around, muscles stretching and flexing, sweat dripping off his gleaming tanned skin. She gulped. He looked so amazingly hot!

"Kagome, you're drooling," Rin teased standing beside her.

"You know, I don't know what I did to get a guy like that," Kagome said.

"Neither did I, hmm, he is a fine specimen, isn't he?" Someone said standing beside Kagome. She turned and jumped out of surprise when she saw Kikyo.

Kikyo was watching Inuyasha with a wistful look on her face. She slowly turned to Kagome. "Hello, little cousin..."


	24. Karma

**A/N: Changed the title of the story instead of making a part two to The festival. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I've been quite busy lately, but I am still managing to get my chapters out, especially before I start working. I am so happy I've reached 600 reviews. Thank you everyone for reviewing! **

Kagome stared at the older version of herself and gave a quick glance at Inuyasha. He hadn't noticed, he was too into touch football to see them together. A tall handsome man with long violet hair stood beside Kikyo peering down at Kagome with violet eyes as if he was analyzing her. She remembered seeing him walk by on the steps of the dorm the first day she'd moved in.

"So Inuyasha marked you as his girlfriend, that's very interesting, Kagome ,since he never bothered to mark me. Seriously, what does he sees in you?" Kikyo stared at her as if truly seeing her for the first time. She sighed and shook her head. "Still don't get it, but it doesn't matter." She turned around to the violet hair man standing beside her. "This is Naraku, as you can see," she pulled back her long dark hair and showed a violet symbol on her neck, "I am also marked. Naraku is much more powerful than Inuyasha, you can have the little mutt. I like to play with the big boys."

"Kikyo what do you want? If you think I'm going to stand here and let you insult me and Inuyasha, then you're not very bright. I'm about to walk away in one second," Kagome said crossing her arms.

"I want to apologize for my behavior at The Hangout, I was totally out of line with you, Kagome," Kikyo said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Kagome glanced at Naraku who was still quietly watching Kagome. She refrained from shivering in front of him, something about that guy gave her the creeps. She glanced at Rin who was staring at Kikyo with big eyes. "Well, I didn't expect that," Kagome said, but she smiled. "Apology accepted."

Kikyo tilted her head. "You forgive so easily," she mumbled and turned to Naraku. "However, Naraku doesn't ."

At that moment, Inuyasha had been in the midst of catching the football. He suddenly stopped and let the ball fly past him. The scent of two people he did not like was merging together and creating a foul odor. He slowly scanned the area in front of him sniffing out the scent.

"Naraku believes in karma, even if it has to make it himself," Kikyo smiled darkly.

Kagome backed away. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Inuyasha attacked me in your defense which was very admirable of him, but he hurt me very badly, I still bare the emotional scars. Don't you think it's only fair that Naraku attacks you to even the score?"

"What?" Kagome asked. She understood what Kikyo was saying, but it didn't make sense so her brain was not registering what her cousin was saying. Kikyo's boyfriend who was ten times bigger than Kagome wanted to attack her?

"Kagome RUN!" Rin yelled out, she understood perfectly. She knew Naraku was as evil as they came, Kagome had no idea what she was dealing with.

Inuyasha turned around sensing Kagome's scent and hearing Rin's shout just in time to see Naraku run into Kagome with his shoulder. Kagome flew across the campus. Her body airborne for a few minutes before hitting the ground and sliding across the grass.

Rin screamed at seeing her friend fly through the air and winced when her slender body hit the ground with a thud.

Kagome couldn't move, the wind had been knocked out of her and she was sure she'd have bruises or a broken bone or two. Her eyes widen in fear when she saw Naraku flying down towards her. His huge body landed over hers on his hands and knees, almost straddling her body. His face came very close to hers. When he opened his mouth she saw two long fangs. "You smell young and fresh, ripe for the pickings, I can understand why Inuyasha wants you."

Naraku's body flew away from her as if someone had grabbed him and jerked hard. His body went flying through the air and crashed into a nearby tree. Inuyasha hovered over Kagome. His golden eyes full of concern and something else...

"Kagome, are you all right? Can you move?" His breathing was harsh, there was fear in his eyes. "Say something!" He yelled out of panic.

Kagome opened her mouth to test out her voice. "I think I'm okay, still a little stunned..." she whispered.

Rin ran to her and knelt down beside her. "Kagome! Are you alive?"

"Stay with her," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome watched those beautiful golden eyes gradually turn blood red. He slowly stood up and faced Naraku who had recovered from slamming into the tree. His body left a huge dent in the trunk. He grinned at Inuyasha.

"Why so angry Inuyasha? You of all people know revenge when its needed."

"You fucking low life bastard. I didn't hurt Kikyo physically, you could have killed Kagome."

"If I wanted to kill her, I would have. I just wanted her ego bruised along with her body, of course."

Inuyasha let out an anguish growl and stared at Naraku with hate in his blood red eyes. "I'm going to kill you." His voice had changed, deepened.

"You can try," Naraku said with an arrogant smirk.

"Kagome, can you move?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, I think so."

Rin moved behind her so she could sit up and prop her back against her. Sesshoumaru landed softly beside them, but Kagome didn't notice. She stared at Inuyasha feeling the energy coming off his body. His usually well groomed hair was now wild and stood up on the ends. She'd seen it happen at the club when he'd gotten angry at Kikyo, but this was much more intense.

Inuyasha leaped up pulling the same large thick bladed sword from his back. The sword was almost the size of Inuyasha's body. He brought it crashing down on top of Naraku. Kagome winced thinking she was about to see Naraku split in half. She gasped out loud when an invisible force shield knocked Inuyasha backwards. Inuyasha did a backwards flip and landed on his feet. He held the sword in front of him.

"You can't touch me with a sword, stupid mutt," Naraku said running his long fingers through his violet hair.

Inuyasha eyes narrowed. Kagome watched him raised the sword and strike the ground with a force so hard that it shook the ground beneath her. A mini earthquake started. Students began to fall down and scream. The ground opened up in front of Inuyasha. A huge crack headed straight for Naraku. He stood there with a confused expression on his face as the ground shook beneath him. He didn't have time to escape the crack as it sliced through the ground within seconds towards him. He screamed when it hit something invisible in front of his body. Energy surrounded him, cracking blue lightning and electrocuting his body. Inuyasha flew down at him again, this time Naraku didn't have to defend himself.

"I'll make sure you never hurt Kagome again!" Inuyasha sliced the sword through the air.

Kagome screamed and closed her eyes, it was too late. She had seen the gruesome sight before she had a chance to turn away. Naraku's body had been split in two by Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha watched Naraku's body fall in opposite directions. It jerked on the ground, purple blood began to flow like a stream and form a pond around it. He heard Kikyo screaming, but didn't even bother to spare her a glance.

Inuyasha lift the surprising clean sword in the air. He'd cut Naraku so quickly that there hadn't been time for blood to get on the blade. The blade was ivory white, a strange color for a sword. He sheath the sword in his back and walked away.

"He isn't dead," Kagome heard Sesshoumaru said. She opened her eyes to see him speaking to Inuyasha. She looked passed Inuyasha as he bent down to pick him up and let out a little shriek. She hid her face against Inuaysha's chest. "He looks dead to me. His body is split in half, there's blood everywhere."

"Naraku is a powerful youkai it would take much more than a sword to finish him off," Sesshoumaru said.

"He's dead enough for now," Inuyasha said holding Kagome close to him.

"Your concern for your human has made you sloppy, Inuyasha. If you do not kill him, he will return for you."

"Then let him come," Inuyasha growled at his brother. "Let him come again and I will destroy him, but Kagome has to be safe. I can't continue to fight when she's hurt."

"You should take her to the medic center, Inuyasha to see if there's anything broken. She might not realize how badly she's hurt because she seems to be in shock," Rin stared at Kagome worriedly when she notice Kagome's body began to shake violently in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha stared down at her in alarm. "Kagome!"

Something warm and wet began to drip down his arm. He looked down to see blood and it wasn't his.

"Kagome!" He screamed at her as her eyes began to slowly close. "Don't close your eyes, stay awake!"

"Oh gods," Rin whispered. "Her head..."

Inuyasha flew away causing Rin's hair to lift up. She turned to Sesshoumaru who had been watching quietly with his usual stoic expression. "You have to heal her!"

"She is not mine to heal, you are," Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru, you have to help her!"

"The doctors will help her," Sesshoumaru said stubbornly.

"How can you be so cold?" Rin looked at him in shock.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her. "She is my brother's woman. She is not mine to take care of, do you understand, Rin? I will not interfere. Youkai do not appreciate the interference of another to help them with their women. It shows that they are not able to take care of them. If I interfered, Inuyasha would be humiliated." Sesshoumaru paused..."Perhaps, I will interfere..."

Rin stared at him angrily. "Sometimes Sesshoumaru, you make it very hard for me to love you..."

Sango and Miroku had watched what happened from a distance. Sango had tried to go to Kagome, but Miroku reminded her that she couldn't touch her or even be near her at the moment. She had watched in concern and fear while Miroku held her close. Now she was eyeing Kikyo who was slowly walking to the split body of Naraku. She watched the evil woman cry softly. She turned to Miroku who nodded. Sango smiled in anticipation.

Kikyo found herself surrounded by Miroku and Sango as she walked to her fallen youkai. She stopped and watched them through tear blurred eyes. The two began to circle around her as if she was their prey. Their dark eyes stared her up and down.

Sango licked her lips and smiled. "Kikyo, how terrible you must feel," she said smoothly. "Let me give you a shoulder to cry on. You don't have to be alone in this." Sango's voice was the exact imitation of someone that truly felt sorry for Kikyo.

"But aren't you Inuyasha's friends and Kagome's roommate?" Kikyo looked at her strangely and sniffed loudly.

"Yes, but I still feel bad for you. I'm a woman just like you and seeing your lover torn in two has got to be hard. I couldn't imagine seeing Miroku that way," she glanced at Miroku who raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

Sango turned back to Kikyo and stared deeply into her eyes. "You need to be comforted, let me comfort you, hold you, you're not alone, we care about you."

Kikyo's body began to sway as Sango's voice and eyes hypnotized her. She began to walk to her with outstretched arms. "Yes, please Sango, I need you to hold me. You understand. You care for me. You're so beautiful and kind.."

"Yes, I am," Sango said, her dark eyes narrowing as she let Kikyo hug her. She wrapped her arms around the bitch. Miroku walked behind Kikyo and wrapped his arms around her too. They stared into each other's eyes over Kikyo's shoulder and began to drain the energy from her body.

Miroku swept the hair from Kikyo's neck, offering it to Sango. Sango smiled exposing the two sharp fangs in her mouth. Kikyo moaned in ecstasy as Sango bit into her flesh. Miroku shivered and took in a deep breath as Kikyo's sexual energy passed between them. He opened his mouth, his fangs glistening in the sunlight and bit down on Kikyo's shoulder.

Kikyo moaned louder. Her breathing became fast, she felt as if she was floating on air. Images of Naraku making love to her swam in her head as Sango and Miroku slowly drained her. They were safe in bed together and all of this had been an awful dream. He was okay and was about to give her the biggest climax of her life. Her body tensed as she came, her energy fed the two feasting on her until she was drained dry. Sango and Miroku stepped back, both letting her go at the same time. They watched her body fall lifeless to the ground. She looked like a shriveled old corpse that had dried from the inside out.

Miroku took Sango's hand, both glowing with the afterglow of Kikyo's energy and walked away. Kikyo's body trembled slightly. Her leg which was nothing but shriveled skin covering a bone moved slightly. She let out a gasping wheezing sound as she tried to breathe. She was barely alive.


	25. Inuyasha's Guilt

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and personal emails. I take the time to read every review that is sent to me. I love responding to my fans by email or private message on because there's simply too many people to respond to on my author's note. I'd also like to welcome my newest readers to the story. I'm very glad you love it. And, I'd like to give a very special thanks to my reviewers that have stuck with me from the very beginning and reviewed every chapter I've written and also my reviewers that have added me to their author's list and favorite story and alert lists. Thank you so much! I try to get a chapter out every day, but if I'm busy, then my most maximum time is three days. I hope you like the next chapter. **

Kagome woke up slowly. Her vision was blurred when she opened her eyes. She could hear the steady beep of the heart monitor beside her and realized she was in the hospital. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. Someone was holding her hand.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Inuyasha's voice sounded close by her. He squeezed her hand gently in his and moved closer to her.

Her vision cleared and she found herself looking in his golden eyes. He bent down until his long white hair fell on each side of her face shielding her from the world.

"Kagome, how do you feel?" He whispered.

"My head hurts," she whispered back.

Inuyasha kissed her lips softly. "Don't ever scare me like that again..."

"Inuyasha stop hiding her from us," She heard Rin's voice in the room.

He moved away and Kagome looked around the room in surprise. Everyone was there. The room was packed. Shippou smiled brightly when she saw him. Miroku and Sango stood beside each other watching her with a warm smile. Sesshoumaru stood behind Rin who had her hands clasped together in relief. She walked to Kagome and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Kagome winced in pain.

"Rin! Stop it, you're hurting her!" Inuyasha told her.

Rin backed away quickly looking ashamed. "I'm sorry..."

Kagome gave her a weak smile. "It's okay, just laying on the bed is painful. I bet I have bruises all over."

"The doctor said you have a mild concussion. You'll have to stay in bed for a few days," Inuyasha said.

"No she won't, right Sesshoumaru?" Rin turned to the tall youkai who was watching Kagome quietly.

"She is not in a life or death situation..." Sesshoumaru said. He didn't feel he had to waste his energy to heal a human that wasn't dying.

Rin glared at him.

"What are they talking about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Rin wants Sesshoumaru to heal you," Inuyasha told her but was staring at Sesshoumaru almost threateningly.

"He can do that?" Kagome asked turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes...I can," Sesshoumaru stared back at Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

Kagome looked from one youkai to the next trying to figure out what was going on between them. She got dizzy and rubbed her head. There was bandaged wrapped around it. "What's this?"

"You hit your head and got a nasty cut. Luckily, it's not severe," Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

"I must look a mess," Kagome mumbled, blushing at the way everyone's attention was focused on her.

"No you don't, you're beautiful," Inuyasha stroked her hair away from her face. His eyes full of love.

"Rin is insisting that I heal you of your wounds," Sesshoumaru said when Rin tugged on his sleeve and stared up at him.

Inuyasha's fists tightened. He didn't want Kagome to be in pain, he wanted her to get well as soon as possible, but not by his brother's hand. If Sesshoumaru healed Kagome, it would be a humiliating display that he could not take care of his own woman and needed his brother to do it for him.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He tried to pretend as if it didn't bother him. He wouldn't deny Kagome getting better because his own insecurities. "It's up to you, Kagome," he said softly.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "No thank you," she said to everyone 's surprise.

Sesshoumaru was taken back. No one had ever refused his healing powers, besides he was looking forward to seeing the look on Inuyasha's face when he did it.

Kagome smiled politely at Sesshoumaru. "I'd rather heal the natural way. It's just a few bruises and a little cut. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "As you wish," he turned to Rin who was staring at Kagome in confusion.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy," Miroku said to the others.

"Kagome, we're so glad you're okay," Sango said giving her a smile.

"Kagome," Shippou walked over to her holding a large group of balloons tied around a basket of flowers. "No tricks this time. Real balloons."

Kagome smiled as he sat them on her desk.

"Thanks Shippou, thanks everyone for coming here to see me. It really meant a lot to me. I didn't know I had so many friends."

"Ofcourse you have friends, who wouldn't want to be friends with you," she heard a familiar voice and turned to see Koga leaning upside the way in a corner.

"Koga?" Kagome stared at him in shock and quickly glanced at Inuyasha who was watching Koga cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing," Koga said. He moved towards the bed.

Inuyasha growled threateningly. Koga stopped and sighed.

"Don't kill each other," Miroku warned them. "Inuyasha tried to fight him when he arrived," he told Kagome. "I made them stop out of respect for you laying in the bed unconscious. I'm warning you two, don't let your egos get to you in front of Kagome."

"You'd be angry too if your rival came to see your girlfriend," Inuyasha snapped at Miroku.

"Yeah, I know I would be," Miroku said honestly. "But he refuses to leave and Kagome is not well. Have some respect, at least for Kagome."

"Come on guys, put your differences aside for one night and play nice," Sango said. She turned to Kagome. "You know they use to be good friends their freshman year. I'll call you and check on you tomorrow, Kagome."

Kagome watched all her friends leave at once except for Inuyasha and Koga. Koga had moved closer while Inuyasha was talking to Miroku. When Inuyasha turned back around, he was holding Kagome's hand and staring deep into her eyes.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha said angrily and flew around the bed. He pulled Koga away from Kagome and slammed his body hard against the wall. "I will throw you out the window." He was dead serious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and coughed. It seemed her throat was sore too.

They both turned to her in concern.

"Let him go," she told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha released Koga and watched him fall to the floor. "Don't ever touch her again, you hear me wolf?"

"I didn't know you two use to be friends. What happened to make you hate each other so much?" Kagome asked.

"He started dating a certain girl who taught him that wolves were too low class to be in her group," Koga stood up brushing off his clothes.

"I didn't know any better at the time, I was young and stupid and infatuated with Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"And now you're in love with her cousin, how ironic," Koga said sarcastically.

"Keep talking wolf, I will throw you out the window, don't tempt me."

"You guys should try to mend your friendship. It's not too late," Kagome wanted them to be friends. She liked Koga and loved Inuyasha.

Koga laughed dryly. "Kikyo turns you against me and her cousin tries to put us back together, very ironic."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood beside Kagome.

"Well, at least I like Kagome better," Koga smiled at Kagome.

"I don't care who you like, just stay away from Kagome."

"Why don't you let her make that decision," Koga challenged him.

"She's mine, Koga. Don't think you're going to steal her away from me?"

"I can't steal her away if she gives herself to me willingly."

"You guys, stop it," Kagome said.

They were both quiet for a moment. They glared at each other. Koga circled around Inuyasha to get a better look at Kagome. He stopped at the foot of the bed."Gods, Kagome. Naraku banged you up pretty badly." He turned to Inuyasha. "How could you let this happen to her?"

"He didn't," Kagome said quickly when she saw Inuyasha look down at the floor. He crossed his arms.

"He's right," Inuyasha mumbled.

"No, you can't blame yourself for this, Inuyasha."

"Kagome you were standing right behind me and I turned around too late..."

"You have no idea how to protect your woman," Koga said arrogantly.

"That's not true!" Kagome told him.

"Really? Then where was he when I rescued you from two of my wolves? Where was he when you were at "**_his_**" house alone and upset at **_"his_**" party?"

"Inuyasha can't watch me every moment of the day," Kagome said getting angry. "He has a life you know. Besides I wasn't be very cooperative."

"If you were my woman, I'd have you on lockdown, you wouldn't go anywhere without me on campus."

"Kagome is very independent, she values her freedom," Inuyasha told him.

"Doesn't matter what she thinks, as long as she's safe," Koga said.

"So are you saying that even if I was angry or didn't want you to follow me everywhere and keep me on lockdown, as you say, you would still do it?" Kagome asked.

Koga nodded. "If I had to tie you to a chair, I would."

Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome would hate you." He said. "Forcing her to do something she doesn't want will only cause you pain, not her. Believe me, I know from experience. She will rebel. She can be very stubborn."

"You don't let your woman control you, you control her," Koga said.

"Get out!" Kagome demanded.

Koga looked at in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me, leave Koga, you are worse than Inuyasha with that male chauvinist crap!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Told ya so..."

"Kagome..." Koga looked at her in disbelief.

"I mean it, Koga. I love Inuyasha. You and I will never be anymore than friends.."

Koga nodded. "I'm sorry if I've offended you, Kagome." He bowed dramatically. "Take care of yourself," Koga left the room.

Kagome sighed. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but Inuyasha was right about one thing. She didn't like any man telling her how to live her life, especially by force.

Inuyasha pulled up a chair and sat beside her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "He's right about one thing, I feel like I've failed you."

"It wasn't your fault Inuyasha, you can't spend all day protecting me. You have class, football practice, friends..," Kagome rubbed the back of his hand.

"Kagome why didn't accept Sesshoumaru's offer to heal you?"

Kagome shrugged and wished she hadn't. Pain shot up her shoulder. "I don't know, it just didn't feel right, you know? "

Inuyasha nodded with a smile. "You truly are mine." He stared into her eyes for a long while before leaning over and kissing her. Kagome let out a shuddering breath when he pulled away. "Maybe I can find someone to watch you while I'm away, like Sesshoumaru. He has Galieo and Jin to watch Rin while he works."

"No way, I refuse to have anyone following me around campus like my shadow. I love my privacy, Inuyasha."

"Kagome you're making it very difficult for me to protect you."

"I don't care. You protect me to the best of your ability, that's all I ask for, but don't make me feel like a prisoner."

Inuyasha sighed. "I hate to see you hurt. I hate this, Kagome. If you won't accept bodyguards when I'm not around then there's only one way I can guarantee your safety."

"What's that?" Kagome asked not sure she wanted to know.

"I'll make you my mate..."

"What?"

"You'll become my mate. You would become stronger, no human would be able to hurt you that's for sure and other youkai would have a hard time hurting you too. As a human, you're too weak and vulnerable, if you had some of my traits Naraku wouldn't have hurt you so badly."

"You mean like Sango and Miroku? She changed big time after she became his mate."

Inuyasha nodded.

"I don't know, Shippou, told me it would be like getting married. I'm not ready for marriage! I have my whole life ahead of me."

"Kagome, you can be my mate and still go to school. Yeah, we will be together for the rest of our lives, but it won't stop you from living yours and I wouldn't worry so much about you when I can't be with you."

"How does a human become a youkai's mate anyway?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I make love to you," Inuyasha said staring into her eyes.

"But haven't you done that with other girls before? They haven't became your mate."

"I didn't love them..."

"You loved Kikyo.." Kagome pointed out.

"It wasn't love, whatever I had with Kikyo does not compare to how I feel about you. Kagome I want you in my life, forever. I never thought about a future with Kikyo."

"So are you saying..."

"I'm saying the first time I make love to you, you will become my mate."

"Can't we do it without me becoming your mate?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha thought about it. "I don't think we can. I love you, Kagome. I truly believe you're my mate. I won't be able to make love to you without claiming you as mine." Inuyasha moved closer to her. "What are you afraid of Kagome? You told me you loved me."

Kagome remembered. She'd been sick and slightly drunk, but she had remembered. Her cheeks turned red. "I like to take it slow and develop a relationship. I haven't been able to do that since I've met you. Everything has gone so fast! I went from being kept for only a day or two, to being your girlfriend and now you want me to be your mate. This is only my first week at the university!"

Inuyasha nodded. "I understand. This is going too fast for me too, but I can't seem to help it. I know you're my mate, Kagome. You have to be or we wouldn't have gotten so close so fast."

"Miroku and Sango were together for three years and they just became mates."

"Miroku kept denying Sango, he wouldn't accept her as his girlfriend because he wanted to protect her. He loved her, believe me, and it was hard for him, but they ended up together anyway. You and I aren't denying what we feel for each other which is why it's happening so fast."

"You haven't bought me flowers..." Kagome said.

"I gave you a credit card with $5000 on it which you spent in one day. I gave you the key to my apartment. I gave you a cell phone and all you care about is flowers?"

"I appreciate all those things really, but I like flowers.."

Inuyasha leaned back in seat and laughed. "Kagome you're such a romantic..."

"And you haven't courted me..."

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Court...date...you know? You take a girl out to dinner, movie, theatre stuff like that?"

"Oh," Inuyasha smiled. "I haven't had the time, it was on my list."

"What else is on your list?"

Inuyasha pretended to hold a notepad in his hands and mark off each task. "Make Kagome my kept human. Check. Give Kagome whatever she needs to make her life more comfortable. Check. Make Kagome my girlfriend. Check. Make love to Kagome. Make her my mate. Hmm still have two more to go."

Kagome blushed and slapped at his hands. "Stop that!"

The doctor walked in. "Well, Kagome it's nice to see you're awake. You've been unconscious for two hours." He began to check her eyes and blood pressure.

"Doctor, how long will Kagome have to stay here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, she seems okay. She could go home today, but she won't be able to move around for the next few days. You'll have to miss a few classes young lady."

Kagome sighed. "But..."

"No buts, you heard the doctor," Inuyasha told her.

"She'll probably have a few lingering symptoms: dizziness, feeling nauseous, fatigue, maybe some memory loss, but that should fade with time."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome again. Kagome didn't like the look in his eyes. It was as if he'd finally made his mind up about something.

"You're a very lucky young woman. Your injury could have been worse than it is," the doctor said.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I know."

"I'll prescribe you some painkillers that will help with your headaches and something to make you sleep. You're going to need a lot of rest young lady in order to heal."

"Okay," Kagome said.

The doctor turned to Inuyasha. "Is there anyone that can stay with her? She doesn't need to be alone in her condition?"

"Kagome is mine, she can stay with me," Inuyasha said.

The doctor nodded. "Good. Okay, young lady, we don't want to see you in here again." He scolded gently.

"Believe me doctor, I'll make sure she doesn't set foot in here again," Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with that determined look in his eyes again.

A shiver went through Kagome. What was he up to?


	26. Seducing Kagome

**A/N: Okay people, please forgive the grammar mistakes if there are any. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible for my fans. I will go back and revise it later. This chapter includes a minor lemon from Inuyasha and Kagome so beware and enjoy!**

Inuyasha carried Kagome up the steps of the dormitory. Kagome glanced at the students watching them curiously.

"People are watching us," she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled. "So, let them watch, everyone knows you're my girl."

"They're probably staring at the huge bandage on my head. I must look like a freak."

"Kagome, there's nothing to be self conscious about. Stop worrying. Who cares what people think, I'm just glad you're alive. You could have really gotten hurt."

"Did you really kill Naraku?" Kagome asked remembering the terrible vision of Naraku's body split in half.

"I don't know, he's a full-blooded youkai and a powerful one, he could still be alive."

"Still alive? That's crazy," Kagome said.

"It doesn't matter to me if he's alive or dead, if he comes after you again, I will make sure to kill him. I would have stayed around to finish the job, but I was too worried about you. Ugh, it's taking me forever to walk up these stairs. Close your eyes, Kagome. I'm going to speed things up a little and I don't want you getting dizzy and passing out on me."

Kagome closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt a strong gust of wind and then nothing.

"You can open them now."

She opened her eyes surprised to find them in Inuyasha's living room. "I usually leave my window open," Inuyasha said carrying her to the couch. He sat her down gently. "Are you hungry? I'll order Chinese. You should eat before you take your medicine."

"Inuyasha, I don't have to stay here. I'm sure I'll be okay in my own apartment," Kagome told him as she watched him walk to the telephone.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you alone. Sango is staying with Miroku and Rin is usually with Sesshoumaru. You can barely move around on your own, Kagome."

Kagome tried to stand up to prove him wrong. Pain flashed through her body, a wave of dizziness hit her and she fell back on the couch.

"Quit being stubborn, Kagome," Inuyasha glared at her while he made his call.

Kagome sighed and listened to him order almost everything off the menu.

"I can't eat all of that," Kagome said after he hung up.

"If you did, I'd think you were a youkai too," Inuyasha laughed. "Most of it is for me, silly." He walked around and sat beside her.

"So how is this going to work?" Kagome wanted to know.

"You'll stay here for the next two days until you feel better," Inuyasha said.

"So I'm here Sunday and Monday?" Kagome asked.

"Yes or if you're still not feeling well then longer. Maybe you should stay the whole week."

"No way, I couldn't stay that long, we'd get on each other nerves," Kagome smiled.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha moved closer to her. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed here permanently."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said staring into his beautiful golden eyes. He was leaning towards her to kiss her. She blushed remembering what happened the last time she was here. "I'm really thirsty!" She said a little too quickly.

He stopped and looked at her curiously, then sighed and leaned back. "What's wrong with me? You just got here and already I'm all over you. I'm sorry, Kagome. I guess I can't seem to control myself when I'm around you."

"Well you better learn because, we're not going to do anything close to what we did the last time I was here," Kagome said hoping he'd take her seriously.

Inuyasha stood up and looked at her. A slow knowing smile spread across his face.

"Don't look at me like that," Kagome told him blushing even more.

"Don't worry, I won't ravish you anytime soon, you're hurt right now, but I do plan on showing a lot of affection and you won't be able to do anything about it."

Kagome watched him go to the refrigerator. She knew she was weak when it came to Inuyasha, whenever he touched her, he made her feel things she'd never experienced before. How could she deny him something that she wanted just as much.

"Kagome, what do you want to drink?"

"Just water, please."

The phone rung. Kagome watched Inuyasha pick it up as he poured her a glass of water.

"Nope, you'll have to wait until next weekend," Inuyasha said. "Yeah, I know, but I have more important things to do. Yeah, tell the others too that didn't get the message. Thanks, Josh."

There was a knock at the door. Inuyasha hung up the phone and sighed. He gave Kagome her water and answered the door. A group of people stood outside in the hallway holding beer and snacks.

"Let's get this party started!" A guy yelled.

"Sorry guys, the game is off this weekend. I was hoping you got my messages, guess not."

"Why? We do this every year!" Someone complained.

"I have to take care of my girl. She got hurt today."

"Ohh, you mean the cutie at the party last night?" A guy with dark hair tried to peep around Inuyasha to get a look at Kagome. "We didn't get a chance to meet her."

Inuyasha frowned. "You can meet her another time, she needs to rest right now."

"Oh all right, guess we'll have to watch the game in the student union. See ya, Inuyasha, hope your sweetie feels better."

Inuyasha closed the door and turned to Kagome.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"Just a few of my friends from the team. They usually come over to watch football season with me on Saturday evenings, if I'm not busy."

"I feel bad," Kagome said. "I'm taking you away from your life..."

"What? Nonsense, you are my life, Kagome. Don't you know that by now?" He looked at her seriously.

Kagome began to drink her water. She didn't know if she'd survive living with Inuyasha for the next few days. He'd probably seduce the pants right off her by the time she'd gotten better. She had no clue how true her musing were.

There was another knock at the door. Inuyasha opened it. A pretty girl with long blonde hair jumped on him. She threw her arms around his shoulder and wrapped her long legs around his waist. Inuyasha stumbled back in surprise, but held himself up.

"Inuyasha, I've missed you so much. Let's spend the night together," she began plant kisses on face and run her fingers through his hair.

Kagome could feel her anger building inside her. The longer she watched this girl the angrier she became. What the hell was going on?

"Britney, I have a girlfriend now," Inuyasha was trying to pull her off him without hurting her but she was stuck to him like a leech. "Did you hear me? I have a girlfriend now and she's sitting right there," he pointed to Kagome who was fuming.

Britney looked at Kagome and stopped. "What's this?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Kagome said and showed her Inuyasha's initials on her neck. "Would you kindly get your hands and body off my man," Kagome said as if she was trying to control herself from yelling.

Britney looked at Inuyasha with a hurtful expression. "Inuyasha, I never thought you'd take a girlfriend after Kikyo. Does this mean, we can't have fun anymore?"

Inuyasha growled and pushed her out the room. "What did I ever see in dumb blondes," he mumbled.

He froze when he felt the angry tension coming off Kagome and slowly looked at her. She was sitting with her arms cross glaring at him.

"Kagome, she didn't know. I didn't know she was going to do that..."

"Inuyasha, just how many random girls do you have coming to your room?"

"None since I met you," Inuyasha said truthfully.

"Are you sure? Because Britney just left. How do I know you're not still seeing those girls since you've met me?"

"Kagome, you have to believe me. I haven't been with anyone since I've met you even when you were "kept" .

"So what, they just come knocking on your door and throwing themselves at you and you turn them away?"

"Yes, some still don't know we're together," Inuyasha said.

"You know, I've heard a lot of rumors about Miroku, but I'm beginning to think you're just as bad!"

Inuyasha looked down. "I'll admit that I was a big player on campus with the girls, but that all changed when I met you Kagome. I don't care about those girls. You're the only woman I want in my life. Do you know that before I made you my girlfriend, my friends still expected me to check out other women and flirt with them and I couldn't. I wasn't interested. None of them did a thing for me. They started making fun of me for it, but I didn't care. Now they know why I don't care, they know it's because of you."

Kagome lost some of her anger. "I don't like seeing another girl all over you," she admitted.

"I know, it won't happen again, believe me. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"Then could you please wipe that lipstick off your face?" Kagome asked still mildly annoyed. She never thought she was the jealous type, but after seeing another girl do something she couldn't do at the moment pissed her off.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He went to the bathroom to wash his face. This was not working well. He never thought his lifestyle from the past would began to interfere with his relationship with Kagome. She probably thought he was the biggest jerk alive right now. Perhaps bringing her to his place had been a mistake. If women kept knocking on his door and doing things like Britney, Kagome would probably leave him. He may have marked her, but she could still break up with him. He could still lose her.

He could lose her...

There were so many ways he could lose her. He could lose her if he didn't make people aware that he had changed his casual lifestyle and was not the same Inuyasha they knew. He could lose her by some crazed spiteful female attacking her insecurities like the cheerleaders at the party and Kikyo. He could lose her simply because she was human and couldn't defend herself against a youkai if they decided to attack her, like the spider youkai and Naraku.

His hands began to ball into fists around the edge of the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. His golden eyes began stared back at him, angry, serious, dark. He would not lose her to anything or anyone. The need to mate with her was greater than ever. Once he made her his, nothing could separate them not even death. But Kagome wasn't ready to be his mate, she wasn't ready.

In the hospital, he realized what he needed to do. Bringing her to his apartment to take care of her was one reason why he wanted her to stay for the next few days, but there was also another, a hidden motive that Kagome would either hate him for or love him. Maybe he wasn't any better than Koga, at least he had been upfront with Kagome, Inuyasha hadn't. Youkai always did what they thought best for their mate even if they didn't like it. Yeah, he understood Kagome's need for independence, but he also knew he risked her life the longer he waited to make her completely his. Still, he needed to offer her a choice. People always had choices. He didn't want Kagome to hate him for what he would do, especially if she wasn't ready for him.

Kagome watched Inuyasha come back in the room. His face freshly washed. His expression was a little too serious for her. He sat beside her and hauled her small body into his lap. He stared into her eyes for a moment, then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong? I'm not that angry over Britney anymore."

Inuyasha gave her a soft smile. "No, it's not that, well maybe. Kagome, do you feel you're in danger here?"

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't know, I never thought about it. Isn't that crazy? After all the things that's happened to me, I should be scared out of my mind or at least paranoid, but I'm not."

"Why aren't you afraid to be here? Any other human would have wanted to leave by now," Inuyasha stared deeply into her eyes as if trying to read her mind.

"I think it's because of you. You have wanted to protect me since the first day we met and you've saved me more than once. I feel safe with you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I can't always be around to keep you safe and I worry about that. Your trust in me is very humbling, but I can't watch you every second of the day, even you said so in the hospital."

"So what are you getting at, Inuyasha?" Kagome wanted to know looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm giving you two choices that I want you to think about over the next few days while you're here," Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the silkiness of it.

"What choices are those?" Kagome stared into his eyes having a dreadful feeling.

"The only way for me to keep you safe would be if I mated with you, but you told me you weren't ready for that. You have the choice to leave and transfer to another university, a human university that don't have a lot of youkai, I'd go with you of course or you can stay here and become my mate."

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha I wouldn't want to leave, I really do like being here and I've already made a lot of wonderful friends. Even if I did leave, I wouldn't want you to come with me. This place is your life, everyone knows you."

"If you stayed, I would have to make you my mate in the next few days and you told me you were not ready to go that far. I don't want to push you to do something you're not ready for. Making you my mate is a huge step, it's binding our souls together for eternity, but I will not sit around and wait for something else to happen to you. I've managed to keep you safe the first two times, but even those were close calls. I would never be able to forgive myself if you ended up getting killed, Kagome. I wouldn't know how I would survive without you."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "How did we manage to fall in love so quickly, so deeply?"

"You're my mate, Kagome. It only happen when a youkai has found his mate..."

"Inuyasha, I don't know, this is a hard decision for me. I do love you, I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you, but then again, I've never been truly in love before and I've never been with anyone sexually. When I first got here, I thought I would live the "college life" to its extreme. I planned on dating a lot. I wanted that experience to grow and learn to be a mature woman."

"I see," Inuyasha eyes darkened with anger. " You wanted to come here and date a variety of guys, maybe fuck a lot of guys so you'd be experienced to know the difference between bad, good and wonderful? You wanted the normal human experience of growing up in the world. The heartache, the pain, the sexual partners..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled hurt by his angry words. She tried to push him away. He made her feel cheap saying those things.

He grabbed her arms, so she couldn't get away. He held her gently, but sternly and made her look into his eyes. His face was only inches from hers. "It's not going to happen, Kagome. I won't give you that human experience. Fate brought you here to be with me. You are mine, my woman, my mate, my heart and soul and if you ever think I'm going to allow you to go out with another guy and let him touch you, you'll see another side of me that isn't human at all. Remember I'm half human so I understand your needs which is why I'm trying so hard not to hurt you by taking what I think is rightfully mine, but I'm also half youkai. A youkai that has already claimed you as his mate. You would get a lot of people killed by trying to explore "the college life."

Kagome tensed. He was angry. She could see the stark possessiveness in his eyes and knew he meant what he said. "Inuyasha, I want you to be my first..." she whispered.

"You damn right I'll be your first, your first and last, Kagome..." Inuyasha kissed her , softly, tenderly. He ran his tongue over her lips feeling their plumpness and sweetness. "Everything on you belongs to me and only me. Your soft pouty lips drives me crazy." He began to place hot kisses down her jaw to her neck. Kagome shivered in his arms, helpless to fight him. Once again he was turning her entire body into jelly. She gasped when his lips kissed the bruises on her neck from their previous make out session. His tongue traced his initials. Kagome moaned softly. "I've marked you, I've made you my girlfriend, Kagome." His breath was hot against her skin. "Do you remember what I told you I'd do to you if I made you my girlfriend?"

Kagome remembered, how could she forget? He'd promised he'd make hot, passionate love to her, that he would dominate her, her life would be his. "Inuyasha," she moaned when his hands moved down her body. His hands began to deliberately stroke her breasts through the material of her dress. Kagome's bra suddenly felt tight against her skin. Her nipples hardened and swelled against his thumbs.

Inuyasha moved her until she was straddling his thighs. She could feel how much he wanted her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her chest. She felt a slight tug and heard a loud rip. She looked down just in time to see his sharp fangs ripping the front of her dress and bra into pieces. "Inuyasha!" She shouted but it was too late. Her hands grabbed his white hair, her body tensed as she felt his hot tongue run across her naked breasts for the first time.

Inuyasha's head was buried in her clothes as he kissed her left breast and stroked over the nipple with his tongue causing Kagome to gasp and hold her breath. He pulled down the top of her dress the rip pieces split open, exposing her to his eyes. Kagome closed her eyes feeling very self conscious. A high blush spread across her upper body.

"Kagome, look at me," Inuyasha said.

She opened her eyes to find him staring up at her. His golden eyes had turned to molten gold, dark with desire.

"You're perfect, so beautiful," he whispered. One arm still wrapped around her back, supporting her while the other moved over her right breast, exploring, squeezing lightly. "All mine..." he whispered.

Kagome swallowed. He was getting carried away again. She opened her mouth to stop him, but instead let out a little shriek when he began to suck on her left breast. His right handed kneaded and molded the right one. He suddenly wrapped both arms around her back and brought her tightly against his mouth. Kagome let out a loud breath of air. She was so turned on she didn't know what to do. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and brushed over it with his tongue causing a deep intimate pull in her lower region. Every gentle suck on her breast, every playful bite, every time he ran his tongue across her nipple, made her grow wetter and wetter. 'Oh gods, not again,' she thought.

Inuyasha could smell her scent filling the room. He could drown in it. He knew he should stop, she was too hurt to go further and yet, he wanted to bring her pleasure. He could feel himself straining, pounding against the crotch of his jeans. The need to mate with her was strong. All he had to do was rip away the thin underwear under her dress and unzip his pants. He sighed heavily against her. No, not like this, she still wasn't ready, she was hurt.

He bit down lightly on her plump breasts loving the way she felt in his mouth. Her breasts were big enough to fill his hands, they were ripe and sweet, like two melons. He knew she would be this way, perfect, beyond beautiful and she was his. He wanted to touch her, to see for himself that she hadn't been with anyone. He knew she was still a virgin her scent smelled fresh, untouched and still he wanted to know, he needed assurance. Perhaps he was being over possessive, but when it came to Kagome everything he did was extreme.

He heard her gasp and move to grab his hand when he slipped his fingers into her panties. Kagome hadn't plan to go so far with him, he was a sneaky one to catch her off guard, but hadn't he always caught her off guard. It was amazing to her how she was weak she was around him. Any other guy who would have taken such liberties would have been laying on the ground holding his crotch, but not Inuyasha. When it came to him, all she could do was lose herself in the intense feelings he was forcing on her. She felt him exploring her most intimate part, a deep shudder went through her body.

"You're so wet for me, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "So soft and warm and silky.."

She blushed wanting to tell him to stop talking about her out loud, but somehow she'd lost her voice. She felt his finger brush over the most sensitive part of her and let out a loud moan. "Inuyasha," she said in protest as he continued to rub the swollen nub. If he didn't stop she was going to cum.

"You said you wanted the college experience. I'll be the only one that gives it to you," Inuyasha said, his voice thick with desire.

"I didn't mean it this way," Kagome managed to say.

"Maybe not completely this way, but it was part of it, right? You want to become a real woman right? Well, I'll be the only male to make you one."

"Inuyasha, please..." Kagome begged. She didn't know how much of this she could take. He stopped rubbing her. She was both relieved and disappointed. Suddenly she felt his finger entering her. "Inuyasha!" She tried to move away. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her hips holding her to him as his finger plunged deeper.

He looked up into her eyes. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," she whispered.

"You're so fucking tight, I can barely get my finger inside of you." He pulled out and pushed back into her sinking deeper.

Kagome moaned out loud. "Inuyasha, you have to stop..."

"Why?" He asked. He felt it then, the little piece of flesh that kept her a virgin. It stopped him from entering her further. "Has anyone ever touched you like this?" He asked hoarsely. He wanted to rip her panties off and bury himself deep inside her.

Kagome's breath was becoming shallow. She was breathing in fast, soft pants. She could feel his thick finger inside of her, stroking her over and over, hitting something that felt like a barrier and pulling away from it only to enter her again.

"Answer me," he whispered harshly.

"No," Kagome gulped loudly.

"Good," Inuyasha said. "Only I can touch you this way. No one will know your body except me, Kagome."

He began to thrust into her gently, at the same pace. Her juices began to pour over his fingers. He added a second finger, stretching her. "You're so small," there was concern in his voice when he said that.

Kagome stared down at his hand inside of her panties, moving in and out. She was soaking wet down there and still Inuyasha continued his ministrations. His free hand moved up her back and grabbed the back of her head. "Look at me," he whispered. "I want to see your eyes when you cum."

He began to stroke faster, his thumb stroked her swollen little nub. Kagome closed her eyes as the pressure built inside of her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded.

She opened her eyes, it was hard trying to stare into his beautiful golden eyes when she came. She let out a long moan and panted and gasped. Her hands dug into his shoulders.

Inuyasha felt her tighten around his fingers. Hot cum gushed out onto his hand as her body spasm out of control. He watched her beautiful brown eyes turn the color of dark chocolate as she came. Her lips were swollen and parted, her face covered in a light sheen of sweat. "You're so beautiful," he whispered in amazement. "Watching you cum for me is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

Kagome watched him pull his hand out and stare at the wetness on it. He began to lick it off. She bit her lip as she watched his tongue run over his fingers and then put the fingers in his mouth sucking on them. She turned away blushing.

"You're mine, there's nothing to be ashamed about, Kagome. You're mine to touch, to taste, to love and I have to say your taste is very addicting, sweet, fresh."

She collapsed against him too weak to hold herself up. "Okay, you've made your point. You can dominate me and I would be helpless to fight you. Is that what you wanted?" She asked breathing harshly against him.

The door bell rung. They both froze neither saying anything to each other. Someone banged on the door. "Chinese order, your food is here!" Someone said from outside the door.

"Shit.." Inuyasha got up staring down at his erection. It quickly deflated at the interruption. He looked at Kagome who raised an eyebrow, a spark of humor lit up her eyes. Why did the delivery guy have to get here so quickly? He watched Kagome go into the bathroom to clean up. He glared at the door.

Kagome came back out to the smell of food. Her stomach growled hungrily, but it was nothing compared to the hungry look in Inuyasha's eyes as he watched her. They didn't say anything else to each other about what happened. They ate and stared at each other across the table. She blushed a few times from the intensity in Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha still wanted her, badly, but he was more concerned about her eating and taking her medicine at the time the doctor requested. He made sure she was full and made sure she took the medicine the doctor had given her. He knew they would knock her out within minutes of taking them so he picked her up and took her to his bed. He held her and watch her fall asleep in his arms. There was always, tomorrow.


	27. Seducing Kagome Part Two

**A/N: Okay people, I have to warn you that this chapter is purely lime and lemon without the sugar. LOL I even blushed writing this chapter. Naughty, naughty me! Enjoy!**

Kagome woke up that morning in Inuyasha's arms. His masculine body was spooned against her back with one heavy leg draped over hers and a muscular arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She tried to move away from him but it was impossible. Even in his sleep, he was rather dominant. Yesterday, he had made her very aware that he had the upper hand when it came to getting what he wanted. It was almost as if he was showing her that he was indeed her mate, that he was alpha and she could not win a fight against him even if she tried. Kagome hated not being in control of her own body when it came to Inuyasha. It made her feel vulnerable, almost submissive, the way Inuyasha had wanted her to feel. She should be furious with him, she knew she should, but for some reason she wasn't, it was as if something inside of her was already beginning to accept him. Perhaps, it was because he didn't try to force himself on her like Koga had claimed to do. Inuyasha had given her a choice to leave so she wouldn't become his mate so early. He knew she wasn't ready for that sort of commitment and he'd given her a way out. He had wanted to protect her and wanted her to be ready to accept him. He had been willing to leave his comfortable life on campus to move somewhere different with her because he valued her feelings . He respected her, he loved her enough to follow her anywhere to keep her safe. But Kagome hadn't wanted to leave, and in choosing to stay Inuyasha was determine to make her his mate.

She tried to move again so she could go the bathroom and take a shower. Her buttocks stroked against Inuyasha's crotch by accident. His breathing changed and she knew she had awakened him along with something else she hadn't wanted to awakened. Kagome could feel it growing against her backside. It got longer, wider, harder. Inuyasha let out a deep noise between a moan and a sigh and pulled her hips tightly against him to where she could feel his entire length against her. She laid there very still, barely breathing.

He raised up on one arm and leaned over her. "Morning, Kagome. If this is how it's like to wake up to you in the morning, I'm never letting you go back to your own bed again." His voice was deep with sleep and teasing.

Kagome shivered as his hot breath warmed her small ear. He sounded so ultimately sexy in the mornings. Kagome struggled to get away from him, but it only seemed to make matters worse.

He moved against her again, thrusting his large manhood against her buttocks. A soft moan escaped his lips. "Gods, you feel good."

She did not want to wake up to a horny youkai with a huge hard on. The only thing separating them was the very thin material of her panties and his silk boxers. "Inuyasha! This is not how I want to start off my morning with you."

"Kagome, this is how every morning is going to start with me," Inuyasha said. "With your warm little body pulled tightly against mine." He moved her long hair to the side of her neck and began to place hot kisses on the back of it. His hand pulled up the jersey shirt she was wearing to her waist. Then slid under it to stroke her breasts.

Kagome could feel her body reacting to him. Only he could arouse her so quickly. Her nipples tighten and swelled against his hand making them ultra sensitive to his touch. "Inuyasha," she moaned.

"You're already hot for me aren't you? I love how you respond to me. It's make it impossible for me to stop," Inuyasha whispered hotly against her neck. His hand slid down her stomach and around her waist. She felt him moving behind her. For a moment she wondered what he was doing then gasped when she felt his huge member slide between her thighs. It was hard as a rock and so hot it seemed to burn the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked almost in panic.

"You have to get use to me touching you, Kagome. I have to break your shyness. Our bodies belong to each other. You can't keep feeling like I'm a stranger to you."

"It's just that, this is all so new to me," Kagome face was so hot it felt feverish. She was glad that Inuyasha hadn't bother to turn her to face him. Maybe he knew, she was more comfortable like this, especially when he took her hand in his and slid it over his massive erection. "Oh gods," she mumbled with a mixture of horror and awe. "Inuyasha, I can't.."

"Ssshhh, it's okay. If I'm going to mate with you, you have to get use to me. I don't want to scare you when it's time for me to make you mine."

"You're already scaring me, that things is humongous. It will never fit!" Kagome could barely wrap her fingers around it. Rin had been telling the truth when she said youkai were huge. It laid between her thighs, huge, hot and pulsing like a living creature separate from Inuyasha's body. Gods...did it breathe on its own? Kagome wondered.

"Touch it. It's yours to explore," Inuyasha urged her. "Your thighs feel so good against me, it's like rubbing against silk." He pulled back and thrust between her thighs. Kagome felt his body shudder behind her. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly against him.

Kagome couldn't help herself. Her curiousity overcame her shyness and she began to explore him. Her fingers ran over the huge mushroom head. It was soft and spongy. Warm drops of liquid dripped from it wetting her fingers. She felt Inuyasha shudder behind her and let out a gust of air that blew against her hair as if he'd been holding his breath. She slid her hand down the length of him feeling the veins pulsing through its skin. It was so hot to touch and very hard, yet the skin was silky and smooth.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Kagome whispered.

"Because I'm going to cum if you continue. I'm not sure if you want that. I thought I could control myself, but I can't, not like this."

Kagome continued to stroke him smiling to herself, now who was the one being seduced?

"Kagome, that's enough!" Inuyasha held her tightly. "You feel too good against me. Your thighs feel so damn good and your hand is driving me crazy."

Kagome wrapped her fingers around him although it was only half way since he was too big for her to fully hold him. She began to stroke him up and down.

Inuyasha let out a loud groan and began to move between her thighs. "You little minx," he whispered hotly against her ear and bit on her earlobe lightly before he lost himself to the erotic sensations taking over his body.

He pressed against her panties tightly until she could feel him rubbing against her through the thin material every time he pulled out and thrust between her thighs. His precum and her wetness lubricated her skin enough for him to move easily against it. Inuyasha moaned out loud. This felt too much like the real thing. He knew he couldn't stop now if his life depended on it.

Kagome began to moan also as Inuyasha began to thrust against her harder and faster. Her panties was the only thing keeping him from entering her. His huge member rubbed against her clitoris sending waves of shocks through her body. She would have moved but he held her so tightly she couldn't. They were still under the covers with only their upper bodies exposed. Inuyasha bit her shoulder lightly, she could feel his sharp fangs scraping against her skin. His body slammed against hers causing wet slapping sounds in the quiet room.

He suddenly bit into her shoulder harder and yelled his release, his voice muffled by her skin in his mouth. Kagome moaned from the slight pain, but was too turned on to care. She climaxed with him, but it was Inuyasha who seem to have completely lost it. He held her so tight, she thought he would break her ribs. She could feel him throbbing fast and hard between her thighs. His body convulsed as his seed hit the sheets with light thumping sounds and spilled hotly over the sensitive skin of her thighs. Kagome's hands circled around him feeling him throbbing, pulsing, twitching furiously against her. It was the most fascinating thing she'd ever experienced.

She continued to stroke him lightly as his body began to calm down. His breathing was ragged and his skin had broken out in a sweat. His arms loosened from around her, but still held her against him. "Stop, shit..stop!" He begged her. "I'm too sensitive.." he explained.

Kagome pulled her hand away from him. "I've never cum so hard before. You drive me crazy, Kagome." He said against her shoulder. He stared at two puncture wounds in her shoulder and watched a small amount of blood drip from them. He had almost started the mating ritual with her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked her.

"No," Kagome said breathlessly. "It was a wonderful experience..." She was exhausted from the huge orgasm she'd just had. She felt Inuyasha warm wet tongue licking the small wound on her shoulder. That's right, he'd bit her, not hard, but just enough to break the skin. A strange sound began to vibrate from deep within his body and come out through his mouth and nose. At first she thought he was growling, but then she realized with surprise that he was purring. Inuyasha was purring! The sound was very comforting and the vibrations flowed over her body, relaxing her. She ended up falling back to sleep with his tongue licking her shoulder and the deep purring luring her into dreamland once again.

Kagome woke up again this time to being picked up in a pair of very strong arms. She blinked around sleepily as those arms carried her to the bathroom. She hadn't realized she was naked until Inuyasha sat her on her feet and turned on the shower head. She gasped as the warm water hit her. Inuyasha held her close against his own naked body to keep her from falling. She was still half sleepy and trusted him to take care of her. His hands lathered up her body with soap and washed the sticky residue from their lovemaking off her stomach and thighs. Kagome dipped her back and let the water run through her hair.

Inuyasha ran his big warm hands down her chest cupping her breasts for a moment before sliding down her body as the water washed the soap off. "You're so beautiful," he whispered softly. She could have said the same thing about him. Standing in the shower with water running down both their bodies, gave Kagome easy access to his body. She had always wanted to explore his muscular body and was not about to miss the opportunity. She used the soap to wash him too. It made it easier for her to glide her hands over his flawless golden skin. There wasn't an ounce of hair on his chest. She ran her hands over his muscular pecs feeling them flex when she brushed across his hard nipples. Kagome watched the water run down his smooth chest in millions of droplets. She leaned over and traced the trail of drops with her tongue. She heard Inuyasha's loud gasped of surprise. His hand tighten in her hair. Kagome found out she liked being in control for once. Perhaps she was playing a dangerous game with him right now, but she for the time, she didn't care. She felt his body tense, his muscles stiffen and jerk as she ran her tongue over a hard nipple. Inuyasha sharp intake filled her with pleasure. Yes, she liked this very much. She wondered what else she could do to him to make him react so nicely. She ran her small hands down his chest and slowly down to his stomach. She could feel his muscles trembling, flexing underneath her hands like there was something alive moving underneath his skin. Her lips trailed behind her hands, kissing and nibbling the warm smooth skin until she reached his belly button. Inuyasha was breathing faster now. One hand hung loosely in her hair, the other laid against her shoulder. She hadn't realize how dangerously close she had come to his manhood until she felt it bump underneath her chin. She looked down at it seeing it up close for the first time. He was aroused to the fullest. It stood straight up and reached his navel. It looked powerful, strong, scary. It was thick almost like a huge cucumber, but bigger and yet it was beautiful. Kagome ran her fingers over it feeling it pulse beneath her touch. The head was huge and smooth like a mushroom. She wrapped her fingers around it as much as she could and slowly brushed her lips over the mushroom head. It was soft, slick with precum and water. She stuck out her tongue and tasted him.

Inuyasha let out a loud growl and roughly pulled her back up by her hair. Kagome would have gasped in pain, but he didn't give her time to. His mouth was on hers crushing her lips against his. She felt her back hit the cold hard wall as his tongue forced her mouth open and then swept inside. He kissed her passionately, deeply, as if his life depended on her. She melted against his body completely overwhelmed. Inuyasha held her against him as he slanted his mouth over hers again and again. He let her go when she felt she couldn't breathe and began to kiss down her neck as Kagome took in deep breaths of air. Something wasn't right. Inuyasha was not gentle with her. This one was filled with urgency and need. "Inuyasha?" She called out his name gently.

"I want to taste you," came a gruff voice from behind the long white hair as he bent his head trailing hot kisses down her stomach.

Kagome eyes widened when she realized he wasn't going to stop. "Inuyasha!" She yelled and grabbed a handful of white hair forcing him to look at her. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with desire and hunger for her. He pulled her hand out of his hair and lifted up her thigh placing it over his shoulder. The shock of what he was about to do made Kagome struggle in honest. No one had ever done such a thing to her. He pushed her hips against the wall to keep her from struggling.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed his name before letting out a loud whimper when she felt his tongue stroke her. His entire mouth covered her and his tongue parted her until he found the little nub that gave her so much pleasure.

Inuyasha took his time licking her, tasting her, loving the way she felt against his mouth. He could already taste her juices leaking steadily out of her. He wanted more. He pushed his tongue deep inside of her ignoring the loud sounds she was making above him. He stroked her walls with his tongue, licking the juices that flowed out of her, becoming addicted to her flavor.

Kagome had heard of other girls talk about a guy going down on them, but she had never imagined it would feel like this. There wasn't any words to describe it. She grabbed fists full of his long hair and tried not to scream as his tongue pushed deeper into her tiny hole. She felt something building up inside of her with each stroke of his tongue. She knew he was driving her to an orgasm.

Inuyasha finally got what he wanted when Kagome let out a scream and climaxed harshly. She gushed into his mouth and he swallowed every drop. She was now inside of him, her very essence was part of his body. There was no turning back now, there was no stopping even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop, even if she wasn't ready, he would not stop until the mating ritual was complete.

Inuyasha lowered her leg as Kagome's body fell limply over his shoulder. She was so dizzy that she hadn't noticed he'd picked her up and moved them to the bedroom. She sighed when she felt the soft carpet against her back, which was much better than the hard tiled wall in the shower. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into Inuyasha's golden ones. There was something different about the way he was looking down at her. His eyes were full of determination and possessiveness. His body hovered over hers, his long white hair fell around the sides of her face unto the floor. She felt him lifting her legs around his waist. It took her a moment to realize what he was about to do, but it was too late. He was already at her entrance slowly forcing his huge member inside her.

"No, no!" She managed to gasped. "It's not going to fit, you're going to rip me into pieces," she was panicking now. Nothing could have prepared her for this, not even the mind-blowing orgasm she'd just had. She was afraid of his size, afraid of losing her virginity.

Inuyasha's lips covered hers and kissed her deeply distracting her from what he was doing. When he pulled away to catch his breath he whispered in her ear, "Trust me, Kagome. I'll take care of you, there's nothing to be afraid of. I was worried that you were too small for me too, but I've prepared you the best I could for this, you're wet, open, and your body is relaxed and accepting me after your last two orgasms. I'll be as gentle as possible, but I can't stop."

She listened to his voice as he worked to get inside of her. She could feel him stretching her inch by inch as he sunk into her. She closed her eyes. Her body wanted to tense, her muscles wanted to stiffen, but she couldn't, she was too exhausted and relaxed like Inuyasha had said. Had he not prepared her, it would have been so much harder for both of them. He had planned this all along, this was not something that happened by accident. She would have gotten angry, but then she heard his words and her heart began to melt.

"I love you, Kagome. You have no idea how much I love you," he was kissing her neck while he confessed his feelings all the while sinking deeper into her. She was beginning to feel totally stretched and wondered how much farther could he go without tearing something inside of her. "You're finally going to be mine today, all of you, my mate, my life, my love."

Kagome responded to the intense emotion in his voice. He really did love her, he'd had shown her more than once. She pulled his head up and kissed him lovingly, tenderly. Inuyasha whimpered softly. His heart already pounding from the thought of finally binding Kagome to him. He had never had anything that belonged only to him and now this wonderful, beautiful, human girl was about to be his for eternity. The feeling was overwhelming. He had no idea just how lonely he had been until now because he had distracted himself with so many shallow things, Kikyo, casual sex with other girls, throwing huge parties, being popular and spending money like it grew on trees. All those things didn't seem to matter anymore, only Kagome mattered. He stopped when he hit that piece of flesh that blocked him from making her completely his. He knew he was about to hurt her, and he hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Kagome, look at me," he told her. She opened her eyes and gasped softly at the love she saw in them. There was so much love in them her own heart beat began to speed up. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back. He pulled out of her and thrust into her hard, breaking through her hymen and entering her fully and completely.

Kagome screamed from the blinding pain. It hurt, it hurt so much! For a moment she thought she was going to die, that he'd really ripped her into pieces. Inuyasha held her tightly in his arms. Kissing her tears, whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Kagome. " He kissed her hard taking in her painful moans into his body. He held himself as still as possible, letting her adjust to his invasion. She was tight so fucking tight that it took all his will power not to move. He began to kiss down her chin, her neck, making his way to her breasts trying to distract her from the pain.

Kagome felt him kissing her breasts, teasing them with his tongue, suckling her nipples. One arm was wrapped tightly around her body, the other moved down her stomach to her womanhood where they were joined together. He began to stroke her clitoris as he continued to suck and rub his tongue against her nipples. The sharp tearing pain began to dull into a throbbing ache, the throbbing ache began to turn into something else. She had no idea if it was pleasure or still pain she was beginning to feel. Her nipples swelled and hardened in his mouth. Her clit began to swell and harden against his fingers. She moaned softly, this time not from pain. He felt so heavy inside of her. Her body was not use to anything being so deeply buried inside of her. It felt strange, but good at the same time.

Inuyasha raised his head and licked the last few tears sliding down her cheeks. "Are you all right? Are you still in pain?"

"No," she whispered. Her body was getting adjusted to him. She could feel him throbbing inside her, each throb stretched her around him. It was a pleasurable feeling.

"I have to move, Kagome. Please tell me it's okay," Inuyasha was breaking out in a sweat from restraining himself.

It was Kagome who wiggled against him wanting to know what he felt like if she moved. She heard Inuyasha bring in a sharp intake of breath. He pulled out of her an inch or two and slid back in, gently testing her to see if there was any more pain. Kagome whimpered. "Am I hurting you?" He wanted to know staring into her eyes for signs of pain.

"No," Kagome said. "Do it again," she urged.

Inuyasha smiled. He began to move inside of her. Gentle at first, letting her get use to him moving in and out. "You're so tight, Kagome. I've never been with anyone so tight before. You have no idea how much it turns me on to know I'm the only one that's ever been inside of you," Inuyasha moaned softly. "You're mine, all of you, mine..."

Kagome blinked at the look in his face and eyes. He was beginning to move faster now as if he was gradually losing control. His golden eyes were beginning to glaze over. "Mine, all mine, forever." He chanted. Kagome held onto him tightly and closed her eyes. "Yes, I'm yours," she said softly. "Oh gods, Inuyasha! " She now understood why people were so crazy about sex if it was anything like this. He was huge swollen hard inside of her and she could feel every inch of him rubbing against her walls sending deep shocks of pleasure throughout her body. She wanted more. She had to have more. Her body suddenly became greedy for him. She tried to push against him, but Inuyasha held her tightly. He was taking over. He wouldn't allow her to move. His thrusts became harder, deeper, faster. Kagome began to whimper against his chest. The pressure was building inside of her again, but this time from a different angle, from deep within her. She didn't know how to react to it. It frightened her because it was so different, so new. Her body became to grow hot, her breathing louder and faster, her heart was pumping like she'd just ran a marathon. "Inuyasha!" She called his name, even her voice sounded different.

"Don't fight it, Kagome. Let go, I'll keep you safe," Inuyasha growled reacting to her frightened voice.

Kagome trusted him and let herself ride the rising wave that threatened to take over her body. Inuyasha lost control. He knew he was about to climax and it was about to be big. He had never felt anything like it. Their bodies began to glow a bright white light, blinding them. Kagome wanted to ask what was happening but she couldn't. Immense pleasure filled her until she thought she would drown in it. And then she exploded. Inuyasha let out a loud roar, something she'd never heard from him. She looked up just in time to see two fangs chump down on her neck. She screamed from pain and pleasure. Her body writhed beneath his out of control. She was dimly aware of Inuyasha cumming inside of her. She could feel him spraying her walls, drenching her insides. He throbbed violently inside of her causing Kagome to have multiple orgasms. Stars played around in her head and for a moment she thought she would die from their intense lovemaking, instead she lost conscious.

Miroku and Sango had sensed their sexual energy. It had called out to them and they were helpless to fight it. They didn't know what had happened, but they followed it to Inuyasha's room. The door was locked. Sango looked at Miroku. They only hesitated a moment before Miroku turned the knob breaking it and entered the apartment. They were worried. This was not just ordinary sexual energy, it was something a lot stronger, powerful.

They found Kagome and Inuyasha in his bedroom on the floor passed out. Inuyasha's naked muscular body was laying on top of Kagome's, wrapped possessively around hers covering her completely, only her hair and face peeped out from beneath his shoulder.

Sango gasped when she saw the large spot of blood underneath them mixed with Inuyasha's white sperm. "Do you think he killed her?" She fell to her knees in front of them.

"Don't touch her, Sango!" Miroku said quickly when she reached out to Kagome. "Inuyasha has mated with her. I can feel their aura mixed together. She's alive." Miroku pulled Sango away from them.

"He mated with her? She just got out of the hospital, she was hurt. How could Inuyasha be so selfish?" Sango frowned down at the naked hanyou.

"I have a feeling he did it to protect her," Miroku said. "Kagome can't get hurt so easily now. Humans will not be able to hurt her and youkai will only do half the damage if they're strong enough. You can't be angry at him for wanting to protect her."

"But I know Kagome isn't ready for this, she so independent. He's taken away her freedom."

"Doesn't matter anymore, they're bonded together just like you and I, Sango. She's going to have to accept it whether she wants to or not."

Inuyasha moved. He hadn't noticed Miroku and Sango in the room yet. He pulled his fangs out of Kagome's neck and licked the wounds. They healed immediately. It was then he caught the scent of Miroku and Sango. He slowly looked up, his eyes turning red. A low growled came from his throat as he watched them as if they were enemies.

"Inuyasha," Sango whispered.

Miroku grabbed her and walked away quickly, dragging her behind him.

"What was that about, he looked like he was about to attack us!" Sango asked terrified from what she saw.

"We shouldn't have been there. He's newly mated. He's dog demon, not like us. He's very possessive of Kagome now and anyone near her right now would cause him to attack them. He'll calm down later, but for now he's almost an animal."

Sango slapped her forehead. "Ofcourse, I'm such a dunce. I should know this since I study youkai. I was just so worried about Kagome that I didn't think. Do you think he'll be mad at us later?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just glad we got out of there in time, I feel Inuyasha would have ripped our throats out."

"But we're his best friends, why would he see us as a threat to Kagome? He looked at us as if he barely knew us."

"The animal inside of him doesn't care. He would see anyone as a threat to Kagome right now. I was like that myself with you when we were newly mated. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill the guy you were trying to feed from, even though I knew it wasn't his fault. Let's leave them alone and let them come to us when they're ready to face the world as mates." Miroku took Sango back to his apartment.

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. He brushed back her bangs to look at her forehead. His symbol glowed softly on her skin. It was red and white. She was truly his now. His mate.


	28. Transformation

Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she felt her body engulfed in warm water. She was so tired and sore in a place she'd never felt soreness at until now. The realization of what happened to her suddenly came crashing back. She sat up splashing water everywhere and wincing at the pain between her thighs.

"Be still, Kagome," Inuyasha said from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

They were in a very large and deep bathtub. It was filled with bubbles. The heady aroma of rose scented bath soap made her slightly dizzy. Kagome relaxed against Inuyasha and let him wash her. His hands ran over her arms, her chest, her stomach and lower, gently washing away the remains of their lovemaking.

"How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked pulling her hair to one side of her shoulder and kissing her neck.

"Like I've just awakened from a very deep sleep and sore, but the water feels good," Kagome sighed in his arms.

"I've put some bath salt in the water to help with your soreness. I'm sorry, I couldn't have be gentler with you."

Kagome blushed. "I'm not a virgin anymore...I've lived with it so long and now..."

"Now, you're mine," Inuyasha said tenderly.

"Yours," Kagome sighed again in complete bliss. She was very comfortable at the moment. "I'm so happy you were my first. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "We will always be together, forever."

Kagome frowned suddenly coming out of her euphoric daze. She began to remember. Inuyasha wasn't just her first, it wasn't just her virginity he'd taken away, it was also her life as a normal human being. She'd gotten so carried away with their lovemaking that it hadn't occurred to her that Inuyasha was actually making her his mate. She hadn't really thought about it. She had been too overwhelmed by the intense feelings of being together for the first time.

"Inuyasha," she asked hesitantly. "Are we, am I, did you make me your life mate?"

"Yes," came the dreaded answer.

Inuyasha felt her stiffen in his arms. Was she having regrets? "Kagome, I told you I would. You knew what would happen when we made love for the first time. Why are you acting surprise?"

"I, I got wrapped up into just being with you, Inuyasha. I wasn't really thinking," Kagome gasped and covered her hands with her mouth. "Oh gods... "

"Don't do this to me, Kagome. Tell me you don't regret this. Tell me you're happy," Inuyasha turned her body around until she was on her knees facing him.

He looked so devastated. Kagome's heart went out to him. "I love you, Inuyasha. I want to be with you," she said truthfully. His face began to relax. "But, I wasn't ready for this type of commitment. This is marriage in human terms. We are married, except worse, we can never divorce. Isn't that right?"

Inuyasha turned away from her. "If you truly don't want to be with me, you don't have to, but we will always be connected that will never change."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned his face towards her. "Why would you say that? I'm sorry I hurt you, I was just being truthful. I'm happy that we're together. It's just I have to get use to it. I have to adjust!"

Inuyasha stared at her with a dangerous possessive glint in his eyes. "You didn't let me finish. I said you didn't have to be with me, but we will always be connected and because of that I will never let you go. If you wanted to break up with me go ahead, Kagome, but I will never break up with you. I'll always be around, you'd never get rid of me. You are mine whether you want to be or not and I will never stop loving you. So you can be happy about this and make it easier on yourself or you can fight me and bring yourself a lot of misery."

At that moment, Kagome wanted to choke him. "How dare you talk to me in such an arrogant way, Inuyasha! You don't have to be so obnoxious about it!"

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head as if he hadn't realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he laid his face against her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kagome, you do understand that I'm half youkai. The youkai inside of me is not human at all. It wants what it wants and it takes it despite how you may feel. I've tried to be as human as possible for you, give you choices and so forth, but I can't fight the youkai all the time since he is a part of me. He loves you as much as I do. We both agree on that. He would never let you go and I'm sorry, but neither would I."

"Inuyasha," she pulled his face away and looked into his eyes. "You've never showed me this side of you..."

"Oh you've seen it," Inuyasha said. "During the time I fought the spiders, my reaction to the guy at the club, my fight with Naraku. The youkai in me always lusts for blood, that violent side of me is usually him and last night he was right there with me when I made you mine."

"I remember," Kagome said. "You had a strange red glow in your eyes right before you bit me! And there was a white light surrounding both of us. What was all that about?"

"It was part of the mating ritual. The light was our souls merging together. My youkai bit you to mark you as his and mine. He drunk your blood so it would blend with ours. Now you bear our claim on your forehead and your blood runs through our veins so that we will feel what you feel, see what you see and communicate with you without speaking words. You truly are mine, Kagome, in every possible way. He will never let you go. I will never let you go."

"Will you stop saying that! I'm not going anywhere, so stop worrying about it so much. I only said I needed time to adjust and you took it as a threat," Kagome shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Now that we're bonded my feelings, my emotions for you are stronger than ever."

"So you're saying that you're going to become even more possessive, arrogant, and dominating than you already are? Oh great..." Kagome said dryly.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Don't smile at me like that. It's not funny!" She fussed. "If I'd known you'd get worse, I'd never would have never let you make love to me."

He chuckled softly.

"I would have ran when I had the chance," she said.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped laughing. He stared at her seriously that dangerous look coming back in his eyes. "I would have followed you."

Kagome sighed. Yep, he'd definitely gotten worse.

Kagome pushed him away in annoyance. "I think bath time is over," she tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her and held her against him.

"Your body hasn't healed yet. Stay a little longer," Inuyasha said turning her back around so she could lay her back against his chest again.

Since Kagome didn't have a choice, she decided to relax against him. Besides, the water still felt good, and his arms around her felt even better. She decided to try to understand what she'd gotten herself into. "What did you mean when you said my blood runs through your veins? Did you really mean what you said about feeling what I feel?"

"I feel what you feel now," Inuyasha said. "Your soreness, not just down there, but all over. Your body is tired and needs to rest."

"That's really freaky," Kagome mumbled shivering a little. "So if I was hungry would you know?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said rubbing her stomach gently.

She tried to ignore how good his hands felt on her stomach. It was almost as if he was trying to distract her.

"What if I fell and broke my leg?"

"Now that we've mated, it would be impossible for you to just fall and break your leg, but say you were attacked by another youkai and he broke your leg, then yes. I'd feel it. You're stronger than the average human. Even a youkai would have a hard time hurting you unless he used brute force on you, meaning all his strength. Usually youkai can destroy a human with a flick of their finger, but not one that's mated to another powerful youkai."

Kagome smiled at that knowledge. "Wow, that must be a relief for you to not have to worry about me so much. "

"I will still worry, there are still powerful youkai on campus and even though you have some of my strength, you will never be stronger than them, but yes, I don't have to worry about them attacking you and killing you so easily if that's what you mean. You would at least be able to defend yourself until I got there."

"This is one of the main reasons why you wanted me to become your mate, to protect me," Kagome said softly.

"I love you, I wanted to protect you, and for you to belong only to me. You are mine to love, to take care of, everything that belongs to me, now belongs to you, Kagome."

Kagome grinned. "You mean now I can just hop into that very nice sports car of yours and drive away without asking you?"

"You would at least let me know where you're going, oh wait, actually, you don't have to tell me where you're going. I'll see through your eyes."

Kagome sat up straight and turned to him. "What?"

Inuyasha gave her a sheepish grin. "There's no secrets between us anymore, Kagome."

"Are you saying I won't have any privacy at all with you? You'll know my thoughts, feel what I feel, see what I see?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I know you value your independence, but we're mated now and..."

Kagome glared at him. "You should have told me all of this before we slept together. You knew this and didn't even tell me! Why?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kagome already knew the answer.

"It's because you knew I really would try to run away from you if I found out."

"Please, don't be angry at me," Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes full of sadness and guilt.

Kagome was too angry at him to feel bad for him. "What about me, Inuyasha? Can I do the same things?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You can communicate with me with your mind, but you can't feel what I feel physically. You can only feel my emotions. It's sort of like a safeguard, a protection for the females. Youkai are always fighting, you would constantly feel my pain if I were attacked, the pain could be unbearable for you, even kill you. "

"So you can feel what I physically go through, but I can't feel you?"

"You can only feel my emotions," Inuyasha corrected. "I have to be able to feel everything about you in order to protect you. If you were hurt or sick, I'd know, but as a safeguard, no you can't physically feel what I go through."

"Can I read your mind? Know all your secrets?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome began to feel a little better. "I guess it makes sense then. At least, I'm not completely vulnerable to you without you being vulnerable to me in return, but I don't like it. You shouldn't be able to know what I'm thinking or doing or anything like that! It's like you've completely taken over me."

"We can only read each other's mind if we made the effort to, Kagome or if we left ourselves open for each other to easily read. It's not like it's an automatic thing that's beyond our control. You can even block me if you want to, but if I think you're in danger, I'd break down those walls, understand me?"

"Brings a whole new definition to invading someone's personal space, doesn't it?" Kagome said sarcastically. She closed her eyes and sighed. "This is too much for me to handle in one day. If there's more, I don't want to know."

"Your body is better now," Inuyasha said running his hands down the sides of her waist.

He was right. The soreness had left her. She healed very quickly. Maybe becoming a youkai's mate had some perks to it. Still, she opened her eyes and looked at him stubbornly. "Don't tell me how my body feels."

Inuyasha sighed. "You're going to give me hell the next few days aren't you?"

"You damn right, I am," Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome gasped. "I sounded just like you.."

"I know," Inuyasha grinned at her.

Kagome stood up completely naked in front of him. Water dripped down her body. Inuyasha couldn't help but follow the direction the drops were flowing. He felt himself harden. She was amazingly beautiful to him and he wondered if he'd always want her so badly.

Kagome blushed. "I can feel your desire for me," she said softly. She quickly stepped out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around her.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'm not going to ravish you again. I think you've been through enough in one day. Your body still has to adjust to the changes."

Kagome frowned. "What changes?" She remembered what Shippou had told her and ran to the mirror. The first thing she noticed was her hair. Instead of being pure raven black, white streaks now decorated her head all the way to the tips. She gasped out loud. "I look like a zebra!"

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha said rising out of the water, naked and wet. She lost her train of thought as she watched him. Had he always been so tall and muscular? Muscles after muscle roped on top of each other around his sides, waist, six pack stomach, thighs and arms. It was as if he'd grown taller, stronger, more powerful looking and sexier than he'd ever been before.

"Did you change too?" She asked in wonder.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Yes, my body went through a transformation also. I've seen to become more mature and stronger to protect you."

"Wow," Kagome said. "I thought you sounded a little more at peace with yourself than normal. You're always so quick to yell." She smiled at the thought.

"I am more peaceful now that you're my life mate, but don't test me. I'm still a very jealous and possessive hanyou." He winked at her playfully and stood behind her. He ran his large hands through her silky hair and rubbed his face against it. "My hair has somehow manage to blend with yours, why does that turn me on so much?"

Kagome ignored him. She looked at herself in the mirror, really looked. She noticed something under her bangs and lifted them up. A red symbol was branded into her forehead. She traced it with her finger. She really was Inuyasha's mate. She watched Inuyasha smile proudly at her in the mirror, that possessive look twinkling in his eyes. "Mine," he said and kissed her cheek.

Kagome stared at herself. She had changed. Her skin was flawless and glowing. Her eyes were a richer color of brown and quite lovely to look at. Her lips were fuller, kissable, perfect. Her breasts were fuller and perkier, and her body had curves in all the right places. She realized that her hair didn't just come just below her shoulders anymore, but it had grown all the way down her back and stopped right above her buttocks. Heck, even her buttocks were rounder and fuller.

"Oh my gods, I'm sexy as hell!" She said out loud and turned around to look at all of herself in the mirror.

Inuyasha eyes narrowed. "I noticed, I didn't think you could become any more beautiful than you already were. I was wrong."

"You don't look too happy about it," Kagome said.

"I don't understand. I know why my body changed, but what's the purpose of making you more beautiful? The more beautiful you are, the more attention you will attract."

Kagome laughed. "You are so frustrating , Inuyasha. Here I am looking like a supermodel for once and instead of you being happy about it, you find some way to make it bad!"

"I liked the way you were before. You looked so sweet and innocent and now you looked like a seductive siren," Inuyasha hands balled into fists, "that's going to lure a lot of men to their deaths if they try to touch you."

Kagome decided to try out her new look on him. A seductive siren, she thought. She turned to Inuyasha and gave him her most alluring look. She leaned closer to him and stared deeply into his eyes. She was suddenly slammed with his desire for her at full maximum. She stumbled away from him and would have fallen had he not caught her. She could feel him hard and pushing against her towel. Inuyasha took in very deep breaths as if he was trying to calm himself and glared down at her.

"Don't play with me, Kagome. Do that again and I won't be responsible for my actions and believe me, if I took you now, it won't be gentle."

Vision of all the delicious and wicked things he would do to her flashed in Kagome's head. It wasn't her thoughts, it was his. She saw herself pushed against the bathroom sink, her hands gripping the edge trying to hold on as Inuyasha pounded into her from behind. Another image replaced the first one. This time he was holding her by her hair from behind while he took her on her hands and knees on the bathroom floor.

Kagome gave him a frighten look and ran out of the bathroom. She dried off and quickly threw on some clothes before he came out.

Inuyasha walked out just as she was putting on a tank top. He stared at the shorts she was wearing. Had her legs always been so long? "You are not leaving this apartment showing off that much skin."

Kagome blinked at him. "Inuyasha, will you stop it!" She gave him an annoyed look.

"I can make you dress like a nun," Inuyasha said darkly.

Kagome eyes widen. "You wouldn't dare!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms.

The door bell from the living room began to ring. Kagome sighed in relief from the distraction. Inuyasha was becoming unbearable. She hoped he would calm down soon. 'This must be just as new to him as it is to me,' she thought. She watched him leave to answer it and notice he was still wearing the bath towel. "Oh no you don't," she grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside. "You put on some clothes before you answer the door. I don't want another blonde jumping your bones while you're wearing a towel!"

Inuyasha smiled.

"I'll answer it," Kagome said.

"No you don't," Inuyasha said pulling her back in the room. "It could be one of the guys on my team, I don't want you parading in front of them with just a tank top and very short, shorts on."

The door bell continue to ring. They heard the door open and someone walk inside. Kagome frowned. "How did they get in?"

Inuyasha let out a irritated growl. "Miroku and Sango came by earlier to check on us. They must have sensed our mating, being the succubus that they are. They probably broke the lock when they couldn't get in."

"Wait, Miroku and Sango saw us together!" Kagome asked in shock and horror.

"Only after it was over with," Inuyasha said.

"But we were on the floor, naked!"

"I know," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's face turned dark red.

"They didn't stay long," Inuyasha said as if it wasn't a problem. "Although at the time I wanted to kill both of them for intruding on us like that."

"Me too..." Kagome sat down on the bed.

"Yoo hoo! Anybody home? Kagome? Inuyasha?" It was Rin calling for them from the living room.

Inuyasha nodded. "All right, it's just Rin. Go see what she wants. I'll put on some clothes."

"Thank you kindly, your highness," Kagome said dryly.

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you too..."

She blushed and left.

**A/N: I was so happy everyone enjoyed the previous chapter to the fullest. I tried to make their first time as sweet and steamy as possible. I blushed at some of the comments and laughed out loud at others. LOL! **

**I've got some good and bad news. Bad news, I've only got a few more chapters to go before the story comes to an end. Good news, there will be a sequel. ^_^**


	29. Rin's Disillusion

Rin could not believe what she was seeing. She was holding a bouquet of lilies and a teddy bear when Kagome walked into the living room. Her mouth dropped open along with dropping the get-well gifts.

"Are these for me? How sweet," Kagome said picking them up and smelling the flowers.

"Kagome, is that you?" Rin asked staring at her in shock.

Kagome grinned. "Yep, the new and improved me!" She sat the gifts on a table and twirled around for Rin.

"What did Inuyasha do to you?" Rin wanted to know. "He didn't, please tell me he didn't do what I think he did."She walked up to Kagome and pushed back her bangs. Inuyasha's red symbol stared back at her as proof to Rin's suspicions."He made you his mate..."

Inuyasha walked out of the room at that moment wearing his famous jeans and a red t-shirt that did nothing to hide the bulging muscles of his arms and chest. The clothes were tighter than usual on him."I guess I'm going to have to buy new clothes." He grinned.

Rin gasped when she saw him. "You've changed too. Why are you bigger?" Rin couldn't help but stare at his body.

Kagome started to get a little annoyed. Rin was crazy about Sesshoumaru, but was now gaping at Inuyasha as if he was some sort of god brought to life. If this was the effect he had on Rin, how would everyone else act once they left the room?

Inuyasha continued to grin. "Like what you see?"

Rin blushed and turned away. She looked at Kagome who was looking highly irritated. "Sorry," she said. "I wasn't prepared for all this." She stared at Kagome's hair. "Your hair has white highlights wait...those are.." she looked at Inuyasha and back at Kagome. "She has your hair intertwine with hers!" She pointed accusingly.

"I know, isn't she beautiful?" Inuyasha stood beside Kagome and ran his fingers through her hair admiring the white locks mingling with Kagome's dark hair.

Rin stared at Kagome. "Your body is even different. You're like supermodel gorgeous. Did your boobs get bigger?"

Kagome blushed under her friend's analyzing gaze.

"I don't understand. Sango and Miroku pretty much stayed the same when they mated. I guess they were already physically gorgeous, there wasn't much else to be done."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!" Inuyasha frowned at Rin. "You trying to say we were ugly?"

"No, no, no! " Rin said hurriedly. "I mean, I guess it's different for everyone. Miroku is a succubus so he was already made to perfection to lure in women he needed to feed off. Sango couldn't get any more beautiful than she already was which is why she became a succubus, she could already lure any guy to her. They both changed in a different way. They grew fangs, they became a walking vampire succubus or something like that. I still can't get over the craziness of it. And, they don't actually have to have sex to feed anymore."

"How do you know all of this?" Kagome asked.

"We talked when we left the hospital together. And, you want to know what else we talked about? You two doing exactly what you did!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked glancing up at Inuyasha in confusion and back at Rin.

"We were afraid that if you spent so much time with Inuyasha he might end up making you his mate. We were worried about you being forced to do something you weren't ready for."

"I would never force anything on Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Are you sure? Did you give her time to think about this?"

"He did," Kagome said. "He actually wanted me to leave to protect me, but I wanted to stay."

"Kagome, you're bonded to him forever now. Do you know what that means? Has it sunk in yet?" Rin asked trying to get her to understand.

"If you're trying to get Kagome to have doubts and make me feel guilty in the process then I suggest you leave Rin. I don't need you coming in my place and trying to tear us apart."

"Inuyasha, I'm not. It's just happened so fast for Kagome. She just met you a week ago, now she's your mate...at least Sango and Miroku knew each other for two years. I've known Sesshoumaru even longer than that.."

"Yeah, you have and you're the only one not mated. Perhaps, Sesshoumaru don't care as much for you as you think. I mated with Kagome because I knew we were meant to be together the first day we met. Miroku knew he was meant to be with Sango too, but he was trying to protect her from himself, he didn't know what sort of life they would have together. Now tell me, what's Sesshoumaru's excuse for not mating with you?" Inuyasha said bitterly. The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted it.

Rin stared at them silently, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Inuyasha was right. Why hadn't Sesshoumaru mated with her? Perhaps he didn't love her...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hit him upside the head glaring at him. "What's wrong with you? Rin was only trying to watch out for me, that's what friends do!" She stretched out her arms to hug Rin, but Rin ran out the door before she could go to her. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Go apologize to her!"

Inuyasha nodded and left with his head hanging down. He hadn't meant to hurt Rin and he felt horrible about it. He found her outside sitting under her favorite tree. Jinko and Galieo hovered over her protectively.

"Lady Rin, what's wrong?" Galieo asked in concern. "Who has made you cry?"

"Tell us and we'll hunt him down like a dog," Jinko growled.

"I guess I'm your dog then," Inuyasha said standing behind them.

They turned around frowning at him. "What did you do to her?" Galieo demanded.

Inuyasha ignored both of them and squatted down to look at Rin face to face. "Rin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just mated with Kagome and I tend to see everything and everyone as a threat to her. My feelings are uncontrollable right now. When you started asking her questions about our relationship, I saw it as a threat and reacted. I guess I'm nothing but an asshole today."

Rin wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and looked at Inuyasha. "It's okay, I understand. You did strike a nerve though. I guess I'm just jealous because Sango and Kagome are now mated and I'm not. It's embarrassing sort of."

"Rin, never doubt Sesshoumaru loves you. He's just a stubborn old dog you know? I'm going to tell you something about Sesshoumaru that all of us know," Inuyasha said referring to Jinko and Galieo who continued to stare at him as if they wasn't sure if they should fight him or not, "that you probably have no clue."

Rin stared at him in fascination, her eyes wide. "What is it?" She whispered.

"You are his weakness..." Inuyasha gently tapped her on her nose with the tip of his finger.

Rin frowned. "I don't understand."

"Should you be telling her that?" Jinko asked with a warning in his voice.

Inuyasha ignored him. He wanted to make Rin feel she was just as special to Sesshoumaru as Sango and Kagome were to Miroku and him. "Everyone on campus knows that Sesshoumaru is a very powerful youkai, along with myself of course."

Jinko snorted.

"And ever y one trembles in his presence. Most of everyone who isn't insane are afraid of him, but with every powerful youkai, they have a vulnerability, a weakness. You are Sesshoumaru's weakness. I believe if anything bad was to happen to you, it would kill him."

Rin blushed deeply. "No it wouldn't. He doesn't love me that much. I'm sure if anything happened to me, he'd be sad for awhile, but he'd find someone else and probably forget about me. After all, he's a youkai, a very rich, powerful, royal blooded youkai. What can I, a human girl with nothing, offer him?"

Galieo looked at Rin in disbelief. "You really have no clue, do you little one?"

Jinko looked at her as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. "Are you blind? Sesshoumaru adores you woman!"

"Leave."

They all turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing behind them. He'd seen them gather around Rin from his usual perch on top of the dormitory and wanted to know what was happening, especially with his half brother there. He'd listened in their conversation and had heard enough.

Rin's words cut him.

"Leave," he demanded again, his golden eyes never leaving Rin. "Do not make me tell you again."

Everyone scrambled away in a hurry. Inuyasha wanted to get back to Kagome, hoping she hadn't left the room in her current outfit without him. He spared a glance at Rin and Sesshoumaru wondering what would happen between the two ,then shrugged. It was none of his business. For the first time, he sought out Kagome with his mind. It came as natural to him as breathing. She had left the dormitory and was currently skipping down the steps to look for him. Every guy on the steps stopped to watch her in wonder.

Kagome felt a strange sensation go through her body causing her to shudder. She immediately knew it was Inuyasha. She could sense his anger with her and the guys that were staring at her. Oops...She ran up the steps back to his room. She did not want to make him angry, at least not today, not until he had calmed down from whatever emotional rollercoaster he was going through after their mating.

Sesshoumaru stared down at Rin. She stared back up at him. Her cheeks were pink. She wondered how much had he heard and what was he thinking? She slowly stood up facing his stoic behavior bravely. Rin had no clue what he was about to say to her which made her worry, but she wasn't going to back down from him, even if he said something that would hurt her.

"Rin," he finally spoke. "Have I really been so cold to you, that you do not know my true feelings?"

Rin tilted her head, hope springing in her eyes. "I have said" I love you" more than once and you have yet to say it back."

Sesshoumaru sighed. She was right. He was a fool to think she knew how he truly felt about her when he had done nothing but treat her as a pet.

"You don't have to say it back!" Rin said quickly. "I don't want you to think I'm forcing you or making you feel guilty. I like saying it to you because it's how I feel, but I don't want you to think it's your obligation to say it to make me happy," she was blabbering. She felt like an idiot.

Something sliced through the air, something fast, lightning quick. Sesshoumaru heard it with his keen sense of hearing, but still didn't have time to react.

Something sharp and painful pierced through Rin's arm. She looked down to see three darts sticking out of her flesh. She looked up at Sesshoumaru in confusion. It was the last look she gave him before she quickly sunk into unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground and snatched the darts out of her arm. He sniffed the tips.

Poison...


	30. Sesshoumaru's Weakness

Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and held her close to his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her as if she was his most precious treasure. Whoever had shot the arrows were after Rin, not him. Whoever they were would die.

Galieo and Jinko who had been watching the two from a distance curious to see what Sesshoumaru would say to Rin, had seen what happened. They ran to Sesshoumaru when they saw Rin pass out.

"What happened!" Jinko asked in alarm staring at Rin's pale face.

Sesshoumaru stared at the darts on the ground. "Find out who did this," he commanded.

"Will she be okay, Sesshoumaru? She looks near death," Galieo said in concern.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin and disappeared with her in his arms.

"Poison!" Jinko said sniffing the darts. "Someone poisoned our Rin?"

"Who would want to kill sweet little Rin? She has never hurt a soul," Galieo said softly, in a deadly voice.

"I think I know who might want her dead..." Jinko growled angrily.

"Kagura," they said at the same time.

"I didn't want to kill such a hot piece of meat, but it's always the high class ones that make the stupidest mistakes."

"Did she really think she could get away with this?" Galieo asked.

"Get away? The dumb broad really thinks she's powerful enough to spite Sesshoumaru. She really doesn't think he'll kill her."

Sesshoumaru gently laid Rin on his bed . Her clothes were already drenched in cold sweat. The poison was working fast, too fast to take her to the emergency clinic. Rin's face was getting paler by the minute. Dark rings began to appear under her eyes. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her chest and concentrated his healing energy into her body. Her entire body began to glow for a few seconds. The light faded and Rin moaned softly. Sesshoumaru watched her skin grow back to its healthy glow and the dark rings disappear from under her eyes. He stopped himself from sighing in relief.

"Rin, Rin, can you hear me?" He asked. He needed to see those lovely brown eyes he'd grown so fond of staring up at him with love and happiness. Just the thought of not having Rin around to look at him that way made his blood run cold. He'd never ever thought he could lose her. This short scare had been a lesson in reality. "Rin," he urged. "Open your eyes for me."

She did as he commanded and slowly opened her eyes. "Sesshoumaru? What happened, I feel so strange?"

He sat on the end of the bed and pulled her into his lap. "You were sick, someone tried to poison you."

Rin gasped. "I remember, there was a sharp pain in my arm."

"You're better now," Sesshoumaru stared down at her, his golden eyes filled with something Rin wasn't use to seeing directly. She had caught glimpses of that look when he thought she wasn't watching him and she wondered about it. "Rin," he said her name like a gentle caress.

She smiled at him and reached up to run her fingers through his long silver hair. "I love you," she said softly.

Sesshoumaru started to reply. He started to tell her how he felt about her, but she winced and stiffened in his arms. "Rin, what's wrong?"

"Hurts," Rin said breathing hard. Her skin became clammy once more and once again she began to grow pale in front of his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock and shook his head in confusion. No this couldn't be right. He'd just healed her. How could she get sick again? Rin's arm fell limply to her side. "I'm so tired," she mumbled closing her eyes. The dark rings were appearing again.

Sesshoumaru shook her. "Rin! Stay awake for me," he demanded. He continued to hold her in his arms as she struggled to keep her eyes opened. "I'm going to heal you again, keep looking at me," Sesshoumaru said. He couldn't stand it if she closed her eyes.

Rin moaned softly when she felt Sesshoumaru's energy zap through her body again warming her to the bone. It felt so good inside of her and for a moment she felt like stretching. Her body began to feel better, the pain began to disappear. She noticed drops of sweats appearing on Sesshoumaru's forehead and realized he was using a lot of energy to heal her. He'd never had to use so much before, especially so close together.

"I feel much better now," Rin said.

The light surrounding her body faded and Sesshoumaru let out a breath of air. His body was exhausted, but he continued to hold Rin close to him as if she was the precious thing in the world to him. She was. She needed to know that, he realized.

He stared into her beautiful brown eyes and pushed away long locks of dark hair stuck to her damp cheek. "Rin, never doubt how much this Sesshoumaru loves you."

Rin eyes lit up with pure happiness. "You love me?" She asked hoping she wasn't dreaming.

"I've always loved you, Rin. For some reason, I thought you knew, I did not know how much you needed to hear the words. I am not very good at expressing my feelings, for this I am sorry."

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his thighs. "You love me! Do you know how long I've waited to hear those wonderful words!" She showered the side of his face with kisses.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and held her close. It had taken a life and death situation to get him to confess his true feelings for her when he should have a long time ago. He felt like an idiot for making her wait for so long. "Inuyasha was right, although I hate to agree with anything that concerns him, but he was right. You are my weakness, Rin. I could not live without you in my life." He whispered in her ear and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Sesshie," Rin said pulling back to face him. He would have smiled at her pet name for him, but his body suddenly began to react to the intimate position they were in. Rin's movement had been innocent enough on her part, but now with her body so close to his and those soft luscious lips begging for him to kiss them...Rin gasped out of surprise. Perhaps, she was aware after all...

Rin didn't know what to think when she felt Sesshoumaru growing hard beneath her. She realized she was sitting right on top of his arousal and tried to move away. Sesshoumaru caught her hips with both hands and held her in place. She didn't have time to be embarrassed, Sesshoumaru lips smashed against hers in a passionate kiss. He didn't give her a chance to react. His tongue forced her mouth open and she whimpered helplessly as he invaded her mouth. Divide and conquer was what he seemed to be doing to her. The kiss was hot, passionate, demanding. His tongue was doing things to her mouth she'd never thought was possible. Her body began to melt against him. Pleasure began to flow through her causing her weak body to feel things it shouldn't. Sesshoumaru held her tight as if he was afraid to let her go. He thrust against her pressing his hard arousal against the very core of her causing her to immediately grow wet.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered when he finally pulled away from her. Her lips felt heavy and swollen from his passionate kiss.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru looked at her in confusion and panic. "You're burning up!" Her skin had turned feverish as he held her. He could feel the heat burning through her clothes. "I don't understand, I've healed you twice, why are you becoming sick again?"

Rin gave him a loopy smile. She didn't care about poison. She just wanted to be in his arms. She wanted him to make love to her. "Oh Sesshie, I love you so much. Make love to me, please. I need you so badly," she began to place hot kisses down his neck.

"Rin, focus! I have to heal you again," Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her shoulders to look into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated.

"If I'm going to die don't you think you should make love to me before I do?" She gave him a weak smile.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. She wasn't seeing him clearly neither was she thinking clearly. She beginning to grow even paler before his eyes. The poison was determined to take her away from him. Whoever had made it, must have known about his healing powers. He closed his eyes concentrating again to fill her body with his energy. Nothing happened. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and back drawing her small body tightly against his. He knew he was crushing her but he was desperate to heal her. Nothing, nothing! He had ran out of energy to heal her.

"Can't breathe!" Rin managed to mumble against his chest.

Sesshoumaru pulled her back and stared into her face. Rin's brain was fuzzy and her vision was getting blurry but she could see the terror on Sesshoumaru's face as he stared at her. She frowned. "Sesshie? What's wrong?"

"I can't heal you. I can't make you better...". Sesshoumaru hated the helpless sound in his voice. He hated himself right now for not being able to protect Rin. He had been so arrogant about his ability to keep her safe. Never had the thought of losing her crossed his mind until now. It filled him with terror, ripped him to pieces inside. His heart pounded in panic. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his mind tried to hold on to his sanity and think of what to do. Rin was fading fast. Her life was slipping away minute by minute. Her hair was limp and damp around her cheeks. The dark circles under her eyes were turning into purple bruises, the light in her eyes began to grow dull. He thought about taking her to the emergency room, but knew they wouldn't be able to cure her, not if he couldn't.

"Don't look so sad, Sesshie." Rin tried to comfort him in her feverish state. "If I die today, I will die a very happy girl. I know that you love me, that's all I ever wanted."

"You will not die!" Sesshoumaru snapped at her angrily. "Do you understand, Rin! I will not lose you!" He buried his head into his chest. "I can't lose you!" His voice was weak, it cracked. He hated this weakness in him. He hated the tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Rin, my Rin, my beautiful, fragile angel..."

"Sesshoumaru, make love to me before it's too late. Let me experience what it's like to have you love me. It's something I've always wanted, needed..."

Sesshoumaru suddenly realized what he had to do thanks to Rin's dying wish. He'd been so overwhelmed with the feelings of losing her that he hadn't thought about the one thing that could save her. He pulled back to stare into her eyes, eyes that were now half closed struggling to stay open. Would it be too late? No, it wouldn't. He would make sure it wouldn't.

She was too weak to lay on the bed and wrap her legs around him when he took her. The position they were in,with her in his lap, her legs straddling him ,would do fine. Sesshoumaru eyes lit up with determination as he began to rip her clothes from her skin. He threw the clothes, soaked through from the cold sweat earlier, on the floor and took off his shirt. Finally, she was naked in his arms. Rin's skin burned hotly against his. Sesshoumaru kissed her deeply, passionately, lovingly.

Rin fell against him limply, too weak to hold herself up. Sesshoumaru pulled away, holding her securely in his arms so he could stare into her eyes. "Today, I will make you mine, Rin. We will be forever bounded together. You will become my life mate."

Rin sighed, it was all she could do at the moment. She was too weak to talk. Sesshoumaru laid her head on his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath against the side of his neck. His hands ran over full breasts. The nipples hardened under his fingers. Sesshoumaru moaned, regret sinking deeply into his heart. How he wished he made her love to her sooner. He had wanted their first time to be special, he had wanted to woo and court Rin as never before, to make her fall even more deeply in love with him, before he took her as his. He had thought they had all the time in the world. He realized too late that true love didn't wait. He should have taken her the moment he realized he loved her and couldn't live without her. She would have been able to enjoy their lovemaking, she would have been healthy and writhing underneath him in ecstasy. Instead, she could barely move, she was sick, she was dying. He was a damn idiot to wait with Rin. There was no time for foreplay. He quickly unzipped his pants, lifted Rin's hips with one arm and used his other arm to push down his pants and kick them off. He grabbed her hips with both hands and slowly began to sink into her. She was wet from their earlier lovemaking which he was grateful for, it made it a lot easier for him to enter her without causing her too much pain.

"I swear Rin, when you survive this, and you will survive," he added stubbornly as he whispered in her ear. "I'm going to make love to you so thoroughly you'll be screaming out my name." Rin suddenly became wetter. Sesshoumaru continued, meaning everything he told her. "I'm going to make you mine over and over and over until I plant my seed so deep inside you, you end up having my children." Sesshoumaru could feel her juices now running freely down him, covering him. He sank deeper inside of her, moaning at her tightness. She was so small, so tiny that he could feel himself stretching her to her limits. She let out a soft whimper. Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't stop, that he couldn't take his time with her and do this the right way. They were racing against time for her life. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Forgive me," he whispered in her ear and thrust forcefully inside of her.

Rin screamed from the pain. Her voice was weak and shaky. Sesshoumaru held her in his arms stroking her back gently, soothingly as he sat buried to the hilt deep inside of her. He gritted his teeth. She was so tight around him. She fit him like a glove. He wanted to give her time to adjust to him, but he couldn't. He needed to move. His own passion and the urge to make her his gave him the strength to pull back and thrust deeply inside of her again and again.

Rin's whimpering began to turn into soft moans. Sesshoumaru thought it was impossible, but she tighten her walls around him as if trying to hold him hostage. At this point, he knew he would cum inside of her quick and hard. "Rin, Rin," he called her name in the throes of passion as he began to thrust inside of her harder, faster. "I love you so much. I will never let you go, never. Death would have to fight and kill me to get to you. You are mine, forever and always." A white light began to form around their bodies, binding their souls together.

Rin began to spasm around him. Her body shuddered weakly and her breathing became faster. Her orgasm sent him over the edge. Sesshoumaru yelled out his release hoarsely as he exploded inside of her. Rin's body jumped at the strange feeling of his shaft throbbing crazily inside of her and his hot thick sperm filling her, drowning her insides. She had an orgasm all over again. Sesshoumaru reared his head back and sunk his fangs deep into her skin just as Rin lost consciousness.

Sesshoumaru drunk Rin's blood and fell back against the bed, his body spent and exhausted. Rin laid on top of him, unconscious. He hoped she had survived. He hoped he wasn't too late. The mating ritual was complete and he had bind her to him, but he felt nothing because she was unconscious. He couldn't stand life without his Rin. She was his only happiness. She was his love, his life, and his only weakness.


	31. The Ultimate Betrayal

Kagura screamed as she cowered against her wall. Jinko grabbed her and held her arms behind her back so she couldn't get away. Galieo stood in front of her. His beautiful black locks had now turned into dark green snakes, each dripping deadly poison from their fangs.

"I swear I didn't do it," Kagura yelled.

"If you continue to lie to us, Kagura. I will make sure you die slowly and painfully," Galieo threatened.

"Do you think I would try to kill Rin after Sesshoumaru warned me not to hurt her? Plus, I live on campus with him, I'm not that stupid!" Kagura whimpered when a green snake hissed at her.

"Then, if it wasn't you, who was it? Who did you get to work for you?" Jinko asked.

"It wasn't me, please believe me. It was Sesshoumaru's mother. Sera. She must have hired an assassin to take Rin out of the picture. She was afraid that Sesshoumaru would mate with Rin and she didn't want their bloodline to be destroyed."

"So you knew about this and didn't bother to warn us? You are still very guilty," Galieo hissed angrily along with his snakes.

"I didn't think she'd go through with it! I wanted nothing to do with it. She wanted me to do it and when I wouldn't, she must have hired someone else."

"Rin is very sick, Kagura. She could be dying even as we speak. If Rin dies, you die." Galieo threatened.

"I think she's telling the truth," Jinko said. "We both know how controlling Sesshoumaru's mother can get. I've never liked the psychotic woman."

They let Kagura go.

Kagura glared at them as she rubbed her arms. "I never meant any harm to come to Rin, seriously. I hate her because Sesshoumaru loves her instead of me, but I wouldn't actually try to kill her! Killing a human over jealousy is an act of desperation for a youkai woman. I would be admitting Rin is better than me. I would never sink to that level."

Jinko raised an eyebrow. "Well you got more sense than I gave you credit for."

"We have to tell Sesshoumaru what we've learned," Galieo said.

"You sure you don't know anything about the assassin?" Jinko asked Kagura.

Kagura shook her head. "Please leave my room," she said quietly. "And tell Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. "

Jinko looked at her in surprise.

Galieo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the room. "Do not let her get to you. She is still not to be trusted."

Jinko sighed and walked away with him.

Galieo growled. "I kept the darts for Sesshoumaru. He always has a way of finding what he wants, but I cannot sit here and do nothing."

"Let's go bitch slap his mother around," Jinko said grinning darkly.

Galieo looked at him. "I believe we shall leave her for Sesshoumaru."

_Sesshoumaru's Apartment_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep shortly after mating with Rin. He had been so weak, he could barely move. Rin was not laying on his chest. He sat up quickly and looked around the bedroom. Her scent floated towards him. It was different now, a mixture of hers and his own scent blended together. Rin was alive. She was alive and she was now his life mate! He needed to see her. He had to hold her in his arms to reassure himself he was not dreaming.

Sesshoumaru got off the bed, still naked and followed her scent. He found her standing on the balcony with a white sheet wrapped around her body. She must have sensed him watching her because she slowly turned around and smiled. Her long black hair tousled gracefully in the wind whipping around her delicate features. The sheet rustled in the wind as she held it clasped to her front like a dress that was about to fall off. She stretched out her free hand to Sesshoumaru. He ran to her and embraced her tightly.

"Rin, my love, my little one..." he kissed her face all over and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "I thought I had lost you, forever."

"Sesshoumaru, I would never leave you," Rin whispered softly. She ran her fingers through his long hair and pulled away to look up at him.

Sesshoumaru gasped softly when he noticed her eyes. They were not the lovely brown that seemed to melt his heart every time he stared into them. Now, they were silver. A mysterious haunting, yet beautiful silver color, the same color as his hair. Dark lashes framed them making a stark contrast against the pale color. Rin smiled when she noticed the shock look on his face. She had fangs, two tiny little ones, but fangs nevertheless.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her to get a good look at her. Her body had changed, her breasts were fuller, her hips rounder. And when she moved to walk around him to stare at her reflection in the mirror, she practically floated across the floor. Her movements were graceful. This was not the child-like Rin he fell in love with, in her place stood a regal, mature and very elegant and seductive woman. Her innocence was gone and in its place was the same appearance Sesshoumaru gave when people met him. Beautiful, yet something about her seemed dangerous.

"You have taken on my qualities," Sesshoumaru said admiring his new Rin and loving her even more.

"So it would seem," Rin said as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She even sounded like him. Sesshoumaru stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Three streaks of purple and gold marked both her cheeks and forehead. He turned her until she was facing him and traced the markings with his fingers. Rin blushed at the possessiveness she saw sparkling his beautiful golden eyes.

"Mine," he said softly.

"Always," she whispered.

He pulled the sheet away from her exposing her beautiful naked body to his eyes and moaned softly as he felt himself harden. "Rin, you are extremely beautiful. I would not want another man to ever lay eyes on you, you were created for my eyes only."

Rin giggled. "That would be hard to do since I have classes to attend."

"From now on you will stay in my apartment and never leave."

"Okay, now you're scaring me," Rin said although her eyes twinkled with laughter at Sesshoumaru's crazy possessiveness.

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees in front of her, grabbing her around the waist and burying his beautiful face in her stomach. "Tell me this isn't a dream. That this is real and I won't wake up to find you dead in my arms."

Rin's heart went out to him. She had never seen Sesshoumaru this way. Not once had he ever shown her his vulnerable side, she didn't think he had one. The strong, proud youkai had always been stoic and dangerous. Nothing ever seemed to bother him until now. It proved that he truly did love her. "Sesshie, I'm real. This is real. I survived. You saved my life by making me your life mate and now we will always be together." She felt his tongue stroke against her navel. Arousal zapped through her like lightning. Her body was suddenly on fire for him. 'Whoa'...she thought amazed and somewhat frightened by the sudden intense feeling.

Sesshoumaru knew he had to have her once he tasted her. The terror of almost losing her was still fresh in his mind. He needed to prove to himself that she was real and alive and he wanted to take comfort in her and bury himself deep inside of her until there was no doubt that he would ever lose her again. He heard Rin's soft gasp of surprise when he suddenly lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed.

"Sesshie?" She looked up at him, a little scared at the raw passion she saw in his eyes. His body covered hers completely. There was no escaping him, not that she wanted to. Her own body was reacting to his as if it had a mind of its own. She was already wet and leaking on the sheets and he had barely touched her.

"Do you remember what I told you I would do to you if you survived?" Sesshoumaru asked staring deep into her eyes.

Rin nodded. She remembered and it frightened and excited her at the same time. Those were last words Sesshoumaru had spoken to her, at least in complete sentences.

He made love to her as if his life depended on it. He was demanding, forceful, aggressive, never letting her do anything for him except respond to his needs and she loved every bit of it. He worshipped her body as if she was a goddess. Nothing on her body had escaped his hands and mouth. He teased her breasts and nipples with his hands and mouth until they swelled painfully. He tasted her innocence, a part of her that had never known the touch of a man's mouth or fingers until Sesshoumaru. He did things with his tongue that she thought was impossible to do and made love to her with his mouth until she came in multiple orgasms on his tongue. And then, he dranked from her, to her embarrassment, and held her down when she tried to pull away. He whispered to her how sweet she was, how she tasted like nectar and how addictive he was becoming to her. Then he kissed a burning path straight up her body until his lips found hers and kissed her passionately and deeply. She felt him wrapping her legs around his waist, and his huge shaft slowly pushing into her. Rin wanted to scream at the slow agonizing pace. He felt so wonderfully delicious inside of her. There first joining had hurt dreadfully, but this time all she could feel was enormous pleasure. Sesshoumaru seemed to be savoring the moment, loving the feel of her surrounding him. Rin wanted him to move. She pushed her hips up causing him to sink even further inside of her and smiled when she felt his muscles stiffen and a helpless moan escape him. Gods, he was so big. She felt stretched beyond her limits. She was still a petite woman and Sesshoumaru's shaft was almost as big as her body. She would have laughed at her exaggeration of him if she didn't feel like she was about to burst. Then he began to move and all humor faded as she got caught up in the moment and whisked away on pleasure that was so immense, it made her dizzy.

She held on tight to him as he thrust into her again and again, building with speed and moving into her more deeply than she thought was possible. She felt completely filled with him. Oh gods, I'm going to die," she thought losing herself to the intense sensations that came with every deep thrust he made. He truly was trying to get her pregnant, she thought in disbelief. There was something beautiful and desperate about the way he made love to her. It was as if he was trying to reassure himself she was actually there. He whispered her name and told her how tight and good she felt against him. He held her in a death grip. She couldn't move, she was helpless to do anything, but hold on tight and hope he didn't kill them both with his passionate and demanding strokes. Her orgasm hit her like a full blown hurricane and she screamed from the force of it. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," she chanted over and over as it seemed to go on and on. He would not stop even when she begged him to. She came again, hard. Sesshoumaru roared her name loudly and came deep inside of her. She could feel his hot seed hitting her womb. His body shook on top of her shaking the entire bed. He mumbled how much he loved her in her ear, his hot breath causing a tremble down her spine. It was the last words Rin heard before her body sunk into an exhausted deep sleep.

Sesshoumaru held the half unconscious girl, no woman now, in his arms as she fell asleep while he was still buried deep inside of her. 'As it should be every night,' he thought and smiled arrogantly. Perhaps, he had made love to her a little too soon. She had just recovered from the life threatening poison in her system and her body was still adjusting to the mating transformation, but he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her. He suppose he could have been gentle with her also, but still he hadn't been able to control himself. The need to brand her to him by burying himself deep inside of her until he touched her womb had overwhelmed him. This stark possessiveness he had for her was heady and borderline obsession. It was so unlike his calm and casual attitude to life. He had never wanted or needed another living being as much as he wanted and needed Rin. She literally held his life in her tiny delicate hands. It was humbling, yet frightening at the same time. And, he'd never made love like he did tonight to anyone he'd ever slept with. This experience to him was new and raw. He thought he had known everything there was to having sex. Never in his life had he experienced such raw passion, such mind-blowing orgasm. He had always been able to hold a part of himself back, but not with Rin. She had managed to do something no female had ever did. She had managed to make him love unconditionally, she had manage to open him up and lay all his feelings up front for her eyes only to see and she had managed to tame the most dangerous youkai on campus.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he felt himself harden again. He was afraid he'd never get tired of Rin, he would always want her. He had been afraid to make love to her before while she was still human, knowing that he would hurt her if he lost control. It had been a delicate dilemma for him because he wanted her so badly, yet was afraid of how to proceed. Rin thought he didn't wanted her, that he wasn't attracted to her, but the truth was that he had never made love to a human before, especially one as delicate and fragile as Rin. Now that she was part youkai, now that his blood flowed through her veins, he was not afraid to let himself go. But he did make a promise to himself that he would be gentle with her the next time around, now that the urgency to mate with her again to reassure himself she was his, alive, and well and this wasn't just a dream, had passed. He gently pulled away from her, his eyes feasting on her seductive body that seemed to be calling back for him to join her. She was so beautiful, exquisite actually. An angel, without wings. And, she was his. His greatest treasure, his most precious treasure. A treasure that had almost been stolen from him. He covered her naked body with the sheets she had wrapped around her earlier. His golden eyes turning blood red as he stared down at her. There was unfinished business he had to handle.

_Sesshoumaru's Mansion_

Galieo and Jinko both stared at Sesshoumaru nervously. They could feel the heat coming from him. A silent and deadly fury was raging inside of him and they felt sorry for his mother. They had left a message on Sesshoumaru's cell phone to meet them in a private spot on campus. They had proceeded to tell Sesshoumaru everything they had found out. When Sesshoumaru picked up the darts and sniffed them, he realized that the poison was made from his own blood. His mother had somehow used his own poison against him to kill Rin. It could have been any one of the nights he had spent in the mansion during the summer while he visited her. Had she planned this all along? She had committed the ultimate betrayal against him. If Rin had died with his own poison inside of her, he would have been responsible for her death as well, although indirectly. Knowing that would have killed him. How sick was his mother? And, how many other hideous crimes had she committed without him knowing?

It took him several hours to set up his plan. Afterwards, Sesshoumaru went to his mother's house to confront her. She at first tried to deny any parts of it, until Sesshoumaru confessed that he had succeeded into making Rin his mate despite the poison. It was then Sera went crazy. She screamed at him maniacally and tried to claw his face.

"How dare you! How dare you mix a human with our royal blood. I tried so long to maintain the pureness of our youkai blood and you destroy our only bloodline. After your father slept with that human and had that mixed breed Inuyasha, I vowed I would never let anything happen like that again!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Sera, what did you do?" He asked dreading the answer. He held the woman by the shoulders, his claws digging deep into her skin. Blood dripped to the floor, but he didn't care that he was hurting her and she was too far gone to feel the pain.

Sera laughed evilly and smiled up at him. "I set up his murder. It couldn't have went better, everything played out so smoothly. He was so busy trying to save that weak human that he perished in the fire. Did you really think that I would let your father shame me in front of everyone by being with that human? He was mine first and she stole him away from me. Had I known she was pregnant I would have killed her too. Instead, I wanted her to live and suffer his lost, the same way I had when he left me."

"My father never loved you," Sesshoumaru said. "He told me when I was still a child that there was never any love between you."

"Funny, how the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, isn't it? You treated Kagura the same way your father treated me and left her for a human woman. The only difference was that I decided to do something about it, instead of sit around and cry. "

"Then you admit that Kagura was innocent in this?" Jinko asked.

"Stay out of this," Sesshoumaru told him.

"Oh yes, Kagura was too weak to ever be the woman I thought she'd be. She didn't deserve you, Sesshoumaru, since she let you go so easily, but that human didn't deserve you either!"

Sesshoumaru threw his mother on the floor in front of him. He had heard enough. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to ram his hands through her chest and pull out her vile ugly black heart. It had to be black and rotten to beat in the chest of such a sick, twisted woman. He could not believe she was his mother.

"You have killed my father and denied my half brother a chance to get to know our father as I have and now you try to kill my woman! You are a sick twisted woman and I cannot believe I am your son. I will forever bare the shame of being born to someone like you."

"Sesshoumaru, I did it out of love! It was all for you, my son." His mother stared up at him in horror and disbelief at his words.

"Take her," Sesshoumaru said.

She thought he was talking to his friends, Jinko and Galieo, but she realized there was a tiny mike strapped to the opening collar of his shirt. He was wired and he had recorded everything she had said.

"No! Nooo!" She looked around in terror as youkai policemen burst through her living room door and grabbed her.

"You will go to prison mother and I will take over this mansion and everything that my father left for you. You will have no money at all and will spend the rest of your life rotting in a cell." Sesshoumaru said as the policemen began to read her rights.

"Sesshoumaru, please, come back! I love you so much. You are my only son! I did it for you. I did it all for you!" Sera yelled as Sesshoumaru turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru, man I'm sorry. I had no idea your mother was that twisted!" Jinko said as they walked out of the mansion.

"To think, for years I tried to find out who was behind the murder of my father and it had been my mother all along. She knew how much my father's death had hurt me and still she pretended to..." Sesshoumaru couldn't speak anymore. The bitch had taken away someone he loved more than anything in the world and she had tried to do it again with Rin. He needed his Rin. She would make it all better for him. "I'm going home," he said, his voice tired and depressed. He'd been through hell in one day.

"If you need anything from us, please let us know," Galieo told him. For once in his life, he felt sympathy to his best friend and mentor.

Sesshoumaru nodded and flew away leaving them to stand there to gaze after him.

"I don't get it, why didn't Sesshoumaru kill her?" Jinko wanted to know.

"Killing is too easy, Sesshoumaru wants her to suffer. His mother has been rich and pampered and adored by high society all her life. Now she has to suffer humiliation of being locked up and accused of murder and attempted murder. She won't have any money or a home to go back to if they ever set her free, which I doubt. Most youkai, men and women, get sentenced for life after committing such crimes. In her case, she may just get the death penalty," Galieo explained. "I am more worried about Sesshoumaru."

"I'm sure, Rin will be there for him," Jinko said. "She's all he's got now."

A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's only one more chapter to go!


	32. A New Life The Final Chapter

Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's broad back as he sat on the couch leaned over with head hanging down. His long white hair fell over the sides of his face hiding his tormented features from her. Sesshoumaru stood in front of him looking down at him with what could only be known as sympathy. Kagome was surprised at this change in Sesshoumaru, he never showed his feelings. It was Rin's idea to tell Inuyasha when she learned what happened. She stood beside Sesshoumaru holding his hand and looking up at him curiously wondering what he would say next. There was a long moment of silence between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and the girls didn't quite know what to say to make either one of their men feel better.

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru finally spoke, surprising everyone with his admittance.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru to see if he meant it. It seemed he did. Inuyasha knew how his father had died, but he hadn't known the entire truth. The fire had always been a mystery since no one knew how it had really started. There were rumors that his father was murdered, but he had never imagined Sesshoumaru's mother murdered him cold heartedly.

"All this time, I hated you and your mother," Sesshoumaru continued as he stared down at Inuyasha. " I blamed her for our father's death. Had he not been with her that night, he would have never been killed by the fire, he would have never risked his life to save her. And you, you were a reminder of the life my father had lost. How dare you live and he didn't. This hatred I carried around with me for years, letting my mother fill my head with her lies and support my anger towards all humans not just you and your mother, all except Rin." He looked at Rin and tenderly caressed her cheek. "Rin, I could not resist, but even then I felt somewhat guilty and ashamed that I was following in my father's footsteps which is why I kept her at first. I never knew how much I would come to love her."

"You've mated with Rin," Kagome said. She had noticed the change in Rin when she saw her beautiful silver eyes and the gold and purple streaks on her cheeks.

Rin turned from Sesshoumaru and gave Kagome a big smile exposing two delicate but sharp looking fangs. Kagome shivered. Rin looked like an angel, all delicate and sweet until she showed the fangs. Then, she looked dangerous.

"So it was your mother all along," Inuyasha said suddenly looking tired. "You could have picked another time to tell me this shit, not when my emotions are running high after mating with Kagome. Now I just want to go out and kill somebody, anybody will do."

"This was not easy for me, either," Sesshoumaru said. "I learned a few minutes after mating with Rin."

"Well at least the old bitch is behind bars," Inuyasha said. He glanced at Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "If she had tried to pull that crap on Kagome. I would have been in prison right now for murder. And, I would have never been able to be with Kagome which would have killed me. You are a lot more rational about this than I am, Sesshoumaru. I'm glad it was you who dealt with her and not me."

" I haven't been a big brother to you as I should because of the hate I had for you all those years At least, I got to know our father, you never had the chance because of my own mother's jealousy, for that I'm sorry. You should have had a male in your life to teach you the ways of a youkai instead of learning from a human who knows little about our kind. I know father is disappointed in me, but I hope to make him proud by asking your forgiveness and starting over our relationship."

"You're just feeling guilty now that you know your mother was the cause of our suffering," Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously. "You don't really want to know me."

"I know enough about you, Inuyasha. I am asking if we can start over as brothers. My mother's terrible deeds have caused the opposite affect in my life. It caused me to finally make Rin my mate, which I should have done a long time ago and it opened my eyes to see how stupid I've been to my own brother. I was not there when you needed me the most, but I will be there for you now," Sesshoumaru held out his hand to Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. Rin also looked tearful. She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru was actually reaching out to his younger brother. She had always wanted the two to get along. This event was phenomenal. Rin stared at Inuyasha who was looking up at Sesshoumaru with distrust in his eyes. She held her breath.' Please shake his hand', she thought to herself. 'This is a once in a lifetime moment.' She watched as Inuyasha's expression changed from distrust to uncertainty as Sesshoumaru continued to quietly hold his hand out. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, then looked as if he'd made up his mind and quickly shook Sesshoumaru's hand.

Kagome grinned happily. Rin gasped in delight and hugged Inuyasha. "I'm so happy, that you two are going to be friends now," she said.

Inuyasha grinned and hugged her back.

"Rin!" She stiffened at the sound of Sesshoumaru's angry voice. Then felt two large hands grab her waist and pull her away from Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru held Rin possessively against him.

"You will not touch what is mine," he glared at Inuyasha.

"Hey, she hugged me, perhaps you should keep your woman on a tighter lease!" Inuyasha yelled.

Rin winced.

"Umm guys," Kagome said hesitantly.

"Fool!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshoumaru dragged Rin out of Inuyasha's room. She gave Kagome and Inuyasha an embarrassed smile. Well, maybe they weren't friends yet, perhaps they needed more time. Old habits are hard to break.

A week passed by before Kagome knew it. So much had happened in that short time. Inuyasha moved her stuff in his apartment. It was big enough for two people and to hold all her things, but she scolded him for doing it without her permission. After all, he should have asked instead of doing it while she was in class. As much as Kagome loved Inuyasha, she was not ready to move in with him completely. They had their first big fight. And Kagome, reminded him that he had promised to take it slow with her. She was already his mate, but she still had to adjust to everything. She still wanted her independence to come and go as she pleased and hang out in her own room, after all, it was already paid for. He made her promise she could keep her room if she spent every night in his bed instead of hers. She agreed. This inspired Rin and Sango to also stay in their rooms to Miroku and Sesshoumaru's dismay. The girls wanted to be close to each other. They had been through so much together since Kagome arrived that they felt very close to her, almost like a sister. Their youkai men gave them the rest of their junior year to use their rooms, but senior year they were moving in together. Sesshoumaru was thinking about moving Rin off campus to his apartment in the city her senior year since he'd be graduating soon. He sure as hell wasn't going to let Rin live on campus without him.

When people learned that all three of the girls, Kagome, Rin and Sango were mated to the campus most eligible bachelors, there were mixed reactions, mostly from the girls since the three most famous men were now taken. The students had to quickly learn to accept the youkai mates or suffer the consequences. Kagome's mother found out when Kagome brought Inuyasha over for dinner. The woman practically skipped around the dining room yelling "we're rich!"and congratulated herself for her well devised plan. Kagome could only sit there in embarrassment as Inuyasha watched the woman. He wasn't insulted or surprised, he had a feeling she had brought Kagome to the university for another reason other than her education when he met her for the first time in Kagome's room. He couldn't be angry at the woman, after all if it wasn't for Kagome's mother, he would have never met Kagome and for that he'd always be grateful to the gold digging woman. When Inuyasha told his mother he had finally made Kagome his mate, she immediately started planning their wedding. Kagome's face was on fire when she told her she wasn't ready for an actual wedding yet. She looked very disappointed until Inuyasha pointed out he'd marry Kagome after they graduated. She smiled happily and hugged them both and told Kagome that she was free to visit her anytime she wanted. Shippou nearly died of happiness when he learned Kagome was finally mated to Inuyasha. She was the only girl that Inuyasha dated that Shippou actually liked and felt close to. Koga nearly died from grief when he learned. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he still thought he had a chance with Kagome, but now he knew there was no way in hell. However, it still didn't stop him from wanting her. He was doomed.

Kagome sat outside the student union in the patio area enjoying lunch with Rin and Sango. They had a terrific view of the campus from the second floor. She remembered when Inuyasha brought her here for the first time to discuss the rules of being "kept". Funny, how she had went from being "kept" to his girlfriend and now his mate in a very short amount of time. Speaking of the devil, she saw him pass by with a group of his football buddies. She knew he would immediately spot her, he always knew where she was at, now that they were connected. She smiled and waved at him as he looked up. He stopped and stared up at her, a broad grin spread across his face before being replaced with a heated look that promised her another long night of passionate lovemaking. Kagome blushed and quickly looked away. She could hear him chuckling inside her head.

"Whoa, I thought he was going to burn you alive," Sango said feeling the sexual tension between Kagome and Inuyasha.

Rin giggled. "We all know what that look means."

"Oh gosh," Kagome said. "It never ends! Every chance he gets, he's on me."

Sango and Rin burst out laughing.

"It's the same with me! Don't they ever get tired?" Rin asked.

"I'm beginning to think I should stay in my own room during the weekday, Inuyasha keeps me up most of the night and I'm so tired the next morning I can hardly make it to class."

"I never get tired, " Sango said.

"Of course you don't. You're a succubus," Kagome said.

"Show off," Rin teased her.

"I'm happy you've learned to control your instincts, now," Kagome said. "I was beginning to think we could never hang out again."

"Me too, although I think it will take Miroku some time to get use to me not being stuck to his side like a shadow," Sango suddenly shivered.

"Hmm, Miroku checking in?" Kagome asked.

"You know it," Sango said. "You see what I mean? He has to know where I'm at every 15 minutes."

"It freaks me out when they do that," Rin said. "There's no warning. You just feel this sudden caress throughout your entire body and you automatically know it's them because it's like they've entered your soul and left their impression on you."

"I know, it's rather erotic," Sango said.

"Yeah, it is," Kagome said laughing. "I remember the first time Inuyasha did that to me. I was in class demonstrating how to put icing on a cake and Inuyasha just decides to invade my body to see where I'm at and I almost knocked over the entire cake in front of everyone. My teacher thought I was having a seizure." Kagome sighed shaking her head.

"They have no problems adjusting to the changes. It's natural to them, instinctive, but we're still human girls that was transformed, they should be more understanding," Rin said.

"Understanding? That is not a word in their vocabulary. It's all about being the big male Alpha now. Do this, do that, or I'll punish you which usually just gives them another excuse to pound us into eternity by their intense lovemaking," Kagome said remembering how bossy Inuyasha could get and how crazy he got when he wanted her to submit to him.

Rin blushed at that. "Sesshoumaru does tend to lose control at times. It's a good thing I'm not completely human anymore or I think he would have killed me by now. "

"Miroku loves to punish me," Sango said. "I like being a bad girl."

The girls laughed.

"Seriously, every since they've mated us, their arrogance and possessive have gotten out of hand," Kagome said.

"Ahh, but then again, you have to admit, it's a huge turn on when they get that way," Rin said.

The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Yeah, but we won't let them know it. It'll be our secret." Kagome said.

"Besides, they only act that way because they love us so much, so much it's scary actually," Rin said.

Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement.

"I've never been loved this way," Sango admitted.

"It's a little overwhelming," Kagome said.

Rin sighed romantically. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Love them back just as hard," Kagome said softly.

**The End**

**A/N: Like I promised, there will be a sequel and I'll be posting the newest chapter next week. The name of the sequel "The Importance of Being A Youkai's Mate" hehe. This story tells more about Kagome and the others gradually adjusting to their new lives as a youkai's mate. And there will be more about their lives on campus and dealing with family and friends. **

**In "The Importance of Being Kept" I felt like I rushed through the story and didn't give it time to grow. Kagome was actually suppose to be Inuyasha's" kept" woman for a long time before she became his girlfriend. And then, she was suppose to be his girlfriend for a long time before she became his mate. There was also suppose to be more descriptions about campus life, but at least I got the basics over with and that's all that matters. Hopefully, I can take my time in the next story and not get so excited and rush through it, but you know sometimes the story writes itself and there's nothing I can do about it. LOL **

**As for all my fans. I love you all! Thanks for giving me over a thousand reviews. Writing this story has been a very enjoyable experience because I had all of you to share it with. Sometimes I go back and just read my reviews, they are just as entertaining as the story. LOL So thanks again everyone and I hope that you will be here to read the sequel! **


End file.
